Sketchy Relations
by xXPandaLawlsXx
Summary: Kurt Hummel is a quiet, shy boy who really just wants to be left alone.Kurt Hummel is a Mystery and Blaine Anderson,along with his friends, are going to figure this beautiful boy out if its the last thing they do. Full Summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N):** Hi everyone! This is my first fanfic, so its not going to be perfect. I would love reviews so I know if this is worth continuing or not. Thanks for reading!

**Summary:** Kurt Hummel is a quiet, shy boy who really just wants to be left alone. His colored past and personal demons cause him grief that he wishes to keep from other people. Unfortunately his new step brother found out everything on accident, now he's being forced to see a therapist, but even worse, transfer schools! Also what is with this gorgeous, curly haired, hazel eyed boy who can't stop talking to him? He's the most popular student in Dalton, and everyone loves him. Why would this kind of person be interested in him? All Blaine wants is someone to love and not a quick fix. This beautiful, practically mute boy who just transferred could be the answer to all his prayers. Why is he so quiet and hesitant? Kurt Hummel is a Mystery and Blaine Anderson, along with his friends, are going to figure this beautiful boy out if its the last thing they do.

***This chapter has been updated!***

**Rating: M**

**Warning(s)**: _M/M, rape, abuse, language_. If you do not like Male on Male love, then I suggest you hit the back button now. I would really hate to be yelled at because someone didn't read the warnings before hand.**(AU!)**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Glee, or any of the characters. If I did, the show would be called Klaine instead.

* * *

><p><strong>Sketchy Relations<strong>

Kurt Hummel sat on the overstuffed chair in front of the large desk, his glasz eyes taking in every detail the expensive office had to offer. He could hear his fathers voice in the background of his mind and the slight pressure of Carole's hand on his knee as the two held a conversation with the cheerful headmaster of Dalton, the boarding school his father had insisted placing him in. Kurt focused on the polished name plate in front of him, trying to drown out the voices that were talking about him as though he wasn't sitting in the center of the room. It had always been this way for Kurt, ever since his mother had passed.

Maybe that's why people at McKinley had picked on him. Maybe if he had tried to have a friend or two, this wouldn't have happened. Maybe if he failed a few tests instead of being ahead of everyone else, people wouldn't of hated him. Maybe if he had been in any other club besides the art club, he would have a relationship with a few people instead of just his sketch books. Perhaps if he had liked girls, he would have a nice girlfriend to talk to, instead of a closeted monster hunting him down and molesting him in the janitors closet.

He bit his bottom lip and closed his eyes as his head began to swirl from the onslaught of memories that resurfaced, making his stomach churn and his hands shake slightly. Suddenly, the voices in the room seemed magnified as he tried to focus on anything other than the current thoughts that were leading him to a small panic attack.

"Well Mr. Hummel, since everything has been signed and everything seems to be in order, you may help Kurt move into his dorm room." The headmaster said with a cheerful smile.

Kurt looked at the man for what seemed like the first time. He looked to be in his mid thirties, with light blond hair that seemed to be thinning rapidly atop his head. Kurt wondered if his hair was thinning because of genetics, or the amount of teenage boys running around the large school. Warm green eyes looked over him and he let a small smile grace his lips. This man didn't seem so bad, maybe this place would be different from Mckinley.

"Welcome to Dalton Kurt, if you have any problems with the other students please don't hesitate to let the other staff know." Albaxter began, looking from Kurt to Burt then to Kurt once more. "My door is always open as well." He said, giving another kind smile. "I'll have a prefect come by your room after your parents sign out to show you around." He said, nodding to Burt while Kurt stood up.

"Thank you Sir." Kurt said, his voice barely above a whisper. After Burt and the headmaster, Mr. Albaxter, shook hands the trio left the office picking up Finn who was sitting in a padded chair outside in the hall.

"So?" Finn asked, looking at Burt, though he had to look down slightly since he was a good eight inches taller than the man. He didn't even look at Kurt, he knew the boy wasn't about to talk anyways. He never did.

Burt smiled at Finn, patting his back. "He'll be fine here Finn, the zero tolerance rule will keep him safe from the other boys." He assured his newest son gently. He looked over to Kurt, watching as the boy kept his head down, staring at his feet as he walked.

How had it come to this? How could he haven't noticed his own son was being used? He looked in front of him again, clenching his jaw. He didn't need to think on it now, all that mattered was getting his son settled in and happy.

A few minutes and several staircases later they were back in the visitors parking lot where Burt had parked Kurt's navigator. It wouldn't be staying with Kurt the first semester here, possibly the whole school year either. It all depended on how Kurt kept responding to his medication and therapy sessions.

Kurt watched the back of his navigator as the trunk raised with a soft hiss. A small smile tugged at the edge of his lips as he looked at the boxes on the carpeted floor of the trunk. All his art things were packed safely in the brown cardboard while his clothes sat in a large plastic garbage bag.

Burt began dividing the heavier boxes between himself and Finn, letting Kurt and Carole grab the bag of clothes and the folded up easel that had rested against the window. A few boxes were left behind but Burt wouldn't let the two carry more than an arm full.

Walking back was a quiet moment. It seemed the family were in their own heads for the moment as Kurt looked around, enjoying the grounds. It was beautiful with the well kept lawns and flower beds. A few water fountains were placed around the flowers, giving it an elegant touch. It made him wonder how the courtyards and green houses he had seen from the headmasters window compared.

Kurt almost tripped over the sidewalks edge. He heard his fathers soft grunt, which usually translated as a silent, 'are you alright?'. He was looking at him now and Kurt just nodded his head slightly. Burt smiled and looked forward again, leading the small family to the entrance of one out of five large dorm buildings spread throughout the grounds.

Carole shoved Kurt's new key-card into the little slot that was attached to the brick wall next to the glass doors. The doors buzzed loudly until Carole opened one for the three boys to walk through.

The heavy door shutting behind Kurt made him jump slightly, almost causing him to drop the easel on his right arm. He took a deep breath and walked behind his family as they walked through the large entrance hall. He mentally shook himself as he tried to focus on his surroundings again. How long would it take for him not to jump at every loud noise?

He looked towards different hallways and doorways as they passed them, noticing each of the rooms had a shiny bronzed plaque that had the name of the functions of them. He glanced at the few he could see, noticing a kitchen. He perked up at that since he loved to cook. It sort of surprised him that they would let a bunch of teenaged boys have a kitchen at their disposal. Maybe they had a fire department close by?

A few boy's walked out of a room, pausing when they saw the little family marching towards the grand staircase in the middle of the large entrance hall. Kurt didn't even look at them, keeping his head down, almost running into Finn's back when they stopped.

"Excuse me, but could you tell us where we would find room 6-A?" Carole asked, smiling sweetly at the boys who smiled back excitedly.

"Of course, Mrs...?" A well mannered Asian asked. Kurt took a chance to peek up at him. He looked friendly, though a little excited. Kurt wondered what they were looking forward too, its not like they didn't get new students often...right?

"Oh, Hummel dear." Carole said happily, shaking the Asian's strong hand. She glanced back at Kurt and held back a sigh. She wondered if the boy would come out of his shell at all here.

"Its nice to meet you Mrs. and Mr. Hummel, My name is Wes, and these three behind me are Jeff, Nick, and David."

Carole smiled at them and nodded. "This is Kurt." Carole said patting the thin shoulder as she introduced him. The four boys looked at Kurt expectantly but Kurt ignored them in favor of looking at the floor.

Carole frowned and looked back to the boy's. "He's just a little nervous is all..." She began, not sure of what else to say in the boy's defense.

Wes grinned. "Its alright, its always hard moving away from home for first time. If you follow me I'll show you to his room." He said, waving his other friends off. After a few moments they reluctantly began to move towards a hallway to the took Carole's load from her arms causing the woman to smile brightly in return, before walking up the stairs, the other four following after.

Kurt took the time to look around once they were moving again and he wasn't the center of attention. The place was, to simply put it, amazing. Rich colors and expensive decorations lined the hallways as they walked through them. Chandeliers hung from the high ceilings casting a beautiful light on the potted pants and flowers that rested on little tables scattered throughout the hallway. The floor was carpeted in a thick, dark blue carpet that matched the curtains that hung in large windows. He silently wondered how much all of this _really_ cost. He almost ran into Finn again when the tall boy had come to a stop in front of a door. Kurt peeked around him to see a white wooden door with a gold plaque that had his last name on it. His brows furrowed for a moment. He was the only one in this room?

Carole shoved the card into the door handle that Kurt thought looked like the kind of thing hotels used. A soft chime and the door unlocked, allowing Carole to open the door and walk in. The rest, including Wes since he had taken Carole's things, moved in behind her. The four of them stood in the middle of the room while Wes put his things down on the floor next to the door.

"Welcome to Dalton Kurt, I hope you can come to call this place home." He said with a smile towards the dazed looking Kurt. He noticed the boy seemed to snap out of it for a moment and nodded mutely at him."If you have problems, or need any help, please let me know since I am one of the prefects in this building." He said, smiling to the family who were looking around the room blankly.

Carole looked back to Wes as he mentioned he was a prefect and smiled at him. "Are you the one that is going to be showing Kurt around then?" She asked.

Wes shook his head. "No Ma'am, the other prefect should be here in a bit though to help Kurt settle in." He said and nodded to Kurt before waving his goodbye and leaving.

Kurt looked around the rather large room. It was different from what he was expecting. He had thought he would be sharing with someone since it was a boarding school for one thing. The carpet inside of the room was the same dark blue that lined the hallways outside. The walls were a crisp white color that reminded Kurt a little of the hospitals he had spent way too much time in all his life. No matter, he had posters to fix that. There was a dark wood desk under a window on the back wall, a leather swivel computer chair to match. The bed pushed up against the left wall was a full sized instead of a twin he was expecting. A book shelf was on the right wall, and there was a small divan resting in the middle of the room made of the same black leather as the chair. He could see a door to the on-suite bathroom and then another desk to the side of the room pushed under a large window.

"Well this rocks,dude." Finn said, clapping Kurt on the back, making the boy jump slightly. Kurt only nodded in return and sat down on the edge of the bed. Burt pointed out there were some boxes left as a subtle hint and the other two scurried from the room.

Burt sighed and sat on the bed beside him, taking off his baseball cap and running his hand down his face. "You'll do better here, Kurt." He began, staring at the blank wall in front of him. "No one can do...what the others have done." He said, wrapping his arms around his son's frail shoulders, holding back a sigh when the boy stiffened from the touch. "I ordered you a new laptop it should be in this week sometime." He stated, not knowing what to talk about. "Amanda will be seeing you once a week in the nurses office, so be a good kid and go to her so she doesn't have to hunt you down." He paused. "I know you don't like to talk about it Kurt, but she can help you more than you realize." He said then stood up, pulling his cap back on. Kurt didn't say anything and just stared down at the carpet.

Carole and Finn came back after a while, thinking Burt would want to have a heart to heart. They placed the rest of Kurt's things on the floor and said their goodbyes, leaving Kurt and Burt alone again.

Burt smiled and pulled his son to his chest, kissing the top of his head. "I love you, Kid." He said, holding on to the boy who was still silent and unmoving.

"I love you too.." Kurt whispered back, closing his eyes as Burt squeezed him again.

"I'll call you tomorrow morning when you're settled in, alright?" He asked, smiling whenever Kurt nodded.

Suddenly Kurt was alone. No dad...no Finn, and no Carole. He sat back on the mattress and stared at the floor.

Before long he was up and putting his things away, finding a brand new bedding set Carole must of sneaked in. It matched his carpet, which he thought was really lucky. After he had unpacked a little he found himself lost on what to do. He walked over to the window and looked out into the courtyard, smiling. All the different colored flowers looked beautiful from far away, he couldn't wait to see it closer, but he had to wait for the prefect that was coming by.

He closed his eyes and leaned his head against the cool window pane. Maybe if he was lucky, the boy would just show him around, and not expect any answers or ask any questions.

Then again, Kurt's luck never held out for him before,so why should it now?

* * *

><p><strong>Preview:<strong> _Blaine straightened his tie and patted his gelled hair to make sure a curl wasn't out of place. Albaxter had warned Blaine the boy was shy and very quiet, and that he needed to be calm and collected. What he didn't tell Blaine was how beautiful the boy would be when he opened the door. He didn't feel the need to say how Blue-grey eyes would make your heart flutter, or how pale porcelain skin would be able to cause your breathing to falter. Also he didn't even think to mention that the boy's soft red lips would seem to lower your speaking ability to a toddlers stutter._

_"Hi." Was the brainless reply he could give the beautiful boy in front of him, who seemed to be regarding him cautiously._


	2. Something in the Air Part 1

**(A/N):** Oh my gosh you guys! Your reviews were **amazing!** I think because of them I was able to put this up here so fast. I seriously thought no one would interested in this, but I love that I was wrong! **So for all of those who reviewed, or added it to your favorites or story alert, THANK YOU!** You seriously don't know how shocked I was to come back to my inbox a few hours to have it full of alerts and reviews.

_Please keep reviewing! It motivates me to go faster!_

Also, I now have beta, bless her soul, she has a lot of patience! Part two of this chapter is currently being edited by her since she has just finished this one. I know I kind of left this chapter on a cliffhanger, but I couldn't concentrate all my attention since I'm excited about GLEE LIVE 3D tonight!

**So a quick THANK YOU again to all of you amazing people.** Also! If you are a Draco/Harry fan I'll be posting a new story to see if people will like that!

_Oh! I should of added this to chapter, but this story is very **AU**, sorry for not warning you ahead of time._

***This chapter has been updated!***_  
><em>

**Rating: M**

**Warning(s)**: _M/M, rape, abuse, language_. If you do not like Male on Male love, then I suggest you hit the back button now. I would really hate to be yelled at because someone didn't read the warnings before hand.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Glee, or any of the characters. If I did, the show would be called Klaine instead.

* * *

><p><strong>Sketchy Relations<strong>

_Something in the Air (part 1)_

"Hey, Uncle Max." Blaine said cheerfully as he walked into the headmaster's large office, trying to hide the grin that found its way across his face. He sat in the overstuffed chair that was in front of the desk, pretending not to notice the look that the headmaster was sending.

"Blaine, how many times do I have to tell you not to call me that?" the man scolded, signing a few more papers in the process. "I swear, all that gel must be getting to that curly head of yours." Albaxter said, picking up a stack of papers and shuffling them around as he cleared his throat.

Blaine sent his uncle a pout before sitting up straight. "Well, it's not as if you let me call you Maxwell." he said, wiggling his brows whenever the man outright glared at him.

"Anderson, do I have to strip you of your prefect status to get some respect out of you?" Albaxter snapped, sighing in frustration. Teenagers! They would be the death of him.

Blaine ignored the empty threat before leaning back in his chair. "You wanted to see me before I went to see Kurt, right?" he asked as Albaxter stood and walked across the office to dig out a file from the cabinet.

"Yes, and for a good reason, so pay attention," Albaxter said, walking back to his desk, sitting in his chair and leaning back. "There was a reason I asked you to show him around, instead of Wesley or David." he explained, opening the file he had pulled out moments ago and ignoring the small laugh from Blaine when he had used Wesley's full name instead of the short nickname everyone else called him. "His situation was a little like your own for his transfer," he said, looking Blaine fully in the face now. "Do you remember your first few weeks here after everything that had happened to you?"

Blaine was a little surprised, but kept his mouth shut as he thought. He had been scared and felt lost, but Wes and David had helped him around. "Yes, I remember." he stated, wondering how bad Kurt's situation had become.

"You need to be careful, Blaine." Albaxter warned quietly, causing the teen to look at him with raised brows. "He's very nervous and skittish around people, which isn't unexpected after his...experience."

"How bad was it?" Blaine asked softly, idly playing with the cuff to his blazer. He knew how bad it could get. The taunts...the bullies. He held back a shiver at the memories from almost four years ago.

"You know I can't discuss that with you, it isn't my place to tell you. Also, it's against the law for me to share information from his file." Albaxter said, shaking his head slightly. "I've only told you this much because you need to be able to make him feel at home. It's your job as a prefect, Blaine."

"Yes, Sir." Blaine said, sitting up straight again. Maybe he would have a chance to help someone, like Wes and David had helped him before. He had helped other students of course, but he had never met someone who had the same problems as he had.

"If you don't think you are up to this, Blaine, I can get Wesley to step in for you." Albaxter said, trying to read the expressions filtering across the teen's face.

Blaine blinked coming out of his silent musing before smiling brightly. "That won't be necessary. I'm sure I can handle it." he said before standing. "If that's all?" he asked, turning around at the headmasters nod. He walked across the office, his hand on the doorknob, when he was stopped.

"Blaine, be careful." Albaxter said, another meaning behind the normally warm, green eyes. Blaine simply grinned again, not thinking too much into it.

"Uncle Max, you underestimate me!" he called out, before practically running out of the office to avoid another remark about his curls. He couldn't help that the only thing that kept them half-way tamed was half a bottle of gel in the morning.

* * *

><p>Blaine hummed softly as he walked across the side walk to his dorm building. It was odd that Kurt would be placed in a senior's dorm room, especially when they had open junior rooms available. Perhaps his family had paid a bit extra to get him in a room? Blaine knew other students had done it before. He mentally shrugged it off and pulled his key-card from his back pocket before pushing it into the slot. He walked through the buzzing doors and waved to a few of the boys that were scattered in different rooms and wandering about the entrance hall, his shoes making a soft click as he walked across the tiles.<p>

Surprisingly, not one of his closer friends stopped him on his way up the stairs and down the hallway. He was beginning to think that maybe some kind of miracle was taking place, until he heard a large screech and was promptly mowed over by a blond blur.

"Ohmygosh, Blaine!" Jeff rushed out in one breath as he continued to sit on top of Blaine's chest. Blaine just grunted in response, trying to get his bearings again.

"Did you seem him yet, Blaine, huh?" he chattered quickly, practically buzzing with excitement.

"Well, maybe if you stopped using me as a beanbag chair, and let me go do my job, I would." he bit out, breathless, since the blond refused to move off of him.

Jeff just sent him a pout, his brown eyes filled with mischief. "Its not my fault you're so short that I get you confused with a moving target sometimes." he said innocently, hopping off the older prefect.

Blaine sighed and pushed himself off the floor, silently thanking whoever decided to carpet the halls instead of leaving it as tile. He brushed his pants and jacket off, trying to remove the invisible lint, before looking at Jeff. "Where's your better half anyways?" He asked, looking past him and down the hall. Jeff mocked a shocked look.

"Blaine, that's just an awful thing to say! You know, if Nick heard such lies coming from you, what would he think?"

"I would think he had some common sense left, that's what." Nick chirped behind Blaine, throwing an arm around the prefect's shoulder. Jeff just crossed his arms and stuck his lower lip out.

Blaine rolled his eyes, gently pushing his friend off of him before straightening his jacket once more, causing Jeff's nose to wrinkle.

"Remind me why you're still wearing that when it's been two hours since classes were dismissed?" Jeff asked, Nick nodding along.

Blaine sighed. "Because unlike some people, I have an image for this school to uphold for new students."

Jeff and Nick just snorted.

"Suuure." Nick drawled before walking to Jeff and wrapping his arm around the blond's waist, pulling him to his side. Jeff propped his chin atop of Nicks head, watching Blaine smooth invisible lines from his pants.

"Just don't jump him in the doorway." Nick stated bluntly, causing Blaine to look up quickly.

"What?" he snapped, getting a bit put off from the two's antics. Jeff just giggled quietly before shaking his head.

"You'll see." Nick said, winking and pulling Jeff along with him down the hallway and toward the stairs.

Blaine stood there for a moment before huffing. "Stop giving him sugar, Nick! He'll tear down the walls!" he called out, before turning on his heel and walking down the hallway, thinking of how to get back at blonds who sought to use him as their personal landing mat. Still thinking of recipes for blond stew, he knocked on the wooden door he stopped at sharply.

Blaine straightened his tie and patted his gelled hair to make sure a curl wasn't out of place. Albaxter had warned Blaine that the boy was shy and very quiet, and that he needed to be calm and collected. What he didn't tell Blaine was how beautiful the boy would be when he opened the door. He didn't feel the need to say how blue-grey,wait, _glasz_ eyes would make your heart flutter, or how pale porcelain skin would be able to cause your breathing to falter. Also he didn't even think to mention that the boy's soft red lips would seem to lower your speaking ability to a toddler's stutter.

"Hi." was the brainless reply he could give the beautiful boy in front of him, who seemed to be regarding him cautiously.

* * *

><p>Kurt stared straight into bright hazel eyes when he opened the door. It seemed like the world had slammed to a stop while his heart hammered on at a thousand miles a second as they looked at one another. He resisted the urge to reach out and touch the other to make sure the boy wasn't a figment of his overactive imagination.<p>

He stepped behind the door shyly, drinking in the rest of him. Lightly tanned skin with dark curls. A few inches shorter than Kurt himself and slightly bushy eyebrows that rested above the hazel eyes he found himself staring into once again.

Why hadn't the boy said something already? Did he do something to make him angry? Was this some kind of joke the rest of the students played on the new ones? He bit his bottom lip nervously, wanting to slam the door and hide under the covers.

"Hi."

Kurt blinked, surprised the boy said something, though he was still staring at him with those bright eyes. Kurt supposed he was real after all. Imagined people couldn't talk, right? He nodded his head to the boy, still watching him closely.

"My...My name is Blaine Anderson. I'm the prefect that will be showing you around today." the boy said, smiling brightly at him, a few of his white teeth showing through his lips. Anderson...why did that name sound so familiar?

He seemed breathless as he spoke, as if he had been running to get here. Maybe he had since it was getting late? Kurt mentally nodded, accepting that observation. He started to get nervous again, not knowing what to say, or what to do, until the boy spoke again.

"Kurt Hummel, right?" Blaine asked, his voice seemed to be under control now, and his breathing was evening out.

Kurt just nodded again. He could do the single nod answers perfectly. If he was lucky the hazel eyed boy would just stick with them, but of course, his luck never came to his rescue.

"How have you liked Dalton so far?" Blaine asked, smiling that bright smile again. Kurt noticed it did strange things to his heart, but he decided to blame it on the slight panic attack that he was having. He took a deep breath before answering.

"It's...beautiful here." he decided to say, his voice barely above a whisper. He quickly looked down, waiting for the scathing remark about his high pitched voice, or for the boy to stomp in the other direction when he realized he was talking to a freak.

Blaine watched the beautiful boy for a moment, frowning when he didn't meet his eyes. He wanted desperately to see those unique eyes again. He had barely heard the boy speak up, but grinned when he commented.

"Yeah, it is. It's funny though how it can stay that way with all these guys running around like maniacs. I guess the janitors get a bit more pocket money for their troubles."

Kurt looked back up, a bit surprised by the normal remark. No teasing and taunting? He looked back to Blaine's face again, looking for any sign that he was just playing him on, but surprisingly he didn't see anything that looked like revulsion or mirth.

A small smile tugged at his lips without him knowing it and he nodded, stepping outside and closing his door, the automatic lock clicking behind him.

Blaine felt like he melted and turned into a puddle of goo from the small smile that graced Kurt's lips. He would love to see what a bigger smile would look like on the boy, but he didn't have time to seep into the floorboards because Kurt was ready to go.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN)**

_Okay there you go. I didn't put a preview down here because it does have a second part. However!_

_If you want me to continue to leave previews on normal chapters, please me know so I'll continue doing it!_


	3. Something in the Air Part 2

**(A/N):** Okay you guys, you are all wonderful! The reviews were amazing, AGAIN! **THANK YOU**. I just can't explain the way I feel after **EACH** review I read. Its like…Rainbows bursting forth from Blaine's eyebrows every time I read one. So who doesn't want rainbow!BrowBlaine? Keep reviewing and maybe he will survive lol

Anyways, yes this is very short, but it was meant to be included with the first part. But as I said before in the earlier chapter, I went to the midnight showing of Glee 3D _(Which was beyond awesome…if you are hesitant about the 3D like I was, it made it so much better I meant it too! So don't let that keep you from seeing it!)_, so I was too excited and distracted to really make this second half nice enough to include it last time. But I couldn't leave the people who reviewed for me empty handed so I posted the first part last night.

Oh gosh, I'm going on and on. I better stop rambling because you will all begin to ignore these things if I bore you too much.

***This chapter has been updated!***

**Rating: M**

**Warning(s)**: _M/M, rape, abuse, language_. If you do not like Male on Male love, then I suggest you hit the back button now. I would really hate to be yelled at because someone didn't read the warnings before hand. (AU!)

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Glee, or any of the characters. If I did, the show would be called Klaine instead.

* * *

><p><strong>Sketchy Relations<strong>

_Something in the Air (Part 2)_

Blaine walked down the hallway with a bounce in his step, deciding he had never been happier in his life to be a prefect. If he had known that in only two months into term he would be showing the most amazing thing he had ever laid his eyes upon around Dalton, he would of accepted the little prefect pin without Albaxter having to practically shove it down his throat.

Kurt followed behind the curly haired boy at a much more subdued pace. He looked around the hallway again, trying to drink in as much as he could since he didn't have anything in his arms to distract him with. He noticed a few paintings lining the walls and made a mental note to stop and study them later, without the bouncy prefect in tow.

"So, as you may have guessed, our dorm building is the closest to the actual school, which is very lucky for you. They tend to stick transfer students in the back." Blaine slowed his pace so he could walk beside the boy. He glanced down and watched as long graceful legs moved fluently across the floor, only to look up again when the body moved a little away from him, those blue eyes watching him closely.

Kurt just nodded again. Knowing the luck that seemed to grace his life, he was more than likely closer to the school so he would be able to run into the safety of his room to avoid being thrown in a dumpster, or something worse. His eyes met hazel again and his stomach flutter a bit, which was a bit shocking. He had remembered the very same flutter had passed through him when he used to stare at Finn. He pushed the thought to the back of his mind, blaming it on not eating dinner before leaving the house.

Blaine smiled at Kurt, trying to make him feel more at ease around him. He tried to remember how awkward he had felt around all the new faces and sights of Dalton, but to be honest it was hard to remember his freshman year at all. Wes and David pretty much made it a blur, which he was starting to regret at the moment.

"I'm one of three prefects in this building, along with Wesley Montgomery and David Thompson, who I'm sure you'll meet soon." he began, looking ahead of him as they began to descend the stairs. "If you ever need anything, or if any of the other boys around here give you trouble, just come to me," he paused for a second, "or one of the other two, but most of the time they are a little busier than I am." He continued quickly, not exactly lying. Wes and David had a bit more on their plate than he did with Warbler business.

Kurt just nodded at him and walked down the stairs carefully, not seeing the need to correct him by saying he had already met the other two prefects.

"Since you transferred on a weekend, I'll show you the main building on Monday." Blaine stated, leading Kurt across the entrance hall, his polished shoes clicking on the floor. "This is one of the rec rooms that we have." He said while walking in, expecting Kurt to follow.

Kurt stopped just inside the door, gripping the frame with his right hand. He looked around the room slowly, noticing a flat screen television on the back wall, and a few couches and chairs that were scattered around the room. Desks were pushed against the left wall, and he could see a projector and a laptop propped on top of a rolling cart in the right corner . For a rec room, it was strangely devoid of life.

Blaine watched Kurt from the center of the room, noticing that the small, long fingered hand held the door frame so tight that his knuckles turned white. He gave him a few seconds to take everything in, noticing the slight confusion etched in the pale face.

"It's not the most used room. The other two are a bit bigger and have more stuff. We use this one as a group study most of the time since this is the only doorway in the entrance hall with an actual door to close to keep out some of the noise." he explained, walking out of the room and past Kurt, accidentally brushing shoulders with him. He was surprised to see the boy tense, and remain rooted to the spot.

"Kurt?" Blaine asked, looking at him closely. He slowly reached up and placed his hands on the boy's frail shoulders. "Hey, it's alright, I know its tough being new, but it's okay to relax a bit. No one is going to attack you around the corner." he paused for a moment. "Well, there might be a blonde that'll try, but I really don't think he can help it. He gets over-excited." he said, trying to hide the irritated tone from his voice.

Kurt clenched his teeth as he felt the large warm hands on his shoulders. Why did Blaine feel the need to touch him? He had to use every ounce of his will power to keep himself from shaking and nodded, wanting to desperately shrug the hands off . He made a mental note to keep a look out for the mentioned blond menace. Great. See, his luck never did anything nice for him. Finally the hands on him moved and he felt himself relax a little at the loss of contact.

Blaine watched Kurt closely. Panic seemed to swirl rapidly in his blue-grey eyes. What the boy had to panic about was confusing to Blaine, since nothing was going on around them to cause such a look. He brushed it off as nerves before leading him towards another door stemming off the entrance hall.

To say Kurt was relieved when they finally began to move again was an understatement. Being able to feel the blood in his once locked legs was a great experience, and the trembling in his hands was slowly dissipating so he could focus on the next room Blaine led him into.

* * *

><p>A game room, another rec room, and a room that seemed to store the boys' winter jackets and different shoes were shown to Kurt, before they walked into the kitchen. This time, Kurt actually left the door frame to look around. He noticed all the appliances were stainless steel and looked as if they had hardly been touched. The counters were made from a dark granite and the floor was lined with large white tiles that made Kurt's nose scrunch up slightly. At least the walls were a light blue, and not the sterile white that he hated.<p>

"Most of us don't know how to cook, so we barely use it. Sometimes, if we're lucky, Jeff or Andrew will make us pancakes or other sweet things." he said, hopping up on the counter. He gripped the bottom of the counter he was sitting on when he noticed Kurt's little nose wrinkling slightly. Was there anything this boy did that didn't make him have to physically restrain himself from touching?

"Since you are a junior you have access to it whenever you want it, but if you don't clean up after yourself I have to ban you from it." he warned, watching Kurt's head bob again.

Now that he thought about it, the boy had only said three words to him in the hour and a half they had been together. Well, he would just have to fix that. "Kurt, what school did you transfer from?" He asked, his brows furrowing when the boy seemed to hesitate.

"McKinley…" Kurt muttered eventually, turning away from him to study the island that was in the middle of the room. Why did Blaine want to know? Kurt took a deep breath, trying to calm down. It wasn't like Karofsky and Blaine knew each other. After all, Dalton was two hours away from Lima. There was no way this prefect would want revenge on Kurt for his dad putting the football player behind bars.

Blaine slipped off the counter top and walked around to the other side of the island, trying to catch Kurt's eyes. He held back a sigh when Kurt looked anywhere but at him, feeling himself suddenly becoming very jealous of a toaster that seemed to have gotten Kurt's attention.

"Since its so late, I'll show you the grounds tomorrow." Blaine hoped his face didn't betray that he was just prolonging the tour to spend more time with the taller boy. "I'll show you the last rec room, where I'm sure the others are all crowded." he said offhandedly as he walked out of the kitchen, hearing Kurt's soft footsteps follow behind him. Maybe Kurt was just tired from the move and that's why he wasn't talking or interacting as much? Blaine decided that was the case as he led the way across the hall, walking into the largest room they had come across as of yet.

Kurt followed, his head down once again. He wasn't sure if he was up to meeting all the people Blaine had mentioned. Surely they wouldn't want to meet someone like him? His stomach started to churn uneasily as the thought dawned on him that all of this was probably a big joke they were playing on him. Showing him around so they could get him relaxed and unguarded, only to have someone attack him in the end, when he was least expecting it. It didn't surprise him, it wasn't like it hadn't happened before.

He braced himself outside the door and lifted his head before walking in a little bit, only to hear a chorus of 'Blaine!' called throughout the room. He looked around quickly, looking for a head of blond like the person Blaine had mentioned earlier. He took a step back, seeing quite a few heads that matched the description. How was he supposed to know which one he was supposed to watch out for? Did he have to watch all the blonds closely?

Kurt clenched his shaking hands into tight fists at his sides, trying to will them to stay still once more. Everyone was staring at him by now, and he was starting to feel like the poor animals that were stuck behind the iron bars at the zoo. One part of his brain quickly pointed out that at least they weren't throwing peanuts at him or shrieking for him to do a dance.

Blaine looked over his shoulder as the room quieted down a bit and smiled seeing Kurt frozen in the entry way. The boy was too cute for words, being so nervous and shy. He didn't notice the clenched hands and strained posture, like some of the other Warblers and students did.

"Kurt! Come in! I'm sure everyone would like to get to know you." he called out casually, sending Kurt a bright, excited smile.

Kurt licked his lips quickly before jutting his chin out slightly. If he ran now he would never forgive himself. He had promised his dad that he would at least try to get along with the students, not that he hadn't tried at McKinley, but still.

He forced his long legs to walk him a bit further into the room, sitting in one of the unoccupied chairs closest to the door. Crossing his legs slowly and interlocking his fingers upon his knees, he watched the other boys with a guarded expression.

* * *

><p><strong>Preview:<strong> _Jeff was bouncing with excitement and it was only Nicks hand on his wrist that actually kept him grounded. He resisted the urge to whine, though it was really, REALLY hard not to pull away and run to Kurt._

_Thad knew something was off with the boy, he just knew it. The way he jumped at loud noises and the way he looked over his shoulder every few minuets wasn't normal. He glanced to the other students for a moment, trying to see if someone else noticed. Wes and David seemed intent on studying the teen, so hopefully they got the off vibe that was currently rolling across his shoulders. Blaine didn't even seem to notice anything by that that goofy grin plastered on his face. What was with the way he was acting anyways, he had just met Kurt!_

* * *

><p><strong>(AN):** Some of you may have noticed how oblivious Blaine is. Well that's just how he is my head. He may have noticed how beautiful Kurt was, but since he's such a touchy feely guy, he really doesn't notice Kurt's discomfort. If he does he pushes it off as nerves.

No he isn't stupid I promise, it'll just take him a while to start noticing the signs. Not too long though I promise. I'm sure some of you are eagerly awaiting me to start explaining McKinley which will come soon enough.

Oh one more thing before I close this. Do you all like the quick update and short chapters, or do you want longer chapters with a few days between updates? Just a question I thought should ask, its still my first fanfic so I'm trying to get some of this stuff down.


	4. Rethinking

**(A/N):** These reviews are going to be the death of me yet! So many so fast, _my smile hasn't moved in three hours_...huh I hope I'm not stuck like this. Anyways. Another **BIG THANKYOU **for all of the people who have reviewed, story alerted, or marked the story as a favorite. Its really, really inspiring, and no, I don't think I'll ever get used to the positive feed back, so keep my heart hammering! I also want to thank my wonderful beta, who yet again impresses me with her patience. Well this chapter is a bit longer than normal, so I hope you guys enjoy that.

Also a question I got from a reviewer was asking if Kurt could still sing and is he going to be joining the warblers? Let me put your worries to rest over this issue since I think some of you probably have the same question. **YES**. He can still sing, in fact it will probably be a big part of this story. **YES** he will join the warblers eventually, it will take some time though since the poor thing is scared of his own shadow at the moment, but who could blame him?

Another review also asked another important question(s): Finn is his step brother, Carole and Burt are already married at this time. Mercedes will be around, and I'll give you a hint, I've already referenced her somewhere within these chapters. I wonder which of you guys will find it first, or if any of you were expecting it.

See, I can answer reviews and put your worries to rest. I don't just flail at my computer screen when I get one...most of the time. But if you are going to ignore some of my A/N's, which I will not blame you for one bit. I tend to get a bit...wordy at times. DO NOT IGNORE THE FIRST ONE. It will always have questions answered and warnings for the previous chapters.

Okay last thing. The people who have complimented my writing style. _These reviews simply take my breath away._I've been told so many times that my style isn't 'that great' or 'accurate' by teachers and others. So when you guys gave me those compliments you had no idea what you gave my self confidence in return. I can't thank you enough for that one.

***This chapter has been updated!***

**Rating: M**

**Warning(s):** _M/M, rape, abuse, language._ If you do not like Male on Male love, then I suggest you hit the back button now. I would really hate to be yelled at because someone didn't read the warnings before hand. (AU!)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Glee, or any of the characters. If I did, the show would be called Klaine instead.

* * *

><p><strong>Sketchy Relations<strong>

_Rethinking_

"Kurt, this is Wesley Montgomery and David Thompson." Blaine gestured to each of his friends as he introduced them, ignoring the others in the room when they sniggered at Wes's full name being called out. A loud, booming laugh made him look in David's direction, grinning slightly when he saw the other prefect's shoulders shaking with laughter.

"Ouch!" David moaned, rubbing the back of his head where Wes had found the need to smack him. He shot him a look, his eyes narrowing. "There were like, ten other people laughing at you, too, Wes." he mumbled.

"You were the closest. And really, David, I would think you would know better by now." Wes snapped with an arched brow, turning to Kurt, who was watching the interaction with wide eyes.

"We actually met earlier, Blaine. _Wesley_ was the one who showed him and his family to his room." David said, grinning while he dodged the next swipe to his head. He took a few steps away from the short Asian, doing a mental victory dance. Thank goodness he wasn't in a Warbler meeting. He doubted he could dodge Wes's gavel that easily there.

Kurt heard the laughter, but what he heard wasn't the goodhearted laugh that friends share between each other that filled the room currently. When Wes had raised his hand to smack David, Kurt had froze, his eyes glazing over as memories swirled to the front of his mind.

'_Move it, fag!' a person with a red and white jersey shouted angrily. Suddenly, a large hand connected to the back of Kurt's head, sending him face first into a row of red lockers on the left side of the hall. A loud, resounding crash bounced off the walls when his face smashed against the cold metal. _

_He sunk to his knees, holding his throbbing head between his hands as his vision blurred. Laughter filled the air as he stumbled to stand back up again, the rest of the jersey-clad boys kicking the dropped shoulder bag and sketch book across the hall as they walked by, causing papers and sketches to fly wildly through the air. _

_A few looks of pity were sent in his direction as other students passed, but no one offered to help steady him as he leaned against the lockers or gathered the papers that had started to flitter to the other side of the hall. _

"Kurt!"

Kurt jumped, looking around wildly to find a classroom to duck into when he found worried hazel eyes looking into his own. Realization slowly dawned on him then that he wasn't at McKinley, but at Dalton, where the zero-tolerance rule was in effect, and where no one would ever wear a white and red jersey. He felt his hands trembling from where he gripped the arms of the chair he was sitting in and looked away from the warm gaze, a blush crawling up his neck to lightly dust his cheeks.

"Are you alright? You were kind of staring off into space." Blaine asked, moving back a bit now that he had gotten Kurt's attention. It was a little alarming to see the boy so still and unmoving. If he hadn't known better, he would of said the boy wasn't even breathing.

"You must be pretty tired to space out like that." Blaine said, noticing the blush that had settled on Kurt's cheeks. He couldn't help wonder what the rest of Kurt's hidden skin looked like flushed the same delicate pink. He shook his head slightly, ridding his head of the inappropriate thoughts. He reached out to pat the boy's hand to comfort him, finally noticing the shaking.

"What's wrong?" he asked softly. "Your hands are shaking like crazy!" he whispered, picking up Kurt's right hand and holding it between his larger ones.

Kurt snatched his hand from the warm hands encasing his own and shook his head, thinking rapidly as he did.

"I'm just cold." he bit out through clenched teeth.

"Oh, it does get cold in here sometimes." Blaine said, nodding in understanding, a bit disappointed that Kurt pulled his hand away.

" I prefer to be called Wes, by the way, if you haven't already gathered that." Wes interrupted as he grabbed Blaine by his elbow, pulling the boy back a bit to let Kurt breathe. The boy looked breathless and paler than he was when he had met him earlier. Perhaps he was just missing home. Most of the freshman he had helped over the years looked a bit like Kurt did during their first few weeks at Dalton.

David had also walked up, wanting a closer look at the boy. He had to admit the boy was something to look at, and if he wasn't aware that he was straight and wasn't dating the most amazing girl to walk the planet, he would have a go at the boy himself.

"I prefer to be called King of the Twinkies." David mocked, trying to replicate Wes's tone of voice, which caused several boys in the room to go into stitches. He ignored Wes's famous glare, knowing he would regret the comment later, but found he really didn't care when he saw Kurt smiling despite the bad joke.

"Twinkies?" Kurt asked softly, looking up at David from his seat. He had never heard that expression before, and he had to admit, the sight of David wearing a large Twinkie costume with a crown and scepter seemed pretty amusing.

"Yeah, I mean who wouldn't want to be with all that creamy goodness?" David asked, grinning as the boy smiled a bit brighter.

"Sooooo many jokes just came to mind, David!" Jeff called out in a sing-song voice from a sofa a bit further into the room. Nick was sitting next to him, curled into his side.

Blaine had a hard time holding back his own snort as he pulled up a chair to sit next to Kurt's, crossing his legs to where his ankle rested against his knee. Wes and David quickly followed suit, sitting in a sort of circle around the newest addition to Dalton.

Soon the other boys that were sitting in the room were chatting amongst their own groups, some even leaving the room all together to find friends from the other dorm buildings or set out for the weekend away. This, of course, caused Kurt's anxiety levels to drop since he was no longer the center of attention.

"The only thing you will ever be King of, David, is idiocy." Wes remarked, regarding his friend with an amused expression.

"Or procrastination." Blaine chimed in, grinning at David.

"I expected such scathing remarks from Wes, Blaine, but now you have turned on me too?" David asked through a slight whine, causing Blaine to chuckle softly and Wes to shake his head.

Jeff was bouncing with excitement, and it was only Nick's hand on his wrist that actually kept him grounded. He resisted the urge to whine. It was really, _really_ hard not to pull away and run to Kurt and smother the adorable boy.

Thad knew something was off with Kurt. He just knew it. The way he jumped at loud noises and the way he looked over his shoulder every few minutes wasn't normal. He glanced to the other students for a moment, trying to see if someone else noticed. Wes and David seemed intent on studying him and trying to create a casual conversation, so hopefully they got the off vibe that was currently rolling across his shoulders. Blaine didn't seem to notice anything, with that goofy grin plastered on his face. What was with the way he was acting? He had just met Kurt!

Thad huffed and opened the book he had brought with him, curling up in the arm chair to continue reading from the paragraph he left off on. Why should he care if Blaine was all goo-goo eyed at the new kid? He would lose interest in a few weeks anyway, since there didn't seem to be anything special other than the quirky personality he was portraying.

David sniffed loudly before looking back to Kurt who seemed to be a little more at ease around them. He grinned, a gleam in his light brown eyes.

"You won't follow them into their evil ways and betray me right, Kurt?" he asked, sticking his lip out a bit and widening his eyes to add to the affect.

Kurt was surprised when David started talking to him as if he was on equal footing with the prefect. Wait, was he really asking his opinion on something? No one his age had ever cared about what he thought before. He looked into David's face seeing wide brown eyes and jutting lip, his heart melting a bit. What would it hurt? It seemed like David really wanted to know.

"I…I think you would be the best Twinkie King that ever existed, David." he said quietly, a small smile tugging at his lips when David gave him a full out grin. He felt his cheeks warm and reached up to quickly scrub at them, trying to wipe them free of the embarrassing pink hue.

"That's it!" Jeff cried out from the sofa as he stood up quickly, almost causing Nick to topple to the floor, and startling Kurt who nearly jumped out of his skin.

"He's too cute! I can't take it any more, I just gotta get him once!" he shouted, starting to run toward Kurt. The innocent boy sat staring wide eyed at the advancing blond.

"Jeff, don't!" Nick called out, trying to catch the boy's arm but missed, grabbing thin air instead.

Kurt finally snapped out of his daze and stood up quickly, the chair falling backwards and hitting the tiled floor with a loud clack.

"NO!" he screamed out in panic, turning and running for the entrance hall, his mind going at a hundred miles a second. He should have known! Nothing ever went right. People would always hate him! Why had he let himself think that maybe things would be different here?

"Kurt? Stop, Kurt!" Blaine shouted, running after the panicked boy.

Kurt ran as fast as he could up the stairs, tripping a few times when the top of his shoe scrapped the side of a step. He made the mistake of looking back when he heard his name called, causing him to loose balance and fall over himself.

Luckily, if you would count this morbid twist luck, he had enough practice falling up the steps of McKinley's staircases that he was able to catch himself with his hands on the steps below him before he broke his neck.

He paused there, trying to catch his breath, jumping when he heard shoes stomping across the tile. He rolled back on his feet and began to run up the rest of the stairs, ignoring how desperate Blaine's voice sounded when he called out to him.

"Stop Kurt!" Blaine called out breathlessly as he watched the taller boy spring back on his feet from his spot on the stairs. He ran faster when the boy bolted up the remaining stairs and down the hall to where his room was.

'_GET HIM!'_

Kurt gasped as a familiar voice shouted over his pounding heartbeat. No…he wasn't here. Kurt was safe here…Dalton! Karofsky wasn't at Dalton!

'_Hurry! Get him before he slinks away again!'_

Kurt had to stop a few doors away from him own room to catch his breath, not hearing Blaine run up behind him over his panting.

Blaine skidded to a stop just behind the boy, also taking in a few lung refreshing gasps before speaking again.

"Please just stop, come on…" Blaine begged, watching as Kurt twirled around in panic.

"Ku-"

"Just leave me alone Blaine!" Kurt snapped, backing up towards his door and plunging his hand into his pocket to pull out his key card.

"It was just Jeff being stupid, Kurt! He didn-"

"Just go away Blaine, and tell your _friends _I don't want anything to do with them!" Kurt cried out, choking back a sob before shoving his card into the door handle, flinging the door open and slamming it behind him, the lock clicking before Blaine could get to the handle.

"Kurt!" Blaine called out again, banging on the door loudly. He pressed his ear onto the white wood, listening for any signs of distress, but he got nothing but eerie silence from the other side.

By now, most of the doors on the senior floor were cracked and people were peeking at the scene, some even being as bold as to stick their head completely out to openly gawk.

"What are you all looking at?" Blaine snapped, not getting the satisfaction he wanted from the doors that slammed quickly when the onlookers were caught.

He backed up and looked down at the carpet. He had just heard Kurt's voice clearly for the first time, and the beautiful counter tenor had told him to leave. He felt his heart clench painfully at the realization and looked up at the door again before glaring determinedly. He turned on his heel and stomped down the hallway toward the staircase. After all, he had a blond to fry.

* * *

><p>Kurt whimpered as he paced back and forth beside his bed. His head was swirling and he felt sick in the pit of his stomach. He jumped at the pounding on his door but ignored it in favor of grabbing a pillow and running into the bathroom. He slowly crawled into the large tub, hugging the pillow and pulling his knees to his chest. He finally let out a strangled sob into his pillow, a little scream coming from the back of his throat that was diminished from the amount of fluff his head was buried in. Another memory slammed across his mind when Jeff's words repeated in his head.<p>

_Kurt ran. He ran as fast as his long legs could carry him. He should of known being dropped off in front of the school was an ill omen. He should of gotten his dad to drop him off in the back so he could sneak through the cafeteria entrance like he normally did. _

_He heard the shouting in his ears, praying that if the god that other people believed in so much would show himself one way and save him once, just once! He would go to church every Sunday, read a chapter of the bible every night before bed, and make this praying thing a normal ritual. _

_Kurt cried out when large arms wrapped around him, flinging him over a hard shoulder. "Please! Don't! Just, Please!" He begged, kicking his legs and pounding his small fists into Puckerman's back. _

_The teen just laughed, carrying the struggling body towards the dumpster. "I don't know why you make this harder on yourself." He said, grinning as his buddies pumped their fists in the air when they saw Kurt flung over his shoulder. _

_He stepped closer to the dumpster before flinging him in and slamming the lid shut, grinning when Karofsky laughed, hopping on top and sitting on the lid as Kurt began to beg. Puck hopped up next to him, banging on the lid below him as a few other football players hopped on as well to make sure Kurt couldn't get out. _

_Kurt sobbed, banging and clawing at the lid above him. Something wet and cold was seeping through his shirt as he laid across trash bags. There was only a small space between him and the lid, it growing smaller when the lid dipped under the boys' combined weight._

'_Please let me out!' He screamed, kicking and punching the lid. He couldn't stand closed off spaces and he could hardly breathe as it was. _

Kurt rocked back and forth slightly in the bathtub, hugging the pillow tighter to his chest. Tears dripped down his flushed cheeks and he sniffled softly.

_Kurt's finger tips burned horribly as he clawed at the lid of the dumpster. Did something get on his fingers that stung? He couldn't tell in the dark. He had lost his voice sometime ago so now he was just desperately kicking and clawing at the lid. _

'_Is this where all of you have been?' Finn asked, watching the guys bump fists as a loud kick came from the dumpster. His brow rose and he glanced up at Karofsky. _

'_Who do you have in there now?' he asked stiffly. He really hated it when the rest of the guys did this, especially to that poor Kurt kid. _

'_The princess himself!' Puck called out, grinning triumphantly as a strangled cry was heard from inside the dumpster. _

'_Dude! How long has he been in there?' Finn demanded, stepping forward. _

'_Why, Hudson, wanna save your boyfriend?' Karofsky taunted, a few sniggers and 'ooooh's were heard from the other football players. _

'_Man, this isn't funny! Let him out!' Finn said, walking closer._

'_Or what, Hudson?' Karofsky sneered threateningly , squaring his shoulders in an attempt to imitate the taller boy._

'_I'll tell coach, and he'll kick you off the team for a few games!' he said, glancing towards the dumpster pointedly. _

_Karofsky just snorted and slipped off the top of the dumpster. 'Whatever, Hudson.' He practically growled, shoving past him with the rest of the football players in tow. _

_Finn hurried to the dumpster, throwing the lid back. He winced in sympathy when he saw the bloody fingertips. He held out an arm and the shorter male took it weakly, letting Finn pull him off his back and to the ground. _

_Kurt looked down at his hands, his nose wrinkling in disgust as he felt whatever had gotten all over his back trickle down his legs. He turned toward Finn, watching him closely. _

"_Thank you." he said, his voice hoarse from all the yelling he had done earlier._

'_Whatever, dude, just don't tell anyone else that I helped you out.' Finn said gruffly before walking off back to the football field. _

Finn was the only who had ever saved him from the football players. It was kind of funny since he was one himself. Maybe that glee club that he had joined made him do an act of kindness a day or something. Whatever it was, Kurt never forgot.

Kurt sniffled again, scrubbing his face in an effort to dry his cheeks. His luck had been gracious to him again, by making the only boy he had ever had an interest in his stepbrother within the next six months.

He leaned his head back weakly, staring up at the ceiling, which was, of course, white. He sighed before shakily getting up and walking out of the bathroom. He walked across his room and curled up under the blankets, not even bothering to change. He hid his face in a dry pillow before finally passing out from pure exhaustion. Emotions, it seemed, were a bitch.

* * *

><p><strong>Preview:<strong> _ Carrying a plate full pancakes, eggs, bacon and toast had not been on the agenda for the day when Nick had last looked. He really hoped Jeff's attempt at an apology went over well with Kurt. He hadn't seen the blond this upset in a while and it made his heart ache. Jeff hadn't meant to scare Kurt after all, he had only wanted a hug. Though his hugs could sometimes be a bit lethal, it didn't mean it wasn't full of love._

**Challenge:** Some of you may of already noticed it, but I've put in some original script form one of the episodes. The first person who can find the dialogue and the people or person who said it along with the name of the episode its originally from, I'll give you a big cyber hug in the next chapter!

**Also, we had our first taste of what McKinley was like for Kurt. Now, even though I leave the warnings up in every chapter, I'm still going to say this. This is only the tip of the iceberg. Other things are going to come to surface that will be, well, down right horrible, disgusting and wrong. These will pop up very soon and a lot. I'm only telling you this because I know some people really don't like to read it, and I will put a warning at the beginning of the chapters that house some of the more...extreme ones. I just wanted to throughly warn you before you went much further with this fic.**


	5. Apologetic Realities

**(A/N): **Wow you guys! Over 50 Reviews! **Thank You!**

**Challenge Winner: **A BIG Cyber hug to **Salamander Starfish **who was the first one to point out the answer.

I also want to give out another hug to **Thecla** who was my 50th review! Thanks : )

These chapters seem to be getting longer each time I write one out. Oh well, I don't think you guys will complain. ; D

Oh, I wrote a oneshot called _**Ketchup Hearts**_ that shows how Kurt's breakfast was made. If you hadn't checked it out already it has some cute Jeff/Nick fluff in it that some of you may be interested in.

***This chapter has been updated***

**Rating: M**

**Warning(s):** _M/M, rape, abuse, language._ If you do not like Male on Male love, then I suggest you hit the back button now. I would really hate to be yelled at because someone didn't read the warnings before hand. (AU!)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Glee, or any of the characters. If I did, the show would be called Klaine instead.

* * *

><p><strong>Sketchy Relations<strong>

_Apologetic Realities_

Jeff had skidded to a stop when Kurt had screamed. His jaw had dropped when the other flew out of the room as if he had the hounds of hell nipping at his heels. Wes had turned to him with a murderous look in his eye as Blaine ran after the taller teen. Jeff shut his mouth with an audible click.

"What were you thinking?" Wes asked angrily, folding his arms across his chest. He watched the blond fidget nervously with the hem of his shirt in response.

The remaining students were still staring toward the entryway with wide eyes. The heavy silence made Jeff shift from foot to foot slowly as he tried to think of what to say.

"I…I just wanted to hug him, I swear!" he said finally, flailing his arms as he looked at Wes with startled brown eyes. "I never meant to scare him…" he lamented, his blond head dipping down.

Nick walked over to Jeff and took the other's hand in his, squeezing it tightly. "We know you didn't mean it, Jeff, but did you really think that was the best thing to do?" he asked softly, searching the blond's face before sighing softly. "You weren't even thinking about it, were you?"

Jeff shook his head in response before he suddenly looked up. "Oh god, do you think he has some kind of weird hugging phobia?" he asked, the grip he had on Nick's hand tightening as he continued to speak. "I mean, what if he like, has a weird condition like that and I caused him to relapse and now he's going to die because he can't handle it and it's goin-"

"Jeff, I don't think you killed him." David interjected quickly, knowing when to stop a hysterical rant when he heard one.

"He still shouldn't have done it though." Wes continued, unfolding his arms as he sighed. He couldn't stay angry with the blond since he knew he hadn't meant any real harm.

Nick tugged on Jeff's hand gently to get his attention. "Remember, Jeff, all of the students here don't come from wealth and perfect social standings." he whispered, smiling sadly when the blond looked into his eyes.

"I really didn't mean it, Nick." Jeff said desperately, closing his eyes as his brow furrowed. How could he have forgotten some people were awkward about physical contact? He had learned that lesson three years ago when Nick had come into his life.

Nick saw the conflicting emotions play out on the blond's face. "I know, Jeff." he whispered gently, rolling on to his toes to kiss his cheek.

Jeff felt the soft lips press against his skin and smiled a bit despite the situation. He had no idea how Nick was always the one to comfort and to accept when he had been the one hurt and treated like a dog for so many years.

The small amount of peace ended when Blaine stomped back into the room. Jeff drug his eyes from Nick's calm face to look at the angry warbler.

"What the hell were you thinking, Jeff?" Blaine snapped, shrugging off the hand David placed on his shoulder.

Wes sighed and began to shoo the onlookers from the room, having to state it was in their best interest not to disobey his word as a prefect to a few of the more stubborn ones.

"Thad, would you please leave?" Wes asked when he noticed the boy had stayed seated and was now looking between Blaine and Jeff as if he were waiting for a fight to break out.

Thad opened his mouth to state that it wasn't fair that Nick got to stay instead, but quickly shut it and grabbed his book to leave when both Wes and David sent him _the_ _look_. It was alright anyway, it wasn't as if he was interested in the squabble about the new kid. Sheesh, did he have to be such an attention whore?

Jeff waited until Thad had walked completely out of earshot before he began. "Blaine, I swear, I never meant to cause…that." he implored, pointing to the still flipped over chair.

"Well, you did, and it happened because you couldn't control yourself, _again._" Blaine rebuked.

Nick narrowed his eyes at Blaine before stepping up to him and puffing his chest out slightly. "Blaine, would you just stop and think for a moment before you start yelling at Jeff?" he retorted, boldly standing up to the senior.

Blaine looked at Nick, a little surprised that he was being so forward. "Nick, I don't have to think. Jef-"

"Was that reaction really _normal_, even if Jeff caused it?" Nick asked with a raised eyebrow, a bit frustrated when Blaine gave him a blank look.

"I think he's right, Blaine." Wes put in, nodding to Nick as he spoke. David nodded as well a few moments later, rubbing his chin in thought.

"Are you all serious?" Blaine asked with a slightly raised voice. "There is nothing wrong with Kurt, Jeff just scared the shit out of him!"

Nick glared right at Blaine. "Really, Blaine? If you didn't notice something strange about that reaction then you are either stupid, or painfully oblivious." he blurted heatedly, just daring Blaine to argue.

Blaine narrowed his hazel eyes. "How would you-"

"How would I know, Blaine?" Nick snapped, stamping his foot on the ground. "How would I know what it feels like to not trust a single person around me? Or to be constantly looking over my shoulder waiting for my drunken excuse of a father to walk into the room at any second and start beating me senseless just because he feels like it?"

Nick's voice trembled in rage. His hands were curled into fists as he tried to rein in his anger. It might have been easier to handle it now, rather than two years ago when he had first been placed with his new foster family, but when people were being complete idiots he had a harder time keeping himself in check.

Jeff wrapped his arm around Nick's waist and pulled him to his side, propping his chin on the dark haired head as he rubbed his thumb against his hip, trying to calm him.

Blaine looked away with the expression of a kicked puppy, and backed up to sit on a couch a few feet away. "I'm… I'm sorry Nick, you've just come a long way from then and I forget sometimes." he admitted, looking up to Nick's face, his warm hazel eyes filled with guilt.

Nick took a deep breath and calmed as he felt Jeff's soothing thumb rub circles across his skin. "It's alright, Blaine, just don't yell at Jeff anymore." he mumbled tiredly, leaning his weight against the blond, who just held him closer.

"You think his parents abuse him?" David asked with a raised brow. "I don't see how, they looked normal and nice enough to me." he said, thinking back on the kind woman who was looking at Kurt with nothing but concern in her bright green eyes earlier that day.

Nick actually laughed a bit, making all the others look at him as if he had grown another head. Nick just shook his head at the little group before looking David in the face.

"People who abuse their children don't exactly parade it around to show the evidence." he stated simply, letting Jeff tug him to an arm chair and pull him to sit on his lap as he sat down. He leaned his head on the blond's shoulder, thinking back on how Kurt was acting.

He was skittish, pale and quiet, all signs of abuse if he looked at it from his own point of view. He kept from looking anyone in the eye and his hands seemed to shake during conversation. He closed his eyes as he tried to think of any other things the boy had done.

"Well, if his parents abuse him shouldn't we tell someone to get him out of the situation?" Blaine asked worriedly, looking up at Wes and David where they still stood in the middle of the room.

"I agree. If he's getting hurt enough to warrant a reaction like that, then we should seek out the headmaster immediately." David insisted quickly.

"We can't just go running up to Albaxter without some kind of proof. If I remember correctly, Kurt wasn't exactly sporting any large bruises to show off." Wes stated before sitting on the couch next to an anxious Blaine.

"But we can't just leave him like that!" Blaine argued back, sitting up a bit straighter as he looked at Wes.

"I hate to agree with _Wesley_, but I have to." David began, putting up a hand when Blaine opened his mouth to argue. "He isn't with his parents here, Blaine. If he is, or was, being abused by them, he's safe now." he stated, ignoring the venomous look he was receiving from Wes.

Nick fidgeted uncomfortably in Jeff's lap as he thought, causing the blond to reach up and card his fingers through his dark hair. "I don't know. Something else just seems…off about him." he said, looking over to Blaine when he heard the prefect suck in a bit of air.

"His situation, Albaxter said it was like mine." Blaine groaned as he remembered their earlier conversation. He continued when everyone stared at him for more of an explanation, feeling a bit bad since he was giving Kurt's secret out behind his back.

"He had warned me he was skittish, I just didn't listen." he admitted, rubbing his forehead. "I can't believe I didn't pay more attention, I should of told Jeff earlier today," he mumbled. He glanced at Jeff apologetically, his shoulders slumping from their tense state when the blond nodded back in understanding.

"So, he screamed and ran from the room like a mental patient because of some bullies that pushed him around a bit?" Nick asked in a skeptical tone, causing Jeff to tense behind him.

"Bullies can be ruthless, Nick." Blaine replied, giving Nick a look. "I _do_ know what I'm talking about when it comes to them." He leaned back against the cushions on the couch.

Wes nodded and stood up. "Well, we'll just watch. We'll help him out the best we can, the way we did with Blaine since it seems to be a bully situation." he said, patting Blaine's shoulder gently before heading for the entryway.

David nodded and looked to Blaine for a moment. "You should try to get closer to him to help him out if you are so worried about him." David grinned as Blaine's head snapped in his direction with a flustered look.

"I don't even know if he's gay, David." Blaine grumbled, knowing what the heavy tone of voice implied. He looked over at Jeff as he laughed.

"Can't you tell?" Jeff asked, trying to hold in another round of chuckles.

"I can't just go assuming he is!" Blaine defended, standing when David did. "Albaxter said his situation was a _little_ like mine, which means that he could have been being bullied over something totally different," he insisted quickly, "but I will help him. I can't just let him think everyone is a bully."

"Good, because you're the only one he can really look up to." Wes agreed, nodding at them. "Well I'm heading upstairs to finish that essay Travis assigned, see you tomorrow." he called after him, walking out of the room. David voiced the same thing and quickly followed the Asian out.

Blaine rubbed his cheek in frustration before turning to the other two. "I need to go too. I'm sorry again, Jeff."

"It's all good, Blaine, though if you want to volunteer being a _willing_ moving target for me to practice on to repent, I wouldn't mind." Blaine just rolled his eyes in return and left the room.

Jeff snickered before pressing a kiss to the top of Nick's head. "You sure are being quiet." he stated, tugging a lock of soft dark hair.

"It doesn't feel like it's just a case of bullying like they're brushing it off to be, Jeff." Nick whispered, hands clenching in the blonds shirt.

"Do you really think his parents are abusive, baby?" Jeff questioned sadly, knowing this must be a sore subject to bring up again.

"I don't know, Jeff, but I know it's more than what the other three are thinking it is." Nick pulled back, looking into Jeff's bright blue eyes.

Jeff smiled and pressed his lips to Nick's forehead. "Then what do we do?" he asked, rubbing small circles into his back.

Nick took a breath before he answered. "We have to watch him and try to get him to trust us." Nick knew that was easier said then done. It had taken months for Nick himself to open up to Jeff, then a few more after that, before he could tell the other three who had become his best friends.

Jeff nodded. "We can start tomorrow, then." he said, grinning at Nick's questioning look. "Well, I have to make it up to him somehow, don't I?"

* * *

><p>Blaine sighed tiredly as he trudged up the stairs. He walked down the hallway, stopping in front of Kurt's door. Should he knock to see if he was alright? He pulled his wrist up and shoved back his sleeve to look at his Rolex. It was already ten, so Kurt might be asleep. He looked at the door longingly for a few moments before Wes' voice sounded through his head.<p>

'_You're the only one he can really look up to.'_

Blaine hung his head and turned from the door to walk down the hallway a few more feet to his own door where he swiped his card to enter. Kurt didn't need a love interest, he needed someone to catch him when he fell and show him support. He needed a mentor, a friend.

He walked toward his bed, unbuttoning his blazer and throwing it to the floor where it fell into a crumpled heap. His tie, white button up shirt, and slacks joined the pile after he kicked his shoes off. He sat on the edge of the bed and pulled off his socks, throwing them to the floor before laying back.

Something about Kurt just drew him in. How could he be the person he needed to be to the countertenor if he had these feelings? Would he be able to pursue them after he made sure Kurt was alright?

Well, he knew he was at least going to try. He wanted something more than a quick fix with Kurt. No, he _needed_ it. He was getting so tired of quick fixes and relationships he was in just for the other participant to get sex and leave.

Would Kurt even want something like that, though? Had he ever had a boyfriend? He wasn't worried about Kurt not actually being gay…it was just obvious. He smiled tiredly and sighed, thinking of what to do about the situation tomorrow.

* * *

><p><em>Kurt cried out as he was shoved against the shelves in the janitor's closet. His back throbbed painfully and he held back a whimper as Karofsky shut the door behind him when he entered. He bit his lip as the large boy shuffled over to him, placing a hand on a shelf beside his head. <em>

"_Did you miss me?" Karofsky asked huskily, running the fingers on his free hand down Kurt's cheek . He grinned as he felt Kurt's Adam's apple roll beneath his digits as he traced a path down to the base of his throat. _

"_I think you did." he whispered, leaning in and burying his nose in Kurt's soft chestnut colored hair. He inhaled deeply and groaned as the familiar scent of strawberries filled his nose. _

_Kurt closed his eyes, his heart beating rapidly as a hand moved down his chest, pushing him against the shelves even more where a dark bruise was already forming against his pale skin. _

"_What will I do to you if you tell anyone about this?" Karofsky grumbled, his other hand leaving the shelf to slip under Kurt's shirt, the sweaty palm sliding against the smooth pale skin underneath. _

_Kurt's bottom lip trembled as he heard Karofsky start the normal mantra. He tried to ignore the large hand on his skin but couldn't hold back a whine when rough fingers pinched one of his nipples. _

"_You'll tell my dad…" He began, sucking in a breath when another hand palmed the front of his jeans. He heard the other boy laugh darkly before the hand slid over his thigh to the back of his butt, squeezing. _

"_Tell him what?" Karofsky urged, prying his way between Kurt's legs_ _with his knee to press against his groin. _

"_That I'm a dirty whore who will bend over for anyone who asks." Kurt whispered sadly. He knew this wasn't true, but if he didn't say it the jock would do something worse than he already was. _

"_And?" Karofsky prompted, pulling away from the top of his head to lean down, taking the smaller boy's ear lobe between his teeth. _

_Tears finally fell down Kurt's flushed cheeks as he felt the hot tongue run up the shell of his ear. _

"_You'll kill me." He whispered, barely audible over his hammering heartbeat. A familiar piece of music drifted in the background suddenly. He tried to concentrate on it since it was something other than what was happening now…was that…Bad Romance? _

"_Good boy." Karofsky whispered into his ear, grinning when the boy shivered beneath him. _

_The doorknob began to jiggle violently and suddenly the door slammed open, revealing none other than Lady Gaga herself. Kurt gasped as she stared at them with an accusing expression. Karofsky didn't even budge, didn't he see her? _

_Kurt quickly began to push against Karofsky, trying to get him to notice the audience they had gained. Who knew what would happen if Gaga found out? Karofsky would make his death slow and painful if the woman somehow told someone! _

_The pop star narrowed her eyes at the two before holding up her hand and pointing a finger at them. She opened her mouth but didn't say anything, making Kurt send her a questioning look before- _

"_Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah! Roma-Roma-ma-ah! Ga-ga-ooh-la-la-"_

Kurt sat up quickly throwing his arms above his head as his blanket and pillows fell to the floor.

"I swear it isn't what it looks like!" he cried out to his empty room, his heart pounding against his ribcage. He blinked blearily, his vision fuzzy for a moment as he looked around.

~_…I want your ugly, I want your disease…~ _

Kurt glanced to his night stand where his cell phone was still vibrating and playing the song that had saved him from his nightmare. He rubbed the left side of his face, pretending not to notice how wet it seemed as he reached out with his other hand to pick up his iphone.

"Hello?" he asked softly, not even bothering to check the screen since he knew exactly who it was.

"Hey, Kiddo! I was starting to get worried since you let it ring so long." his father said, a hint of worry lacing his voice which Kurt caught all too well.

"Sorry, I was sleeping…" If you could call it sleep. He doubted having a memory resurface just to haunt him would make him feel refreshed when he finally climbed out of his half-asleep state. At least it hadn't gone as far as it really had that day.

"So late? You usually get up before now." Burt said, which caused Kurt to look over at the night stand again. The red numbers on the little black box proved his statement since it was already nine in the morning. Huh…yesterday must of worn him out more than he thought it would. His fathers voice brought him out of his musings.

"Are you alright, Kurt? Do you feel bad? Do I need to come up there and bring you home for a few more weeks, it wouldn't hu-"

"Dad, really, I'm fine. I'm just a little tired from everything yesterday." Kurt assured him quietly, not even hinting at the blond menace that had attacked him.

"Well, if you're sure…" Burt started, but Kurt could tell he was still worried. He decided he needed to change the subject quickly before they treaded into dangerous waters.

"What did you eat for breakfast this morning?" he asked quietly, leaning against his head board and licking his dry lips.

"Those damn Cheerios you stocked the cabinets with before you left." Burt said gruffly. "I can't believe Carole made me eat those instead of the bacon and eggs she cooked Finn…" he grumbled, the corners of Kurt's mouth twitching up.

"Dad, you know you can't have bacon, its bad for your he-"

"For my heart, I know Kurt, geeze." Burt cut in playfully. "Don't worry about me. Carole is doing a good job of making sure I eat nothing fun while you're not here." he said through a laugh. "Speaking of eating, you did eat last night right?"

Kurt stiffened. "Yeah, the prefect showed me where the dining hall was yesterday on the tour." he lied easily, looking over as a few rays of sunshine filtered through the window.

"Good, so are you getting along with the other kids?"

"Yes, they were all really nice yesterday." Kurt lied again, biting his bottom lip. He hated to lie to him, he really did. He had promised not to when everything had been found out. He couldn't let him worry though, his heart couldn't take it. He never wanted to see his father in a hospital bed again, and if lying a few times kept him less stressed and away from another heart attack, he would sacrifice the new trust they had built with each other recently.

"That's great, Kurt! See, Dalton will be good for you." Burt said, sounding genuinely happy which made Kurt smile.

"Well, I'll let you go now since you seem settled enough. Can't keep you from your breakfast because heaven knows you need it." Burt joked, laughing. /

"I love you, Kurt." Burt said, his words making Kurt feel warmth wash through him.

"I love you too, Dad." Kurt replied softly before hanging up and throwing his phone to the other side of his bed. He slipped off the mattress and padded across the floor to the bathroom to turn on the shower.

He stepped in after stripping and throwing his clothes in the hamper next to the sink. Relishing in the hot spray of water that poured down on him, he began to scrub the feeling of Karofsky's hands from his skin.

* * *

><p>Carrying a plate full pancakes, eggs, bacon and toast around had not been on the agenda for the day when Nick had last looked. He really hoped Jeff's attempt at an apology went over well with Kurt. He hadn't seen the blond this upset in a while and it made his heart ache. Jeff hadn't meant to scare Kurt, after all, he had only wanted a hug. Though his hugs could sometimes be a bit lethal, it didn't mean they weren't full of love<em>. <em>

He glanced over to look at the blond after they had walked up the stairs. Jeff's face was void of emotion, which was rare. Normally you could read him like an open book, but right now he couldn't tell what the blond was thinking.

"It'll be okay, Jeff." Nick assured him softly, trying to comfort him anyway he could. He was rewarded with a small smile.

"I hope so." Jeff mumbled, swirling the orange juice around the glass he was carrying. They finally reached Kurt's door, stopping and staring at it like it was a passage to another dimension, which was scarily a good way to describe it, at least in Jeff's head. Nick just wanted to see if the new student was alright after the night before.

"If he doesn't eat it, we can always put laxatives in the orange juice and give it to Thad." Jeff proposed with a shrug of his shoulders.

Nick only sighed in return, waiting for Jeff to knock on the door since his own hands were preoccupied with the breakfast tray. The blond finally lifted his fist to knock on the door and both Warblers held their breath as they waited for the door to open.

Kurt had just changed into a fresh pair of jeans and a light blue t-shirt when he heard the knocking. He frowned, knowing if he ignored it the person on the other side probably wouldn't go away. He quickly rubbed his hair a bit more, wishing he had time to fix it before dropping the towel in the bathroom hamper on his way to the door.

He slowly reached forward, gripping the handle tightly and taking a deep breath before he opened the door. His eyes widened as he came face to face with a person he hadn't expected and quickly went to slam the door shut when a foot managed to stick its self in the path, causing the door to slam against it instead of the door frame.

Jeff sucked in a pained breath as his foot caught the door and bit his lip for a moment to keep from moaning. "Wait!" he called desperately, using the hand that wasn't holding the orange juice to grab on to the side of the door and pull it back easily, even though Kurt was trying to pull it shut again. Did the boy weigh sixty pounds or something? He pushed the thought to the back of his mind.

Kurt began to panic. Why didn't the stupid doors have peepholes? He looked from one face to another, not knowing how to get away from whatever they were going to dish out. There was no way he was going to let them come in and ruin his stuff if he could help it, so running and locking himself in the bathroom wasn't an option.

"Please, just hear me out." Jeff began calmly. "I know I freaked you out last night or something but I swear all I wanted to do was hug you." he emitted, watching Kurt's face, though he noticed that most of his emotions played out in the strange blue-grey eyes he had.

Kurt blinked. Hug? He called running across half the room like a bull a hug? Well it was an old school, maybe it was a Dalton tradition? But surely not…hugs weren't supposed to be so violent. He then noticed that the shorter boy was carrying a breakfast tray and the blond was carrying a glass of orange juice . What the heck…? He was snapped out of his thoughts as the shorter boy spoke up.

"I think what Jeff is trying to say is that his version of a hug is a bit more…_enthusiastic _than others." he smiled at Kurt as the teen tilted his head to the side as if he were thinking it through.

"Yeah, what Nick said!" Jeff said excitedly, causing Kurt to jump slightly.

"Anyway, to apologize for the big misunderstanding, Jeff made you breakfast." Nick explained for the blond. "You should count yourself lucky, he hardly ever cooks, but it tastes really good." He handed the breakfast tray to Kurt and Jeff placed the glass of orange juice next to the dome covered plate.

Kurt looked down, surprised when the tray was pushed into his hands. This was for him? A real apology? He looked up to who he now knew as Jeff to see if he could find anything in the expression that would set off the warning bells in his head, but all he saw were big, blue, apologetic eyes that seemed to beg silently for Kurt to say something.

Kurt bit his bottom lip for a moment and looked over to Nick as he thought. They both seemed to be telling the truth. The blond even looked to be on the verge of tears and he felt his chest tighten at the thought of seeing that.

"You…you won't do it again, will you?" Kurt asked softly, staring at Jeff with a guarded expression.

Jeff almost bounced through the roof when Kurt finally spoke. "Never! Scout's Honor, an eternal oath, and all that other junk!" he sang out quickly, giving Kurt a lopsided grin. Nick had to hold back a giggle as the blond began to bounce on his feet slightly.

Kurt smiled a little before nodding. "Thank you," he whispered, lifting the tray a little as he spoke, "for the breakfast." He had to hold back a laugh when Jeff sent him another grin.

"Hey, Kurt." Nick began as Jeff began to do a little victory dance in the hallway. "Would you like to eat with us at dinner?" he asked, rocking back and forth on his feet. "The only other people that sit at our table are the three prefects from our dorm." he explained, watching the boys face carefully.

Kurt was surprised by the invitation. Someone was asking him to join them for lunch? Kurt glanced at the blond who was still bouncing around the hallway. It would be nice to be around David again, and even Wes seemed okay. Sitting next to Blaine seemed a bit awkward since what had happened last night, but he wanted to know why he had followed after him in the first place. Maybe he would get the answer if he agreed to join them.

"I don't know where the dining hall is." Kurt admitted, as he remembered Blaine hadn't shown him the day before.

"We'll pick you up!" Jeff said, coming to a stop in his dance next to Nick who was a little surprised the boy had agreed so easily. Maybe Jeff had Kurt-nip on him somewhere?

"One of us will come get you around six. That's when they start serving dinner on the weekends." Nick explained with a smile.

Kurt nodded before looking back up to the blond. "No one else…_hugs_ like you do, do they?" he asked hesitantly.

Jeff laughed before shaking his head. "Not that I know of. I think I'm the only one with enough talent to pull it off anyway." he said wiggling his brow which caused Kurt to laugh a little.

Nick smiled before interlacing his fingers with Jeff's. "We'll see you tonight, Kurt." he reminded him, nodding his head to him before pulling Jeff down the hallway while the blond waved to Kurt over his shoulder.

Kurt watched them until they turned the corner of the hall and walked back in his room, using his foot to close the door behind him. Well, the morning had taken a turn for weird, but at least it was a good weird. He couldn't believe he had agreed to eat dinner with all of them, though it sounded nice and he was sure Jeff would make it interesting enough on his own.

He walked to the desk that was pushed against the wall and sat the tray on top of it before sitting down in the computer chair. He pulled the domed lid off, smiling when he noticed a ketchup heart drawn in the middle of his eggs.

His stomach growled loudly and his mouth started to water. He didn't want to mess it up, since it was the first thing he had ever really gotten from someone that wasn't family. He smiled when he thought of his phone and got up to grab it from the bed. He walked back over and quickly took a photo of the plate of food.

Others might of found it strange or a little abnormal that tears rolled down Kurt's cheeks as he ate the delicious food Jeff had made him, but it wasn't to Kurt. It was the first act of kindness he had been given that wasn't from his father in a long time, even if it was an apology for almost knocking him to the floor. Every bite he took, a little bit of hope filled his heart.

Maybe, _just maybe_, Dalton would be different after all.

* * *

><p><strong>Preview:<strong> _Blaine was still worried about Kurt's reaction last night and the fact that he still hadn't shown his face only added to it. The more he thought back on it, the more confusing it became. He had been bullied at his old school and had gotten knocked around more than he cared to admit, but he had never reacted like that before. Was there something else going on?_

**(A/N)**: So what do you guys think of Nicks past home life? I really want to hug the stuffing out of Jeff at the moment…

Am I the only one who thinks Finn and Jeff could be Bffs in the future?

I have the next chapter halfway done so maybe tomorrow I'll be able to post it : )


	6. Clicking Into Place

**(A/N):** .gosh! All of your reviews are really amazing! They inspire me so much! Each time I get one I'm like. 'okay! I got to get this done faster for them because they are being so sweet!'

**True Story: **I was sitting at a friends house when I was told I would be spending a week with them with no internet service in a hotel! So I worked all night on this chapter to tide you over, and its quite a bit longer than normal I think.

Anyways **thank you** again for all of your amazing reviews!

***This chapter has been updated!***

**Rating: M**

**Warning(s):** _M/M, rape, abuse, language._ If you do not like Male on Male love, then I suggest you hit the back button now. I would really hate to be yelled at because someone didn't read the warnings before hand. (AU!)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Glee, or any of the characters. If I did, the show would be called Klaine instead.

* * *

><p><strong>Sketchy Relations<strong>

_Clicking Into Place_

"Blaine, man, you can't do this to me!" a sophomore whined as Blaine shoved porn DVDs into a large plastic garbage bag. Next went the magazines that were sticking out from under his mattress.

"Tony, you know you can't have these, it's against the rules." Blaine stated, trying to keep his patience with the younger boy. It was the third time this month he had to remove the same type of material from the room. The boy moaned and sat down on the edge of his bed with a huff.

"Why did David let you do this, anyway?" the brunette asked dejectedly, crossing his arms over his chest. "He always lets me keep them if I hide them well enough." Tony muttered under his breath when Blaine had turned away, looking through the rest of the mess on his desk.

"He what?" Blaine asked, turning around and looking at the boy through narrowed eyes, hoping he hadn't heard what he thought he did. He didn't put it past David to let the boys bend some of the rules, but surely letting them keep things like _this_ wasn't his style. The younger boy stiffened and looked away, toeing the ground nervously.

"Nothing." Tony grumbled, relaxing when Blaine turned from him again, going through his desk drawers. "I don't have anything else." he said, scratching the back of his neck sheepishly.

"Why should I believe you when I've found stuff like this three times before?" Blaine asked, making a face as he looked at the cover of the magazine he was currently holding before stuffing it in the garbage bag with the others. Tony grumbled an answer that Blaine ignored. He looked through a few more spots around the room, checking his room-mate's side before looking at Tony again.

"I really don't want to give you another mark, so I'll let this slide this time," Blaine said, throwing the garbage bag over his shoulder, "but if I'm the one doing room inspections again, you might want to ask David help you find a better hiding spot." Blaine scoffed, Tony having the decency to blush.

"Why are you even doing an inspection on the weekend when half of us are gone, and isn't it David's turn this week?" Tony asked, still annoyed his things had been taken away, _again. _

"It shouldn't matter what day of the week I do it, or who does it." Blaine replied as he headed toward the door. "You need to clean this place up." he called out before leaving the room and pulling the door shut behind him. He smiled slightly when he heard the loud groan coming from the other side of the wood and walked off, heading for the storage room to stow away the confiscated items he had picked up.

Lucky for him, both David and Wes had left to see their girlfriends for the day, so he didn't have to explain anything to them. He knew some of the students would go running to them with the 'unfairness' of it all, and he made a mental note to remember to ask David about rules slipping. The real reason sounded pathetic even to him. Kurt hadn't come out of his room all morning, though Nick and Jeff had told him the countertenor seemed fine when Jeff had apologized earlier. So the surprise inspection was only to get into the room to check on the boy.

He reached the storage room and put the bag into a trunk in the back of the room where it joined the rest of the confiscated items. There wasn't much, but that was mainly due to the fact they had only been in school for two months. He was sure the trunk would need to be emptied before the start of the second term.

He walked out after locking the padlock and headed up the stairs to the Senior Hall. He had already been to every other room in the building that had students staying for the weekend, and had saved Kurt's room for last so he wouldn't have to worry about getting the others finished.

Blaine was still worried about Kurt's reaction last night and the fact that he still hadn't shown his face. The more he thought back on the reaction, the more confusing it became. He had been bullied at his old school and had gotten knocked around more than he cared to admit, but he had never reacted like _that_ before.

Was there something else going on? Did his parents abuse him like Nick's had in the past? How bad had these bullies been to Kurt? Why did they bully him? Was it because he was gay? Or did Kurt do something else to cause it? All these questions swirled around his head as he walked to Kurt's door, his feet on autopilot as he contemplated. He blinked when he saw the golden plaque with the person's name he was currently thinking about.

Kurt hummed along to the Wicked soundtrack coming from his iHome speakers as he stroked his pencil against the smooth paper in his sketch book. A breeze flitted through the open window making him sigh happily as the fresh air caressed his face. He was glad he had taken the twenty minutes to fight with the stubborn lock, even if it did end up bruising his arm in the process. He had been scared at first that it wouldn't open and that the school had bolted it shut from the outside.

His mother had once told him that when you opened a window, you opened your soul to the outside world. She said when the wind wrapped around you it blew away all the dark things that resided in you, but only if you believed it could. He remembered asking her if it was magic and she had smiled, saying it was but not everyone could do it since it was special. He hadn't understood at the time since he was only five, so he had asked the first thing that had popped into his head.

"_Mommy, if you have magic, why can't it fix you?" _

That was the first time he had ever seen her cry.

This was the closest he could get to her now, and he liked to think that maybe each time he opened a window _she_ was the wind that wrapped around him, sending away all of the darkness that tainted his soul. He knew he would always have some things that would never leave, and he would have the heavy feeling of something weighing him down for the rest of his life that even the wind couldn't carry away. He frowned and stopped sketching, suddenly wishing he was home where he could open the drawers on his mother's dresser and smell her familiar perfume that had spilled and soaked the wood.

The song on his iHome changed, which brought Kurt out of his thoughts and back to his sketch. He shouldn't be thinking about her, it only hurt when he did. The wind whipped past him again, tousling his hair, which agitated him a since he had spent a good part of the morning trying to get used to the new hairspray he had bought.

A sudden knock on his door caused him to jump in surprise. He frowned and looked at the little clock on his desk before standing. It was only two-thirty in the afternoon. Jeff and Nick had said that they would be by around six. He walked across the room and turned the handle, pulling the door open.

The breath was knocked out of him when warm hazel eyes stared back at him. Blaine? What was he doing here? A dust of pink settled against his cheeks when he remembered the yelling he had done to the prefect the night before. He looked back to Blaine's face, noticing the bright smile that he was sending his way.

"Hey, Kurt." Blaine said, surprised that the mere sight of the countertenor still made him breathless. Everything from the pale skin to the styled hair made his heart beat a little faster in his chest. "Are you alright, you know, from last night?" he asked quietly.

Kurt nodded mutely, looking to the floor as he felt Blaine's eyes roam over his face. What was he supposed to say in his defense? He looked back up when Blaine began to speak, getting trapped in the prefect's gaze.

"Jeff said he apologized this morning." Blaine stated, bringing his hands forward and folding them in front of him. "If he didn't, I could still give him a mark for detention..?" Blaine asked, hoping that wasn't the case. Jeff was one of his best friends, but if he hadn't really apologized to Kurt, he would have to do something to show Kurt people didn't get away with the bad things they did at Dalton.

Kurt's eyes widened a bit at the thought of the bouncy blond sitting in a dark room, all alone with nothing but a teacher sneering at him from their desk. He straightened up and quickly defended Jeff.

"He did apologize. He made me breakfast." Kurt whispered, looking at Blaine with pleading glasz eyes.

Blaine felt his heart stop when those eyes turned on him with so much emotion pooled inside. He nodded since it was the only thing he could manage. He managed to break away and looked over Kurt's shoulder so he could concentrate again.

"Good. I'm glad I don't have to give him a detention, then." he stated, licking his lips. "Since that's taken care of, I actually have a job to do." he said smiling at Kurt when he gave him a confused expression. "Because I'm a prefect, I have to do weekly dorm inspections, so if you would allow me to come in?" he asked hopefully.

Kurt's eyes widened a bit, but he nodded and stepped to the side to let the other walk through. His room was clean, except for the few dishes on the breakfast tray sitting on his desk. He hadn't brought them down to the kitchen yet to wash and put them away. He closed the door behind Blaine and leaned against it, his hand on the handle in case the prefect tried anything. He didn't think he would, Blaine seemed like a nice guy, but his judgment had been wrong before and he didn't want to leave anything to chance.

Blaine looked around the room, his face lighting up when he saw the Wicked and Rent posters next to each other on a wall. So Kurt liked musicals too? Could this boy get anymore perfect?

"Have you seen Rent in person before?" Blaine questioned, turning around to find the junior, giving him a confused look when he saw Kurt leaning against the door on the other side of the room as if he was ready to bolt. He looked anxious and hesitant as he nodded back, like he was scared his answer was going to make Blaine angry.

Kurt was surprised when Blaine commented on his poster and shook his head in response to Blaine's question. He had never met another boy who liked musicals like he did before. Sometimes he could get Finn to sit down with him to watch one, but the football player was usually out twenty minutes later. Was this a trick? Was Blaine going to mock him because he liked them, or was he really only asking a simple question?

"It's amazing though, you should." Blaine said, looking around at the other posters and things tacked to the wall. A few drawings caught his eye, making him stop and look at all the little details the artist had added. "Where did you buy these?" he asked, pointing to a few paintings that rested on a wall above the bed. The woman looked so happy and full of life that he had to smile along with her. Her blond hair flew in every direction and the sun lit up her face as she walked through a field of wild flowers. The artist who had painted these certainly had an eye for detail and as he waited for an answer he began to realize that all of the other paintings and drawings that covered the walls seemed to have the same amount of attention and style. Had Kurt bought out an art gallery? It wouldn't of surprised him, some of the other students had expensive paintings bought from galleries hanging on their walls as well.

Kurt eyes widened a little when Blaine asked where he had bought his paintings. The prefect thought he had…paid for them? He stood in silence, trying to come up with something to tell the older prefect when he heard a sharp intake of breath from the other male. He arched a brow noticing that Blaine had stopped in front of his desk.

Blaine was surprised to see the front of Dalton staring back at him from a sketch book. The detailing made the sketch more interesting than the real image and he looked back at Kurt, something clicking in his head.

"You drew all these?" he asked, gesturing around the room with his hand, his jaw dropping when the countertenor gave a little nod. He rubbed the back of his neck before looking back at the paintings. "And the paintings, you did them as well?" he questioned in a shocked voice. The boy only nodded again, a look of confusion etched on his pale face. "Kurt, these…these are amazing!" he said through a forced breath.

Kurt felt his cheeks heat up at the praise and shook his head stubbornly. They weren't amazing, they were just things he drew to keep busy. No one had ever seen his paintings before, besides his father, but he hardly looked at them because most of them were portraits of his mother. It was too hard for the man to see her smiling face everywhere, and it had been one of the reasons he had given him the basement room in their old house. He didn't have to look at them if Kurt kept them down there.

Blaine watched as the boy shook his head, conflicting emotions flitting across his face. He looked back to the painting of the woman he had been looking at earlier. How could Kurt disagree when he had so much talent? He looked a little closer and noticed familiar glasz colored eyes staring back at him. He glanced back to Kurt who was still leaning against the door. "Is she related to you?" Blaine asked, pointing to the woman.

Kurt looked up at the painting Blaine was pointing at and nodded his head. He continued when Blaine sent a curious expression. "My mother," he said simply, looking down to the floor again, wiggling his toes as the prefect made a sound from the back of his throat.

"She's beautiful, Kurt." Blaine said as he realized just how much the boy had inherited from her. Fair skin, blue eyes, the same nose and bone structure as well. "How did you get her to stay still?" he asked.

Kurt didn't answer him. The painting had been painted from a memory, so he didn't have to make her stand still. He pushed off from the door and crossed his arms over his chest as he walked up to stand behind the prefect. "Are you still inspecting?" he asked quietly, wanting the prefect to leave before he made him feel more awkward than he already was.

Blaine was pulled out of his musings at Kurt's soft voice. "Almost." he said, looking at Kurt's face since he was closer than he had been the day before. How could one person be so beautiful? He looked into the countertenor's eyes and felt his stomach drop. Something was wrong. They seemed so scared, so closed off. He broke contact quickly, not wanting to get sucked in again. For the first time he found himself _really_ worried about the boy. He had never seen someone so helpless before, not even Nick.

Kurt didn't like this, not one bit. Why was he staring at him like that, was there something on his face? He thought he had made sure all the ketchup was washed off earlier. Maybe it was his hair? He held back from reaching up and messing with it as Blaine walked over to his desk again.

"Do you mind if I look?" Blaine asked, turning around with Kurt's sketch book in his hands. He took a step back when what met him was a blank stare. "Kurt?"

"_Can I look?" Karofsky asked as he pulled the sketch book from Kurt's hands._

_Kurt gasped softly, reaching up to snatch it back, when he felt two pairs of hands grab on to his arms and lift him roughly off his feet. "Don't!" Kurt pleaded, legs kicking in the air as the rest of the football team laughed. _

"_What the fuck is this, Hummel?" Karofsky asked, tearing out a page and showing the sketch to everyone._

_Kurt felt his cheeks heat when he realized it was one of his fashion sketches that Karofsky was showing everyone. He bit his bottom lip as it was passed around, everyone showing a disgusted look as they looked over it. _

"_What the hell? There's more!" Karofsky shouted when he had flipped through a few pages, tearing more out and dropping them to the floor. "I knew you were gay Hummel, but I didn't know you were this bad." He said, shaking his head as he stepped on the pile of papers, the mud from his shoes staining the crisp white. _

_Kurt watched sadly as all his hard work went to waste. He had spent hours on designing those. He closed his eyes as he heard more paper ripping from his sketch book and knew the small thud of something hitting the floor was the heavy cover that was attached to the front. He yelped as he was suddenly dropped in front of the small pile of what remained of the expensive book he had gotten for his birthday a few months before. _

"_I was saving this for your face," Karofsky said as another jersey clad football player handed him a red slushy, "but I think I found a better use for it today." He said before dumping the contents on the papers in front of Kurt._

_Kurt watched sadly as the red dye soaked through the pages, causing the ink to run. Any hope of saving them was gone now. Suddenly he felt a foot between his shoulder blades, sending him face first into the red ice and papers. He quickly sat up, trying to rub his eyes to rid the burning. _

"_Never mind." Karofsky said with a laugh before leaving with the rest of the football players. _

_A Goth girl and a boy in a wheel chair watched sadly. "At least it wasn't us this time." the boy whispered but Kurt had still heard him. _

"No!" Kurt said quickly, walking up and yanking his sketch book from the prefect's hands. "It's mine." he said, glaring darkly.

Blaine quickly raised his hands in surrender, noticing that Kurt flinched as he did. "I know, Kurt. I just wanted to look." he stated quickly, completely confused by the way the countertenor was reacting. "I should of asked before I picked it up. I'm sorry." he said, really wanting to know what was going on.

Kurt hugged the sketch book to his chest and took a deep breath, trying to calm down. "Are you finished?" he whispered, looking down at his socked feet.

"Yeah." Blaine said, his head filled with confused questions that he wished he could ask. "Kurt…" he said softly, walking a little closer, frowning when Kurt backed away from him. Maybe his parents _were_ abusive? Surely bullying wouldn't do this to him…

"Kurt, you know I won't hurt you, right?" he whispered gently, wishing the boy would lift his head and look at him. "No one here can, or will." he assured, wanting to pull the boy into his arms and hold him when he noticed the boy was shaking slightly.

Kurt just shook his head and turned around to walk to the door. "I think you need to leave if you're finished." he said, opening the door and waiting for the prefect to walk out.

Blaine rubbed his face with a frustrated sigh before walking toward the door, stopping before walking into the hall. "Kurt, I mean it. No one can touch you here, please believe me." Blaine pleaded gently, reaching over to place a hand on the countertenor's frail shoulder, but Kurt just stepped back again to avoid his touch. He held back another sigh before walking out, the door closing behind him so fast the heel of his shoe almost got caught.

Kurt walked back to his desk and dropped his sketch book on top of it before climbing on his bed and pulling the paintings off his wall. He carried them to his walk-in closet and leaned them against the wall before he pulled the dresser that was on the back wall out a bit. He placed the paintings behind it before pushing it back. "Sorry." he whispered before he left, turning the light off before he closed the door.

* * *

><p>"You were right."<p>

Nick blinked in surprise at the greeting he received from Blaine. Jeff reached over and took the bags he was holding in his right hand. He smiled at the blond thankfully before returning his attention to his phone as they dodged other people walking through the mall.

"Well, there will come a day when you realize I'm always right, but since there are so many things that it could be, what are you referring to?" Nick asked, almost running into a group of giggling girls before Jeff grabbed his arm and pulled him out of the way at the last second.

"Kurt."

"What the hell did you do?" Nick demanded, stopping with Jeff behind a line of people waiting for dipping dots.

"I didn't do anything!" Blaine defended quickly, causing Nick to shake his head slightly. He smiled when he felt Jeff's warm fingers intertwine with his own.

"Okay, then what happened?" Nick asked, using his free hand to push his bangs out of his eyes.

"He flipped out again!" Blaine said hurriedly. "All I wanted to do was look at his sketch book…"

"Did you look through it before you asked?" Nick questioned, smiling at the girl behind the counter when they walked up to order. He trusted Jeff to relay his order and continued to talk to Blaine.

"No, but I picked it up." Blaine admitted softly, causing Nick to roll his eyes.

"Well, no wonder he freaked. Wait, what were you even doing around him?" Nick began, letting go of Jeff's hand to walk to a nearby bench when a loud group of chattering girls walked up behind them. "When we left at eleven he hadn't come out at all. Did he finally come down?"

"No…"

"You didn't, did you? Please tell me you didn't." Nick begged, sitting down and crossing his legs, ignoring an ugly look he got from a passing old man.

"I just wanted to make sure he was alright, Nick!"

"We told you he was fine before we left, Blaine!" Nick hissed. "Why are you calling me upset when it was obviously your fault for picking up something when you were faking a dorm inspection?"

"I wasn't faking, I checked all the ro-" Blaine paused for a moment. "Wait, how did you know?"

"Blaine, you did the same thing last month when you thought Jeff had stolen your hair gel. It's not hard to know you would do the same thing just to see if Kurt was alright." Nick grinned after Blaine groaned.

"It's not that he freaked out because I was stupid, but…"

"But?" Nick prompted when Blaine had trailed off. Jeff walked up and sat beside him, placing his cup of dipping dots on his lap and handing him a spoon before placing his arm on the bench behind Nick's back.

"He…acted like I was going to hurt him, Nick."

Nick frowned, hearing the strain in the older Warbler's voice. He dipped his spoon into his dipping dots and popped it into his mouth as he thought. He knew that sounded like abuse, but how would they prove it even if it was? "What else did he do?" /

"He kicked me out."

"Really?" Nick asked through a snort. He had never been able to picture Blaine being thrown out of somewhere before.

"It's not funny, Nick." Blaine said seriously.

"Oh right, sorry." Nick said quickly, smiling at Jeff when the blond gave him a confused glance.

"Well, just leave him alone until tonight. He said he would come and eat dinner with us."

"Really?" Blaine asked excitedly, causing Nick to roll his eyes.

"Yeah, if he hasn't been too traumatized by you." Nick said, grinning when he heard the other line click off. He flipped his phone shut and slipped it back in his front pocket.

"What was all that about?" Jeff asked, his dipping dots already gone from the little cup he had placed on his knee.

"Blaine thought it would be in Kurt's '_best'_ interest to check up on him." Nick said, spooning another bite of dots in his mouth.

"So basically, all our effort from this morning is gone." Jeff said, rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"Basically."

* * *

><p>Kurt didn't know what to do. It was twenty minutes to six, and he wasn't sure if he still wanted to go. On one hand, he really was starting to get hungry since he had stayed in his room all day. On the other, he <em>really<em> didn't want to see Blaine since he had basically blown up at the prefect, _again. _

He looked in the mirror above the bathroom sink, trying to fix a stubborn lock of hair that kept falling out of place. Looking away from his hair he caught his eyes and stared into the reflected blue. Why was he doing this again? Why was he willingly setting himself up for disaster?

Shaking his head quickly, he walked out of the bathroom and sat on the edge of his bed. "What do I do?" he whispered to himself, clutching the duvet under his hands tightly. Suddenly a knock was heard at his door and he quickly glanced at his clock on his nightstand. They were ten minutes early! He was supposed to have ten extra minutes to freak out! He took a deep breath before standing up and walking to his door.

He was surprised when he only saw Jeff standing in the hallway as he opened the door. The blond looked like the same as he had early that morning: hyper, chipper, and with a bounce in his step. The same grin graced his face when he realized the door had swung open.

"Hey, Kurt!" Jeff said excitedly, looking the shorter boy over. He had changed into another pair of jeans that weren't so baggy like the ones before, but they weren't skinny jeans either. He had also switched shirts and something about the darker shade of blue made his eyes pop more than they already did.

"Ready to go?"

"I don't think…" Kurt trailed off when big brown eyes were turned on him. How was he supposed to say no to _that_? "Yeah.." he said, walking out of his room and closing his door behind him. Jeff just sent him a grin before heading down the hall, Kurt following behind him.

"Nick said I should come and get you so he didn't have to walk all the way over here." Jeff said with a small laugh.

Kurt smiled slightly as Jeff chattered on. He never knew someone who could be so hyper. It made him think that maybe the blond snorted pixie sticks in the morning. He glanced in Jeff's direction, noticing the boy still hadn't stopped talking or bouncing as he walked. He nodded then at the decision that the boy had to of taken _something. _

"Kurt, are you even listening to me?" Jeff asked with a small laugh.

"Sorry." Kurt said quietly, his cheeks a light pink. "What were you saying?" he asked, looking up at him hopefully.

"I was asking what you liked eating at your old school, because I bet Dalton has it too." Jeff said as they walked down the stairs, waving to a few other students as they walked across the entrance hall.

"Oh, I, um…usually brought my own lunch, because the cafeteria food was horrible." he admitted, though that wasn't the real reason he had chosen to bring his own lunch. He had given up actually eating something from the cafeteria after he had worn it a few days in a row thanks to people flipping his tray in his face.

"That sucks." Jeff said as he held the door open for Kurt to walk through. "All of our food is pretty great. Well, besides the bunny food bar."

"Bunny food bar?"

"Yeah, you know all that green leafy stuff." Jeff said with a wave of his hand as they walked.

"Oh, you mean a salad bar?" Kurt asked excitedly. McKinley had never had a salad bar, and had never been able to keep his own from wilting throughout the day.

"Ugh, don't tell me you like that stuff?" Jeff groaned, waving to a few passing boys who were holding takeout boxes.

"Well, it's better than peanut butter and jelly." Kurt replied softly, swallowing the lump in his throat as they came to the dining hall's entrance.

"Kurt, you look like you're walking to your death instead of getting something to eat." Jeff said, gently putting a hand on Kurt's shoulder before quickly pulling it back when he felt it tense up automatically. "You'll be okay." he assured softly, frowning when the boy only nodded in return.

Kurt looked around with wide eyes as he took in all the details that the room had to offer. High arched ceilings with beautiful chandeliers like the ones in the dorm buildings. Was all of Dalton beautiful like this?

Jeff led Kurt to the salad bar, handing him a plate. "All the bunny food you can eat!" he exclaimed with a grin as Kurt smiled up at him.

"Thanks." Kurt whispered before moving down the salad bar to fill his plate with lettuce and other vegetables. At the end of the bar he drizzled low fat balsamic vinaigrette on top and added a few spoon-full's of shredded cheese to finish his plate off. By the time he was finished Jeff was already waiting for him, holding a plate full of chicken nuggets and a heaping mound of macaroni and cheese.

"I still don't now how you can live off that." Jeff said before walking towards the side of the room, Kurt following behind him. "I mean, whenever I try to eat that stuff I get bored. It all tastes the same."

Kurt smiled back at the blond as he began to chatter again, looking around the room a few times. He relaxed slightly when he realized no one was going to throw him into a garbage can or push his tray into his face.

"Kurt!" David called out happily when he saw the boy trailing behind him. He smiled when Kurt nodded at him, taking the seat furthest away from Blaine, much to Blaine's displeasure of course.

Wes smiled at Kurt before taking a bite from his burger. His foot tapped the ground as he thought of song selections for the Warblers.

Nick smiled at Kurt, popping a french-fry in his mouth. "I'm glad you came down, Kurt." he said after he had swallowed. He took a drink of his coke before looking at Blaine expectantly. When Blaine didn't say anything, Nick kicked his shin underneath the table.

"Ouch! Nick!" Blaine hissed, frowning when Kurt dropped his fork in surprise. He glared back at Nick who only nodded his head at Kurt slightly.

"Kurt, I really am sorry about this afternoon." Blaine began, pausing when the countertenor looked up at him. "I should of asked before I picked it up." he explained.

Kurt was a little surprised when Blaine apologized since he was the one that had freaked out earlier. He looked at him for a moment before smiling hesitantly at him, which was rewarded with a bright smile from the older prefect. He looked back to his plate once Jeff began to relay the story of how his shoe got caught in one of the drainage grills in the mall parking lot earlier that day. He ate while the others talked, noticing that everyone seemed to know Blaine, like seriously. Everyone either waved at him from other tables or walked up to him to say hi. A few even smiled at Kurt who looked away nervously, shoving more salad in his mouth for an excuse not to talk.

Halfway through his salad all of the people around the table stopped talking at once, causing Kurt to look at them curiously.

"Mr. Hummel?" a deep voice asked behind him causing Kurt to almost choke on the tomato he was currently chewing on. He turned in his chair slowly to look up at the tall security guard.

"S-Sir?" He asked softly, relaxing a little when the man smiled down at him slightly.

"A young man is here, stating he's related to you somehow?" The man began. "We found him banging on the doors to your dorm building, yelling your name."

Kurt's cheeks flushed quickly and he nodded, standing up. He went to grab his plate but Nick caught his wrist.

"I'll put it in a to go box for you." Nick said softly.

Kurt nodded and followed the security officer out of the dinning hall and into the main building of Dalton. He wished he had time to look around since it was his first time to be in it. Who was here though? It couldn't be his dad because he had promised only to call him once a day before he even agreed to transferring. The only other male that it could be was Finn, but he wouldn't drive all the way up here without calling first. He slowly reached to feel his front pocket for his phone, his eyes widening when he didn't find it. His phone…where had he left it?

They turned a few corners as Kurt thought on where he had last used his phone and who the heck was here banging on the doors for him. Oh! That's right, he had used his phone in the ihome speakers earlier that day and it had died a few hours back. That wasn't good since it meant his father couldn't get in touch with him, but that also meant Finn couldn't either. Surely Finn wouldn't be so stupid…

"Kurt!" Finn cried out when he saw Kurt enter behind the large security guard that had dragged him away from the dorm building earlier. He stood up and wrapped his arms around Kurt tightly, causing the boy to tense up and sigh.

"Why didn't you answer your phone dude?" Finn asked worriedly, pulling back but keeping his hands on Kurt's shoulders. "I mean I thought something had happened to you…" He trailed off, looking over Kurt for an injury.

"Finn, my phone died and I'm fine." Kurt insisted, shrugging the large hands from his shoulders. "Why did you come all the way down here this late? What did you tell my dad?"

"Burt doesn't know, I told him I was going out with Rachel tonight and I would be home really late." Finn said with a shrug causing Kurt to sigh in relief. If his father wasn't currently driving two hours down here as well, he could relax a little.

"Finn, I still can't believe you would drive all the way out here just because I didn't answer my phone."

"He was only worried about you Kurt, and we all know how you've lied in the past, it was the natural reaction." a chipper female voice said from behind Finn.

Kurt stopped breathing for a moment. He would know that voice anywhere, and unfortunately it was in the same room as him.

_Rachel Berry_

* * *

><p><strong>Preview: <strong>_Kurt couldn't believe she was here! How could Finn bring her around. He didn't so much as hate the girl, she just grated on his nerves. Heavily. Well hopefully he could convince Finn he was fine and he would leave, bringing the obnoxious girl with him._

**(A/N): **I know some of you love Rachel, and I like her a bit too. Kurt wont always dislike her so much, trust me. So I'm not hating on Rachel!

I'll see you guys in a week!

**Elfwarrior87: **When Finn pulled Kurt from the dumpster in the flashback, he wasn't Kurt's stepbrother at the time because Burt and Carole weren't married. Hope that cleared it up : )


	7. Friends of Yours?

**(A/N) **Ohmygoodness! I'm _almost_ up to _100 reviews_**! THANK YOU **yet again for such amazingness.

If anyone is interested I have a new AU posted. Vampire!Klaine. I know some of you probably hate the idea but others might like it.

**Rating:** M

**Warning(s):** _M/M, rape,abuse, language._ If you do not like Male on Male love, then I suggest you hit the back button now. I would really hate to be yelled at because someone didn't read the warnings before hand. (AU!)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Glee, or any of the characters. If I did, the show would be called Klaine instead.

* * *

><p><strong>Sketchy Relations<strong>

_Friends of Yours?_

Rachel Berry was sitting across the room with her short legs crossed as if she owned the place. What was _she_ doing here? Kurt looked up at Finn accusingly before the security guard cut in.

"Mr. Hummel, since you are new here I doubt anyone has told you but you are allowed to have friends over on the weekends, though I'm afraid Miss…" the security guard trailed off as he looked over to the young woman expectantly.

"Rachel, Rachel Berry." Rachel chirped from her seat on the wooden bench.

" Miss. Berry will have to leave by ten-thirty tonight, as the school does not allow females to spend the night, for obvious reasons.." he said, smiling when Kurt nodded at him.

"I'm sorry for the trouble." Kurt said quietly, looking up at the man who only smiled yet again in return.

"Its quite alright, Mr. Hummel, we have had worse than this with jealous ex-girlfriends." the guard reassured.

Kurt glanced at Rachel across the room at the mans last statement, shivering as he imagined around fifty of her duplicates banging on the walls and doors of the various dorm buildings. He looked back towards the security guard who was by now talking into his walkie-talkie with an appreciative look.

"Dude, are you sure you're alright?" Finn asked suddenly, smiling when Kurt looked up at him. "Because if you're not we can go home together and you can just be home schooled again…"

Kurt shook his head quickly and grabbed the sleeve of Finn's jacket before pulling him behind him and into the hallway, not really caring if Rachel would follow or not. Unfortunately he heard light footsteps follow him out, and then the obnoxious voice started. Rachel had an amazing singing voice from what he had listened to, but when she was using it in any other context, it just grated on his nerves.

"Are you sure he's telling you the truth, Finn?" Rachel began, staring up at the tall football player. "I mean, the way you found him last year-"

"Finn, could you leave now, please?" Kurt practically begged, noticing some familiar faces from his building as they passed them in the corridor.

Finn ignored Rachel's squawk of indignation of being interrupted to concentrate on his stepbrother. He didn't look hurt…but then again Kurt had never looked hurt. Karofsky had gotten him in places where the bruises weren't so noticeable and he wouldn't put it past Kurt to use some kind of make-up or other stuff to hide the more obvious signs of abuse if the other had decided to get creative. He was pulled out of his thoughts by Rachel's voice.

"Can't I see your dorm room?" Rachel asked hopefully, watching the two brothers closely.

"My room…?" Kurt began, not really sure why the girl would even want to see it. "There's nothing special about it, its boring and I th-"

"That would be cool, Kurt." Finn said with a small shrug of his shoulders.

"Finn you saw it yesterday when you helped me move in remember?" Kurt said, trying to hold back a groan of frustration as he sent Rachel a dark look.

"I know dude, but all your art is up right?" Finn asked hopefully. "I never got to see everything at home, so maybe we could take a quick look?"

The large eyed look Finn was sporting seemed very familiar to what Jeff had been using against him. He wasn't going to fall for it this time! He straightened up and squared his shoulders ready to tell him no when Finn turned up the effect by giving him another sweet smile. He deflated instantly and hung his head.

"A really fast look." He amended finally, ignoring the way Rachel beamed up at Finn for getting her way.

"Lead on, then." Rachel said happily, taking Finn's hand in hers.

Kurt couldn't believe she was here! How could Finn bring her around? He didn't so much as hate the girl, she just grated on his nerves. Heavily. Well hopefully he could convince Finn he was fine and he would leave, bringing the obnoxious girl with him after he showed them his room.

Kurt led the two out of the main building, wishing yet again he could stop and look around. Once they had walked across the sidewalks he pushed his card into the little slot on the brick wall and held the heavy door open for the two to walk in front of him.

"Its so beautiful, Kurt." Rachel whispered in awe, looking around the massive entrance hall. "Don't you think so too, Finn?"

"Uhh, yeah I guess, I mean it just looks fancy to me…" Finn trailed off with a shrug, causing Kurt to smile slightly.

Trust Finn's simplistic view on life to lift Kurts' heart from the bottom of his chest. "This way." He said pushing his card back into his pocket before walking towards the grand staircase. He heard the other two follow them as their shoes tapped against the marbled tile.

* * *

><p>Blaine watched as Kurt walked out of the dining hall, his hand gripping his canned drink so hard that the metal crushed in on itself. Orange soda began to spill down his hand to pool on the polished wooden table beneath.<p>

"Blaine."

Blaine snapped his head from the front of the dining hall to Wes who was trying to pull the can from his hand. Blaine blinked a few times before loosing his grip, allowing the Asian to take the can away and shove napkins towards his sticky hand.

"Would you snap out of it?" Wes said with a shake of his head. "I don't know what Kurt has done to you lately."

"_Wesley_, surely you can tell when someone is obsessed?" David asked with a smirk, ignoring the heated look Blaine sent him in return.

"I'm not obsessed! I'm just worried about him!" Blaine snapped, causing Jeff to laugh from the other side of the table. He glared at the blond for a moment before pushing his sub sandwich away from him, his appetite suddenly gone.

"There's a fine line between worry and obsession." Nick stated calmly as he returned with a Styrofoam box for Kurt's salad. He sat back down in his chair next to Jeff before he began to slide the half eaten salad in the white box.

Blaine decided to ignore his comment and rubbed the back of his neck. "Do you think he'll be alright?" he asked quietly, ignoring the loud yelp from David when Wes finally chose to whack him upside the head from his earlier comment.

Wes shook his head in Blaine's direction, sighing softly. "I doubt the security guards will let anything happen to him Blaine, calm down." he said, patting Blaine's shoulder.

"Maybe it was one of his friends?" David asked, wiping the corners of his mouth with his napkin when he was finished with his last few bites of pasta. "They could of said they were related in hopes that the security guard let them in."

Nick rolled his eyes, finishing off his chili cheese fries before he stood, Kurt's box in his hands. "Well, unlike the rest of you who seem content sitting here and twiddling your thumbs, I'm going to go and see if I can catch him before he locks himself in his room again." Nick said, pushing his chair in before heading for the door, Jeff at his heels.

"Wait up!" Blaine called out, standing up quickly to follow the younger Juniors.

David sighed as he stood up as well, Wes following suit. "I know Blaine is smart, Wes, but I wonder sometimes if his common sense is broken." Wes only laughed in return.

As the little group walked into the entrance hall, Kurt was walking down the stairs with Finn and Rachel trailing behind him.

"Dude! I wish I could draw half as good as you." Finn said as he followed Kurt down the stairs.

"You know my dads might be interested in paying you for a family portrait." Rachel said, missing the involuntary shiver that ran down Kurt's spine at her offer.

"I don't intend to sell my art, Rachel." Kurt stated calmly when he reached the floor. He blinked when he saw a head of familiar blond hair walk up to them.

"Kurt!" Jeff said excitedly, grinning when the countertenor smiled up at him. "So are they the ones who were banging on the doors?" he asked nodding towards Finn and Rachel.

"Who are you?" Finn asked before Kurt could answer, he walked up to Kurt's side, straightening up to his full height. He looked at the blond through narrowed eyes as if he were sizing him up.

Kurt bit his bottom lip as Finn began to puff out his chest. He opened his mouth to say something when he caught Blaine's expression. What was with the prefect? His fists were clenched to his sides and his expression looked dark and angry.

"Is this your boyfriend Kurt?" Blaine asked bluntly, causing Nick to face palm where he stood.

"Idiot…" Nick whispered.

"Dude, that's just gross! He's my brother!" Finn exclaimed, glaring at the curly-haired teen in front of him.

Much to Kurt's confusion Blaine seemed to relax as Finn spoke. Was it not alright to be gay at Dalton? Did it disgust Blaine that he was? And why did it hurt to think that Blaine might not like him anymore? He glanced at Nick and Jeff and noticed their interlaced fingers. They seemed to be a pretty obvious couple and they were friends with Blaine right? Maybe it was just disgusting that _he_ was gay…

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean anything by it." Blaine said with a charming smile.

"You shouldn't accuse people so easily." Rachel finally piped up from behind Finn causing David to blink in surprise.

"Rachel?" David called out, knowing that it had to be Mercedes friend.

"David?" Rachel asked as she stepped out from behind her tall boyfriend. "It is you!" She said excitedly walking up to the warbler and wrapping her arms around him. David returned the hug, much to Finn's displeasure.

"Okay! Does anyone else feel like their head is about to implode ?" Jeff whined from his place next to Nick.

"Why don't we go into the group study?" Wes asked as he noticed some students peeking at them from the other rooms around the entrance hall. He led the group into the study and closed the door behind them so no one could over hear.

Jeff pulled Nick to sit in his lap so Kurt and the others would have more chairs to sit in. Finn eyed them for a moment before sitting in a chair, grabbing Kurt's wrist and puling him down in the one next to him and Rachel into the one on the other side of him.

"David, I never knew you went to Dalton!" Rachel said excitedly, crossing her legs and folding her hands in her lap. "Mercedes never told me and you never mentioned it at the movies."

"Movies?" Finn exclaimed, glaring at Rachel then to David. Rachel only sighed.

"That movie I went to yesterday with Mercedes and her boyfriend, Finn. The one that you deemed as a chick flick and refused to go to."

A few seconds ticked by before Finn's face relaxed slightly. "Oh." He said and looked back to David with a sheepish smile. David smiled in return before looking at Kurt.

"I didn't know you transferred from McKinley, Kurt. Mercedes never said anything." he said, watching as the junior stiffened.

Kurt liked Mercedes. She had come over to the house with Rachel a few times when she came to see Finn. She had watched Rent with him when the other two were 'preoccupied' in Finn's room. She had started to come over even more when everything was revealed since it seemed that Rachel thought it was her mission to make sure Finn was alright with everything that was going on. She had always been nice even though he didn't really talk to her.

"We weren't really that close…" Kurt admitted finally, looking over to Finn when the grip the taller boy had on his wrist tightened.

The way Blaine was watching Kurt made Finn feel uneasy. Sure it wasn't the crazed hungry expression Karofsky had given, but it was still different and he didn't like it. Not. One. Bit.

"So…Kurt actually transferred from Mercedes' school?" Jeff asked, pressing a kiss to Nick's cheek.

"And David knows Rachel because she's Mercedes friend?" Nick questioned, smiling when he felt Jeff's warm lips against his skin.

"Seems about right." Wes stated with a nod of his head.

"Are the rest of you gay?" Finn asked suddenly, causing Kurt's face to flush a bright pink.

"Finn!" Rachel exclaimed, giving the football player a disapproving look.

A few seconds ticked by before the group of warblers began to laugh, causing Finn to look at them with a confused expression. A small smile graced Kurt's lips as Jeff kissed the side of Nick's neck, as if to make a statement.

"No, I mean, I am and Nick and Jeff are, but Wes has a girlfriend like David does." Blaine said, watching as a shocked look flickered across Kurt's pale face.

Blaine…was gay? How? He seemed to be the most popular boy in school…Everyone liked him. How could they if they knew? He took the chance too look up at the prefect in question where warm Hazel eyes seemed to trap him. He felt the corner of his lips lift when Blaine sent him a bright smile.

"You're coming home!" Finn suddenly exclaimed after he had seen the looks exchanged by the two. He pulled Kurt up by the wrist he still held, causing the countertenor to wince slightly.

"Finn, what are you doing?" Kurt asked, panicked as he felt like a rag doll being dragged against the floor as Finn began to pull him towards the door.

"You aren't safe here, Kurt!" Finn said stubbornly. "They will hurt you like _he_ did! And I swore I would protect you!"

"Finn, no!" Kurt cried out when the grip on his wrist became too much. He dug his heels in the ground. "Let. Me. Go!" He snapped, a little surprised when Finn actually dropped his wrist. "They are my friends!"

The warblers paused in their pursuit of the football player to look at Kurt as the junior finally seemed to loose his cool.

"Really, were friends now?" Jeff asked excitedly, the determination to get Kurt away from the taller boy gone by now, causing Nick to roll his eyes.

Kurt blushed at the slip of words he had accidentally used but nodded towards Jeff.

"Awesome!" Jeff said excitedly, looking up at Finn pointedly. "See, Mr. Jolly Green Giant, we're friends." he exclaimed, grinning when Finn began to get red in the face.

"Kurt, they are _gay. _There's no telling what they could do to you!"

"Finn, just because they are gay doesn't mean they are crazy like Karofsky was!" Kurt argued back, his face flushed with embarrassment. "We can talk about this while you and Rachel walk back to your car." He said, opening the door and walking out, Finn stomping behind him.

The warblers watched in confusion, lost on what to do or how to act. Rachel only sighed and stood up, walking towards the door when David grabbed her elbow.

"Rachel-" He began but was cut off by the shorter girl.

"Its not my secret to tell." Rachel whispered quickly, pulling her elbow free. She turned towards the other boys. "Don't follow, Kurt will come back, he just has to get through Finn's thick head." she explained before walking out to follow after the arguing teens.

In the parking lot Finn and Kurt were still arguing when Rachel walked up. She leaned against the bed of the truck to listen in.

"Finn, you can't just waltz in here and decide that you can take me home! It doesn't work like that!" Kurt said, his voice sounding strained.

"Like hell I can! Did you see the look that curly-haired hobbit was giving you?" Finn snapped, opening the passenger door to his old Chevy as he spoke. "Get. In."

Kurt glared up at his step brother before slamming the door the shut. "No." He said calmly, trying to keep his patience when Finn opened the door yet again.

"Kurt! Please just listen to me! I know this isn't the right place for you, I can't believe I ever thought this place was good for you, at least at home I could protect you and-"

"Like you did so many times before, Finn?" Kurt snapped, ignoring Rachel's soft gasp from behind them. He started to feel sick to his stomach as a guilty look flitted across Finn's face.

"Kurt, that's not fair, I didn't even know!" Finn huffed.

"You don't even know what's going on around here either, Finn. Nothing is happening to me here, I swear." Kurt whispered, looking up to the taller boy pleadingly. "Please trust me!"

"Kurt…I just can't find you like that again…I just can't.." Finn mumbled, pulling Kurt to his chest, resting his chin on top of the shorter teens forehead. He felt Kurt stiffen beneath him but didn't pull back. He didn't care.

"Finn, you won't, I promise." Kurt whispered gently, wishing Finn would release him. A few minuets passed before Finn finally pulled away. Kurt pretended not to notice how wet the football players eyes seemed.

"Kurt, are you sure that the hobbit won't hurt you…he…was looking at you with a really funny expression." Finn asked, watching Kurt's face for any sign of a lie.

"Finn, his name is Blaine and he hasn't hurt me at all, in fact I'm surprised he even wants to be near me with the amount of times I've flipped out on him." Kurt muttered sadly. He looked up at Finn again. "Please Finn, its…nice here so far, I don't want to go home where Dad will just worry and fuss over me constantly. It isn't fair to you and its even more unfair to Carole."

"Kurt…I-"

"Kurt!" Blaine called out as he stopped in front of them, panting slightly from his run. He had just escaped the others since they hadn't let him walk after them when they had first left. He glared right back to Finn when the taller teen faced him.

Rachel sighed from her spot on the sideline. She quickly walked between the two brothers and hopped in the passenger seat before pulling the door closed. "Come on Finn, my dad's wanted me home by twelve tonight remember?" She said after she had rolled down the window.

Finn glanced at Rachel for a moment before looking at Kurt. "Kurt, are you sure?" He asked, ignoring the other four warblers as they ran up to them. Kurt nodded at him.

"Finn, I have to do this." He whispered, closing his eyes when the football player grabbed him for another hug. "Please don't tell Dad that you were here…" Kurt begged.

"I wont, Kurt, just remember to charge your phone will you?" Finn asked, pulling back and giving the shorter teen a tired smile when Kurt nodded.

"Kurt, you aren't leaving are you?" Blaine asked sadly, causing Finn's attention to snap to him. He stood his ground as the tall teen walked towards him, glaring down at him.

"Finn!" Kurt cried out in surprise.

"If you EVER touch my brother, I swear I'll rip you a new one!" Finn practically growled. "Stay away from him."

Blaine glared up at Finn. "I'll stay away when he tells me to, you can't force him to do anything!" He gasped as Finn picked him up by his shirt, pressing him against the side of the old truck.

"You listen to me Hobbit, if I ever find out that you hurt him, you'll be sorry!" Finn snapped, ignoring Kurt's hands as they tried to pull him away from Blaine.

"I could never hurt him." Blaine said, almost stumbling when Finn dropped him on his feet. He quickly walked back to his friends who were tense and ready to jump into action if needed.

Finn looked at Kurt again and sighed. "I'll see you later Kurt, if you need anything please call _me_ at least, I wont tell Burt."

Kurt only nodded, thankful when the truck finally pulled away from the parking lot. He looked to the ground quietly, knowing that he had probably just lost the only friends he had made. He was surprised when he heard Blaine sigh.

"He really doesn't like me, does he?" Blaine asked as he walked up beside Kurt. He smiled at the countertenor when his head snapped up in surprise.

Kurt could feel his heart beat within his chest quickly. Did Blaine and the others still want to be around him after all?

"He doesn't like a lot of people when it comes to me." Kurt began, looking Blaine over. "I'm sorry he…he did that to you." He said quietly.

"It wasn't much Kurt, I've had worse." Blaine said, looking to the others who were staring.

"Well that was interesting." Wes said, rubbing his chin in thought.

"You got that right." David said, making a mental note to call Mercedes in the morning.

"HOBBIT!" Jeff exclaimed, causing both Kurt and Blaine to jump. "I've never thought of it before, but you do look like a hobbit, Blaine!" Jeff said excitedly before grinning mischievously. "I think I've just found a brand new nickname for you! Kurt your brother is a genius!"

Kurt smiled slightly at the blond, wondering if that maybe Jeff and Finn shared the same brain frequency. He heard Blaine groan and had to hold back a laugh.

"We don't have to worry about anymore visitors right?" Wes asked as they began to head back to the building.

"Not that I know of.." Kurt replied softly.

"Good, because your brother is scary." David said quickly.

"You two don't really look alike." Blaine said, glancing to Kurt as they walked.

"Step brother." Kurt explained.

Nick walked with the rest of them quietly, new information about Kurt swirling around in his head. He felt Jeff squeeze his hand a few times but he only squeezed back, trying to put the puzzle that was Kurt Hummel together. Why did the name Karofsky seem so familiar to him?

* * *

><p><strong>Preview: <strong>_How could she even think he had done that! Why would he ever attempt such a thing whenever he knew it would leave hi father all alone in the world? Well if he was being honest with himself, his father really wasn't alone anymore. He had Carole and a new son with. He felt his stomach drop at the thought and he sighed. Weren't therapist supposed to make you feel better instead of worse?_

* * *

><p><strong>(AN): **Okay, this chapter was a bit short, but there is a reason. The next chapter will be a long one. I'm not sure if I will half it or not, we'll just have to see. We finally get to Sunday and meet Kurt's therapist! Woo!

**Lovefremione: **I thought Jeff's eyes were blue for the longest time as well, but my beta 'gently' nudged me to go look at images on google and such. She was right, they are **brown**.


	8. Headaches and Heartache Part 1

**(A/N):** Almost to _100 reviews_! Yay! **THANK YOU!**

I think I forgot to mention this in the last chapter, but I've posted this story up on . If you haven't heard about it before its this cool site dedicated to Klaine fics. You should check it out!

Part 1 of probably 3 of this chapter. So no preview at the end. _Warning: _somewhat cheesy, but hey I liked it : D

**Rating: M**

**Warning(s):** _M/M, rape, abuse, language._ If you do not like Male on Male love, then I suggest you hit the back button now. I would really hate to be yelled at because someone didn't read the warnings before hand. (AU!)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Glee, or any of the characters. If I did, the show would be called Klaine instead.

* * *

><p><strong>Sketchy Relations<strong>

_Headaches and Heartache (Part 1-?)_

Nick couldn't sleep as he tossed and turned in Jeff's warm arms. He couldn't get Kurt off his mind. Ever since the encounter with the junior's friends, he had a strange feeling in the pit of his stomach.

_"Finn, just because they are gay doesn't mean they are crazy like Karofsky was!" _

Nick's eyes snapped open when the same sentence swirled around his head for what seemed like the hundredth or so time. That name…it just sounded so familiar. It was driving him crazy! Slowly he sat up, smiling when Jeff mumbled a sleepy complaint. The blond looped his arms around his waist and pressed his face into his hip. Sighing he reached over to the nightstand to grab Jeff's ipad. It wasn't like he could get up and get his own laptop with the blond curled around him.

He turned the tablet on, yawning as the light shined against his face. He glanced at the time on the screen, blinking in surprise when the digital numbers revealed it was already three in the morning. He had been tossing and turning all night? He glanced at the blond nuzzling against his hip, amused that he hadn't woken up with the amount of times he had bumped or moved against him. Shaking his head slightly he opened the browser to google and began his search.

Nick hadn't known what he expected, but it wasn't what the search results had come up with. A few pictures popped up with a tall, chubby guy in an orange prison uniform with handcuffed wrists. Links were listed below them and he tapped on the first one, a little surprised when the article was dated back to almost six months ago. His face began to pale as he read.

Accused on multiple accounts of rape and assault to a male minor not named. Found guilty on all charges. The boy and the school that he attended wasn't listed due to privacy, and the only other information he could find about the boy from other multiple links was the lawyer who had represented him.

Jared Anderson.

"Shit!" Nick whispered, putting his hand over his mouth when Jeff stirred slightly. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. That was why the name Karofsky seemed so familiar the night before. Blaine had talked about his father last year when he was taking on the Karofsky case. The senior had said that his father wouldn't tell him much about it other than that the fact that he was thankful he hadn't found Blaine in the same position.

Could it be Kurt that the article and other links were talking about? None of them had Kurt's name attached and McKinley wasn't mentioned anywhere. He turned the ipad off before setting it on the nightstand again, rubbing his temples as his head began to ache. Maybe Kurt's parents had moved him to a different school because of other bullies like Karofsky. Surely they would of caught the other people who had been hurting the poor boy mentioned. Then again, maybe not.

"_They will not hurt you like __**he**__ did! And I swore to protect you!"_

Finn's voice sounded in his head causing Nick to swallow and lean against the cushioned headboard of the bed. Kurt…was raped? Multiple times? He shook his head stubbornly. It could be someone else! Memories of the boy's actions came slamming back against his thoughts and he groaned.

He had had an abusive father who never held back when he was drunk, but he had never been touched against his will in _that_ _way_ by the man. He shivered thinking back to Kurt. The countertenor was so quiet and sweet, kind of like a frightened rabbit. Nick's stomach twisted slightly at the thought of the quiet junior being hurt. Why did he care so much about Kurt? He had only known him for three days! He shook his head, trying to get his thoughts to stop circling around the junior but he just couldn't. Because he knew somewhat how Kurt was feeling in this big school. Alone, terrified, and unsure about everything.

What should he do? He glanced down at Jeff and bit his lip slightly as he thought. No, he couldn't tell anyone, at least not yet. What if he was wrong and caused a big scene, especially if Blaine was involved? He ran his fingers through Jeff's messy blond hair and took a shaky breath. It was going to be hard to keep it from his boyfriend since he told him everything, but he just had a gut feeling he couldn't say anything right now. He would have to be careful and gain Kurt's trust to find out the truth. He nodded his head to the dark room, determination etched on his face. He might of only known Kurt for three days, but he wasn't going to let the junior go through things alone like he had before he met Jeff and the others.

Jeff felt fingers card through his hair and he smiled, opening his eyes. He was surprised when the black waistband of Nick's boxers met him instead of the other's face. He sat up quickly, stifling a yawn and looking over Nick. "Nick?" He asked, wrapping his arms around the shorter warbler. He was a little surprised when Nick stiffened slightly but eventually he leaned into him. "What's wrong, baby?" he whispered, resting his chin on top of Nick's head. "Bad dream?"

"I wish…" Nick whispered, causing Jeff's eyebrow to arch.

"Nick?" Jeff asked, rubbing the other's lower back.

"It was just a dream, can you hold me for a bit?" Nick asked, snuggling into the warmth that was Jeff.

"You know you don't have to ask for that." Jeff replied, gently pulling them back down to lay on the mattress. He pulled the blankets over them and intertwined their legs as he pulled Nick closer, wrapping his arms around him.

Nick smiled as he felt the blond nuzzle into his shoulder. He reached up, running his fingers across Jeff's chest. "Do you remember our first time?" he whispered, closing his eyes when a gentle kiss was pressed against his jaw.

Jeff rested his head against his pillow and looked at Nick with a confused expression. "How could I forget?" he asked, sliding one of his hands up to squeeze Nick's hip. "It was the best night of my life."

Nick smiled and opened his eyes, staring into Jeff's brown ones. "You were so gentle and patient." he said, blinking slowly as Jeff smiled.

"Of course I was, it was your first time." Jeff stated, pressing a kiss to Nick's lips. "What kind of monster would I be if I wasn't?"

Nick frowned, his bottom lip trembling slightly before he scooted closer to Jeff, burying his head into the blonds chest. Was that what Kurt thought of and called his rapist? Did the junior have dreams about someone chasing him down and doing the same thing over and over again? Kurt would never have the same experience like he had with Jeff, his was stolen from him and he could never get it back.

"Nick?" Jeff asked worriedly, tightening his hold on his boyfriend. He felt tears drip on his skin and he gently pushed Nick from him, grabbing his face in both his hands. "Sweetheart, what is going on?" He asked, kissing the wet cheeks that he held.

"The dream just shook me up." Nick whispered, closing his eyes as he felt Jeff's lips press against his.

Jeff knew better than to push too much about the supposed 'dream' Nick had from experience so he only sighed in return. "I love you, you know that right?" He whispered, tucking Nick's head underneath his chin and squeezing him tight.

"I love you too, you're not allowed to leave me, ever." Nick mumbled, wrapping his arms around Jeff, clinging onto him like his life depended on it.

"Hey, I'm the one that's supposed to be saying that." Jeff said, trying a chance at a light joke. He smiled when he felt a few kisses being pressed against his skin. Nothing else was said between the two warblers but soon enough Jeff felt Nick's breathing even out and he knew that he had finally fallen asleep. He closed his eyes, snuggling as close as he could against Nick before sighing.

"I'll never leave you."

* * *

><p>Kurt didn't want to get up. Why couldn't he just stay in bed all day and enjoy the quiet of his room? Was it too much to ask for? As his alarm clock continued to scream at him he concluded that it must be.<p>

Slowly he sat up in his bed, reaching over to turn the loud thing off with a little yawn. He lifted his arms above his head, grunting softly as he stretched out his back. Sighing he flipped off the duvet and sheets that were tangled around his legs before slipping off the bed, thankful his dorm room had carpet instead of cold tile as he stood up. He walked over to his window slowly, the bright light stinging his eyes slightly as he fumbled with the latch. He pushed the window pane up and smiled happily as a light breeze brushed against his face.

"Morning." He whispered before walking towards the bathroom. He was glad he didn't have a roommate, knowing it would probably seem odd to others if they saw him talking to the wind. They would probably think he was crazy. He smiled at the thought, relieving his bladder before walking to the sink and washing his hands. He hadn't had a bad dream for once. In fact, Karofsky didn't even pop up this time, something he was _very_ thankful for. Instead he dreamed about sitting at a sewing machine and working on a outfit for a new line of clothes he had had created. It had been a while since he had had one of those, but he loved them.

He looked at his face in the mirror and frowned at his reflection as he thought. He had to see Amanda today. Stupid Amanda who made him feel horrible. He _hated_ her with a passion. She never did or said anything that made him feel better about himself. He always left feeling worse than he already had when he went to see her. All she ever wanted to talk about was his _feelings, _when all he wanted was to do was forget about them in the first place. He quickly washed his face and brushed his teeth before walking back into his room. After taking his phone off the charger and placing it on the desk next to his sketch book, he walked into his closet.

He looked longingly at the few designer jeans and shirts he owned but quickly shoved the thought of wearing them to the back of his mind. This place might be a little nice to him, and a few people even considered him as a friend, but he was scared to even wear the same clothes that had signaled him out to Karofsky in the first place.

_It was the first day of high school and Kurt was excited. New teachers, new faces, and a new school. Maybe this year he could make a few friends and just possibly find a boy who was gay too. He knew it was a long shot, but maybe someone had come out of the closet over the summer. _

_He smiled fondly as he brushed his hands down his thighs to smooth out the wrinkles in his jeans. They had cost around a hundred dollars but the style they gave was worth it in Kurt's opinion. He was just thankful he had worked in his dad's shop all summer or he wouldn't have gotten half the clothes he wanted._

"_Good luck, kid." Burt said with a forced smile. He was scared for his son. He knew he was gay and had no problem whatsoever about it. The thing that bothered him was the way other people would treat him now that he was choosing to dress a bit…flashier. "If you have any problems just call me alright?" he said, his heart melting when Kurt turned and gave him a smile so familiar to his mothers._

"_Dad, its high school." Kurt began, reaching over and patting his father's hand when the car rolled to a stop in front of the building. "Its not like you're sending me off to college yet."_

"_Don't remind me, that's only four years from now." Burt replied gruffly, watching as Kurt opened the door and slipped out of his seat, leather messenger bag propped on his shoulder. Once the door shut Burt didn't move the car until Kurt had walked inside the doors. He sighed when someone honked behind him, finally putting the car in drive and leaving the high school. _

_Kurt walked down the hallways with his head held high. He received a lot of stares, but he had been prepared for that. He knew it would be a little strange for him to come to school dressed like the way he was since he had dressed like all the other boys last year, too scared to announce anything. Over the summer he had decided he wasn't going to hide anymore._

_Suddenly he was pushed into the lockers and he cried out in surprise. He looked to the group of football players who were staring him down. He glared at them heatedly, standing and straightening himself. "What's your problem?"_

"_You __**are**__ the problem, fag!" a dark skinned football player called out, the others grunting in agreement._

_Kurt winced slightly at the term they used but just turned on his heel to head down the hallway. His elbow was grabbed roughly and he was swung around until a fist connected with his stomach. He gasped, blinking back tears as he was shoved to the ground, his stomach sore and aching._

"_We don't like fags in our school." a tall, chubby football player said. Kurt realized it was the boy who had punched him and gave him a cold stare._

"_Tell him, Karofsky!" another football shouted out behind him._

After a few weeks of being punched and dumped in trashcans, Kurt had decided to forgo his new wardrobe and dress like everyone else, even if it did cause him to feel a little dead on the inside. The taunting had stopped for a few days, but Karofsky wouldn't let him live in peace and started in on him again.

Kurt shook his head before changing into a pair of loose fitting jeans and a green button up shirt. He rolled the long sleeves to his elbows before waling out of the closet and sitting on the edge of his bed, tugging on his shoes.

As he left he made sure he had his phone and wallet before closing his door. He turned around, walking down the hall and down the stairs, stopping when a familiar voice called out to him. He turned and couldn't stop the smile that graced his lips when Blaine walked up to him.

"Hey, Kurt!" Blaine said happily, glad he had caught the countertenor alone for once. "I was just heading for breakfast, would you like to walk over with me?" he asked hopefully, his face dropping slightly when Kurt frowned.

"I would love to, Blaine, but I need to go to the nurses office this morning to make sure she has my shot record." he said, coming up with a quick lie. He really wished he could of gone with Blaine, but if he didn't show up to his appointment the woman would come looking for him.

"Oh…" Blaine said disappointedly, looking away from Kurt's face.

Kurt thought quickly, really not wanting to be responsible for the kicked puppy look Blaine had. "I don't know where the nurses office is though, do you mind showing me?" Kurt asked hopefully. He didn't find the need to point out he had a folded up map in his back pocket.

"Sure!" Blaine said excitedly. He began to walk out the door, holding it open for the junior to walk through. " Shouldn't your shot record be in your transcripts?" Blaine asked as they walked toward the main building.

Kurt avoided eye contact and flexed his fingers. "They haven't been updated in a few years, and I've gotten a few shots since then." Kurt lied again, but it wasn't like he could tell Blaine he was a psycho and needed to speak to a shrink.

"Oh." Blaine said, sending Kurt a sweet smile. As they walked inside Blaine cleared his throat. "Kurt, can you tell me why you transferred?"

Kurt's eyes widened, his heart hammering against his chest. What could he say? He stopped, looking down at his shoes quickly.

"Hey, no pressure!" Blaine said quickly, mentally cursing himself for asking the question he had wanted an answer to ever since he had met him. "I was just asking because I transferred here too in freshman year."

Kurt looked up to Blaine, his heart calming as hazel eyes stared at him. "Why did you transfer?" he blurted, regretting it when Blaine frowned at him. "I'm s-sorry I should-"

"No it's okay. Its just embarrassing." Blaine said, smiling at Kurt. "I was bullied, Kurt." he said, looking away from the countertenor. He gently grabbed Kurt's hand and pulled him into a room off the main hall.

Kurt tensed slightly but didn't pull his hand away from the other's slightly calloused one. It was warm to the touch and a bit bigger than his own. He looked down to their hands as they were pulled into a room that looked like it held meetings. Blaine led him to a chair and let go of his hand to sit in the one across from it. Kurt frowned, missing the warmth of the other hand on his. He sat down and looked at Blaine's face, watching different emotions flit across it.

"I transferred right after a few jocks used me as a punching bag. I had just come out and I asked the only other person out at my school to the Sadie Hawkins dance…" Blaine trailed off as he looked into Kurt's eyes. Somehow they looked understanding and it comforted him. "They beat the crap out of us, and when we complained to the staff, it was like they didn't care." he continued and shook his head. "It really pissed me off. So I asked my dad if I could transfer and its how I ended up here." he said, his heart melting when Kurt gave him a smile.

"I'm so sorry Blaine, you didn't deserve any of it." Kurt whispered, feeling sorry for his friend. He knew how bad bullies could get and it made him sad to think that Blaine might of gone through some of the things he had.

Blaine smiled at Kurt, leaning back in the chair he was sitting in. How could Kurt make him feel better about the whole thing when the thought of running from the very thing that scared him still taunted him? He watched as the junior crossed his long graceful legs.

Kurt looked down at his hands as he spoke. "I was the only out kid in my whole school, and this Neanderthal made it his mission to make my life a living hell." Kurt whispered, closing his eyes as Karofsky's face popped to the front of his mind. Something warm suddenly covered his interlaced fingers and he opened his eyes to see Blaine's hand over his. He lifted his head and stared into the senior's face.

Blaine couldn't have stopped himself from touching Kurt even if he had tried. The way Kurt spoke and the way the frail shoulders drooped in defeat pulled at his heart. So he had leaned forward and placed his hands on top of Kurt's. "You didn't deserve it either, Kurt." he whispered.

Kurt stared at Blaine in shock, blinking back a few tears. Sure people had told him this before, but it was his dad, Carole or Finn. Amanda had also said it, but he didn't give a flying flip about what she thought. For some person who had known him for only a few days, and had gone through some of the same things as he had made it seem more believable. "You really think so?" he asked, scared of the answer. What if Blaine hadn't meant what he said?

"I promise you, you didn't deserve anything he did to you just because you are gay, Kurt." Blaine said with a smile, brows furrowing when tears rolled down the junior's cheeks. "Kurt?"

Kurt sniffed quickly before taking his hands from Blaine's and wiping his cheeks. "I-I'm sorry. No one has ever said that to me before." Kurt said with a sad smile in Blaine's direction. No one had ever put it in those words before. It had always been, 'you didn't deserve' or 'that kid was sick in the head'. No one had ever said it the way Blaine had, and it lifted a weight from his chest he didn't think he had had. He knew he was gay and was at terms with it, but when Karofsky had started going after him he started to think that if he wasn't, he wouldn't of had to go through the things he had. "Thank you."

Blaine had the strong urge to pull Kurt into his arms but he reframed, standing up and holding out his hand. "You have to go to the Nurse right?" He asked with a bright smile. When the smaller hand grabbed his he could of swore his heart stopped for a second.

Kurt looked at their linked hands again as Blaine led them from the room. It was nice holding his hand he decided. He looked up again when the shorter teen stopped.

"Can I have your number?" Blaine asked, pulling out his phone. He smiled when Kurt gave him a confused look. "If you ever need to talk or something."

Kurt was a little surprised but nodded, telling him his number. They began to walk again, Kurt cherishing the touch of Blaine's hand. It was probably the last time he would ever feel it within his own. When they stopped again they were in front of the nurses office and Blaine let go of his hand.

"What's wrong, you look nervous." Blaine stated, watching Kurt fidget.

"I guess I'm just uneasy, I don't get along with other people very well." Kurt said, smiling to Blaine when the senior smiled at him.

"You'll be fine, no one here is going to get you." Blaine said before waving his hand. "Well I got to get going, see you at dinner?" he asked hopefully, resisting the urge to jump in the air and click his shoes together at Kurt's nod.

Kurt watched Blaine walk until he turned the corner then turned to the door of the nurses office. Now he was alone, and had to face Amanda on his own. The stupid woman who made him feel like nothing and useless at the same time. He stood outside the door for a few minuets, mentally preparing himself. Suddenly his phone vibrated causing him to jump. He pulled it from his pocket, confused at the unknown phone number. He tapped the message and his face broke out into a real smile.

**Courage**

_-Blaine_

One simple word shouldn't make someone so utterly happy and optimistic, but Kurt didn't care. He added Blaine's number into his contacts before putting his phone away. He stood up straight, holding his head high before twisting the door knob and walking into the nurses office to face Amanda.

Blaine smiled as he watched Kurt walk inside with a smile on his face. He had stopped around the corner to watch him. Yes, even to him it sounded like something a creeper would do, but he couldn't help the curiosity. He had looked so scared outside of the door that Blaine sent him the text, watching from his hiding spot as Kurt's whole face lit up.

He walked away, heading towards the dining hall with a new bounce in his step. He knew getting closer to Kurt was going to be a challenge, but somehow that didn't deter him in the least. Kurt was still hurt from his old school, but as long as Blaine went to Dalton, nothing would ever cause Kurt grief if he could help it.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading!<strong>


	9. Headaches and Heartache Part 2

**(A/N): **Oh wow! Over 100 reviews guys! Thank you so much!

A big cyber hug goes to **EargonArya** for being my hundredth reviewer!

Another one goes to the sweet **77astrel77** who actually wanted to be the hundredth review but got stuck as 101. It was so nice of you to actually want to be 100 so I couldn't resist thanking you as well!

I never expected this story to be this popular, so I want to thank **ALL of the people **who have reviewed, placed this story on alert, or favorite. Its so amazing to know that people actually like my writing.

**Anyways! Thank you again!**

***Warning graphic content in this chapter!***

_I did try to write it in a way that wasn't so disturbing, but it might still upset some people. So please pay__ attention __when you find the warnings in the chapter. I notify you when it starts and when it ends._

**This chapter also talks about suicide, so it may be a trigger to some. I'm not sure but I felt that I needed to warn you.**

**Rating: M**

**Warning(s): **_M/M, rape, abuse, language. _If you do not like Male on Male love, then I suggest you hit the back button now. I would really hate to be yelled at because someone didn't read the warnings before hand. (AU!)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Glee, or any of the characters. If I did, the show would be called Klaine instead.

* * *

><p><strong>Sketchy Relations<strong>

_Headaches and Heartaches (Part 2-?)_

Kurt's 'courage' wore off by the time he was led into the back of the nurse's office. The woman who led him in was nice but he could tell she was giving him a look of pity. She must have been told about the situation which really didn't surprise him since she would be having a therapist using a separate room in the back of her office for the remainder of the school year. Of course she would need to be informed, but it still made Kurt a little angry to have his life story being thrown around like a useless paper bag. A sharp knock pulled him from his thoughts, causing him to look up to the nurse he had been following.

"Mrs. Collins, Kurt is here." the nurse stated after she had opened the door.

"Oh good, send him in please." Amanda called out from where she sat behind her desk.

Kurt quickly schooled his face into an expressionless mask as he entered and took a seat in the chair in front of the desk. He noticed it wasn't soft and comfy, but hard and solid, like every other chair in her past offices. He had soon realized after meeting Amanda that therapy sessions weren't like the movies at all. It wasn't comfortable and peaceful where you could relax and talk about your problems. To simply put it, it was nothing but stress and hurt as the woman made him talk about horrible and awful things he had locked away for a reason.

"Its good to see you again, Kurt." Amanda said, not even looking up at him as she went through a few papers in a file that was sitting in front of her.

Kurt watched her, noticing a lot of the papers had his name on them, but he didn't reply to her greeting since he knew she was probably only half listening anyways. He gripped the arms of the chair when he sat down, wishing he could seep through the floor and land in the dining hall where he was sure Blaine was. Wait…why was he thinking about Blaine all of a sudden?

"Your father told me that you've been neglecting to eat lately, you know that worries him don't you?" Amanda said, still not even looking at the teen sitting across from her.

Kurt's face paled even more if it was possible before he opened his mouth. "I just forget to.." It was the truth. Usually when he got caught up in a sketch or painting nothing could pull him from it until he was finished. It wasn't like he was neglecting to eat on purpose. Was he really worrying his dad that much for him to have told Amanda?

"Well, we need to work on that okay?" Amanda said with a big smile, she quickly sorted out a few more papers before grabbing a pen to scribble something down.

Kurt watched as her thick rimmed glasses fell down her small nose. How the woman could be seen in public with the things she wore he would never know. He never knew anyone who thought pink and _lime_ went together, but apparently whoever made the shirt she was wearing did. The woman finally looked at him then, reaching up and pushing her glasses up her nose.

"How have you been feeling lately?" Amanda began, watching the teen's pale face closely. "Sleeping better?" she asked, knowing that he had been having problems with it the past few weeks.

_Just great! I've had some monster chasing me down almost every night. _"Fine." Kurt muttered. No way was he going to tell her more than what she could squeeze out of him.

"That's good!" Amanda exclaimed happily, looking down and writing something down, missing the look of annoyance the teen sent her way. "Do you have anything specific that you would like to talk about today?" she asked hopefully, looking up at Kurt when she spoke.

Kurt shook his head quickly, lowering his head to look at his lap. Why couldn't he just be left alone? He didn't need to talk about the stuff that had happened for the last four years, or his whole life since she deemed it necessary to throw in his mother and father in some sessions. He heard the soft sigh from the woman but didn't look up as yet again he heard her stupid pen scratching against paper.

"Well how about we start today by going over how you like Dalton so far?" Amanda asked quietly. "Are the other boys being nice?"

Kurt nodded, still not looking up. He smiled slightly as he thought about Blaine, Jeff and the others. It had been so long since he had had actual friends, the last ones leaving him after he had been pulled out of school when he was eight after his mother had passed. When he went back he had to start the same grade all over again and all of his old friends were a grade ahead of him. He hadn't thought it worth it to try and make new ones.

"Do you feel as though any of them will hurt you?" Amanda asked.

The thought of Blaine or the others hurting him pulled at his heart. They hadn't shown one sign of abuse that the jocks or Karofsky had ever displayed. Well there was Jeff, but he was beginning that the blond was just like that, he had even apologized the next morning! His cheeks flushed with anger as he looked up at the woman. "No!" he blurted out, startling the woman.

"Kurt, its alright, you can tell me if someone is hurting or giving you a hard time." Amanda said, taking the rushed no as a sign of something that Kurt wasn't telling her like he had done with Karofsky.

"No one here is doing that!" Kurt insisted quickly in a strained voice. He crossed his arms over his chest as he stared at her.

Amanda sighed as Kurt fell silent again. She glanced over him, noticing the purple blotch on his pale arm. "Kurt, where did you get that big bruise?" she asked.

Kurt looked down at his arm when Amanda asked, blinking slightly as he tried to remember. "It's from opening the window in my room." Kurt replied quietly once he had found the memory.

"Window?" Amanda asked surprised. She began to get worried as thoughts flitted through her mind. "Kurt, why are you opening your window, doesn't the dorm rooms have air-condition?" she asked.

Kurt gave her a confused look. Why should it matter if he was opening his window or not? "Yes." he replied, watching the woman closely.

"Kurt, I really didn't want to start this discussion until next week but.." Amanda began, sighing softly as she pulled out a few more papers from the file she had been looking through earlier. "Have you been thinking about harming yourself, or maybe jumping from the window?" she asked gently.

Kurt's jaw actually dropped. "No!" He exclaimed, unfolding his arms and placing his hands in his laps where they clenched into fists.

"I'm not angry, or upset with you if you have these feelings, but we need to talk about it so you know its not the only choice you have." Amanda said quickly.

"But I haven't, I swear!" Kurt protested. "I just like the fresh air!" he cried out, getting very upset that the woman even thought he was contemplating suicide.

"Kurt, are you sure that the thought hasn't ever cross your mind, come on lets talk about this like adults." Amanda pushed gently, trying to get Kurt to calm down.

"It. NEVER. Has." Kurt said through clenched teeth. He tried to control the anger pooling in his belly but it was getting harder when Amanda kept pushing.

Amanda eyed Kurt for a moment before huffing and turning in her chair, causing it to squeak loudly as she bent down to pull something from the bottom drawer of the file cabinet. She straightened up again once she had found what she wanted and placed the pamphlets and packets on the desk in front of Kurt. "These are for you, they should help you out." she said with a bright smile.

Kurt leaned forward to pick up a thick packet of papers. _When Life Gets You Down, _was the name of it. He swallowed quickly and looked over the smaller pamphlets that had similar titles . Was this woman crazy? He didn't need these! He picked them up and placed them in his lap. He would throw them away later when she wasn't looking.

Amanda silently cheered to herself when the teen actually took them before pulling the drawer on the left side of desk out. She pulled out a thick, hard cover journal and placed it in the spot where the other papers had been placed. "If you could write in this for me every night before you sleep." she began, watching Kurt's shoulders tense. "You don't have to write a lot, just how your day was, or how you're feeling at the moment." she continued, flicking a strand of hair from her eyes. "You'll bring it with you every Sunday so we can go through it together." she said cheerfully, leaning back in her chair.

Kurt slowly picked up the journal, giving it a look of disdain before placing it on his lap with the other papers. He looked up at the woman as she began to talk again, going on about some kind of lifesaving nonsense that he could really care less about. It went on like this for about another two hours with her spouting that Kurt was a beautiful, wonderful person who had never deserved what had happened to him and that now he could rebuild his strength and become himself again. He mostly just nodded at the moments when she paused, tuning out what she was actually saying. It was always the same thing each time, so why should he concentrate when he could be thinking of better things like what he was going to get for dinner and where he was going to sit at the table. Maybe he could sit by Blaine now since the senior seemed to like to talk to him for some reason. Wait…was he thinking about Blaine _again?_

"Kurt?" Amanda asked when she had noticed how flushed the teen's cheeks looked. "Are you feeling alright?" she asked.

Kurt nodded quickly before fingering the cover of the journal sitting in his lap. He heard the therapist sigh before the chair groaned underneath her as she shifted in her seat. 'Well I think that will be all for today, I don't want to overload you when you are trying to get used to your new school." she stated, looking down at her watch. "We'll meet here at the same time next Sunday, alright?" she asked, smiling when Kurt actually looked up at her.

"Yes Ma'am." Kurt whispered before standing and walking out of the back office as quickly as he could, the paper and journals in his arms. He walked out of the nurses office and down the corridor. He finally slowed down once he stepped onto the sidewalk outside of the main building. The wind pushed past him causing him to take a deep calming breath. That woman! How could she even think he had done that! Why would he ever attempt such a thing whenever he knew it would leave his father all alone in the world? Well if he was being honest with himself, his father really wasn't alone anymore. He had Carole and a new son with him. He felt his stomach drop at the thought and he sighed. Did his dad place him here so he wouldn't have to bother with him anymore? Was he too much to deal with? That didn't make sense since he had to actually beg to be placed in Dalton. But…what if he liked Finn better than him now? Finn liked football and he liked to talk…a lot. Maybe he just wasn't good enough anymore.

Kurt blinked back a few tears and shook his head stubbornly as he made his way down the sidewalk. No he wouldn't think about it right now, especially since there were other boy's walking along the sidewalks. A loud yell from behind him caught his attention causing him to quicken his pace once more. He heard something slapping the concrete before a few more shouts and hollers.

Nick yawned as he walked with Jeff towards the main building. "I don't understand why Wes has to have warbler meetings so early." he grumbled, smiling when Jeff squeezed his hand gently.

"You know how Wes is, he probably does it on purpose just to piss David off." Jeff said with a chuckle. He looked in front of him again when he heard a commotion. "Ugh, they are playing basketball on the sidewalks again." he groaned. "How many times do they have to be told off?" he asked, perking up as he saw a familiar figure walking towards them. "Kurt!" he yelled out, waving when the junior stopped to look at them.

Kurt smiled at Jeff and Nick, shuffling his journal papers into one arm to wave back at the energetic blond. He blinked when a basket ball grazed his arm slightly. He began to turn to see who had thrown it but he didn't get to see as he was mowed over by a red blur. He cried out when his palms skidded against the cement of the sidewalk as he tried to keep from falling head first. A heavy weight pressed against him causing him to go limp underneath it.

"KURT!" Nick and Jeff called out, running towards the group that had gathered around the two fallen teens.

"What the hell were you thinking!" Jeff snapped, pushing a path through the sweaty teens.

Nick began to push people away from Kurt and the other body, his head snapping to Kurt when the fallen boy began to whimper.

***GRAPHIC SCENE BEGINS HERE***

_It hurt so much…the other wouldn't stop. A big sweaty hand stifled his screams and pleas as a heavy body kept him pinned to the floor of the janitor's closet. Continuous tears streamed down his face as he whimpered, trying so hard to think of being somewhere else other than where he was right now._

"_Fuck Kurt, you feel so good." Karofsky grunted as he pushed into the thin body beneath him. He heard the loud whimper and chuckled darkly. "You like this don't you, you little slut." he whispered in Kurt's ear before biting down on the teen's frail shoulder. Another moan of pain came from behind his hand and he laughed, thrusting even harder._

_Why was he doing this? Why couldn't he just leave him alone? He calls him disgusting and stupid in front of everyone else, but yet he does…this…whenever he can catch him alone. He screamed against the hand, begging for something to stop the football player, but nothing ever comes. 'Please stop…please it hurts so much, I'll do anything, just stop!' he thought desperately. He heard another moan of pleasure and continued to sob as the others free hand grabbed him in the place it never should have._

***SAFE BEYOND THIS POINT***

"Dude, I'm sorry, I thought you heard me when I said watch out." the teen above him said, shifting his weight slightly as he tried to move. He was surprised when the boy beneath him screamed out as if he had forced his hand into a fire.

"Stop! GET OFF OF ME! PLEASE STOP!" Kurt sobbed, trying to crawl away on his bloody palms. "PLEASE" he begged again. Everyone stared at Kurt as if he had gone mad.

"Get off of him you idiot!" Nick cried out, trying to push the taller boy off of Kurt. Jeff helped out by actually grabbing the other by the back of his shirt and throwing him on the grass next to the sidewalk. Nick knelt down beside Kurt, trying to figure out why he was screaming and pleading so much. "Kurt!" he whispered, touching the small shoulder, surprised when Kurt jerked away from him.

"Please stop, I-I'll do anything I swear!" Kurt pleaded, still trying to crawl away. A familiar voice began to call his name and he noticed it wasn't the deep snappy voice of Karofsky.

"Kurt! Please, I'm not going to hurt you!" Nick called out, reaching out to grab the thin arm closest to him. He felt it tense but was relieved when he wasn't screamed at or pushed away. "Kurt, its me." he whispered softly, slowly helping him stand up. He frowned when he saw how bloody Kurt's palms and knees were.

"Nick?" Kurt asked in a scratchy voice, blinking his eyes to clear his teary vision. He looked around at the crowd staring at him. "I…"

"Its okay, these idiots shouldn't have been playing basket ball on the fucking sidewalk!" Nick yelled at the others. "I'm telling your prefects." he snapped before looking at Kurt who was looking at the ground. "Jeff, can you get Kurt's things?" Nick asked as he began to gently push Kurt towards their dorm building.

"Yup!" Jeff called out before bending down to pick up the papers that had flown all over the place. He blinked as he read a few of the titles. He paled before quickly following after the other two. Was Kurt…thinking of suicide? This wasn't good! He watched as the junior limped inside the building and frowned.

"Nick…I'm so sorry I can.." Kurt whispered, wincing when the cold air hit the scrapes on his knees.

"Its okay Kurt, I don't mind." Nick said, leading Kurt into the kitchen. He bit his lip before looking over his shoulder. "Jeff, can you help him up on the counter?" he asked hopefully, letting go of Kurt's arm before going to the other end of the kitchen.

Jeff put Kurt's pile of papers and the journal on the counter before walking up to Kurt with a smile. "Up you go." he said as he picked Kurt up easily, too easily, and sat him on the counter. It was like he weighed sixty pounds. He looked over Kurt worriedly before Nick shooed him away, a first aid kit in his hands.

"Y-You really don't have to do this." Kurt whispered, his hands shaking violently as he tried to calm down.

"Kurt, this is what friends do." Nick stated, rolling up the sleeves of his jacket before opening the first aid kit. "Don't worry about it." he added, pulling out some cotton balls and hydrogen peroxide.

"I can't believe those idiots." Jeff huffed, hopping on the counter next to Kurt. He watched as Kurt winced when Nick wiped off the excess blood on his hands and knees with a rag. "I can't wait till Wes and the other prefects get a hold of their ass." he grumbled, biting his bottom lip when Kurt hissed from the peroxide.

"Y-You shouldn't tell on them, it was probably an accident, I don't want anyone getting in trouble because of me…" Kurt whispered, closing his eyes as the cotton ball pressed against the cuts over his palms. He reopened them when it went away, seeing Nick's pale arms. His brows furrowed when he saw the long scars across the creamy flesh. Now that he thought about it, Nick had never been without a jacket whenever he had seen him.

Jeff followed Kurt's gaze and felt himself tense. He really liked Kurt, but if he said something mean about Nick's scars he would have to do something. A few minuets later he was surprised when Kurt didn't say a thing about them. He didn't even give the normal pitying look Nick usually got when he didn't cover up his arms. He just looked curious and still a bit frazzled about earlier. Why had he been so freaked out earlier? It was just like the time he had tried to hug him…what was _really_ wrong with Kurt? Was it abuse like Nick's father…or was it something else?

Nick noticed where Kurt kept looking and sighed as he pressed a bandage against his knee. "I used to be really messed up Kurt." Nick whispered softly. He hated the scars, and hardly ever showed his arms because of them. He had been so scared when Jeff had seen them for the first time. The blond had just smiled and held him tighter that night, telling him he didn't care what he looked like.

"I…I didn't mean to stare." Kurt said quickly, surprised when Nick laughed. "I know you can't help it, its kind of like a train wreck, you can't look away." he joked, closing the first-aid kit once he had placed bandages on all of Kurt's palms and knees.

Jeff was shocked. Nick never talked about his past to anyone. What was with Kurt that had his boyfriend talking? He looked between the two, trying to put two and two together. But all he got was more confusion when they exchanged small smiles.

"Are you alright?" Nick asked, looking over Kurt for more areas of skinned flesh.

"I'm fine. Thank you." Kurt said quietly, looking over at Jeff. "Both of you." he added before slipping from the counter. He winced as his knee's throbbed slightly. It had been a long time since someone besides himself had patched him up. "I…need to go." he stated before ducking his head and limping out of the kitchen after picking up his things.

Nick watched him go with a sad expression. He was now almost one hundred percent sure Kurt was the person that Karofsky had raped. The realization made him close his eyes and lean against the counter as a feeling of dread overtook him. He felt Jeff's long arms wrap around him as soft lips pressed against the back of his neck.

"We need to talk." Jeff whispered, turning his boyfriend around to show him the pamphlet he had stolen from Kurt's pile.

Nick's eyes widened as he looked over it. "Suicide?" he whispered, looking up at Jeff with watery eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN): **Poor Kurt. Anyways, found out a bit more about Nick, and a very short scene from one of the times Kurt has been raped. Will there be more? YES. But I will always have warnings and notifications before them. Will they be even more graphic then the way I wrote this time? YES. So please be careful and read the warnings.

One more part to go so no preview this time either. I wonder how many of you are actually missing them?

Anyways, be sure to drop a review or two if you're up to it.

**Thanks for reading!**


	10. Headaches and Heartache Part 3

**(A/N)**: Wow, over 130 reviews! You guys are too good to me! **THANK YOU!**

**77astrel77: **I love you too!

**eb012203: **Yay! Now I know someone reads all my A/N's I feel so loved! Thank you : )

**Fai'swingedchronicles: **I am so sorry I made you cry! -hugs- I'm glad your high school is accepting. Mine wasn't so friendly about it.

If it makes you guy's feel any better some of your reviews cause me to tear up because they are so nice! I never expected for people to like my writing so, every time I get a review for one of my stories I get this big grin on face. **: D **- see like that, but mine looks a bit more creepy.

Oh! Finally the end of Sunday and the last part of this chapter! So make sure to check for the preview at the end, I think some of you will like it. ;)

***Warning***

_Still talking and mentions of suicide. May be a trigger to some._

**Rating: M**

**Warning(s): **_M/M, Rape, abuse, language. _If you do not like M/M love then I suggest you hit the back button now. I would really hate to be yelled at because someone didn't read the warnings beforehand.(AU!)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own glee, or any of the characters. If I did it would be called Klaine instead.

* * *

><p><strong>Sketchy Relations<strong>

_Headaches and Heartache (Part 3-3)_

Nick had to think, and he had to think fast if he was going to get out of this without telling Jeff everything. Quickly reaching up to rub his eyes he spouted off the first thing that came to mind. "Maybe he's researching it for a friend?"

"A friend?" Jeff asked with an arched brow. "Nick, a friend doesn't pick up pamphlets about suicide and study them for the side effects before handing them over." Jeff stated calmly, trying to figure out how the heck Nick had formed that conclusion.

_Shit!_ "Wasn't there a class that was talking about this a few weeks ago?" he asked quickly. He turned away from the blond to walk towards the sink, washing out the bloody rag so he wouldn't have to look at him while he tried to come up with more excuses.

"Not that I remember." Jeff replied, watching Nick closely. "Nick, we got to do something." he said softly, walking up behind Nick and wrapping his arms around him. "What if he really is thinking about this?"

"I'm sure he's not." Nick argued, still trying to come up with something.

"Nick, he had the papers and everything! You can't be serious." Jeff stated, pulling back from Nick and crossing his arms. "Unless you know something I don't?"

_Shit. Shit, SHIT. _What was he going to say now? He knew he couldn't tell Jeff right now with everything else going on. Nick took a huge breath before letting the last thing he ever wanted to tell Jeff slip from his mouth. "I asked him to get them for me." he whispered, looking down to the floor.

It seemed like Jeff's whole world stopped the moment those words left his boyfriends mouth. "What?" he whispered.

"I…it was just research, Jeff." Nick said with a shrug of his shoulders. "It wasn't like I was actually going to, you know…do it." he muttered, surprised when he was suddenly pulled against the others strong chest.

"What the hell are you thinking?" Jeff exclaimed, holding the shorter warbler tight. "Are you insane?" he asked, getting more panicked as the seconds ticked on.

"Jeff! Calm down!" Nick said, trying to push away from the strong arms holding him. "I told you it was just research, its for a paper for Ms. Greensworth!" he explained quickly. Slowly he felt the arms around him loosen and he sighed as a bit of air returned to his lungs.

"Paper?" Jeff asked, pulling back slightly to look into Nick's face. "She's making you write a paper about suicide…?" he asked, his tone implying he really didn't think he believed it.

"Yeah, well no." Nick replied, resting his hands upon the blonds chest. "We could pick any topic we wanted, remember?" he asked, smiling slightly. "You picked to write about Bigfoot."

"But you said you were going to write about the caste system in India." Jeff pointed out. "What on earth made you want to write about suicide, baby?"

Nick bit his bottom lip for a moment. "I don't know, I heard some other boys joking about it last week in class, so I thought maybe I could write a paper explaining how horrible it was." he lied. Jeff was really buying this?

"Oh…well why did you get Kurt to pick up the papers?" he asked, tilting his head to the side as he reached up to brush the bangs from Nick's bright green eyes.

Jeff wasn't making going to make this too easy then. "Because you know how the consular here hates me. I can't just stroll in and ask for them without her jumping to conclusions and calling my foster parents." Nick replied after a moment of thought.

"Why didn't you just ask me to do it?" Jeff asked, pressing his lips to Nick's forehead. He didn't know what to do. Did he believe Nick? Somewhat. Was he worried? Hell yes.

"Well, you would of freaked out, kind of like you did just now." Nick responded, closing his eyes as Jeff's lips found his. He felt a guilty feeling beginning to gnaw at his stomach but he ignored it.

"That topic is just horrible." Jeff finally murmured before holding Nick close again. He began to think back to when he wasn't with Nick. There had been a few times he had went to do other things without him so it was possible he could of asked Kurt then.

"Well, I think anything other than Bigfoot is better." Nick pointed out, smiling as a small snort of laughter left the blond.

"Whatever, Bigfoot is awesome, your just jealous because I thought to write about him first." Jeff shot back, grinning. He looked down into Nick's eyes again, making the decision that he would watch the shorter warbler even closer from now on. He couldn't loose Nick, he was his whole world all wrapped up in a cute, short package. Even if the papers and pamphlets were only for the paper, it still worried him. Nick hadn't lied to him in almost two years, and he hoped the old habit wasn't popping up again. Slowly he squeezed Nick again, propping his chin on top of the other's head. "I love you, so much Nick." he whispered softly, closing his eyes as he felt a pair of lips press against his neck.

"I love you more." Nick whispered back, mind racing as he thought of Kurt. Was the junior really thinking of it?

* * *

><p>"David, I just can't."<p>

"Mercedes, all I'm doing is asking why Kurt transferred." David said in a frustrated tone. He was currently laying on his bed and staring up at the ceiling as he talked to his girlfriend.

"I told you David, it's not fair to Kurt!"

"Why do I get the feeling that its some big nasty secret?" David asked, reaching up and rubbing his left temple, trying to fight off the on-coming headache.

"David, can we please just drop it?"

"Mercedes, baby, why can't you tell me?" David questioned, closing his eyes as he heard the other sigh on the other side of the phone.

"Its…I just can't."

David could hear the stress in her voice and he frowned, hating the fact that he was the one causing it. "We've been dating for two years, I don't understand how you can't trust me."

"Its not like that David!"

"Then why can't you tell me?" David asked, knowing that his girlfriend was about to crack. Normally he wouldn't be pushing so much, but with the way she had reacted to the question made him curious.

"Okay! But you can't tell anyone! Not even Wes!"

"Promise." David replied, grinning happily.

As Mercedes explained the grin fell along with his heart. He didn't want to believe what he was hearing, but Mercedes would never lie about such a thing. He had stood up at some point and now was pacing around his room. Soon silence met his ear and he took a deep breath. "How could no one even notice?" he whispered.

"He…never talked, not really."

"No one noticed him acting weird?" David asked with an arched brow. He couldn't believe that no one ever noticed anything slightly wrong with Kurt. The way the junior had reacted the first night of Dalton stood out in his mind now.

"Well, he always acted weird so no one really paid attention to him."

"How do you even know this Mercedes, I thought you weren't really friends with him?" he asked, recalling Kurt's statement from yesterday.

"We weren't, not until Finn found…Not until everything was found out. The whole glee club started to hang out with him, or tried to. He doesn't like people but I guess I can't blame him…no one ever really helped him out."

"So the guy…he's locked up right?" David asked quietly.

"Yeah, but Kurt's dad wouldn't let him go back to McKinley."

"Well I don't blame him." David said, running his hand down his face. "Anything else about him I should know?"

"Not that I know of, besides the fact that his mom died when he was around eight from some kind of cancer."

David frowned. How bad did Kurt have it? "Oh…well you know, he's been talking to us a little."

"Really?" Mercedes asked, sounding surprised and excited at the same time somehow.

"Yeah." David said, smiling slightly and glancing at the clock on his wall. "I've got to go babe, dinner." he admitted, walking over to the other side of his room to slip into his shoes.

"Promise me David, you can't tell anyone."

"Sweetheart, I promise." David said as he walked out of his room.

"Okay, well I'll let you go. I love you."

"I love you, too." David said before flipping his phone shut. "Well shit." he muttered as he walked outside. What was he going to do now? He couldn't tell Wes, well he couldn't outright tell him. He would have to figure out some way to get him in the know. Should he tell Blaine though? The other prefect seemed so enthralled and enchanted by Kurt, but what if the junior never returned the feelings? Sighing he rubbed the back of his neck as he walked into the dining hall. Things would just have to play out for a while before he would know what to do.

* * *

><p>Blaine decided that Kurt had to be the most beautiful thing that walked the earth. The way the corners of the junior's mouth would twitch up into the little smiles he gave made his heart flutter. When he tilted his head in thought when he was asked a question caused his stomach to tighten. The delicate way he held the fork in his hand and the way he pushed the little cherry tomato's through his lips made his foot tap against the ground as a surge of heat washed through him.<p>

"Nervous about classes tomorrow, Kurt?" David asked, causing Blaine's attention to drift to him for a moment.

"Just a little." Kurt said softly, pushing the rest of his salad around his plate.

"I'm sure they'll love you." Wes said before going back to the papers he was going through.

Blaine watched as Kurt smiled slightly at the encouragement, noting the faint blush that formed on the high cheekbones. He reached over and rested his hand on top of the one Kurt had laying on his crossed legs under the table. "Who couldn't love you?"

Kurt tensed slightly at the touch but then relaxed when Blaine spoke. He turned his head toward the senior, watching the others face. _A lot of people. You would probably hate me too if you knew what happened._ "Thank you." he whispered, smiling shyly before turning back to his food. He felt the other hand on his squeeze slightly before pulling away, leaving him with an empty feeling.

"You know I was thinking we could all go get coffee tomorrow?" David said before taking another bite of his pizza.

"Oh that little place around the corner?" Jeff asked excitedly. He smiled to Nick when the other leaned against him.

"That sounds good to me." Wes mumbled, flipping through a few more pages.

"Would you like to come, Kurt?" Blaine asked hopefully.

Kurt was surprised when he was invited. They actually wanted to be seen with him outside of school. "Oh…" he began, not sure how to answer.

Nick watched Kurt closely before speaking up. "It'll be our treat for surviving your first day of Dalton."

"I would love too, but I don't have a car so I can't really…" Kurt said, trailing off. He wished now more than ever his father hadn't taken his navigator away.

"Hey, I could give you a lift, no big deal." Blaine said excitedly. "So what do you say?"

Kurt glanced at Blaine, smiling as the other placed his hand on top of his head. How could he say no to those hazel eyes? "O-Okay." he said, jumping slightly when Jeff cheered loudly, causing Nick to sigh.

"You'll love it there Kurt, they have all kinds of stuff." Jeff said happily, stuffing another chicken nugget into his mouth.

"Maybe we can head to the mall afterwards?" David asked. "I need to pick up an anniversary gift." he admitted sheepishly.

"Cutting it close aren't you?" Wes asked, actually looking up from his papers with an arched brow.

"Well, its not like I have the time to go with all the warbler meetings." David replied with a roll of his eyes. Wes only scoffed in return before returning to his papers once again.

Kurt really wanted to know what the heck the warblers were. He had heard them mention it a few times before this too. He looked back to his food when David, Nick, Jeff, and even Blaine began to stare at him again. They had been doing it throughout the whole meal, were they finally seeing that he wasn't as interesting as they thought he was?

"Are you finished, Kurt?" Blaine asked, smiling warmly when the countertenor's head snapped up at him. He had noticed Kurt playing with his food for the past five to ten minutes.

"Oh, yeah I guess so." Kurt mumbled, placing his fork on his tray.

"Would you like to walk back to the dorm building with me?" Blaine asked hopefully.

Kurt felt his cheeks heat at the thought before he nodded. "Sure." he said, standing and reaching for his tray. Blaine beat him to it and piled it on top of his. He gave Blaine a confused look.

"I got it!" Blaine called out brightly. The rest of the warblers at the table rolled their eyes at the cheesiness of it all, offering apologetic smiles to Kurt who seemed lost on how to react.

"We'll see you tomorrow since we'll be showing you to your classes in the morning." Nick said with a smile.

"Yeah, we probably have a few together too." Jeff said with a wave of his hand.

"Night, Kurt." Wes called out.

"See you tomorrow." David replied before attacking his pizza again.

Kurt followed Blaine to the trashcans then outside. He smiled when the wind blew across his face, jumping at the warm hand that grabbed his own. He glanced at Blaine who had a big smile etched into his face.

"You're going to love it here, Kurt." Blaine said as he began to lead them towards their building.

It was quiet the rest of the walk. Kurt was surprised when Blaine didn't pull his hand away, even in front of other people. Wasn't he scared what people would think? Slowly he tilted his hand down to look at their linked hands like he had earlier that day. It was so warm and gentle while it held his. Soon enough they were at Kurt's door, something Blaine regretted.

"You know Kurt, I actually have Rent the movie, so you know…if you wanted to come over and watch it to-"

_~Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah! Roma-Roma-ma-ah! Ga-ga-ooh-la-la-~_

Kurt jumped as his phone began to scream and pulled it from his pocket. He bit his bottom lip as his dad's name scrolled across the screen. "I…I have to take this." he whispered to Blaine.

Blaine smiled at Kurt before dropping his hand. "Its cool, there's always next weekend." he said with a shrug. He looked down the hall then back to Kurt. "I'll see you tomorrow." he stated before turning on his heel towards his own room.

Kurt watched him go before sighing and pulling out his card. Once he was in his room with his door pulled shut behind him, he answered his phone. Had Blaine just invited him to watch a movie with him? The prefect wanted to spend more time with him? Why was his stomach fluttering at the thought?

* * *

><p><strong>Preview: <strong>_"Oh, I stick out like a sore thumb."_

"_Well next time don't forget your jacket new kid, you'll fit right in."_

* * *

><p><strong>(AN): **I am very sorry this was shorter than normal. This last part was to tie up the loose ends before Kurt actually starts classes! Yes its finally happening! Woo!

Anyways, let me go over a few things to make it less confusing for some that might be lost? _Nick thinks he knows. _**David knows. **Wes has no clue along with Blaine. _Jeff thinks Nick is contemplating suicide _**while Nick thinks Kurt is. **Oh gee, did I just confuse you more?

Anyways! **Thanks for reading **as always and I'm always up for reviews!


	11. A Real Smile

**(A/N): **THESE REVIEWS ARE AMAZING! **THANK YOU! **Okay now that I've yelled at you first thing for this chapter, HI~! But seriously, thank you so much for all the reviews you've all given.

**rockenweirdo: **Thank you for being my 150th review!

Can you believe that? 150! I can't! Gosh, I don't know how to thank you all. Maybe this chapter will be enough? We finally get to the point where Kurt goes to classes and real Klaine interaction! W00T!

Okay, so my brain never shuts up. I have started another fic called _**Of Magic and Dragon Scales**_. It is Klaine, but not completely. It is foursome so multiple partners. So if you like that, magic, and other weird things you should check it out. I bet you can't guess who is in the foursome…: D

**Rating: M**

**Warning(s): **_M/M, Rape, Abuse, Language. _If you do not like Male on Male love, then I suggest you hit the back button now. I would really hate to be yelled at because someone didn't read the warnings before hand.**(AU!)**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Glee or any of the characters. If I did, the show would be called Klaine instead.

* * *

><p><strong>Sketchy Relations<strong>

_A Real Smile_

Thanks to his dad calling him the night before to remind him to pick up his uniforms from the school's drycleaners he avoided a very stressful morning. It turns out the one's he had ordered a few weeks back had been lost in shipping, meaning he wouldn't get them until they finally arrived at the school. So with a snooty look and a dramatic sigh the lady who worked behind the counter had given him a bright yellow badge to pin to the outside of whatever he decided to wear so the teachers wouldn't give him a hard time.

Kurt sighed as he looked at himself in the mirror over the sink in the bathroom. The simple white shirt and red tie wouldn't fool anyone but at least it somewhat like the uniforms. Not only was he a new student, but he was also one that was out of dress code on his first day attending classes. What kind of image would that paint in the teachers minds? How could they possibly know that he had ordered all his uniforms in advance so this kind of thing wouldn't happen?

Jumping at the loud knock to his door he sighed and glanced at himself one more time in the mirror before walking out of the bathroom to grab his jacket and bag from his bed. He walked to the door and opened it slowly, smiling slightly when he was met by an energetic Jeff and a tired looking Nick.

"Morning, Kurt!" Jeff said happily, grinning when Nick grunted his own greeting. "You're gonna' have to excuse Nick, he's not much of a morning person." he said, placing an arm around the shorter warblers shoulders.

Nick rolled his eyes before smiling at Kurt. He noticed the clothes the junior was wearing and was about to ask why he was out of uniform when he saw the yellow badge pinned to the front of shirt. The red tie and white button down shirt caused him to grin knowing Kurt was trying his best to look normal with what he had. "Did you not order your uniforms?" he asked, frowning when Kurt looked down to the floor.

"I did…they got lost in shipping though." Kurt admitted softly as he tightened his grip on the strap of his messenger bag nervously.

"Nancy didn't give you one of the spares in the back?" Jeff asked surprised. Usually the woman had extras on hand incase one of the other students had forgotten to turn in their uniforms for cleaning or had accidentally set fire to their wardrobe. Believe it or not it had happened a few times in the past.

"Nancy?" Kurt asked, looking up to blond with a confused expression.

"Oh no, you didn't talk to Mrs. Ginger did you?" Jeff groaned with a shake of his head. "She's horrible, no wonder you weren't offered a spare." he sighed and shook his head before smiling. "I wouldn't worry too much, you'll be fine and the teachers will understand once they see the pin."

"I would offer one of mine, but I'm too short and I don't think my arms are as long as your's." Nick said apologetically. "But Jeff is right, you'll be fine." he added quickly.

"I hope so." Kurt mumbled softly, stepping out of his room and closing the door behind him. He was startled when Jeff held his hand out to him with a grin across his face. It took him a few moments and Jeff's fingers wiggling in the air before he realized what the blond wanted. "Oh." he said before opening the flap to his messenger bag to pull out his schedule.

Jeff looked over the schedule excitedly as they headed down the hall. "Geeze, are you smart or what?" he said, laughing when Nick reached out to grab his arm before he fell down the stairs. As they walked he smiled to Kurt who seemed to be thinking to himself. "So many advanced classes, looks like you'll be with Nick more than me." he said with a sigh as they walked across the entrance hall.

Nick took the piece of paper from Jeff's hand to look over it as they walked out of their dorm building. "We have every class together besides French and Gym." he said, handing the paper back to Kurt who smiled slightly in return.

"I only get to have a few classes with him." Jeff pouted as they walked into the dining hall. As they stood in line for breakfast he looked over Kurt who was still being his usual quiet self. He noticed that Kurt grabbed a fruit bar and a bottle of water and frowned. He hadn't seen the junior eat much more than that in the few days he had known him.

Kurt glanced around the large room, his eyes landing on the table where they usually sat for meals. He frowned when he noticed Blaine and the others weren't already waiting for them like they had been the last two days. Did the seniors not eat breakfast with Jeff and Nick? It surprised him since the three of them seemed pretty close to the other two Juniors.

"I wonder why they had a prefect meeting this morning?" Nick asked as they sat down at their table.

Jeff shrugged in return, scooping a spoonful of fruity pebbles into his mouth. He swallowed before wiping his mouth off with a napkin. "Probably about the basketball players…" he said, watching Kurt with a confused expression when the junior seemed to freeze in place.

"You told them?" Kurt whispered worriedly, looking down to his half eaten fruit bar. What would the boys do to him now if they got into trouble? Would they come after him when they found out? He was startled out of his thoughts when he felt a hand rest on his arm, calming once he looked into Nick's bright green eyes.

"We did, but we didn't mention that anyone was hurt, just that they were playing on the sidewalks again." Nick said quietly, smiling sadly when Kurt's shoulders visibly relaxed.

"Yeah, its not like they will get in trouble or anything, just another warning probably." Jeff scoffed, shoveling more fruity pebbles into his mouth. He was glad when he noticed Kurt had actually finished the fruit bar he had gotten and looked to Nick's plate to make sure he had eaten as well.

Kurt waited quietly as the other two finished eating, fingering the damp plastic label fitted around his bottle of water nervously. Would the teachers like him even though he was out of dress code like Nick said? Would the students leave him alone or mock him like in McKinley? As they walked through the halls he looked down at the floor as he thought, knowing people must have been giving him weird looks.

Nick sighed and squeezed Jeff's hand as they continued to walk. He knew Kurt must be nervous and the fact that they could hardly get a few words out of him worried him. The last few days Kurt had been talking a little and he had thought that maybe the other junior would continue to speak. It seemed that it wasn't going to be the case since Kurt seemed to regress back to what he had been acting like his first night here. Shy, quiet, and afraid of the other boys as they passed him in the hallways.

Jeff stopped outside Nick's and Kurt's fist classroom and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's waist. "I hate this part of the morning." he whined, smiling down at Nick when the shorter warbler pressed a kiss to his chin.

"We'll see each other in about three hours, I think you can make it." Nick whispered, returning the kiss Jeff placed on his lips.

Kurt had stopped walking when the other two had and was now standing in shock as the two shared a kiss. In public. Where people could see them! He looked around as students passed them quickly, walking to their own classes. No one stopped to throw his friends against the wall or push them to floor. There wasn't even a snide comment or nasty looks. In fact all he saw thrown their way was a few looks of polite curiosity and smiles. How…could this be real? He slowly reached over to pinch his hand, his brow furrowing in confusion when he didn't wake up a few seconds later in his dorm room. No one here…cared? No one hated the fact that two boys were sharing a kiss in the middle of the hallway? No one had the need to call them degrading names or carry them off to throw them in a port-a-potty or dumpster? Slowly he licked his lips before glancing back at Nick and Jeff who were talking to each other quietly. When Jeff kissed the top of Nick's head and hugged him one last time he finally let go and smiled at Kurt.

"Have fun!" the blond said, reaching out to pat Kurt's shoulder, his smile falling slightly when Kurt backed away. He turned around and walked down the hall when Kurt nodded back to him, trying to figure out why the other junior had looked so surprised.

Nick smiled at Kurt when he looked towards him. "Ready?" he asked, looking towards the door of their English classroom.

Kurt let out a little sigh when he looked at the entrance to the class room. _No, I don't think I'll ever be ready for this. _His eyes widened when he felt his phone buzz in his back pocket. "One second." he told Nick softly before pulling out his iphone to check the message someone had sent. He blinked when he saw Blaine's name and tapped against the new message icon, smiling when he read the short, simple message.

**Courage**

_-Blaine_

Blaine had sent him a text even though he had been busy all morning with a meeting and was now probably walking to his own class. He was surprised the prefect would even take the time of day to think of sending him a message. His stomach fluttered at the thought of Blaine actually remembering the fear he had confessed in front of the nurses office the day before. He made sure his phone was on silent before stuffing it back in his pocket. That one simple word seemed to do the trick again as a feeling of determination washed through him. "Yeah, I'm ready." he said, squaring his shoulders before walking into the classroom before Nick.

* * *

><p>The English teacher, Mrs. Lane, was a friendly older woman who had taken one look at the yellow badge pinned to the outside of jacket before smiling, not giving him any grief over his attire. She had even let him pick his seat where he actually got lucky when he had found the seat next to Nick untaken. He was extremely relieved when she didn't make him introduce himself to the class, something he had been fearing the last few days. He knew the chances were high that the other teachers would make him, but at least he didn't have to do it in his first class.<p>

The book that Mrs. Lane was going over was one he had already read multiple times, so when she had asked if he wanted to hold back on the test when she handed it out he had shaken his head no. All she did was raise a brow in return before giving him a paper. He felt her eyes on him throughout the test, but he couldn't really blame her for it. For all she knew he could of lied only to cheat off of Nick so he wouldn't have to read the material. The test was surprisingly simple and he finished quickly even with all the essay questions. His paper was one of the first few turned in so he quietly pulled out his sketch book to keep him occupied.

"Mr. Hummel."

Kurt looked up in surprise a few minutes later when Mrs. Lane called his name out. "Yes Ma'am?" he asked timidly, his cheeks flushing slightly when a few boy's lifted their heads to listen in.

"Have you covered this book in your class at your old school?" Mrs. Lane asked, watching the junior closely.

Kurt noticed that now even Nick had lifted his head from his own test and was looking at him curiously as well. He swallowed quickly before answering. "No Ma'am." he answered, continuing when the woman gave him a look that clearly wanted him to explain. "I've read the book a few times, its one of my favorites." he said softly. This seemed to please the woman's curiosity because she nodded and went back to grading the papers stacked on her desk.

Nick had finished a few minutes after the conversation between Kurt and Mrs. Lane and now sat beside Kurt as he drew in his sketch book. He was, to simply put it, amazed at the junior's talent. He had never known someone who could draw so well. The kitten the other was currently sketching had so much detail to it. He continued to watch in awe as the rest of the class took their test.

Kurt was a little unnerved as Nick watched him sketch. The only people who had done so in the past had been his mother, father, and then Finn when he had become his stepbrother. He wasn't sure why people liked it, but he wasn't about to tell his new friend not to.

The bell rang for their next class a good twenty minutes later, causing Kurt to sigh and close his sketch book. He was still nervous about his other classes and could only imagine what could happen. As he and Nick headed towards the door Mrs. Lane called him to her desk.

"I'll wait for you out in the hall." Nick said with a smile before continuing out the door.

Kurt took a deep breath before walking up to the desk, mentally panicking. "Yes Ma'am?"

"I just wanted to tell you I was surprised by your essay answers." Mrs. Lane began, shuffling a few papers on her desk. "Usually when we have a transfer student their writing abilities tend to be poor at the beginning." she said, giving Kurt a kind smile when she noticed how nervous he was. "Good job." she said, flashing his paper in front of his face so he could see his perfect mark.

Kurt had politely thanked the woman before leaving the classroom, but his mind was racing. Teachers here actually cared? Sure a few teachers at McKinley had _seemed_ to, like the Spanish teacher Mr. Schuester and the consular Ms. Pillsbury, but no one had ever taken the time to tell him how well of a job he had done.

* * *

><p>A few more classes passed, the teachers each a bit different in their own way. None of them were mean in the least and two more were also surprised that he could keep up. It was now time for lunch and he and Nick were walking towards the dining hall. Kurt was secretly hoping he would see Blaine at the table this time.<p>

"NICK!"

Nick sighed as he heard Jeff's voice shout over the chatter in the hall. He quickly side stepped so the blond couldn't scoop him up. "Jeff." he said with a slight laugh as the blond wrapped his arms around him anyway, pressing a small kiss to the back of his neck.

"I'm so hungry." Jeff said as he, Kurt and Nick walked into the dining hall. He pulled Nick close to his side as he and the shorter warbler waited in line. He watched as Kurt made his way towards the salad bar again. "Do you think he ever actually eats?" he asked quietly.

Nick looked up to Jeff with raised brows. "He is eating Jeff." he said, tilting his chin towards the salad bar.

"No one can live on bunny food though…" Jeff said, grabbing a tray that held a big sub sandwich and chips.

"Jeff, just because you can't stand anything green doesn't mean that others can't enjoy it." Nick scoffed, picking a tray with pasta and cheesy bread sticks.

"I can't see how people can like anything colored green…its just gross." Jeff said with a shiver, laughing when Nick rolled his eyes.

Kurt was munching on a slice of cucumber when the other two walked up and sat down. He watched Jeff kiss Nick's cheek multiple times before the shorter male sighed and pushed him away to begin eating his pasta. This only encouraged the blond to scoot his chair closer to Nick and wrap an arm around him. Somehow he managed to eat the large sub one handedly, which was slightly amazing to Kurt. "Do Blaine and the others have another meeting?" he asked quietly about half way through their lunch.

"They don't have the same lunch period we do." Jeff explained, frowning when he watched Kurt's face fall slightly. He then grinned and huffed dramatically. "Are we not good enough for you?"

"Yes!" Kurt said panicky. "You are wonderful, I'm sorry if I made it seem like that, I mean I've never really had friends before and-" Kurt stopped quickly when that bit of information spilled forth. He looked down at his salad quickly as he felt his cheeks heat in embarrassment.

"You've…never had friends before?" Jeff asked, wincing when Nick elbowed him in his side. He glared at him for a moment before looking back at the nervous junior. "Kurt I was just playing around, it's okay." he began smiling when the other looked up at him. "We won't leave just because you ask a question." he continued looking at Nick for help when Kurt just looked back down to his tray.

"Kurt." Nick sighed, reaching over and placing his hand on the thin arm. "It's alright." he whispered, copying Jeff's earlier words. He smiled when Kurt nodded at him before pulling his hand back, thankful that the other hadn't snatched it back when he had touched him.

Kurt felt horrible for saying that, but why were they so nice to him about it? He quickly glanced at the other two when they began to talk about their next class together. Taking a sip of water he tuned the rest of the conversation out, it was something about a Mr. Keller being mean, whoever that was. He couldn't help but think back on the curly headed prefect.

* * *

><p>After lunch they headed towards their next class which was math. It wasn't one of Kurt's favorite subjects, but that mainly due to the fact that it was boring and monotonous to him. At least in other subjects you learned something new and interesting from day to day. When they entered the classroom Jeff led him to the teachers desk before walking over to his assigned seat, which Kurt noticed was as faraway from Nick's as possible.<p>

"Out of uniform?" a deep voice asked, causing Kurt to jump slightly. He turned so that he could face the tall, chubby man. Kurt clenched his hands at his sides as the man openly glared at him. The look reminded him so much of Karofsky that he began to shake slightly.

"Well?" the tall man snapped, causing Kurt to jump again.

"I…the badge." Kurt whispered, pointing to his chest where the badge rested.

"Speak up properly, no one likes a boy who mumbles." the teacher snapped again before glancing where Kurt was pointing to. "Well, what are you waiting for, introduce yourself, we haven't got all day." the man said, gesturing towards the rest of the classroom.

Kurt could feel his hands shaking as he stood in front of the class. He hadn't been made to do this in his other classes and he thought that maybe his luck was finally gracing him, but it seemed he was wrong. The majority of the class was giving him apologetic smiles and sympathetic looks besides Nick and Jeff who seemed to be trying to glare a hole right through Mr. Keller's head. "M-My name is Kurt Hummel." Kurt said in a whisper, regretting it when Mr. Keller sniffed loudly.

"Take your seat!" the man practically shouted, causing Kurt to run to the closest available seat in the room.

Kurt kept his head down the rest of the period, taking notes when he was supposed to and listening intently. After a while he noticed that he had actually taught himself this in home school in the last six months. He relaxed at the realization but quickly came to the conclusion that letting your guard down even in the slightest in front of Mr. Keller was a bad idea.

"Hummel!" Keller snapped, glaring at the shaky boy. "Since you seem so content on doodling instead of taking notes why not come solve the problem on the board." he said with a grin as the boy looked at him with horror etched into his pale face. Of course he thought it was because the boy hadn't been paying attention. He began to grow impatient with the junior as he slowly rose to his feet. "Faster!"

Kurt ran up to the board and grabbed a small piece of chalk from the little tray beneath it. He read the problem quickly before answering, feeling, his heart hammer against his chest when he moved away from the board to show Mr. Keller his answer.

Keller didn't let the surprise show on his face when the junior had solved the problem correctly in a small amount of time. Instead he just glared again and walked up to the board, ignoring how Kurt stepped away from him quickly. He erased the answer before stepping back and crossing his arms over his chest. "Do it again, but this time show your work for the class."

Kurt held in a sigh before doing as he was asked. It took him a bit longer than the first time but he eventually finished and moved away from the board, waiting anxiously for when he would told to sit back in his seat. He blinked back tears as the man erased all his work and answer again.

"No, I want _all _work shown, not the crap you just wrote." Keller said, grinning when the boy lifted the chalk to the board again, biting his bottom lip.

Jeff watched sadly as Kurt was tormented. He didn't know what he could do though since Keller had every right to act this way seeing as he was the teacher. He glanced at Nick's red face from across the room and swallowed nervously. It had been a while since he had seen him so angry.

Nick watched as Kurt began to work on the problem, frowning when he noticed that his shoulders were hunched and his frame was shaking. Didn't the guy see Kurt was doing his best not to brake down in front of him? When the board was erased for the second time and he noticed Kurt flinch when Keller raised his hand he stood up quickly, causing his chair to screech against the floor. "Stop it! Hasn't he solved it enough?" he yelled, glaring at the man.

Keller glared right back. "Sit down, Duval!"

Nick was about to open his mouth again but the bell rang, causing the crowded room to vacate in a matter of seconds. He watched as Kurt quickly answered the question, showing more work than he did last time, trying to give the man what he wanted.

"Get out of my sight!" Keller yelled at Kurt, causing him to leave the room in a hurry, leaving all his things behind.

Jeff grabbed Nick's hand as he walked by him, pulling him to Kurt's desk. He quickly packed everything away, dragging his boyfriend behind him before he could cause Mr. Keller bodily harm. He scanned the hallway for Kurt and found him leaning against a wall a few feet from the class room door. "Kurt…" he whispered sadly, which seemed to snap Nick out of the quiet rage he was in.

Nick walked up to Kurt quickly, grabbing the other's arm and pulling him in for a hug. The taller teen protested at first but quickly calmed down, resting his head against his shoulder. "I'm so sorry Kurt…" Nick whispered, squeezing him tighter. He felt the other nod against his shoulder. "He's such an ass!" he mumbled, closing his eyes when he felt Jeff's hand on his shoulder.

"If it makes you feel any better, Keller is like that with everyone." Jeff said quietly, watching as Kurt slowly pushed Nick away from him. He noticed that the junior was still shaking slightly when he reached out for his bag.

"I…I should of done what he wanted in the first place though." Kurt whispered, looking away from the other two.

"No, he had no fucking right to pull that shit, Kurt." Nick said quickly, crossing his arms over his chest. "Believe me okay? You didn't deserve what the fu-"

"Nick!" Jeff interrupted quickly, placing an arm around the shorter male's waist and pulling him to his side. It had been a while since Nick had used that many foul words in one sentence.

Kurt was staring at him with wide eyes but nodded slowly in reply. "O-Okay." he said, slipping his bag over his shoulder. He was surprised that Nick had stood up and shouted at the teacher for him. _The teacher_. The thought of the other junior risking so much for him pulled at his heart. Jeff had even been kind of enough to grab his things so he wouldn't have to go back in the classroom like he had been dreading. He looked back towards the other two, a simple smile spread over his lips. "Thank you for being my friends." he whispered, holding in a gasp when Nick pulled him in for another hug.

Nick didn't understand how anyone could be mean to this person. How could anyone ever think of hurting such a sweet and gentle boy? "No, thank you, Kurt." he whispered, squeezing the other closer. "Thank you for being _our_ friend."

Jeff smiled sadly at the scene, looking away when Kurt let out a small sniffle. He couldn't believe someone had just thanked him for being their friend. With Nick it hadn't been friendship at first, it had been love at first sight. He never had to be friends with Nick because he had pursued him in a totally different way. He looked back towards the other two a moment later, smiling as he watched Kurt wipe at his wet cheeks with his hands while Nick did the same using the sleeve of his blazer. In that moment he decided something. He had already made an eternal vow to never let Nick in harms way a long time ago, but now he knew he would have two people to watch over since his boyfriend seemed so attached to Kurt in a way he would probably never understand. He had never seen Nick reduced to tears for anyone, nor had he seen him so caring towards anyone but himself. If Kurt was that important to the other then he was that important to him too. Nothing was going to lay a finger on Kurt as long as he was around.

* * *

><p>The rest of Kurt's classes had gone way better than math had, something of which the countertenor was very grateful for. Gym had been easy since he had been offered to play tag football or run a few laps around the track. Of course he had chosen the track but he had been surprised when no one called him a chicken or other degrading names for not playing with the rest of the class. French had been wonderful and he was pretty sure the teacher really liked him since they had spent most of the class period going over books and plays while they spoke the foreign language. Others had even joined in from time to time, actually being able to keep up with Kurt's fast tongue, unlike at McKinley where the students could hardly conjugate. Art though, was Kurt's favorite class. Mr. Alexander was the kindest teacher so far and had seemed so impressed by his sketches when Nick had told Kurt to show him. He had spent the whole class period talking and painting beside his friend, enjoying the smell of oil paints and charcoal in the air.<p>

Kurt finally found out that the warblers was Dalton's glee club when both Jeff and Nick got a text at the same time. They had told him they would find him when they were done so they could go get coffee like they had planned the other day before dashing off down the hall. He had also learned that the other three prefects were apart of it as well, making Kurt wonder if Blaine was vocally talented. Suddenly a crowd of people rushed past him, nudging him towards a staircase he walked up earlier. A little confused on why all of them seemed so excited he decided to just go with the flow of people walking down until he spotted a familiar head of gelled curls. "Blaine!" he called out excitedly before shutting his mouth quickly. He hadn't mean to call out to him like that but it seemed like his brain had other ideas. He felt the edge of his lips turn up when the prefect turned around, flashing him a bright smile when he realized it was him.

"Kurt!" Blaine said excitedly, standing in the middle of the crowd and letting them pass him as he stared up at the taller junior.

Kurt watched a few more boys run past him on the steps before walking down a few more steps. "So what exactly is going on?" he asked, glancing around as a group of boy's shouted.

Blaine smiled again before he answered. "The warblers!" he glanced to the side before he continued. "Every now and then they throw an impromptu performance in the seniors commons. It tends to shut the school down for a while."

Kurt looked in the direction Blaine had turned his head before looking back at him again. "So wait, the glee club here is kind of cool?" he asked surprised.

"The warblers are like rock stars." Blaine answered proudly, smiling when Kurt's eyebrows rose slightly. He smiled and reached out to grab the Junior's hand. "Come on, I know a short cut."

Kurt opened his mouth to say something as he was pulled down the rest of the stairs and down the hall but closed it quickly as he felt the warmth of the other hand squeeze around his. It seemed like time went at a slower pace as they ran down the hallway together. It was like he could hear his own heart beating against his chest as the other pulled him along. Somehow Blaine's hand around his didn't scare or confuse him like others had in the past, in fact it just felt _right._

The run was over too soon in Kurt's opinion as Blaine let go of his hand and pushed against the double wooden doors. His eyes widened as he took in the mass of students inside the room, working together to move tables and desks so the center of the room was completely bare. He looked around at the sea of uniforms and took a quick breath. "Oh, I stick out like a sore thumb." he said quickly, cursing his mouth for opening on it's own accord again.

Blaine turned around when Kurt spoke and smiled. "Well next time don't forget your jacket new kid." he said as he reached out to lift the lapel of Kurt's coat out from underneath the strap of his messenger bag. "You'll fit right in." he added before patting his arm affectionately. He passed his own bag off to another member of the warblers before looking at Kurt again. "Now if you'll excuse me." he said, walking towards the group of boys who had started to sing softly in the middle of the room.

Kurt had been a little surprised when Blaine had fixed his coat, even more so when the prefect had just casually handed his bag to another student that walked by them. He could hear people chattering from behind and gripped the strap of his bag nervously knowing he wouldn't be able to get out of the room easily if he had to. Then he heard it, the soft singing in the background from the boy's walking up to the middle floor. His attention was brought back to Blaine when he excused himself to walk up to the group.

_~Before you met me I was alright, but things were kind of heavy, you brought me to life Now every February you'll be my valentine, valentine~_

Realization quickly dawned on Kurt that Blaine could sing, and he could sing extremely well. He smiled slightly when the prefect looked towards him again before stepping into dance with the rest of the group, snapping his fingers.

_~Lets go all the way tonight, no regrets, just love._

_We can dance until we die, you and I, we'll be young forever!_

_You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream, the way you turn me on_

_I can't sleep, lets run away and don't ever look back, don't ever look back_

_Lets go all the way tonight, no regrets, just love_

_We can dance until we die, you and I, we'll be young forever!_

_You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream, the way you turn me on~_

Kurt swore his heart stopped when Blaine's arm flew out and his hand pointed in his direction when he sang. Was Blaine…really singing to him? No! He was just putting on a performance for the rest of the students. Besides, why would anyone ever want to sing to him? He glanced around the room in awe as the rest of the students actually seemed to enjoy what they were watching. Most of them were even dancing along to the beat, something the Glee club in McKinley never had.

_~I can't sleep, lets run away and don't ever look back, don't ever look back~_

_I'mma get your heart racing in my skin tight jeans tonight, be your teenage dream tonight~_

A break in vocals showed Kurt the pure talent of the warblers as they made all the music in the background themselves, making the song seem like it came to life as they beat boxed and hummed the beat of the music. Suddenly he even found himself moving to the song and he didn't stop. Everyone else was doing, so why shouldn't he?

~_YEAH_~

_~You make me feel, like I'm living a teenage dream, the way you turn me on_

_I can't sleep, lets run away and don't ever look back, don't ever look back_

_My heart stops, when you look at me, just one touch, now baby I believe, this is real_

_So take a chance and don't ever look back, don't ever look back~_

Blaine was surprised he didn't miss a step or mess up the lyrics when he looked at Kurt again. The countertenor had the biggest, most beautiful smile he had ever seen stretched across his face. All the other little half smiles and quirks of his upper lip couldn't compete. It was as if he was seeing the Junior's first smile. _A real smile._

_~I'mma get your heart racing in my skin tight jeans tonight_

_Let you put your hands on me in my skin tight jeans, be your teenage dream tonight~_

Kurt clapped enthusiastically along with the other students in the room , his cheeks flushed and his heart beating frantically. He had just witnessed something amazing that no one would ever be able to take from him. The way Blaine's bright smile made his heart flutter didn't even bother him at the moment. He just let things feel the way they were supposed to for once. He couldn't stop smiling, and for once it wasn't forced or small. As his mind buzzed with the cheers and chatter among the room, one thing became very clear to him.

_He couldn't stop._

* * *

><p><strong>Preview: <strong>_"Don't even think about it dummy, its on me."_

* * *

><p><strong>(AN)** Okaaaaay, this chapter is very long and very Cliché at the end. I'm sorry! I hope it didn't deter some of you. I just felt this would be the perfect thing to add, though I know some of you will probably hate it. : (

**Anyways thank you so much again for reading and your awesome reviews!** _Remember to check out my new story if your interested!_


	12. Coffee Rangers!

**(A/N): Oh wow! **I can't believe this story is almost up to 200 reviews! _**All of your reviews are amazing! THANK YOU!**_

**Rating: M**

**Warnings: **_M/M, Rape, Abuse, Language. _If you do not like male on male love, then I suggest you hit the back button now. I would really hate to be yelled at because someone didn't read the warnings before hand. **(AU!)**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Glee or any of the characters. If I did, the show would be called Klaine instead.

* * *

><p><strong>Sketchy Relations<strong>

_Coffee Rangers!_

Kurt still had a smile on his face as he sat in the passenger seat of Blaine's dark blue mustang. The warblers rendition of Teenage Dream was still swirling around his head, causing him to miss half the conversation the other three were having.

"Kurt?"

Kurt blinked at the sound of Blaine's voice before turning his head in the other's direction. "Sorry?" he said softly, feeling his cheeks heat slightly when the other teens laughed.

"I was asking how your first day went?" Blaine said with a bright smile, his free hand itching to take the junior's.

"Oh…It was good." Kurt said quietly, reaching up to push his bangs back in place.

"Besides Keller, of course." Jeff spoke up from the back seat, causing Kurt's shoulders to slump slightly. The blond frowned and looked at Nick when the shorter male took his hand with a soft sigh.

"He didn't do anything too horrible did he?" Blaine asked, sending Kurt a worried glace as they waited at a red light.

"He…wasn't so bad. I guess I didn't do what he wanted." Kurt admitted softly, glancing down at his knees as a confused look graced his face.

"Kurt, I told you he was an ass!" Jeff said, feeling the warm hand around his squeeze tightly.

"Kurt, you really didn't do anything wrong." Nick stated, shaking his head when all Kurt gave was a nod in return.

"What did he do?" Blaine asked, wanting to know. Anything that made Nick sound that angry had to have been pretty awful.

"I didn-" Kurt began, only to be cut off by Nick.

"He just wanted to pick on the new kid and got sore because Kurt actually knew the answer to the question." Nick explained, crossing his legs as Jeff lifted his hand to place a kiss across his knuckles.

"Yeah the jerk erased the board like twice just to humiliate him." Jeff continued for his boyfriend, glancing out the window once the car started to move once more.

Blaine sighed, keeping his eyes on the road. "I'm sorry Kurt, some teachers are just difficult." he said, frowning as he thought about the junior being terrorized in front of a room full of other students.

Kurt smiled before he lifted his head to look out the windshield. "Its okay, I've had worse." he began, missing the confused glance Jeff gave the back of his head. "It really was perfect besides Mr. Keller." he said softly, taking a chance to glance at Blaine, his stomach fluttering at the smile tugging at the warbler's mouth.

Nick watched the way Kurt looked at Blaine from the backseat. He couldn't really place it, but the small smile the other junior was giving made his own lips turn up. Slowly he rested his head against Jeff's shoulder, closing his eyes as he breathed in the blonds cologne.

"That's great, Kurt!" Blaine said excitedly, glad Keller hadn't spoiled the whole day for Kurt. "What did Mr. Alexander say about your art?"

Kurt looked away quickly, clenching his hands into tight fists where they rested against his knees. "He seemed to really like my sketches."

"Wait, You can draw?" Jeff asked excitedly, bouncing in his seat which caused Nick to scowl and move his head from the blonds shoulder.

"A little." Kurt admitted quietly, looking at Blaine when he laughed.

"More than a little." Blaine said before turning on his blinker and slowing down to pull into the parking lot of the little coffee shop.

"That's awesome!" Jeff said pumping his fist in the air. "I've been trying to find someone to draw me the Pow-"

"If you say Power Rangers, consider yourself single." Nick said with a raised brow, grinning when Jeff whined.

"Come on! The Power Rangers are freaking epic!" Jeff huffed, sending his boyfriend an irritated look.

"They are extremely lame, and the pink one always got on my nerves." Nick said, rolling his eyes after watching Jeff drop his jaw in horror.

"How can my boyfriend hate the most glorious show ever to grace the earth?" Jeff cried out loudly.

"Yet again let me point out how lame the stupid show was…" Nick stated calmly, relieved when Blaine finally parked the car.

"But that was the _point._" Jeff mumbled as he climbed out of the car after Blaine had stepped out and lowered the seat.

Kurt quickly lowered his seat as well so Nick could climb out too, glancing at the dark green jeep that pulled in beside them. David and Wes climbed out, the shorter Asian complaining about something one of the other warbler members had done. He heard another whine come from Jeff and smiled as he noticed he and Nick were still arguing about Power Rangers. Soon enough David and Wes joined their playful banter as they walked towards the entrance of the coffee shop, David stating that his favorite would always be red and Wes arguing that blue could kick red's ass if they ever went at it. So this was what if felt like to be with a group of friends? Sure he never imagined that the main point of the conversation would be about the 'special' effects the show used, but it was nice to know that you were actually _part_ of the group, and not an outsider looking in.

"I swear they have this conversation once a week." Blaine stated as he held the door open for Kurt to walk through, the others had already walked in ahead of them, too wrapped up in the debate of the yellow ranger versus the pink one. "I'm surprised Nick hasn't trashed those dvd's yet with the amount of times Jeff makes him watch them with him."

"So Nick doesn't actually hate it?" Kurt asked as they stopped behind Wes and David to wait in line. He smiled when Blaine laughed, shaking his curly head afterwards.

"I'm pretty sure he does hate it, but I think he puts up with it because Jeff likes it." Blaine said, turning towards Kurt. "They would do anything for each other, they've been through a lot."

"A lot?" Kurt whispered, looking at Blaine with a curious expression. He quickly looked away afterwards. "I mean, it's not of my business, sorry." he said through a rushed breath, a little disappointed in himself for asking about something that clearly wasn't his right to know in the first place.

Blaine watched Kurt closely before smiling and reaching out to tug on the sleeve of his jacket. One he got the Junior's attention he nodded towards Nick and Jeff who were heading for a little table in the back to wait on their orders to be called. "Kurt, I'm sure they would tell you if you just asked." he began, stepping forward when Wes and David stepped up to counter. "Don't be afraid to ask, you three seem so close already anyways."

Kurt smiled as he looked at Blaine again. "You think so?" he asked softly, not noticing the look David was giving him and the other warbler.

"Yeah." Blaine said, smiling at the girl behind the counter when they walked up to it. "Hi, I'll have a Medium Drip and my friend here will have…" he trailed off glancing at Kurt.

"Oh! Ummm, a Grande Non-Fat Mocha." Kurt said, quickly reaching down to pull his wallet from his bag when the girl called out the price. A hand quickly placed itself on his forearm, stopping him from his search.

"Don't even think about it dummy, it's on me." Blaine said with a grin, handing over a ten. "Keep the change."

Kurt stood frozen in spot for a moment as Blaine walked off towards the table with the others. Blaine had just paid for his coffee like it was nothing, but why..? He felt his mouth stretch into another smile like the one earlier, causing him to hum softly. He couldn't quite place the feeling he had at the moment, but he liked the warm flutter his stomach yet again experienced.

"Kurt!" Jeff called out, waving in the junior's direction. "Come on!"

Kurt took a deep breath before walking over to the table and taking the open seat next to Blaine. He listened to the others as they continued to talk, smiling slightly at the funny things thrown around. He also noticed how Nick purposely edged Jeff on just so he could continue the light argument.

One by one their coffee's were called out and soon all of them were sipping from their cups as Nick leaned against Jeff in the comfortable silence. Kurt felt like he could watch the couple cuddle and speak for hours on end. They just seemed so comfortable with each other, like they were each an extension of one another. He smiled when Nick giggled softly as Jeff began to nibble on his ear. The blond wrapped his arm around the shorter junior's waist to pull him closer to have better access to the pale neck below the ear.

"Jeff, you are going to scare Kurt away." Nick mumbled, glancing over to Kurt when the other junior laughed softly.

"I think it's sweet." Kurt said, quickly regretting his choice of words. "You know, in a non-creepy way…" he said, looking down at his coffee nervously.

"You're right Kurt, it is sweet." Wes said with a smile.

"Sickeningly so." David added with a nod of his head.

"Well I think it's adorable." Blaine added, reaching over to place his hand over the one Kurt had on his lap. He watched the junior's cheeks flush a dark red and smiled, squeezing the smaller hand below his. The small smile Kurt gave in return caused him to grin even wider. Wes rolled his eyes at the two before shaking his head and taking another sip from his cup.

David sighed as he watched Kurt and Blaine react. Was Kurt going to let someone in even though he had been through hell and back? He felt his own lips tug into a smile when Kurt sent a bashful glace towards the curly headed prefect. Would Blaine be able to handle the junior's baggage when he found out, or would he back off? Secretly he hoped Blaine would be able to push through it since it seemed the two kind of fit together like Nick and Jeff did. If Blaine could accept Kurt and his past like Jeff had done with Nick, it would be like they had found each others missing puzzle pieces. He mentally rolled his eyes at the comparison he had just made since it was a very familiar line from the song they had performed earlier. Speaking of performing… "How did you like the performance, Kurt?"

Kurt looked at David and smiled again. It seemed like he wouldn't be able to stop today. "It was amazing." he said, turning his cup around in his hand. "New Directions doesn't stand a chance." he admitted.

David grinned before answering. "Mercedes told me they were going to beat us this year though, so we have to be on our guard." he said with a little wink in Kurt's direction.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about New Directions." Blaine said, looking at Kurt. "Were you apart of it?"

Kurt looked down at the table with a blank face. "No, I wasn't." he said softly, gripping his cup tightly.

_Kurt sighed as his eyes continued to burn from his latest slushy facial. Karofsky had caught him off guard this time. It was like the football player was actually learning how to use tact with the way he had hid behind the corner just to catch him. Luckily he had packed an extra shirt that day because that had been the second attack within two hours. He wasn't sure why the other was so determined that day, he had also been giving him odd looks the whole day and honestly it was making him extremely nervous._

_His head started throb even harder so he stopped and leaned against the bulletin board to steady himself when a flash of white caught his attention. _

_**New Directions**_

_Glee Club_

_Sign up below:_

_A few familiar names were already scrawled across the paper, leaving most of the paper empty. He stared at the next available blank as he thought. He had always wanted to be apart of something like the glee club ever since he had arrived at McKinley. His mother had always sang with him when he was younger which allowed him to fall in love with the musicals they used to watch together curled up on the couch. She had always told him he had a beautiful voice which was hard to believe when Kurt thought hers was the best he had ever heard. Slowly he reached up for the pen, a small smile on his face as memories of his mother resurfaced. He had never sang in front of others before, but he could at least tryout for his mother. _

"_I don't think you can keep up."_

_Kurt jumped looking to his side to see Rachel Berry staring at him. He scowled slightly at the brunette before looking at the sign up sheet again. He had never really liked the girl mainly because she always got upset when he would show her up in their classes together. Every time he would get a higher score she would demand that the teacher re-grade their papers. It wasn't as if he hated the girl, but he seriously thought she could calm down._

"_Can you even sing?" Rachel continued. "I mean, you don't even talk to people."_

_Kurt continued to ignore her in favor of glaring at the innocent paper pinned to the bulletin board._

"_Fine, don't be disappointed when the real stars show you up." Rachel said before turning on her heel and stalking down the hall._

_Kurt's hand gripped around the pen even tighter. That Rachel Berry always frustrated him! He watched her turn the corner before looking back at the paper and moving the pen towards the blank slot. He would show that know-it-all not to talk to him like that!_

"_What's up princess?"_

_Kurt jumped yet again, automatically beginning to shake as he turned around to come face to face with Karofsky. The pen he had dropped and was now swinging back and forth, scratching against the board and catching the football players attention. Kurt held in a yelp as he was roughly shoved out from in front of the sign up sheet._

"_The glee club?" Karofsky said with a disgusted tone. He glared at Kurt before grabbing him by the front of his shirt and shoving him against the board._

_Kurt winced as he felt the multiple heads of pushpins digging to his back. He looked up at the taller teen with wide, fearful eyes before glancing along the hallway. How was it no one was ever around to witness this? He supposed it was for the best, after all if someone found out Karofsky would kill him._

"_Don't you even get that will make you even gayer?" the football player practically growled, pulling him away from the board to push him to the floor. He grinned when the thinner teen winced from landing on his wrist at an awkward angle. "If you join that stupid club I'll make you regret it."_

_Kurt scrambled to stand up and run as the other walked up to him. He wasn't fast enough however, allowing the large meaty hand to grab the back of his shirt to pull him backwards across the floor. He knew the path the other was taking and began to struggle, praying to whatever would listen that he wouldn't be thrown into that Janitors closet where he knew horrible things would happen._

"_Karofsky!"_

_The back of his shirt was dropped quickly and Kurt made quick work of standing up, only to be grabbed roughly by the arm. He looked at the person who had called out to his captor and his stomach dropped in terror. Another jersey clad football player stood at the end of hall._

"_What are you doing with the fag, man?"_

"_I was going to show him his place again and throw him in the port-a-potty before I headed out to the field." Karofsky said with a shrug, grinning when the other laughed._

_Soon two football players dragged a kicking and pleading Kurt towards one of the port-a-potty's in the back of the school. He held back a whimper when the other football player kicked opened the door and a strong horrible smell made itself known. "No, please!" he begged as Karofsky and the other shoved him in and locked the door. A small sob left him as he felt the long rectangular box tilt back and forth as the other two rocked it. The football players laughed loudly when Kurt let out a terrified yelp when they almost let the port-a-potty fall on its side._

"_Wonder how long it'll take for someone to find you, Hummel." Karofsky called out, nodding to his partner in crime before letting the box fall on its side, a loud wail coming from inside. They both laughed and spent a few minutes kicking the sides before walking off towards their practice._

_Kurt could feel something sliding down his face, the smell making him gag and cough as a pitiful sob left his throat. He tried to push on the door but he couldn't get it to budge. Within the few hours off laying in other peoples filth he made the decision that joining the glee club would be like committing suicide. The day after people had auditioned and was introduced into the club, Rachel Berry sent him a smug look from across the hall._

"Hey, you could always try out for the Warblers." Blaine said as he noticed how tight the junior squeezed the plastic cup in his hand. He wouldn't of been surprised if the top popped off if Kurt placed just a bit more pressure on it.

Kurt snapped his head in Blaine's direction, being pulled from his thoughts. The bright smile the warbler gave calmed him slightly. The conversation from a few days ago filtered through his mind, making him remember that Blaine had been through bullying too. The thought caused another wave of calm to roll across his shoulders, letting him smile back and shake his head. "I don't think I can sing well enough to be in the Warblers, you were amazing and I wouldn't want to throw anyone off."

"Well you could always try out, then we would be able to tell you if you threw anyone off." Wes stated, glancing towards a table a bit further away from their's. An older couple was eyeing Jeff and Nick closely.

"Do you like to sing, Kurt?" Blaine asked excitedly. It would be amazing to have the junior in the Warblers as well since it gave him an excuse to be able to be with him and talk to him even more.

"Well I-" Kurt began only to be cut off by the older woman that now stood next to their table with what seemed to be her husband. He blinked up at them, noticing the nasty sneer she sent Nick and Jeff.

Jeff glared right back at the woman while Nick hid his face in his shoulder. "Can we help you?" he asked in a quiet voice.

"Yes, I was wondering if you could continue your disgusting…" she trailed off as if she were searching for a word.

"Display of whatever you are doing to that other boy." the man finished for his wife, placing an arm around her waist.

"Well that's funny because I was just about to ask you to escort you butt-ugly wife out so we didn't have to barf at the sight of her face." Jeff replied, ignoring the soft plea Nick gave asking him to stop.

"Excuse me?" the man asked, puffing up his chest as he glared at the younger blond. "How dare you in-"

"No sir, I believe my friend is right." Wes spoke up from his seat, a dark glare settling over his features. "I believe they have every right you have to display their affection."

"We're diff-" the woman began.

"Really?" David asked, making a show of looking them over. "All I can see that is different is your husbands bad taste in a partner."

The woman gasped, sending a shocked look in the teens direction. The man huffed angrily. "Look here young man, you have no right to talk to my wi-"

"If I recall, you had no right to talk to me and my boyfriend the way you did earlier either, _sir._" Jeff said, squeezing his arm around Nick tightly as he planted a kiss on top of the dark head of hair that still rested on his shoulder.

"You can't just go around doing disgusting things like that in public!" the woman shrieked, causing a few other customers to look up and pay attention.

"I didn't see a sign on the door or anything that said they couldn't." Blaine spoke up, eyeing the two carefully as he squeezed Kurt's hand.

Kurt felt Blaine's warm hand squeeze around his but for once he didn't pay attention, instead he was watching how Nick practically shut down as he rested against Jeff's side. He bit his bottom lip when he saw a small tremble roll across the other's shoulders.

"_I used to be really messed up, Kurt"_

Nick's words from the day before suddenly rang in his ears, causing his face to flush in anger as he looked at the older couple who kept bickering with Wes, David, and Blaine. He slowly turned his head back to Nick to watch him reach up and wipe his face, his hands shaking slightly. Jeff rubbed at his back, now not even paying attention to the other two who were still making rude comments about them. Kurt suddenly felt like he was slammed back into reality as he watched Jeff and Nick slowly being torn apart from two people who had different opinions on how to love someone.

When he heard a soft sniff come from Nick, he couldn't just sit there anymore. Quickly he turned in his seat to give a dark look towards the other two. No one made _his _friends cry. "Could you just stop?" he finally snapped, causing the others to stop arguing and look at him in surprise.

"Kur-" Blaine began but was quickly cut off.

"Just because you can't stand it doesn't mean you can just waltz up to other people and make them feel horrible!" Kurt said, continuing when the woman opened her mouth to speak. "They didn't walk up to you and tell you how disgusting you looked while you were cuddled together in the corner because you were different genders." he said, the top of his cup popping off and falling to the table. He felt Blaine's hand on his tighten even more but he ignored it. The man was next to open his mouth but Kurt cut him off. "Shut. Up. And leave my friends alone before I tell your wife how fat she looks in those jeans and how she can avoid the muffin top she has by _not _stuffing the cookies you bought her down her throat." he paused for a moment, taking a calming breath. "Oops, I guess I let my own opinion's out weigh the part of my brain that knew it would hurt your feelings if I said that out loud."

"Well I never!" the woman cried out, not missing the laugh Wes and David shared. Her face turned red before she stomped her foot on the ground. "You will burn in hell, all of you for allowing yourselves to do these things!" she hollered before stomping out of the store, quickly followed by her sputtering husband.

"Whoa, Kurt." David said with a grin, giving the junior an appreciative look. "You do have a voice, don't you?"

"I never thought he could be that forward." Wes said in a shocked voice before smirking. "Well I know who to turn to when the warblers need a good vocal smack down."

"Kurt…you were amazing." Blaine said in awe. He watched as Kurt's cheeks flared red with the compliments before looking at Jeff and Nick who were whispering to each other. Nick seemed to be trying to calm Jeff down who was seething and digging into the table top with his fingernails.

"Jeff, its okay, they were just stupid and-" Nick tried.

"No, it was completely uncalled for and they made you…they made you.." Jeff trailed off, his shoulders tense and his eyes narrowed as he stared at the entrance to the coffee shop.

Kurt bit his bottom lip before he reached down to his bag to pull out a piece of paper and his pencil bag. "Jeff, please don't be angry." he whispered softly, unzipping his bag to pull out a pen.

Jeff heard Kurt's soft voice and began to calm down, leaning against Nick as he watched Kurt quickly sketch out six cartoon-ish figures on the paper he had pulled out. He wanted to thank Kurt for the words he had said on his and Nick's behalf but he didn't think he could say anything nicely at the moment.

Nick noticed Kurt's hand was shaking slightly as he drew but decided to do what the others were and just watch. He was amazed the junior had stood up for them so quickly and how it had made his heart swell.

Blaine finally broke the silence out of curiosity. "What are you drawing, Kurt?"

"Rangers." Kurt said simply, pulling out colored pencils to color in the forms.

"Since when do Power Rangers carry coffee cups as their main weapons?" David asked in an amused tone.

"Well they obviously aren't normal Power Rangers." Wes scoffed as he watched Kurt continue to color. "Hey! They look like us!"

Jeff now leaned forward along with the others. "Dude, that's awesome!" he said, his shoulders relaxing as he continued to watch Kurt color in the lines.

Kurt finally finished, pushing the picture towards Jeff. "Please don't be angry anymore, look I drew you rangers!" he said, giving the blond a hopeful look.

Jeff's face softened as he looked at Kurt's worried expression. He placed his arm around Nick once more and pulled him to his side again as he lifted the drawing to look at it closer. "Look Nick, Coffee Rangers!" he exclaimed happily, laughing when he noticed Kurt had placed Nick in the pink outfit. "Now I see why you hate the pink ranger so much, you were jealous of her costume all this time."

The other three chuckled as Nick sighed. "Jeff, did you not notice you're the yellow one?"

"Yeah, of course!" Jeff said with a grin. "My costume has to match my glorious blond hair."

"Yes! I'm red!" David called out in joy, Wes doing the same as the Asian saw his cartoon self clad in blue. "Hey, look Blaine, you're green!"

Blaine took the paper when Jeff offered it to him and smiled at the little details they all had. His own curly hair standing out slightly from the others. He noticed Kurt was the black ranger and it made him wonder. "Hey Kurt, why are you the black one?"

Kurt smiled slightly and shrugged. "I don't deserve to be any other color really." he said sadly, fitting his lid back on his cup, not meeting the prefects gaze. He couldn't of drawn himself in white because it was the opposite of what he knew he was. White meant pure and he knew he defiantly wasn't that, anyone with eyes could see it.

Blaine watched Kurt with a confused expression before looking back to the paper. What did that mean? He smiled before taking Kurt's pen to scrawl out the name of the drawing. Once he finished and dated it he gave it back to Jeff who kept staring at it with wide excited eyes.

David and Nick had caught the small exchange. David sighed and looked at Wes, trying to figure out how to get the Asian in the know. Nick only frowned in return before pressing a kiss to Jeff's cheek, smiling when the arm around him tightened again.

"Well I think you would have been amazing in white too." Blaine said, squeezing Kurt's hand once again.

Kurt looked into Blaine's hazel eyes for a moment, lost on what to say. _'If you only you knew why…would you even want to talk to me and be my friend if you did?' _"Thanks."

"Kurt." Nick said quietly, waiting until Kurt's eyes met his own. "Thank you." he whispered.

Kurt smiled again, making him wonder if his mouth was going to hurt tomorrow. "That's what friends are for, Nick." he whispered back.

Blaine felt his breath still as another beautiful smile lit up Kurt's face. He knew now that he had to find a way to get the junior to do it more often, even it did give him heart failure each time.

* * *

><p><strong>Preview: <strong>_"You've been dating the girl for like a year and still don't know what to get her for your anniversary?"_

"_Two years, and no, I'm completely lost Wes."_

"_You're a really bad boyfriend."_

"_Shut up, Jeff."_

* * *

><p><strong>(AN): **Okay! See I told you I would have my glee fics updated before Tuesday! I hope you all enjoy it, even if it does seem a little lame. :D

This turned out longer than I expected so sorry if it seems like I rambled a bit in this chapter.

**Thanks for reading and all your reviews!**


	13. Anniversary Romantics?

**(A/N): **Okay first I would love to point out that Sketchy Relations has finally hit 200 reviews! YAY!

Second I want to apologize for the long wait for an update! Life got in the way, making it difficult to write. My posting schedule should be back to normal now!

_NOW LET ME TAKE A MOMENT TO SQUEAL LIKE A LITTLE GIRL! _One of my amazing reviewers took the time to draw fanart for my story. **THANK YOU SO MUCH! **If you want to see it there is a link in their review. They signed as: Coffeeranger.

**Coffeeranger you have no idea how much your art made me smile**. Thank you again for taking the time to draw your amazing picture!

Once again I'm sorry for the long wait. I loved ALL YOUR REVIEWS! They are simply amazing and inspire me so much. I want to **thank EVRYONE who has reviewed, alerted or favorited this story!**

**Purpleerana: **_**Thank you so much! **_You were my **200th** reviewer!

_A question was asked and its answered at the bottom. B_e _sure to check it out if you're interested._

**Rating: M**

**Warnings: **_M/M, Rape, Abuse, Language. _If you do not like male on male love, then I suggest you hit the back button now. I would really hate to be yelled at because someone didn't read the warnings before hand. **(AU!)**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Glee or any of the characters. If I did, the show would be called Klaine instead.

* * *

><p><strong>Sketchy Relations<strong>

_Anniversary Romantics? _

The mall was calmer than Kurt had imagined it would be. Of course the reason why may be because it was a Monday afternoon and not the weekend when he usually ventured to the small mall in Lima. He hadn't really spoke since they had left the coffee shop from fear of his mouth running on its own again. He knew that the woman deserved what he had said, but he still felt a bit awkward around the others because of his outburst. It didn't seem to matter much to the others though, especially Jeff who claimed that Kurt himself was the most valiant of the Coffee Rangers.

Glancing to his side he noticed the worried expression spread across David's face as he looked into the display windows of the jewelry shop they had stopped in front of. Earlier he had mentioned that he had no idea what to get Mercedes for their anniversary claiming he didn't think anything could show how much he loved the girl.

"David, I'm sure whatever you choose Mercedes will love it." Blaine said, patting his friends shoulder.

"Yeah, I've never known a girl who turned down Jewelry or other shiny things." Wes admitted, pulling his phone from his pocket as it buzzed with a new text.

"But this has to be amazing!" David exclaimed, turning away from the display with a disgruntled sigh. "It has to be something that really shows how much I care for her."

Jeff and Nick stood beside Kurt, the blonds arm wrapped around Nick's waist as the shorter warbler's head rested on his shoulder. Kurt had to admit that he was surprised how they just ignored the looks sent their way as they walked through the mall. Nick seemed to cling to Jeff but the other junior didn't seem to mind in the slightest. In fact Kurt had caught the blond deliberately kissing the other's cheek as they passed by a few of the nastier expressions some people wore. No one had signaled them out like the older couple in the coffee shop which Kurt was sure they were thankful for.

The group began to move forward again as Kurt continued to think. The light argument between Wes and David was easy to ignore, letting him concentrate on his two friends. They were brave, braver than most of the people Kurt knew which amazed him further. The longing looks they gave each other made Kurt yearn for someone to do the same with. His heart ached as he looked down to his shoes as he continued to walk. Who would even want someone like him? He was nothing short of a pathetic person who was scared of his own shadow and could hardly speak in full sentences. He was ready to accept the fact that he would probably die a lonely old man that people only remembered as the 'weird' kid from high school.

A warm hand grasping his pulled him from his thoughts as he lifted his head to be met with hazel colored eyes. The warm flutters returned to his stomach as Blaine sent him a smile. He noticed now that they had stopped in front of another store where David was looking through the glass walls, eagerly searching for something that would fit his description of perfect. Blaine lifted one thick eyebrow in his direction, making him bite his bottom lip to keep in a giggle that threatened to fall out.

"Are you alright, you've been really quiet since we left the coffee shop." Blaine whispered softly so the others wouldn't hear. He was worried that maybe Kurt was still ticked off about the whole confrontation earlier.

Kurt felt the corner of his lift into a smile as he realized Blaine had been worrying about him all this time. Though it was hard for him to understand why the prefect would care, he still couldn't stop the warmth in his belly from spreading throughout the rest of his body as they stood there looking into each others eyes. "I'm okay, just tired from my first day." Kurt whispered back finally, his smile growing wider as he felt Blaine's large hand squeeze around his.

"Would you like me to drive you back then?" Blaine asked, knowing how exhausting the first day of a new school could be. "I really wouldn't mind." he added when Kurt tilted his head slightly as if he was thinking over his answer.

Was Blaine really offering to drive him back just because he was tired? Why was this boy so nice to him? He didn't understand the way those bright smiles and beautiful eyes made him feel each time they were turned on him. Perhaps Blaine was just trying to make the newest student at Dalton feel welcome, or maybe Blaine really did care about him in a way he wished he did. "No, I'll be fine, thank you though." he said softly as he continued to look at Blaine in slight awe.

Blaine smiled again, relieved that their outing together wouldn't be shortened. The way Kurt was looking at him made his heart beat faster in his chest and the world around them to dim. It was like no one else was even around them as they continued to stare at one another. The loud shouts and chatter of the mall seemed to fade away, the only sound left was the soft breath Kurt suddenly let escape his lips. As cheesy as he thought it was, it was like nothing else mattered at the moment as he held the junior's hand. Could Kurt be feeling the same things he was, or was his thoughts just wishful thinking? He silently pleaded that wasn't the case. He knew in that instant that he would do anything to have Kurt, but would the other want him back?

Kurt finally turned his head from the intense staring match that he and Blaine seemed to be having when he heard David's voice near hysterics. The world seemed to un-pause then, all the loud noises and laughter suddenly penetrating the heavy silence that had seemed to wrap around himself and the other warbler. He felt another squeeze from Blaine's hand and couldn't help another smile from crossing his lips.

"You've been dating the girl for like a year and still don't know what to get her for your anniversary?"

"Two years, and no, I'm completely lost Wes."

"You're a really bad boyfriend."

"Shut up, Jeff."

"Maybe if you haven't already bought the girl all the other expensive things you give her, it wouldn't be so hard?" Nick added with a small grin.

David sent Nick a dark look. "Please, like Jeff doesn't over do it too." he grumbled walking towards the next little shop with a heavy sigh.

Nick couldn't argue with that and just stood up on his toes to place a kiss on Jeff's cheek, smiling when the blond smirked in return. "Speaking of anniversaries…Isn't ours coming up in a few months?" he asked, sighing as he felt Jeff's hand slide across his butt.

"Yup, but you see unlike David, I have something planned well before the week before hand." Jeff quipped, laughing when the older warbler sent him a threatening look.

Nick laughed with a shake of his head. "Of course you do." he said with another happy sigh, gracing Jeff's lips with a gentle kiss before moving away from the blond to walk next to Kurt. He noticed the taller teen's hand was in Blaine's and the way his pale cheeks were flushed slightly. He glanced at the senior and had to hold in a laugh at the goofy grin across his face.

An hour and a half later David let out a tired groan as he contemplated banging his head against the nearest wall. How was this so hard? He looked towards his friends, not failing to see the amused looks they sent his way. Kurt's face seemed sympathetic though as he straightened up before asking the junior's opinion, besides the others wouldn't give him the right answer if he asked them so he may as well as the newest addition of the group. "Kurt what do you think Mercedes would like?"

Kurt blinked in surprise after David had asked for his opinion. Why would he want his input for a gift? It wasn't like he knew Mercedes that well and he had never been in a relationship before. His advice would probably sound stupid and uninteresting but with the way David was looking at him he couldn't not say _something_. 'Well I…" he trailed off and squeezed Blaine's hand nervously, not noticing the adoring look the curly haired prefect sent his way afterwards as he tried to gather his thoughts. "You say you've already gotten her a lot of things so maybe you could just do something simple." he finally said, surprised when David actually seemed to consider his suggestion.

"Like what?" David asked, rubbing his chin in thought. He had never tried _simple_ before. He always taken Mercedes out to fancy restaurants and given her expensive gifts to express his love.

"Maybe you could make a picnic and go stargazing, or maybe you can cook her dinner and invite her over to watch a movie?" Kurt said without thinking. He mentally scolded himself for watching too many romantic movies and shook his head. "No I mean…well just do something sweet that shows her you still love her…" he said softly, looking away with a flushed face.

"That's really romantic, Kurt." Blaine said quietly, a surprised look crossing his face when Kurt's shoulders slumped slightly.

"That's actually a really good idea." David said with an amused smile. "I bet Mercedes would really like one of those." he said happily, turning around to walk back towards the entrance of the mall. The others followed after a few moments, Wes catching up to walk beside David.

"Can you even cook?" Wes asked, grinning when David shrugged in return.

"It can't be that hard, right?" David asked as they continued to walk. Sure he had never cooked anything in his life besides the microwavable ramen cups, but he was sure that even he could follow a cookbook's instructions.

Wes laughed loudly and shook his head. "I wish you luck my friend." Wes said with another smile. He glanced back to the others, grinning when he saw that Blaine and Kurt were still holding hands. Maybe Blaine had finally found the right person after all. His only concern was if Kurt would return the other prefects affection or not. The way he was smiling and bushing made him believe he would.

Nick watched Kurt closely, having no desire to distract the junior from Blaine who was talking quietly with him. The two of them seemed to be getting closer, something that Nick feared. What if Kurt wasn't interested in Blaine the way the hazel eyed senior obviously was with him? Was Kurt scared of telling the prefect to back off, or did he really enjoy his company the way he looked like he was? A soft laugh left Kurt, causing a smile to grace his own lips. Maybe Kurt wasn't as scared as he thought he was…

"So….do you like the kind of ideas you gave David?" Blaine asked as they walked across the large parking lot, still hand in hand with Kurt.

Kurt licked his lips nervously before nodding towards Blaine. He looked away before he began to speak. "I've always thought that showing your love through simple, thoughtful things was very romantic." he whispered, glancing back at Blaine. "Sure expensive dinners and other things are nice but to me it just seems too complicated." he continued, allowing Nick to climb in the back seat once they had reached Blaine's mustang. He pushed the seat back in place before sliding in as well and closing his door.

Kurt waited until the car pulled out of the parking lot to speak up again. "Why can't people show their love by dancing in the rain together, or sitting in front of a fire?" he spoke softly, not noticing how Blaine, and even the two in the back seat listened closely. Sighing he leaned back against the leather seat before talking again. "Maybe that kind of romance doesn't really exist…"

"It does Kurt, you just haven't found the right person that turns it into reality." Blaine said softly, reaching over to place his hand on Kurt's leg. "I swear to you someone out there will show you all of that and more if you let them." he added, mentally screaming in joy in the fact that Kurt liked most of the same things he did. How did this boy get even more amazing by each passing day?

Kurt felt the warm hand upon his leg and looked down at it as he processed Blaine's words. Did the warbler really mean what he said? Could someone actually like him enough to show him these things? Kurt looked at Blaine's face as the senior continued to drive, concentrating on the road as the radio played softly in the background. He looked out the windshield again before placing his own hand on top of Blaine's, face flushing once again when he felt the other's hand squeeze his leg in return.

Nick leaned against Jeff as Blaine and Kurt spoke to each other, having to listen carefully not to miss any of the soft spoken words. He hadn't really pegged Kurt as a hopeless romantic, but now that he knew it added a whole new level of adoration he felt for his friend. Maybe Blaine would be able to get Kurt to open up even more if he had the courage to take on Kurt's baggage. As that thought swirled around his head his face fell. He had to tell Blaine, especially if the prefect wanted to get closer to Kurt. How could he tell him the other's biggest secret? Should he tell Kurt that he knew, or would that just push him further away?

Kurt smiled when he heard Blaine's voice singing with the newest p!nk song playing on the radio. As he sat there with his hand on top of the senior's he couldn't help but hope that Blaine would be the one to turn his hopes into reality. It was at that moment that he realized that he was falling for the warbler after only knowing him for four days. The thought should of caused him more panic and worry but it only caused his stomach to flutter again. Was it okay to feel this way about Blaine? Would he laugh to his face if he ever got the courage to tell him and never speak to him again? Maybe it would gross him out and cause him never to look in his direction again? Blaine laughed suddenly, squeezing Kurt's leg again as Jeff continued to tell his joke.

Kurt decided he didn't want to think about that at the moment. He just wanted to continue feeling the way he felt now. He never wanted the strange warm tingles to leave him when Blaine grabbed his hand or smiled that bright smile he was beginning to fall in love with. He wanted all this to always feel the same way, even if nothing else ever came out of it other than friendship. The thing was that he knew he was falling for Blaine, and he was falling hard.

Nothing had ever felt so _right._

* * *

><p><strong>Preview: <strong>_"What about Pavarotti?"_

"_It's just a stupid bird! I'll pick him up after class, so hurry up before we are late!"_

* * *

><p><strong>Questions:<strong>

_From: DanI_

**What is the realtion with Finn?: **Burt and Carole are already married in this fic, so Finn is Kurt's stepbrother. I hope this cleared it up for you. : )

* * *

><p><strong>(AN): **I know its kind of short, but at least Klaine is starting to show through more right?

Like I said above my posting schedule should be back to normal now!

So how do you think David will do on his and Mercedes anniversary?

**Thank you for reading and all your amazing reviews!**


	14. As Time Passes

**(A/N): **Oh my goodness! _**Sketchy Relations **_has passed **250 reviews**! **Thank you **all so much for all the wonderful words you have given me!

Many thanks to **BinaLuvsYou** who was my 250th reviewer~!

I must apologize again for such a long wait for an update. I was once again whisked away by one of my best friends to go on a road trip. I did however leave a warning up on my profile so next time when it seems I'm taking forever to update you might want to check it out to see if I've left any info about the long wait. _Sorry again! _I hope this chapter makes up for it.

_A few questions were asked so be sure to check out the end of the chapter if you're interested._

***Please pay attention to the disclaimer at the end of the chapter.***

**Rating: M**

**Warnings: **_M/M, Rape, Abuse, Language. _If you do not like Male on Male love then I suggest you hit the back button now. I would really hate to be yelled at because someone didn't read the warnings before hand. (AU!)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Glee or any of the characters. If I did the show would be called Klaine instead.

* * *

><p><strong>Sketchy Relations<strong>

_As Time Passes_

It's amazing how fast time can pass when you have others to share it with. Kurt wasn't sure how October flew by the way it had but he wasn't about to complain. Before he had transferred to Dalton days had seemed to drag on and on in Lima which drove him up the wall on a regular basis, so the change of flow was well welcomed. He was also beginning to notice just how close he was getting to some of his new found friends, especially one curly headed prefect.

Nick and Jeff were always around, making him laugh and smile so much that his mouth and lungs would ache from time to time. Wes and David were always available to offer advice or a comforting pat to his shoulder which he was slowly starting to accept without too much of a noticeable flinch.

Blaine however, was a whole different story. The hazel eyed boy had quickly become one of two of his best friends, the other being Nick of course. Sure there was nothing wrong with that, except for the fact that Kurt was pretty sure his feelings weren't as platonic as he would like. As they grew stronger so did his guilt. Blaine was the only other gay boy he knew that had ever been relatively nice to him. Wasn't it bad for him to feel this way for the first person who showed him attention? Did Blaine even have those feeling for Kurt in return, or was he simply being nice to the new student?

Kurt couldn't tell if the bright smiles and light blushes from Blaine were real or made up which was what scared him the most. What if all the 'little signs' and 'flirtatious actions' were things his desperate and overactive imagination concocted? What if all the hand holding and brief hugs were things Blaine did with everyone? When these questions circled around his thoughts at night as he stared up at the ceiling his head would ache along with his heart. Often he pushed the worries to the back of his mind to think about the previous day or something funny Jeff had said.

Surprisingly enough Kurt had made a few other friends in Dalton, and even one from McKinley. Mercedes had somehow gotten a hold of his number, which was probably Finn's fault, and had called to thank him for the advice he had given David. Apparently David really couldn't cook that well after all, causing a quick thinking Mercedes to prevent a house fire with a nearby extinguisher. Though the steak and potato's had been burned beyond recognition the girl told him that they had had an amazing time anyway. Kurt had thought that was going to be the one and only phone call from the girl but he had been wrong. She called every few days 'just to talk' and usually sent him a text or two throughout the day. Oddly enough he didn't mind, and having a female friend had its awards since they would talk about anything from clothes to the way boys acted. Though it seemed his new nickname to the girl was now 'boo', something of which he really didn't mind.

Halloween had been a big deal to his little group of friends. He didn't like the holiday at all since he had had enough of monsters for one life time. Somehow he had kept that part secret and had even helped the other boys make the Coffee Ranger outfits that Jeff insisted on. When they had noticed the absence of black material at Mercedes sewing machine it clicked. So after answering a few awkward questions and quickly assuring them he was more than happy to stay behind in his dorm room to get some other things done they had reluctantly agreed to go without him. When a knock at his door pulled him away from his sketchbook the night of the big party he thought it was Jeff having troubles with his belt like he had a few days earlier. He wasn't expecting to be pulled from his room and down the hall to have a movie night in Blaine's dorm room. To his relief the movies weren't scary in the least, just Harry Potter and The Never Ending Story was popped into the dvd player. He had yet again reassured them that he was fine alone and that they should go to the party Jeff had been chattering about for weeks, but the only reply they gave was that it wouldn't be much of a party without him.

His weekly meetings with Amanda were getting worse because she seemed to think the happy mood he came in with was an act he was using to 'cover up' his real feelings. Kurt had a few choice words to describe where she could put her 'feelings' but of course he just ignored her ramblings like all the other times. Usually by the end he was flustered and upset with something that had managed to slip through his wall, but Blaine and the others always knew what to say or do to make him feel better even though they didn't know that he was seeing a therapist. He had told them he had been working with one of his teachers to catch up with advanced work. He wasn't sure what other excuse he could use once they realized it didn't take more than a month to catch up.

The daily phone calls from his father were getting better with each one. Kurt found himself actually laughing and joking with the man, something he hadn't done in a long time. It was a relief to know that he, Carole and even Finn were getting along just fine. He couldn't deny the strange surge of jealousy that rolled across his body when his father would mention the other boy. Kurt of course couldn't stay angry at the tall teen for too long when he kept calling him every few days to talk. In fact Finn was the person he had just gotten off the phone with a few minutes before, the taller boy claiming they had a few minutes between classes.

He never really understood what clicked in Finn's mind that afternoon when he had found Karofsky doing…that to him in the janitor's closet. Before then he had basically ignored his existence but that really wasn't hard when Kurt himself stayed away from him and Carole like they had the plague. Once Finn found him and began to realize what had been going on, like his father and the rest of New Directions (thanks to Finn's big mouth) he had changed. He was constantly talking to him even though he didn't respond and even made an attempt to watch musicals every now and then. Kurt never had the heart to tell him to leave him alone because he knew the other boy was trying his hardest to give him comfort and understand.

Another cold wind blew across Kurt's face causing him to shiver and stray from his current thoughts. He pulled his jacket tighter around himself as he continued to walk across the sidewalk. Having a free period was something the junior enjoyed immensely since he could walk outside and enjoy the gardens and the time alone to think. The warning bell had just wrung which signaled that students only had a few minutes remaining to get to their classes if they had one that hour. A few students quickly passed him but soon there were no other students that he could see outside with him in the chilly November air.

Humming softly to himself he almost didn't notice a small flash of yellow to his side. Stopping on the sidewalk to investigate further he was surprised to see a few students with a small birdcage walking up to the school. They seemed to be arguing and the one actually holding the top loop of the iron cage didn't look like he minded that it was swinging back and forth wildly, causing the little yellow bird to twitter weakly in response.

"I can't believe the council makes us bring this thing to Warbler practice every day! It's such a hassle!" the taller boy exclaimed, stopping at a stone bench to place the cage down. The shorter boy seemed to give the yellow bird an annoyed look when it chirped again.

"Why did you have to bring it now?"

"Because if I didn't I would have to go all the way back to our room to grab the thing." the taller boy snapped back. He began to walk towards the building, the shorter one following afterwards.

"What about Pavarotti?"

"It's just a stupid bird! I'll pick him up after class so hurry up before we're late!"

Kurt watched them run into the warm building before looking back at the stone bench. He bit his bottom lip as he stepped off the sidewalk to walk towards the birdcage. It was so cold outside and he couldn't really understand why the other two would leave such a little bird out in it. As he got closer the bird began to look familiar and he tried to remember what kind it was. Kneeling down on the ground he frowned when the bird hardly gave him any attention as it tried to huddle in on itself for more warmth.

_The loud banging echoed around the hall as Kurt pounded on the metal door of the locker he was currently stuffed in. Karofsky and a few other football players had dragged him into the gym's dressing room earlier and had apparently found it amusing to see how many of them it would take to force him into one. He was sure he had been stuck in the smelly thing for a few hours so when he heard the door to the locker room open he began to hit the door harder, calling out desperately for someone to help him._

"_It's just the stupid fag."_

_Kurt pleaded more when a few kicks were delivered to the locker door, but not one of them let him out. Coach Tanaka had been the one to find him and shoo him out, not giving his bruised eye a second look._

Kurt sighed and shook his head to rid it of the nasty memory. He looked at the little bird with a sad smile. "I don't think you're stupid." he whispered before standing up to pull his bag from his shoulder, placing it on the stone bench next to the cage before pulling off the jacket he had pulled over his blazer before his walk. "It's not much, but at least the wind can't get you." he said softly as he wrapped the jacket around the cage. After slipping the shoulder strap of his bag over his shoulder again he carefully picked up the birdcage. He felt his teeth clattering together as he looked towards the school, coming to the conclusion that it was too risky to go through the main entrance. If the other two saw him with their bird they might demand him to give Pavarotti back which was something Kurt _really_ didn't want to do.

Turning on his heel he began to walk around the main building so he could enter through the less popular side door. He had to get to the Warbler's room, that much he knew for sure. He had never seen the little bird the few times he had tagged along with Blaine or the others but he knew if the bird belonged to the group they should at least know the poor thing had almost froze to death. As he turned the corner he was met with a sight he had never seen before, even more amazing was the fact that a bouncy blonde wasn't with him like normal.

Nick was leaning against the brick wall close to the door with his head tilted back facing the sky. A small frown lined the junior's lips and it looked like the balled up fists at his sides were shaking slightly. Kurt couldn't tell if Nick's face was red from the wind that kept blowing or if he really was as angry as he looked. He slowed his steps as he neared him, watching the shorter teen closely. He really loved Nick as a friend and would help him any way he could, but he was still scared that maybe the other would snap like Karofsky had done so many times when he had been angry. Licking his chapped lips nervously as he stopped a good ten or twelve feet away from Nick, he finally called out to his friend. "Nick?"

Nick jumped in surprise, his head snapping in the direction of Kurt's soft spoken words. "Kurt…" he whispered, placing his hand over his hammering heart. "Good lord you scared the hell out of me." he said, smiling when Kurt looked down guiltily.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to." Kurt replied quickly, pulling his eyes from the ground to look over Nick again. "Are you alright?" he asked worriedly, noticing how Nick unclenched then re-clenched his fists.

Nick took a deep breath, trying to calm himself down. It wouldn't do any good to take his anger out on poor Kurt who was only worried about him. "I'm fine, a teacher just really pissed me off." he said quietly, finally noticing that the other junior was holding something odd and was outside without a jacket. "Are you crazy?" he began, opening the door for Kurt to walk through. "You are going to catch a cold walking outside without a jacket."

Kurt remained silent as he walked in, thankful as a warm gush of air washed across his body. He smiled when Pavarotti chirped loudly as if he was voicing his own opinion about being in the warmth once again. This seemed to get Nick's attention who was staring at the jacket covered bird cage with open curiosity.

"Kurt….why do you have Pavarotti?" Nick finally asked, watching as Kurt slowly unwrapped the jacket from around the cage. The little bird hopped around on its perch slightly before twittering again.

"I…I stole him." Kurt explained softly, continuing when Nick gave him a wide-eyed look. "N-No! I mean…" he sputtered before sighing and taking a deep breath so he could explain. "The boy who had him left him in the courtyard…and I remembered that birds don't like the cold and I didn't want him to die so I just took him, I know it was wrong I sh-"

"Kurt, calm down, it's okay." Nick interrupted quickly reaching out to touch Kurt's arm. The teen hardly flinched and the shorter junior would of mentally cheered if his mind wasn't already reeling, trying to remember who the newest member of the warblers were. His brow furrowed when a blurry face resurfaced in his mind, a name not attached.

"Does Pavarotti belong to the Warblers?" Kurt asked quietly, lifting the cage to his face to smile at the yellow bird who seemed to tweet back at him as if he were greeting him.

"Yeah." Nick answered, smiling as he watched Kurt smile at the warbler. "Come on, we have to bring him to the practice room. At least he'll be safe and warm in there until I can tell Wes, David and the rest of the senior council." he said before leading Kurt through the hallways of Dalton.

Kurt followed quietly, carefully carrying the cage by the loop on top it. He still didn't know why Nick was so angry, but he was scared to ask. Was it really any of his business? Should he just ignore the stressed out look that now crossed his friend's face? A few more steps seemed to give Kurt a bit of courage. "Nick, are you sure you're okay?" he watched Nick's shoulders tense and slowed down to give the other teen room.

"I'm fine Kurt, I just can't control my temper sometimes." Nick began softly, turning the corner to lead the other junior down another hallway. "I yelled at the teacher then walked out. Now I'm pretty sure I have a mark for detention meaning I wont be able to make it to Warbler practice."

Kurt looked down to Pavarotti as he thought for a few moments. "I'm sorry." he said softly, lengthening his strides to where he now walked beside the shorter boy. "What did the teacher do?"

Nick snorted in laughter before running a hand through his hair and down his face as they continued walking. "He marked my paper wrong and wouldn't look over it again to correct his mistake." Nick explained before shaking his head slightly. "I over reacted to it when I shouldn't have." he glanced to Kurt, giving him a sad smile when Kurt looked back at him. "I used to be worse though, like the slightest thing that ticked me off would end up in me throwing chairs across the room or at other people." he whispered, laughing when Kurt gave him a disbelieving look. "I swear."

"How…did you get some of it under control?" Kurt asked, walking through the large wooden doors to the practice room. It was empty of course due to the members being in classes, well besides Nick who was currently skipping. He noticed the piano in the corner of the room and smiled before walking over to set Pavarotti on the bench in front of it before turning to face his friend again.

Nick smiled, a light blush forming on his cheeks. "A stubborn blond who didn't seem to catch the hint that I didn't want anything to do with him began to calm me down." he explained in a soft voice. "Whenever he would notice me getting to the point of one of my fits he would hold me until I calmed down, no matter how much I screamed at him." Nick looked away from Kurt's understanding expression. "I still really don't know what Jeff ever saw in me back then, I was so messed up…"

Kurt dropped his bag to the floor before answering. "People say love can do crazy things." he whispered, another smile gracing his lips when Nick looked him in the eye once again. "It can look past simple things like anger to see who the person really is on the inside, at least its what I always thought it did."

Nick swallowed the large lump in his throat before nodding. "I'm going to go in the other room to see if I can find some birdseed for Pavarotti." he said, turning and walking across the room to where another door led to a little room on the side. Once he was out of eyeshot he sighed and rubbed at his face. He would never understand how Kurt had remained so sweet and kind with everything that had happened to him.

He had yet to tell Blaine or the others what he had found out about Kurt. A part of him really wanted to, but then he knew it wasn't his story to tell even though he knew it would probably make things easier in the long run. So for the past month he had made sure to be with Kurt most of the time to prevent Blaine from being alone with him. He knew it annoyed the senior to no end every time he included himself on their outings to the coffee shop or other things like movie nights, but he couldn't let the eager prefect scare Kurt even more than he was.

Despite his efforts the two seemed to be getting closer to each other each passing day, meaning either Nick himself had to tell Blaine or Kurt would have to by himself. What if he was pushed too hard though and was turned off from the senior before Blaine even had the chance to understand? Was Kurt ready to explain everything or would he just run away?

Nick sighed and walked over to the tall cabinet in the little room to look for birdseed, a clearing throat scaring him and causing him to jump a few feet in the air. He whirled around, placing his hand over his chest once he saw who it was. How many people were going to sneak up on him today?

"Wes?"

* * *

><p>Kurt turned back towards Pavarotti when Nick left the room. "It's hard to believe he used to get that angry." he whispered to the bird who chirped back, hopping around on his perch once more. Kurt smiled before sitting on the bench beside the cage before looking over the piano. "My mother loved her piano…" he continued to whisper just incase Nick walked back in sooner than he expected. Who knows what the other would think if he caught Kurt talking to the bird.<p>

"_Daddy?" Kurt asked as he stood in the doorway, clad in pajama's with a teddy bear hanging from his hand._

"_Go back to bed bud." Burt told his ten-year-old son before turning back to the man he was talking to._

_Kurt turned to do as he was told until the unmistakable sound of a piano filled the air. His eyes widened as he whirled around to face his father again. He walked out onto the dewy lawn to look and gasped as his mothers white piano stared back at him. "Daddy! Why is Momma's piano outside?" he asked in a panicked voice. "It'll get hurt!"_

_A pained expression flitted across Burt's face before he walked up to his son, kneeling down so that he was on the same level as the little boy. "We are giving Momma's piano to this nice man." he said, regretting his words once large tears slipped down Kurt's pale cheeks._

"_You can't daddy! Momma loved her piano and said I could have it!" Kurt yelled, trying to side step his father to run towards the truck that the piano was now being lifted in to. His father quickly caught him and lifted him in his arms despite his kicking and yelling._

"_Kurt stop." Burt begged in a broken voice. "This will be better for us, she wouldn't want us to get sad every time I-…we look at it." he explained before walking back towards the house, still carrying a sobbing Kurt._

Kurt shook his head quickly looking back at Pavarotti who seemed to be watching him, tilting his head from side to side. "I miss it." he said, running his fingers over the white keys of the piano. Maybe he actually didn't miss the piano itself, but his mother who had taught him how to play so many years ago. "She always played the same thing everyday, but Dad wouldn't let them play it at her funeral." he whispered before smiling sadly.

Before he knew it he was pressing down on the keys, humming along to the opening like his mother had always done when he was younger.

_~Spend all that time waiting for that second chance_

_For a break that would make it okay_

_There's always some reason to feel not good enough_

_And it's hard at the end of the day_

_I need some distraction, oh beautiful release_

_Memories seep from my veins_

_Let me be empty oh weightless and maybe_

_I'll find some peace tonight~_

He continued to sing and play even as he blinked back the tears that threatened to fall. He knew he shouldn't cry at this song anymore, knew that it had been long enough that he should be over it. He just couldn't help the way his heart tightened and the way his stomach flip flopped as he thought back to her.

_~In the arms of the angel_

_Fly away from here_

_From this dark cold hotel room_

_And the endlessness you fear_

_You are pulled from the wreckage_

_Of your silent reverie_

_You're in the arms of the angel_

_May you find some comfort here~_

Kurt noticed the tears rolling down his cheeks now but didn't stop playing to wipe them away. The least he could do was finish the song he hadn't heard his mother play for him in years. So wrapped up in the song he didn't even see Nick and Wes standing in the doorway that led to the other room. Wes's jaw was dropped as he listened and Nick watched with wide eyes.

_~So tired of the straight line and everywhere you turn_

_There's vultures and thieves at your back_

_The storm keeps on twisting_

_You keep on building the lies_

_That you make up for all that you lack_

_It don't make no difference_

_Escaping one last time_

_It's easier to believe_

_In this sweet madness oh this glorious sadness_

_That brings me to my knees~_

Pavarotti began to tweet along with him, causing Kurt to give a sad smile. It was like the little bird was trying to comfort him with his own voice and it made the ache in his heart lessen slightly.

_~In the arms of the Angel_

_Fly away from here_

_From this cold dark hotel room_

_And the endlessness that you fear_

_You are pulled from the wreckage_

_Of your silent reverie_

_You're in the arms of the angel_

_May you find some comfort here_

_You're in the arms of the angel_

_May you find some comfort here~_

Kurt sniffled as he finished the rest of the song on the piano. He pulled his hands from the keys to wipe his face off, laughing softly when Pavarotti flapped his wings slightly. "You have a beautiful voice." he whispered to the bird, jumping when loud clapping sounded behind him. He turned in his seat on the bench, a worried look crossing his face as he realized that Wes and Nick were the ones who were cheering him on.

"I…" he began, not sure how he was going to explain why he thought it was okay to use their piano, but was quickly cut off when he tried to speak again.

"Kurt you have to audition for the warblers!" Wes said excitedly before striding up to the junior. "You have amazing range!" he continued, practically bouncing on the balls of his feet in excitement which reminded Kurt of a certain blond. "You would be accepted in a heart beat once they heard you sing."

Kurt's face flushed before he looked away, not noticing the worried look Nick was giving him. "I don't know Wes, I have never performed in front of anyone." he said softly, knowing it was a lie. He had sang in front of his mother plenty of times when he was younger, and the mirror but he was sure they didn't count.

"Nonsense, you'll be amazing, just let me go set up a time for you to audition." Wes said before scurrying off, Nick on his heels.

"Wes, wait! What if he doesn-"

Nick's voice was cut off as they entered the other room once again, leaving Kurt alone with Pavarotti. He turned towards the bird again and sighed as it twittered back at him. "What have I gotten myself into this time?"

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I do not in any way, shape or form own the lyrics to <strong>_**In The Arms of the Angel.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Preview: <strong>_"Wes, I really don't think I can do this…"_

"_You'll be great Kurt, besides do you really want Pavarotti to go back to that sophmore?"_

"_No…"_

* * *

><p><strong>Questions:<strong>

_From Mah Jeevas:_

**Niff smut?: **Probably, I also have another oneshot about them I plan to write along with Mercedes' and David's anniversary dinner.

_From BinaLuvsYou:_

**What are Kurt and Blaine's ages?: **They are the same age, but Kurt is not a senior like Blaine is. He was held back by Burt when his mother passed. This will probably be explained more eventually, but thank you for asking. Sorry if anyone else was confused on that point.

* * *

><p><strong>Cpimentel983: <strong>Thank you for the song suggestion, but I already have one planned out.

**Brayden: **I would love one of those too, in fact I plan on writing a oneshot with some nice Niff smut so be on the look out for that.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN): **Okay! So Panda can do a time skip! Yay! I think.

I know this song must have been done a thousand times but I couldn't resist linking it to Kurt's mother. I hope it doesn't disappoint anyone.

I wonder if Kurt will try out for the warblers after all…hmm.

Sorry for the long wait! I hope this chapter makes up for it!

**Thanks for reading and all of your amazing reviews!**


	15. From The Heart

**(A/N): **Can you believe _**Sketchy Relations **_has almost reached 300 reviews? I can't! Thank you all so much for the kind words you have sent my way! They really do help more than you think. Each one of this is like opening a present, I just get so excited and happy!

I know this update is a bit late and I'll explain why at the end of the chapter. _A question was answered there as well, so be sure to check it out if you're interested._

**Special disclaimer**_**: **__I do not, in any way, shape or form own the lyrics to Backwards._

**Special Note: .:**_**This represents texting**_**.:.**

**Rating: M**

**Warnings: **_M/M, Rape, Abuse, Language. _If you do not like Male on Male love then I suggest you hit the back button now. I would really hate to be yelled at because someone didn't read the warnings before hand. (AU!)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Glee or any of the characters. If I did the show would be called Klaine instead.

* * *

><p><strong>Sketchy Relations<strong>

_From The Heart_

"Wes!" Nick exclaimed before slapping his hands down on top of the desk in front of him. "You can't just _make_ him audition!" he said, frowning when the senior gave him a confused look.

"What are you talking about?" Wes asked, flipping through the black book in front of him, quickly scanning the pages for an opening for Kurt to audition.

"Are you serious?" Nick snapped, shaking his head with a frustrated sigh. "You are practically forcing him to do this!"

"He could of said no, now correct me if I'm wrong but I didn't hear him object." Wes said, tilting his chin up slightly as he continued to flip through the thin pages.

"Of course he's not going to say no! You have no idea-" Nick stopped himself quickly, looking away to take a calming breath when Wes shot him a curious look.

"No idea about what?" Wes asked, grabbing a pen from the side of his desk. He quickly scrawled out Kurt's name in his blocky hand writing before closing the book and dropping the pen it's original place.

Nick rubbed his hand across his face as he thought. "You didn't even give him a chance to say what _he _wanted!" he said, crossing his arms. "Are you forgetting why he was here in the first place?"

Wes sighed before nodding his head, bending in his chair to pull a draw open on the right side of the desk. He pulled out another black book, this one being much larger and thinner than the one he had been writing in before. After flipping to the back he ran his finger down the page until he had come across the one that had Pavarotti's name beside it. "Randal Mauve, he's a sophomore right?" Wes asked before pulling his buzzing phone from his pocket.

"Yes." Nick answered quietly, glancing to the door when a hesitant knock sounded through the room. "Kurt." Nick said, surprised the junior hadn't ran off yet. He smiled when he saw Pavarotti tweeting in his cage as Kurt held it carefully in his long fingered hand.

"I need to tell Wes about Pavarotti." Kurt said quietly, walking a little further into the small room. He sat the cage upon another table that was pushed against the wall and opened his mouth to speak again but the senior quickly spoke up.

"Nick has already told me and unfortunately that means we'll have to hold a meeting to assess the situation." Wes said with a sigh, quickly typing out a new message on his phone before looking up to Kurt. "Which means our practice for today will be pushed to the side." He frowned when a nervous expression crossed the junior's face.

"I didn't mean to ruin anything but they just left him out there and I didn't see how anyone could do that an-" Kurt rushed out quickly, stopping when Wes cleared his throat.

"Kurt, it's fine." Wes assured Kurt, holding up a hand when the other opened his mouth once again. "It's a small inconvenience but the way the newest Warbler is treating Pavarotti takes precedence."

Kurt smiled slightly, glancing over his shoulder when said bird gave a soft chirp. He turned his gaze back to Wes once more, taking a small breath before he voiced his next question. "Who will take care of him until then?" he asked in a soft voice, grateful when Nick walked up to stand beside him.

Wes glanced at the birdcage then to Kurt, something clicking together in his mind as he smiled. "I will make sure he has enough things to see him through today in the warbler practice room. Who he will go to next will depend on what I and the other senior council members decide."

Kurt's brow furrowed slightly before he nodded. "He isn't going back to the same person right?" Kurt asked hopefully, hands gripping the strap of his messenger bag tightly. Surely they wouldn't let the poor little bird go back to such a careless owner, right?

Wes cheered inwardly knowing he had Kurt's audition in the bag. "It all depends since the council could decide to give the person responsible another chance." he said, resisting the urge to grin at the worried look upon Kurt's pale face. "Or we may give him to another member who can take care of him, but there is always a chance that a new person will audition and become a Warbler." Wes ignored the glare Nick was sending his way, the shorter junior obviously catching on to him. "Then he would of course go to him as the newest member which is tradition." he finished, leaning back in his chair as he watched Kurt glance back towards Pavarotti again.

Nick watched Kurt as the taller junior seemed to think through his next choice of action. He shot another glare in Wes's direction but the older Warbler only shrugged in return. When Kurt turned around to face Wes with a determined look Nick only stifled a sigh. Somehow he had known the soft spoken, kind hearted boy would end up in Wes's hands after they had caught him singing earlier. Though the fact that Kurt was willing to sacrifice his own comfort for such a small creature sent a small smile to his lips. Yet again he asked himself how on earth anyone could of ever done anything to hurt Kurt.

"When can I audition?" Kurt asked, blinking when Wes held up what looked like a small planner.

"I have you penned in for Thursday already." Wes said, not bothering to hide the grin on his face now. "Four O'clock on the dot." he added before placing his book back down.

Kurt nodded quietly, looking at Nick when the shorter boy groaned softly. He sent the other a questioning look but only got a shrug of the shoulders and an easy smile back. "What song?" he asked, looking back at Wes when Nick's attention was taken by Pavarotti tweeting in the background again.

"You choose your own, though keep in mind that it has to be school appropriate." Wes said, his grin turning into a gentle smile when Kurt yet again adopted a nervous expression. "Kurt, I've heard you sing." he began, standing from his chair and walking around the desk to place a hand upon the junior's shoulder. "You could sing Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star and still win the other boys over, I promise." he had noticed the way Kurt flinched when he had lifted his hand but chose to ignore it, along with how tense the other felt beneath his hand. "Whatever you pick will be amazing."

Kurt nodded and quickly stepped away from Wes, letting the hand fall from his shoulder before turning to face Nick. "Thanks for coming with me." he said with a grateful smile.

Nick smiled back and nodded. "No problem." he said, watching as Kurt walked up to the small cage where Pavarotti still tweeted. With his back to him he couldn't really tell what Kurt was doing but if he could he would place his bet on a smile. Eventually the taller junior left the room, giving Nick the chance he had wanted ever since Wes had written Kurt's name down in his planner. "How could you do that?"

"What?" Wes asked innocently, grabbing his own bag after checking that Pavarotti was properly fed and watered. He walked out from the small room, Nick following right after.

"You know what!" Nick snapped, getting agitated which really wasn't something that he wanted. He had already gotten in trouble once that day because of his temper and he didn't want a repeat. "How could you use Pavarotti against him like that?"

"We need him, Nick." Wes said simply, walking out of the large wooden doors and into the hallway.

Nick continued to follow the older Warbler, not willing to let him go that easily. "It doesn't matter, you shouldn't of done that!" he said, quickly stepping in front of Wes to prevent him from walking further down the hall. "He hates large crowds of people, you know that!"

Wes stared at Nick for a moment before answering. "Then the Warblers will be a good way for him to get over his fears." he said simply with a shrug of his shoulders, surprised when Nick only seemed to get angrier.

"No! Don't you get it?" Nick said, stomping his foot on the ground impatiently. "It's not fair to just prod him in any direction you want, he's been down that direction too many times!"

Wes froze for a moment before he looked back into Nick's face. "What?" he asked, watching the other mumble and glare in return.

"At his old school, don't tell me you forgot?" Nick asked in an agitated tone, crossing his arms over his chest as he looked up at Wes.

"No, but he only had to deal with a few bullies." Wes said quietly, fear building when Nick snorted in return.

"You don't know anything!" Nick shouted, roughly pushing past Wes with his shoulder. He whirled around when he felt the other's hand grip his elbow, ready to tell Wes where he could shove his attitude when the look on the older boy's face caught him off guard.

"What do you know that I don't?" Wes asked in a low voice, his grip tightening around Nick's arm. Did Nick know? Surely he couldn't…

Nick managed to pull his arm free, giving another glare before he spoke up again. "More than you ever will." he whispered, backing away from Wes. "I don't know when you turned into a manipulative and controlling dick, and I really don't care." he began, cutting Wes off when the other began to talk again. "You know that was wrong." he said coldly before turning on his heel as the bell rang for their next period.

Wes opened his mouth to shout something back but nothing left his throat. Did Nick know what he and David did? Would that mean that Jeff also knew as well? Why hadn't he told anyone? He sighed, shaking his head as he began the trek to his own class. Maybe Nick knew and maybe he didn't, he wasn't about to get anything from the junior though. Nick was pissed and he knew from past experiences that he had some serious groveling and dodging of certain blonds to do before the other talked to him again.

When David had finally managed to point out Kurt's past he had been in shock and had even avoided said junior for a few days. He hadn't believed it at first but of course he had come to the realization that it was true, no matter how horrible it was. He had then watched himself more carefully around Kurt, making sure to keep space between them and his hands to himself. He and David had decided to not tell the others, mainly for the simple reason of Blaine.

How could they tell Blaine that the boy he was currently falling for that there was a chance Kurt didn't want it. No, they had decided to let Kurt be and see where everything went. Who were they to tell another person's secret anyway? The past month Kurt had seemed to open up more around them, even adding witty comments at times that had them laughing and joking around. It was also very obvious that the junior felt _something _for Blaine, though what it was he and David didn't know.

Apparently now he and David needed to talk things through. If Nick and possibly even Jeff knew, then they needed to find out. He doubted Blaine knew anything, which was slightly humorous then sad considering his own father had been the lawyer Kurt had used. If more people knew, perhaps it would be for the best. Maybe it would help Kurt _and _Blaine out in the long run.

Then again, it just might cause Kurt to break even more. Could they win either way?

* * *

><p>Nick was still on edge by the end of the day, every little thing setting him off. He hadn't had a chance to catch Kurt again in hall because the other junior seemed to be able to phase through walls with the speed he was able to navigate through the crowd of people.<p>

Wes had sent out what he presumed was a massive text message to the Warblers about the change of plans that afternoon. It had taken a lot of control not to throw the phone at the wall when he got it. He was now pacing around his and Jeff's dorm room, trying to ignore the annoying buzzing his phone was making where it sat on his night stand. It was probably just Jeff again. He had been ignoring and avoiding the blond all day, knowing one of his classmates must of tipped him off.

When his phone started buzzing for the tenth time in a row he walked towards the bed, sitting down on the edge before picking it up. He ended the call when he noticed Jeff was the one trying to reach him, looking through his inbox when he noticed fifteen new messages.

_**.:Nick are you alright?:.**_

**.:**_**Donavon just told me, why didn't you text me or something?:.**_

_**.:Baby?:.**_

_**.:Nick this isn't funny, please answer me.:.**_

_**.:Where are you?:.**_

His phone started to buzz with a new call again, causing Nick to leave his inbox half checked. He threw the phone to the end of the bed before leaning over to rest his elbows on his knees, holding his head in his hands. He knew he should at least text Jeff back and tell him he was alright but at the same time he also knew if he picked up the phone to talk to him all the wrong words would fall out or he would end up yelling. _Again._

He didn't look up when he heard the lock click from their door, ignoring the loud sigh of relief his boyfriend gave when he noticed him on the bed. He didn't acknowledge the other when the bed dipped beside him and shied away from the blonds touch. What could he say? He had made a fool out of himself and now Jeff knew because someone else had had more courage than himself to tell him.

"Baby, what happened?" Jeff whispered, ignoring the way Nick leaned away from him. It wasn't like he hadn't dealt with this many times before but he would be lying if he said he wasn't surprised. Nick hadn't lost his temper like this for at least a year and a half now and he had to wonder if what Donavan told him was the full story. It just wasn't like his boyfriend to get so upset by a stubborn teacher the way he did.

When Nick continued to ignore him he slowly wrapped his arm around the shorter boy's shoulders, pressing a soft kiss against the top of his head. "I was really worried when you didn't answer me." he continued, a little surprised when Nick pushed him away to stand up. He watched the other pace for a few minutes, taking in the clenched fists and soft muttering carefully. Slowly he stood as well and tried to catch Nick's arm, only to be shoved away again.

"Stop." Nick snapped, reaching up to rub at his pounding head. He looked away from Jeff's neutral expression and turned around to where his back faced him.

"Why are you shutting me out?" Jeff asked calmly, walking up to stand behind Nick. He kept his hands to himself as he watched his boyfriends small frame shake slightly. "Did anyone give you crap about loosing your cool or something?" he asked, getting even more confused when a harsh left Nick.

"Can't you just drop it and let me work through it?" Nick asked, turning around to look up at Jeff. "Let me handle this by myself." he said, narrowing his eyes when Jeff shook his head.

"No." Jeff said simply, reaching down to take Nick's hands in his. "Tell me what's wrong so I can help." Jeff pleaded softly, squeezing the warm hands he held. "Please."

Nick pulled his hands away from Jeff's, shooting the blond a glare. "I don't want your help!"

"Too bad." Jeff said simply, reaching out to take Nick's hands again only to have his own slapped away.

"Just leave me alone!" Nick shouted, turning from Jeff again to walking a few stpes away to place a bit of distance between them.

"Never." Jeff said calmly, clasping his hands in front of him as he looked over Nick. It had been a while since he had been pushed away and he had almost forgotten the feeling of helplessness and dread it had caused in the past, but now he felt it churning in his stomach once again. "Nick, I just want to help you."

"I'm not the one who needs help, Jeff!" Nick shouted, reaching out with a trembling hand to grab the lamp off the nightstand. "I'm not the one!" he repeated in another shout before throwing the heavy weighted object in his hand against the wall, the sound of glass shattering and the dull thump of the lamp's metal frame hitting the floor leaving him a strange mixture of satisfaction and guilt.

Jeff ignored the broken lamp easily, it wasn't like Nick hadn't thrown worse in the past. Instead he focused on his boyfriend, grabbing his thin arm again when the other began to bend down to pick up the broken pieces. "Then who needs help, Nick?" he asked softly, the broken look on Nick's face when he finally turned towards him caused his heart to ache. "Tell me."

Nick felt his bottom lip tremble before hot tears began rolling down his face. "K-Kurt." he stuttered out, finally giving in and burying his wet face in Jeff's broad chest to let out a strangled sob. He felt comfort when Jeff's arms automatically wrapped around him, gently holding him close.

"Kurt?" Jeff whispered, pressing a few kissed to the top of Nick's head as he rubbed the other's lower back gently. "What about him, did someone hurt him?" he asked, noticing how tense Nick became after his question. He concentrated on the shorter Warbler's lower back with a bit more force, relieved when his effort was rewarded by Nick relaxing slightly.

"It's Wes." Nick whispered, knowing he had been so close to spilling everything about Kurt just then. He knew he would have to tell Jeff at some point in time, but he just couldn't right now. So instead he told Jeff about Kurt and Pavarotti, almost loosing his temper again when he started to explain what Wes had done.

"That Jerk." Jeff huffed after listening, slowly leading Nick to the bed before pulling him down to lay beside him. He didn't care about blazers being wrinkled or the fact that their shoes were currently scraping across the comforter as they intertwined their legs. All he cared about was Nick, trying to give his boyfriend the comfort and understanding he needed. He was relieved when Nick curled into him, allowing him to wrap his arms around him without pulling away. "Don't worry, we'll figure this out." he whispered, glancing at the clock on his nightstand.

They had twenty minutes until they had to go to Warbler meeting, meaning he had fifteen minutes to hold his boyfriend until they would have to walk into a meeting that could possibly go wrong and cause this whole mess to go out of control again. So within those fifteen minutes, Jeff whispered softly and pressed kisses along Nick's jaw as he reassured him that everything was going to be okay. He wasn't going to let anyone hurt Nick _or _Kurt, even it was one of his best friends.

As Nick laid with Jeff, feeling his tears being wiped away by gentle hands he realized yet again how much the other boy meant to him. Sometimes Jeff seemed like the only person in the world that would understand everything he went through. He was the one who held him when he broke down the way he was now, or when he had nightmares about his father. He had been the one to see through the bad attitude and poor habits three years ago and had slowly but surely pulled him from the dark place he had been in for so long. The stubborn blond had never gave up on him and had certainly never let him have a chance to give up on himself. He had pondered _why _so many times before but had never figured the other out.

In moments like these he also realized how much he loved Jeff, something of which made him think back to Kurt. Would the other junior ever have someone to pull him out of the dark like a beacon of light? Would he ever have someone to hold him and tell him everything would be okay? Would Blaine be able to do that, or would he just run away from Kurt and his problems. Nick swallowed thickly before pulling away slightly to look into Jeff's light brown eyes. "I love you." he whispered before pressing a soft kiss to the blond lips, smiling against them when the blond pressed back.

"I love you, too." Jeff whispered back, reaching up to push Nick's dark colored hair from his green eyes.

"Always?" Nick asked, reaching up to run his fingers through Jeff's soft blond hair, tugging at a few locks when his boyfriend smiled at him once again.

"Always."

* * *

><p>Kurt had been surprised when he had gotten the text about the Warbler meeting. He didn't think they would of included him in their decision process, but he had went and told his story. The sophomore in question had given him an angry look throughout the whole thing, making him slightly nervous. Jeff had seemed to notice though and after a look from the blond the other quickly diverted his gaze.<p>

The senior council members had left a few minutes ago to discuss, leaving Kurt in a room full of Warblers who were either staring at him or the other boy who had caused the whole mess. A few of the other sophomores seemed to be encouraging their friend through whispers and nasty glances in his direction, making him grateful that he was currently sitting between Nick and Jeff at the moment.

"Don't worry Kurt, there's no way he'll get off so easy." Jeff reassured Kurt, making the other smile with his own goofy grin

"Yeah, more than likely he'll be suspended for a few days." Nick said, reaching out slowly to pat Kurt's knee gently.

Kurt nodded, glancing over to where Pavarotti and his cage rested on the little table beside the much longer and wider one the senior council had just been using. Was that really all that would happen? Would Pavarotti be placed back in the other boy's careless hands?

Kurt had been mentally fretting over his audition. He shouldn't have agreed so easily, he knew that. He just couldn't help the sick twisting in his stomach when he thought about the little bird going back to the same person. If he was handed down to the newest member by tradition then that would mean he himself would get the little bird if he did make it into the Warblers. Honestly he really didn't know why he cared about the bird so much. Perhaps it was because the other boy didn't, or maybe the fragile creature reminded him of his days at McKinley. He knew that the bird wasn't being shoved into lockers or thrown into dumpsters or any of the other things that he went through, but the bird was going through something like he had.

No one seemed to care. The boy's friend had given the bird an annoyed look in the courtyard as well as if the bird was nothing but dirt, like he wasn't a living breathing creature locked up in a cage where he had to depend on other people to take care of him. Clearly they weren't caring for him, so was the bird suffering? Was it underfed or sick? How long had the bird been alone? Did anyone ever talk to him?

Pavarotti had cheerfully tweeted back to him earlier when they had been sitting on the piano bench together. Had he been the only person to talk to him since the other boy had taken him? If so, he knew painfully well how lonely that could be. Couldn't animals die from being lonely like that?

Those thoughts had swirled around in his head throughout all his classes for the rest of the day, distracting him from listening and causing him to forget that it was Mercedes' day to make her usual call. He had ended up telling the girl about his audition and strangely enough she had offered her help. How could Kurt refuse when she did? He didn't know anything about auditioning and she had promised to bring someone who would be able to show him how and help him pick a song. Of course she had made him promise not to tell David she was coming to Westerville the next day because then the boy would want to spend time with her when she needed to be helping Kurt.

He was still staring blankly at Pavarotti whenever Wes's gavel banged loudly throughout the room, causing him to jump and Jeff and Nick to place a hand on his shoulder to clam him. He shrugged them off before looking up into Wes's face hopefully, Blaine was standing to the side of the table, a dark look set on his normally cheerful face. What was wrong?

"We have come to a decision, Randal will you please step up?" David said, turning a few pages over that were resting in front of him. He began to scribble something across the sheet of paper he had found before looking up. "You will be suspended from Warbler activities for the next three days." David began, getting cut off by the boy in question when he opened his mouth to speak again.

"It's just a stupid bird!" Randal called out as he glared at David, his friends standing up to support him with a few shouts.

Kurt couldn't believe what the other boy was saying. He had left the poor bird out in the cold where it could of died or something close to it. His hands clenched into fists where they rested in his lap as he listened to Randal continue.

"Are you really going to suspend me over something so pointless as that?" Randal asked, smirking when his small group of friends made noises of agreement.

Pointless? Stupid? Kurt didn't want to hear it! The bird was much more than that, especially if the Warblers used him as their mascot, why couldn't he _see _that?

"_It's just a stupid fag."_

Karofsky's voice rang in his ears then and it was the last straw. He stood up quickly, surprising Nick and Jeff who had been glaring at the underclassman the whole time.

"Kurt!" Nick whispered, trying to grab the taller junior's hand. Jeff also tried but Kurt was quick, especially when he wanted to be.

"He's not stupid!" Kurt said hotly as he walked up to the younger boy, facing him with straight shoulders and a lifted chin. "He's not pointless either since he's clearly more intelligent than you are."

"Excuse me?" Randal shouted, stepping closer into Kurt's personal bubble.

"Kurt-" Wes began but was cut off by said junior speaking up yet again.

"You heard me. A smart person would just take the suspension gracefully and not make a huge fuss about it!" Kurt said, stepping back when the other took another step closer.

"You have a big mouth, but you're nothing but a little girl!" Randal snapped, lifting his arms to give Kurt a rough shove backwards which in turn caused a flurry of movement around the room.

Kurt stumbled back on his feet but managed to keep standing, slight fear pooling in his belly as the other started in on him again, but someone got to Randal before he could come much closer and surprisingly it wasn't Nick or Jeff who had been making their way towards him, but Blaine.

Blaine cut Randal off, using his own hands to shove Randal back, the force strong enough to send the younger boy to his butt on the floor. He ignored the surprised look on the sophomore's face, glancing over his shoulder to Kurt. "Are you alright?" he smiled when Kurt nodded slightly, his bright blue eyes wide.

Randal stood up again, anger flashing behind his eyes as he looked at Blaine. "Getting your boyfriend to fight your battles for you, Hummel?" he said, not expecting a blond blur to come out of no where to punch him in the chest, hard.

"You fucking asshole!" Jeff shouted, going in for another punch even as Blaine and Nick grabbed him. Randal had coughed for a moment but was now standing straight, ready for action as well. The rest of the boys in the room were either getting up to help hold the two apart or standing to the side eyeing the whole thing warily.

"JEFF, RANDAL, I WILL HAVE ORDER!" Wes yelled over the commotion in the room, standing up and banging his gavel to get the room's attention which thankfully seemed to work.

"Compose yourselves gentlemen!" Thad called out, watching as Randal and Jeff finally stopped sending death glares to move away from each other.

Kurt looked up at Jeff nervously as the blond, Blaine, _and _Nick looked over him worriedly. "I-I'm fine." he said softly, not letting them touch him. He really couldn't believe the three of them had stood up and defended him so quickly. Was this what it meant to have people care about you? His attention was brought back to the present when he heard the bird that this whole thing was about twittering loudly and flying around in his cage.

"We can't do anything to Kurt for his actions because he doesn't belong to the Warblers as of yet." Wes said, watching as said junior walked up to Pavarotti, the bird quieting and calming once Kurt pulled the cloth over the cage. "However, I call a vote for Jeff Sterling and Nick Duval to be suspended for three days as well."

"What?" Jeff called out, giving Wes a disbelieving look along with Blaine.

"That's all that asshole gets for punching me?" Randal called out quickly, glaring at Blaine next. "What about Blaine?"

"Blaine only shoved you." David said quickly, ignoring the disgruntled look the sophomore gave him. "All in favor?" he called out, all but Blaine raising their hand in agreement.

"Nick didn't do anything!" Jeff spoke up, glaring right at Wes. "You're going to punish him and not Blaine?"

"I agree with Wes." Blaine finally said, looking at his two best friends with a confused look. He didn't know what was going on but he _really_ didn't like it.

Wes banged his gavel down once again, causing silence to fill the room. "Our vote is final." he said before shuffling a few papers. "Randal Mauve, Jeff Sterling, and Nick Duval are here by suspended for three days." he continued looking up to catch Kurt's worried gaze. He felt bad with what he was about to say but he couldn't stand to see himself loosing Kurt's talent. "All but one council member has voted in favor of giving Randal another chance in keeping Pavarotti. Once his suspension has lifted, he is free to take him into his care again."

Kurt blanched, noticing the smug look Randal sent his way. He stepped up to the long table, gaining the council members attention. "You can't be serious, Pavarotti will be dead within a week!" he said, not pulling his hand from the warm that had grabbed his because he knew exactly who it was and to be honest he really needed Blaine's warmth at the moment.

"Mr. Hummel, this is clearly none of your affair since you aren't even apart of the Warblers." Thad sniffed, gathering his things up as Wes and David glanced at each other.

"The only way Pavarotti will be removed from Randal's care will be if we find him in another situation like we have here, or a new member joins the Warblers." Wes explained, not paying attention to the twin glares sent his way by Jeff and Nick.

Kurt looked down once again, hearing chairs scrape against the floor and hushed whispers as people began to leave the room for the day. He felt Blaine's hand squeeze his, calming down before looking up at Wes once more. He couldn't believe all but one had voted on giving the bird back to Randal and he had a feeling the one who did oppose it was currently holding his hand.

"Ah, wait!" Wes called out, stopping the few Warblers that were walking out of the door. "We have an audition on Thursday, so be sure to be here to cast your vote. Trust me you won't want to miss it." he said before stepping from the table, leaving the room with the others.

Soon enough the only people left were Kurt and the three other Warblers who were silent. Kurt turned towards Nick and Jeff, an apology on his lips but Nick cut him off with a sudden hug. He tensed but didn't push his friend away, instead he leaned his head against the other's shoulder. "Nick I-"

"Don't you dare." Nick whispered, pulling away to smile at Kurt. "That was really brave, Kurt." he said, stepping back and leaning against Jeff when the blond put his arm around him.

"Yup." Jeff said, grinning when Kurt shot him a worried look. "What?"

"I'm so-" He was cut off by Nick's raised eyebrow. "I mean, I didn't mean to get you suspended too." he whispered sadly.

"Kurt, we knew the risk." Jeff said with a shrug. "We did it because he was going to do the same to you if no one stepped in, which by the way hobbit." Jeff began, a smirk crossing his lips as he looked at Blaine who was still staring at Kurt's face with a furrowed brow. "Who knew your short legs could move so fast."

Nick rolled his eyes, glad when an amused sound left Kurt at Jeff's joke. He glanced at Blaine, smiling again at the worried look the older Warbler still held. When Kurt glanced in his direction he gave a little smile which seemed to relax Blaine's shoulders. Perhaps Blaine and Kurt were good for each other after all.

"I…I got to go." Kurt said, giving Blaine a long look before glancing towards the covered bird cage. He left the room soon after, not bothering to look back.

Blaine sighed and ran his fingers through his gelled curls, wincing when his fingers got caught for a moment. "Nick, Jeff I'm sorry you both got suspended and I didn't." he said, looking to his friends who were watching him closely.

"It's okay, Wes has been being a major ass as of late." Jeff said, glancing to Nick, continuing when the shorter junior nodded. "Actually, we need to tell you something."

"Is this about Kurt?" Blaine asked immediately, taking a seat on the couch next to Jeff as the blond pulled Nick into his lap.

"Of course." Jeff said with a smile.

"Though I won't promise you won't want to fry Wes after what we tell you." Nick said, taking a claming breath before he began. He was well aware of the comforting hand rubbing against his back, wishing for all he was worth that Kurt might have Blaine doing the same for him one day.

* * *

><p>Rachel Berry had been Mercedes' surprise guest which had almost sent Kurt running in the other direction. Instead the girl was actually pleasant and even helpful after Mercedes had convinced him to stay, causing him to rethink his original opinion of the girl. She was still Rachel though, just toned down enough to where she could actually sing with him instead of trying to take over like she did with everything else. When they had finished both girls had stared at him for the longest time, making him extremely nervous.<p>

"_Boy, why didn't you ever try out for New Directions?" Mercedes asked, still staring at her friend in awe._

"_Does Finn know you can sing like this?" Rachel demanded, her dark brown eyes trained on Kurt's face as well._

"_No, well I don't think so?" Kurt said, looking away as he felt his cheeks flush. "I've sang In the shower before but I don't think he ever heard me." he said with a shrug of his shoulders._

"_Hold up." Mercedes said, walking closer to Kurt and tilting her head back so she could continue to look in his face. "I still don't understand why you never auditioned for New Directions?"_

"_I know you were scared of my obvious talent but New Directions could of made a place for you in a heart beat." Rachel said, smiling towards Kurt when the boy looked away._

_Mercedes turned towards Rachel with a disapproving look. "Girl…" Mercedes warned, satisfied when the other girl opened her mouth only to shut it afterwards with a soft click. "I guess what we're asking is why you want to join the Warblers when you never had anything to do with New Directions?"_

"_I guess I'm just trying to start over…" Kurt trailed off for a moment, knowing it wasn't a complete lie at least. "On everything." he continued, happy when Mercedes quickly changed the subject when Rachel clearly wanted to expand on the last one. He sent her a grateful look before he and Rachel went through Don't Cry For Me Argentina once more._

After practicing the song for a few more hours Rachel finally relented and allowed them to leave Dalton's large auditorium where they had been practicing. They had then managed to sneak Mercedes around the school without David catching her.

Even though he had told Rachel he would use the song they had practiced over and over he still had his doubts. It just didn't feel right to him when he continued to practice it on his own. So with worried thoughts and a reluctant google search later he found himself in a pile of music, no closer to agreeing with a song when he only had the rest of the night to choose and practice.

That's where Blaine had found him, sitting in the mostly unused room their dorm building had, nervous and scared for his audition the next day. If the other boy hadn't found him that night, he would of never found the song he had been looking for.

"_Kurt?" Blaine asked as he walked into the small study room, surprised to see Kurt hunched over a desk. "What are you doing in here all alone?"_

_Kurt looked up finally, licking his dry lips before answering. "I can't find the right song." he whispered, flipping another sheet of paper over before glancing to the screen of his laptop. "If I can't find the right song I might not be able to help Pavarotti and then I don't know what I would do because-" _

"_Whoa, Kurt calm down." Blaine said, slowly walking up to the panicked junior, gently pushing the laptop screen down. "You aren't going to find anything like that." he said, pulling up a chair beside Kurt and sitting down. "Do you have any idea what direction you want to go in?"_

"_No." Kurt said quickly, reaching up to rub at his face. "I don't even have a genre, all I know is that it has to be perfect because Pavarotti is on the line and I just can't let Randal have him Blaine. I can't." he mumbled, looking down to his lap as random lyrics continued to play through his jumbled mind. A warm hand suddenly grabbed his, causing the odd flutters to begin in his stomach before he looked up to meet Blaine's gaze._

"_Kurt, you have to sing from the heart." Blaine whispered, reaching out to brush the end of his finger tips of his free hand against Kurt's chest. He smiled again when the other took a calming breath. "You have to go into this audition singing something that really shows how you feel, not what you think people want to hear." he said, rubbing his thumb across the top of Kurt's hand. "Just relax and listen to a few songs until one picks you."_

"_Is that what you did?" Kurt asked, smiling when the grip around his hand tightened slightly._

"_Yes."_

The door on the other side of the room opened, pulling Kurt from his thoughts of the last two days. When he saw Wes grinning at him happily, his nerves began to spike again. Hearing the excited voices on the other side of the door really didn't help him either. Maybe he couldn't do this after all. "Wes I really don't think I can do this…"

"You'll be great Kurt, besides do you really want Pavarotti to go back to that sophomore?"

"No…" Kurt answered, knowing he had to do this for Pavarotti after Wes had mentioned him.

"Come out when you're ready and we'll start your CD." Wes said before leaving the room and closing the door behind him.

Kurt swallowed slowly, pacing across the floor yet again. What if he messed up or forgot the lyrics? What if he froze on the spot, not able to continue? What would happen to Pavarotti then? Knowing he couldn't mess up was only making his nerves worse. When his phone buzzed in his pocket he almost ignored it thinking it was either Rachel or Mercedes who had both been texting him a lot recently. Knowing it would eat up even a second of time caused him to reach in his pocket for it anyways, a smile lifting at the corner of his lips as he read the unexpected message.

**.:Courage:.**

_-Blaine_

The door to the room opened again, Wes's head poking in. "Coming?"

Kurt nodded, pushing his phone back in his pocket before taking a deep breath and walking out the room. Even with the bit of encouragment he had just received the room full of Warblers still seemed daunting, freezing him in his tracks just outside the door. They continued to stare at him with Blaine, Nick, and Jeff giving him encouraging smiles that really didn't help. Only the small twittering of Pavarotti in the silent room seemed to break through, letting him move into the center of the room where he nodded at Wes to begin the CD.

Kurt looked into Blaine's eyes as the song began to play throughout the room, deciding that if he only looked at the other boy throughout his performance he might be able to pull it off somehow.

_~Take me backwards_

_Turn me around_

_Cannot find my balance on the ground_

_This world is too heavy for a feather falling_

_Quickly~_

Kurt took in another deep breath, actually closing his eyes and turning from Blaine as the small instrumental break began. He couldn't expect the other boy to stand in front of him during all the Warbler performances just so he could sing. No, he needed to do this by himself for Pavarotti's and his own sake.

_~And I wrote your story_

_But I'm afraid of how it ends_

_And though my friends are doing well_

_And I'm still on the mend~_

He began to walk around the room, trying his best to ignore the looks Randal and his group of friends sent his way. Instead he focused on the easy smiles some of the older Warblers sent him, finding comfort in the fact that they weren't booing him out of the room yet.

_~I'm going to lay back down_

_Hope the wind takes me around_

_I gotta find some courage in this town_

_Cause nobody's going to save, somebody that won't change_

_I tried to be brave_

Somehow he had managed to walk around all the boy's as he continued to sing, coming back to Blaine once more. The smile the shorter boy gave him when he looked at him gave him the extra push of confidence he needed which caused the trembling in his hands to stop and his chin to tilt up.

_~Nothings coming easy_

_And all at one I feel_

_A little queasy_

_Oh but if you lost my remedy_

_Wont you please come and _

_Be with me~_

It felt as though Kurt's eyes were locked with Blaine's and he couldn't move as he continued to perform. Was Blaine really hearing the words of the song? He was after all the one who had told him to sing from his heart. Mentally he begged that the curly headed prefect would understand the meaning behind the words somewhat, never noticing the sad looks he was receiving from Nick, David, and Wes.

_~It's not like there's much better_

_But his grass is as green as mine_

_I can't say that I'm satisfied_

_Three thousand miles_

_From your kiss goodbye_

_I'm going to lay back down_

_Hope the wind takes me around_

_I gotta find some courage in this town_

_Andy everybody's afraid_

_Because chances comes from change~_

Finally Kurt managed to look away from Blaine again, his attention focusing on the little bird who was currently tweeting along with him. He couldn't forget what he was doing this for. He just had to make it into the Warblers.

_~And everybodys afraid_

_Cause chances come from breaking_

_That chances are you're breaking_

_Open_

_I'm going to lay back down_

_Hope the wind takes me around_

_I gotta find some courage in this town_

_Cause nobody's going to save_

_Somebody who won't change_

_It's time to be brave~_

Kurt closed his eyes as he listened to the rest of song play out, his hands clenching at his sides when he heard a few chairs scrape against the marble floor. Then suddenly they we're clapping. He opened his eyes to see everyone clapping and cheering for him, besides Randal who was practicallu sulking in the corner of the room while even his friends clapped with the rest of the Warblers.

"Kurt, that was amazing!" Jeff called out, punching the air excitedly as the others either clapped harder or whooped louder in agreement.

"It was beautiful." Blaine whispered when he walked close enough for Kurt to hear. He noticed the wide eyed, shocked look Kurt wore and gently pushed him to a couch to sit. He scowled when Nick took the only spot open next to Kurt, though he knew it wouldn't matter since he was about to be pulled to the front of the room with the rest of the council.

"Alright, alright!" Wes called out after a few minutes, banging his gavel down to quiet the room. "We have heard Kurt Hummel's voice today in his audition." he began, standing from his chair with a smirk on his face. "We shall begin the voting unless of course someone protests?" he said, scanning around the room, noticing Randal wasn't even stupid enough to cause a problem. "Good, good!" he said happily, raising his hand to the air. "All in favor of Kurt Hummel joining the Warblers raise your right hand."

Kurt couldn't believe that almost every hand shot into the air, the one exception being Randal of course. When Wes called for votes against him Randal didn't even raise his hand. He watched as Wes sat back down in his chair, lifting his gavel once again.

"It's decided, welcome to the Warblers Kurt." Wes said before yet again banging his gavel, more cheers and clapping broke sounding throughout the room.

'Congragulations, Kurt." Nick whispered to his friend, gently squeezing Kurt's knee to pull the other from the shock that he was obviously in.

Kurt smiled at Nick slightly before standing up and moving in front of the long table. "Pavarotti?" he asked hopefully, glancing towards the chirpping bird hopefully.

"Of course." David said before standing from his chair and walking towards the small table that held Pavarotti and his cage on top. He picked it up carefully before walking up to Kurt, slowly handing it to the junior. "As tradition you are now responsible for Pavarotti, the Warblers mascot." David said, smiling again when a bright smile covered Kurt's face. "It will be your job to care for him and make sure he's present at

each meeting and practice."

Kurt nodded, still smiling down at his new feathered friend. He looked back up to Dave then to Wes. "Can I go now?" he asked hopefully, cheeks flushing when the rest of the senior council either laughed or chuckled.

"Of course, I'm sure Nick and Jeff would be glad to fill you in on everything you are expected to be as a Warbler." Wes said, noticing that Kurt left immediately with Pavarotti, not even waiting for his other two friends to follow. He Didn't miss how the other two shot him dark looks before disappearing out of the door behind Kurt. "Dismissed." he called out to the other Warblers who left happily as they chattered about their newest member.

Wes hadn't really noticed how fast the room empited as he gathered up his things, but when he turned around only to have Blaine facing him with no one else in the room his stomach dropped.

"We need to talk." Blaine said darkly, leavning no room for argument with the tone of voice he used.

* * *

><p><strong>Preview: <strong>_"I'll miss you."_

"_Blaine, it's only a week." Jeff called out, laughing when the shorter boy sent him a dark look._

"_Let poor Kurt enjoy his Thanksgiving in peace." Nick added as he walked past the other two._

_Kurt smiled as he watched Blaine frown, reaching out to take the other's hand. "I'll miss you too."_

* * *

><p><strong>Questions:<strong>

_From Mah Jeeves:_

**Niff Smut?: **It will probably be in this fic too, but I do plan on writing a oneshot with just Niff : ) _(You didn't scare me at all :D )_

* * *

><p><strong>LiveLifeWithLove: <strong>I did already have a song picked out for Kurt's audition, but when you suggested yours I went to have a listen and found Backwards. So thank you for pointing me in that direction. : )

* * *

><p><strong>(AN): **Okay! Chapter is very long, I'm sorry. I know I must of droned on and on in this chapter but I could help it. I hope you enjoy it though!

Anyone else mad at Wes at the moment?

For those of you who do not read **New Blood**, let me explain why **Sketchy relations **wasn't updated. _(for those who Do read New Blood feel free to skip this since it's the same information as to why) _I held a vote for which fic to update next and New blood won by a land slide: 10-3. Now I won't do this all the time, it was mainly to see how many people would actually vote. However, I'll give you my tumblr again just incase you would like throw in your own vote next time:

xxpandalawlsxx . Tumblr. Com

**Thanks for reading and all of your amazing reviews!**


	16. Missing You Part 1

**(A/N): **Oh. My. Gosh! Sketchy Relations has reached over 300 reviews! I don't know how to thank all of you for the all the amazing words you've sent my way but…maybe a massive air hug will do? Yes? *HUGS* Gosh I'm just in…awe…

_Special thanks to _**Kayakingoffwaterfalls** _who was my 300__th__ reviewer!_

Also another special thanks to **ittlebitz** who has been amazingly patient and kind enough to run through the things I send her. THANK YOU! You don't know how you put me at ease : )

A question was asked so be sure to check it out at the end of the chapter.

**Special note**: _**.:This is texting:.**_

**Rating: M**

**Warning: **_M/M, Rape, Abuse, Language. _If you do not like Male on Male love then I suggest you hit the back button now. I would really hate be yelled at because someone didn't read the warnings before hand. **(AU!)**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Glee or any of the characters. If I did the show would be called Klaine instead.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Previously: <strong>__Wes hadn't rally noticed how fast the room emptied as he gathered up his things, but when he turned around only to have Blaine facing him with no one else in the room his stomach dropped._

"_We need to talk." Blaine said darkly, leaving no room for argument with the tone of voice he used._

* * *

><p><strong>Sketchy Relations<strong>

_Missing You (Part 1)_

Wes couldn't move with Blaine's glare trained on him, something that rarely ever happened. He opened his mouth only to realize how dry it was, so the only thing he could really do was lick his lips nervously which only seemed to tick off the other Warbler more.

"How could you push Kurt into the Warblers, Wes?" Blaine asked, watching one of his closest friends fidget. He waited for a moment before crossing his arms over his chest impatiently.

"Blaine." Wes began, thankful he had finally found his voice again. "It was for the best, if I didn't the Warblers would of-"

"No." Blaine snapped quickly, shaking his head. "You can't manipulate someone into joining just for competition." Blaine began, not even caring that he interrupted Wes. "I want the Warblers to win at sectionals too, but I would never do what you did!"

Wes sighed before packing up the rest of his belongings. He was getting really irritated that everyone was seeing him as the bad guy. He slung his backpack strap over his shoulder before looking Blaine in the face. "You can't honestly think I only forced him into the Warblers for competition, do you?" he said, shaking his head before walking towards the double doors that led into the hall. He was surprised when a hand wrapped around his wrist, pulling until he turned to face a red-faced Blaine.

"Then what the hell did you do it for?" Blaine asked, his grip tightening as he tried to keep his voice lowered even though the urge to yell at the other was slowly creeping it's way into his throat. "Don't you think he was bullied enough at his old school?" Blaine blinked when Wes let out a loud laugh before pulling his arm out of his grasp.

"Blaine, you don't know anything." Wes began, closing his mouth quickly before the truth tumbled out. "Look, I did it for Kurt, alright?" he continued, looking away from Blaine's confused expression. "As long as he's in the Warblers no one will touch him here. Dalton may be a safe environment but we still have a few students who won't hesitate in bullying or teasing."

Blaine's face fell slightly as Wes explained. "So you did this to keep him safe, just like you did with Nick and-"

"You." Wes said, finishing for his friend before looking back at him. "You didn't want to join at first remember?" he asked, gripping the strap of his backpack as a broken down and depressed Blaine resurfaced in his memory. "If David and I didn't spend hours talking to you and convincing you to do so, where would you be right now?"

Blaine was the one who looked away now, thinking back to when he had transferred. He had been withdrawn and uninterested in everything, but somehow Wes and David had broken through just like he and Jeff had broken through to Nick when he first arrived at Dalton. Slowly he looked back to his friend, the other's words finally sinking in. "You really did this for him didn't you?" he whispered, smiling when the other Warbler nodded.

"Yeah." Wes said after a moment of silence. "I do think of other things besides winning, believe it or not." He said, smiling when Blaine shifted his shoulder bag slightly. "Kurt deserves to be happy, and I think singing with the Warblers will help."

"I think you're right." Blaine admitted. "Wes I'm sorry I just…why didn't you explain that to Nick earlier?" he asked, following Wes out of the doors and into the hall. "Why did you suspend him earlier when he was just trying to stop Jeff?

"Nick wasn't really in a talking mood earlier and I suspended him because he pissed me off." Wes said with a shrug. He turned, grinning when Blaine almost ran into him. "Nick may have come a long way from three years ago but his anger still shines through. He needed a few days to cool off."

"Right." Blaine said, knowing exactly what Wes was talking about. Nick still had issues of his own to sort through and unfortunately anger was one of them. "I'll explain then so he'll understand."

Wes laughed and shook his head. "Good luck with that, I think he'll be sore over it for a while." he trailed off before sighing. "Don't tell Kurt the reason." he said, rolling his eyes when the shorter senior shot him another confused look. "If we tell him he may just quit because of it. "We never told you or Nick why and you two seem fine." he said with a shrug of his shoulders, smiling when Blaine nodded.

"You wouldn't of really given Pavarotti back to Randal, right?" Blaine asked quietly, watching his friend's expression closely.

Wes shook his head. "No, I would of taken him back until a new Warbler joined, but I couldn't let Kurt know that." he said, another grin pulling at the corners of his mouth. "If you want something bad enough you learn to lie in the right places."

Blaine raised a triangular eyebrow before shaking his own head in return. "Whatever Wes, just next time you pull something like that let me know or something." he said with a sigh.

"Sure." Wes said before turning on his heel to walk down the hall. "See you later."

Blaine watched Wes turn the corner before turning and walking the opposite direction. He had somehow come out of the confrontation with a mixture of new respect and annoyance about Wes. Though he could understand the other's reasoning he still didn't think it was right to lie. Perhaps though, it was for the best since Kurt _would _be safer in the Warblers.

What had Wes been talking about when he said he knew nothing earlier? He knew that Kurt had been bullied at his old school and as far as he knew it was only that. Had something else happened that he didn't know but somehow the other did? How was the question. Wouldn't Kurt tell him?

* * *

><p>The next few days were surprisingly fun and careless for Kurt. The Warblers seemed to have accepted him with open arms, comforting him further. In fact the only people who really gave him an odd look now and then were Randal and his little group of friends, but they were easy to ignore with Jeff and Nick around giving looks right back.<p>

He quickly found out how serious the senior council took practice. At the beginning of each one they would answer questions and make announcements before they began. None of the boy's fooled around while Wes and David had their eye on them, meaning practice actually went as planned. None of the Warblers complained about the amount of times they had to start over or about the extra time they spent after the official practice hours were over.

Pretending to sing didn't work out, which he found out after Wes had caught his lips mouthing the wrong words to Hey Soul Sister. Thankfully the senior hadn't called him out in front of the others but he did get an earful after everyone had left that day. He had began to sing after that which caused Blaine to send him the brightest smiles he had ever seen in his life. It caused the warm flutters to attack every single time their eyes locked which sometimes made him miss a step or two. The other Warblers didn't even groan or complain that they had to start over when he did. No one made fun of his voice for how high it was, in fact no one seemed bothered at all which really surprised and confused Kurt at the same time.

Kurt had even managed to make _even more _friends, of course they weren't as close as Jeff, Nick and Blaine were. They were nice though and a few even joined him, Nick and Jeff for lunch at times when the other three Seniors didn't share it with them. Other Warblers smiled or waved to him in the hall when he passed, a few even stopped to talk to him even though he mostly nodded instead of talking. No one seemed to mind and he even found himself talking with Nick and Blaine more and more as the days passed.

Though the best thing about joining the Warblers was Pavarotti. The bird always seemed so cheerful and full of energy Kurt didn't even know birds could possess. His little friend even seemed to listen when he talked to him, tilting his head and chirping in response to some of the things he said. He also found out if he whistled the little bird would almost always respond with his own chirp.

Kurt had explained to his dad a few days ago that he would be bringing Pavarotti home with him over the break which the older man didn't seem to mind. In fact his father was more impressed that he had actually joined the Warblers and Kurt just knew he had been smiling on the other end of the phone line. Knowing his father was actually happy made Kurt's heart swell. Ever since Finn had found him and the truth came out he hadn't seen the man really smile. It seemed like he was blaming himself for what Karofsky had done to him, something that really bothered Kurt. He had tried to tell him otherwise, but of course the stubborn man wouldn't listen.

So now he was waiting in the parking lot for his father's truck to roll in. Nick, Jeff and Blaine had refused to let him wait on his own so they were now waiting with him. Though Nick and Jeff weren't really paying attention to anything Blaine was saying since they seemed too wrapped up in each other. They kept sharing quick kisses and secret looks whenever they thought no one was looking, something of which Kurt thought was very sweet. Once again he found himself wishing that someday he would have the same thing, hoping it wasn't a selfish wish.

"I'll miss you."

"Blaine, it's only a week." Jeff called out, laughing when the shorter boy sent him a dark look.

"Let poor Kurt enjoy his Thanksgiving in peace." Nick added as he walked past the other two.

Kurt smiled as Blaine frowned, reaching out to take the other's hand. "I'll miss you too." he whispered, noticing that yet again the flutters returned to his stomach when the other Warbler sent him another bright smile in return. He looked away as he felt his face heating up, confused when a blue colored car pulled up beside Nick where was bending down to pick up his bag.

"Damn…" Jeff mumbled softly, stuffing his hands in the pockets of his dark blue jacket.

Kurt watched as the passenger window rolled down to reveal a very familiar face. It took him a moment but he finally remembered who the Warbler was, causing him to give Jeff and Blaine a confused look. "Tony?"

"We need to get going before Jill and Mark get antsy, bro." Tony said, grinning towards Jeff who was still pouting where he stood.

"Yeah, Mark said he would take us out to dinner tonight so get a move on!" a girl's voice called out loudly, causing Tony to laugh and Nick to smile.

"Okay, okay. Keep your skirt on Annabelle." Nick said, stepping closer to the car and opening the door to the backseat, throwing his backpack in before closing it again and walking to Jeff. The car rolled after him slowly, stopping where Kurt and Blaine stood still holding hands.

"Hey Blaine, Kurt!" Tony said happily before waving at them, the short haired girl in the drivers seat doing the same.

Kurt was still trying to make the connection between the other Senior and Nick, but nothing was coming to mind. He sent Blaine another pleading look hoping the other would have some explanation considering he couldn't ask Nick himself since he was currently giving Jeff a very long and passionate goodbye kiss.

"Oh, I guess it's never come up before." Blaine began looking towards Tony and Annabelle who were still smiling happily at them. "Tony is one of the foster kids that live with Nick along with Annabelle." he continued, smiling when Kurt nodded. "Annabelle goes to Dalton's sister school, Crawford."

"Hi!" Annabelle called out excitedly, tapping the steering wheel along to the soft music playing in the car. "Tony and Nick talk about you sometimes." she said tilting her head to the side as she looked over Kurt's face. "Apparently you sing like an angel and draw like Michael Angelo." she added, laughing loudly when Kurt's face turned a dark red from the compliments.

"I can't, well I don't think I…" Kurt began, stuttering slightly as he squeezed Blaine's hand nervously. He felt the other's hand squeeze back and it calmed him slightly as the girl and even Tony continued to laugh quietly.

"Annabelle, leave Kurt alone!" Nick called out after he had finally pulled his lips from Jeff's, much to the blonds dismay of course. He walked up to Kurt and Blaine, giving an apologetic smile. "She's harmless, really." he said before shooting his sister a look that only sent her into another fit of giggles. Nick rolled his eyes before smiling towards the other two. "I'll see you in a week." he said, slowly stepping closer to Kurt and wrapping his arms around the other loosely, surprised when the other junior hugged him back just as hesitantly.

"Be safe." Kurt whispered in Nicks ear before the other pulled away. He smiled slightly when the other nodded.

"You too." Nick said saying goodbye to Blaine before walking to the car where Jeff was holding the door open for him. He pressed a gentle kiss to his boyfriend's lips, smiling against them when the blond eagerly pressed back. "I love you." he whispered after he pulled back.

"I love you too." Jeff whispered back, smiling as Nick slipped into the backseat. He closed the door, grateful when one of the other two rolled down the window. "Be careful and text me when you get home, okay?"

Nick pulled his seatbelt over his chest and clicked it into place before looking up at Jeff again. "Yes, dear." he said, grinning when Jeff laughed. "Tell your parents I said hi."

"Of course." Jeff said, brown eyes lit up in amusement. "Can't go a day in that house without one of them asking about their precious Nick." he said, sighing softly when Annabelle let out an impatient huff.

"Seriously, you two are acting like you wont see each other for months when it's only going to be a week. Buck up." Annabelle grumbled, sighing when Tony touched her shoulder.

'She's right you know." Tony called out quietly, laughing when Jeff glared at him.

"Can we go _now_?" Annabelle asked, revving the engine pointedly.

Nick sighed before giving Jeff another longing look, smiling slightly when Jeff bent over to poke his head in the warm car, pressing his lips to his forehead. "Bye." he whispered after the blond had pulled his head back.

"Bye." Jeff said, frowning when the window rolled up and waving back to Nick when the car began to pull out. He was still staring in the direction the car had turned, a frown on his lips.

"And the moping begins." Blaine murmured, laughing when a soft whine left Jeff a moment afterwards.

"It's not fair. A week is too long." Jeff said quietly, finally turning to look at Kurt and Blaine, suddenly very jealous that they could hold hands while he and Nick couldn't.

"Weren't you just making fun of me for saying I would miss Kurt?" Blaine asked with a raised brow. He laughed again when Jeff sent him a disgruntled look.

"It's different for them though." Kurt said softly, pulling the other Warblers

attention towards him.

Blaine smiled sadly, squeezing Kurt's hand again before speaking. "It doesn't

have to be." he whispered, hoping the heat suddenly pooling in his cheeks didn't show as he stared into Kurt's wide eyes.

Jeff's jaw dropped as he watched. Did Blaine really just say that, right now? He watched the two of them closely, ignoring the cold wind that pushed against him. It wasn't a surprise considering it was pretty obvious Blaine had fallen for Kurt at the beginning, but to bring that up so suddenly when they would be separated for a week didn't really seem like a good idea to him.

Kurt stared into Blaine's eyes, trying to figure out what on earth the other Warbler meant by his words. Surely he couldn't mean what he thought it did right? No way could this perfect boy like him the way he liked the other. It never worked out like that, so it couldn't even be possible…right? He opened his mouth to ask the prefect what he was saying when a loud car horn honked at the entrance of the parking lot.

Glancing over and noticing his father's truck he quickly pulled his hand from Blaine, giving a little smile. "M-My dad." he said, relieved when Blaine gave him an understanding expression. The tall truck pulled up in front of the two like Annabelle's car had, his father rolling down the passenger window.

"Hey Kiddo!" Burt said happily, eyeing the other two boys carefully before reaching over and pushing the door open for Kurt. "Carole has dinner cooking, so we gotta' get a move on." he said cheerfully. He watched as both of the unknown boys hugged his son, surprised when Kurt actually _smiled _and hugged them back, even if it was a little awkward.

"Bye." Kurt said softly to both of his friends. He gave Blaine another smile before climbing into the truck and closing the door after he had thrown his bag in the back and had gently settled Pavarotti on the floorboard. "Be safe." he managed to say before his father began to drive, the window rolling up and fogging so he couldn't see Blaine or Jeff anymore as the truck continued to on.

"You seemed….close to those boys." Burt said, brow furrowed in confusion as he stopped at the exit. "Friends?" he asked, glancing towards his son before looking both ways and pulling out of the parking lot.

"Best friends." Kurt corrected softly, smiling at his father's surprised look. "What?" he asked quietly, crossing his knees as he held his numb fingers up to the heat blowing form the air vent.

"It's just…" Burt trailed off, concentrating as he drove in and out of traffic. "You haven't really talked so easily in a while." he finally finished, taking a chance to glance at Kurt once again. "You really like that school, huh?"

"Yes." Kurt answered immediately. "You were right about it, dad." he whispered, looking down to his knees as he thought about what to say next. "I've made a lot of friends."

"Really?" Burt asked excitedly. "That's great, Kurt!" he exclaimed, reaching over and patting Kurt's knee. He noticed the small tense but it wasn't anything like it was two months before. A small amount of relief flooded through him at that moment. Kurt was safe, but he seemed to be happy now too. So even though he missed seeing his son on a daily basis he could suffer a bit longer if Dalton could keep the small smile on Kurt's lips. "I was a little worried you know." he admitted.

Kurt turned towards his father again, a smile still in place. "I know." he began, reaching over to place a hand on the man's shoulder. "I'm okay."

Burt didn't think he could blink the tears away, but he managed to keep himself in check as he actually _talked _to his son about his life a Dalton. He would have to thank Jared Anderson for recommending the school. It looked like it was the best thing he had ever done for his son and he wasn't going to let the man who suggested it go unnoticed.

Halfway through the ride home Kurt's phone buzzed in his pocket. He pulled it out and felt another rush of heat rush to his face as he read the message displayed on the screen.

_**.:Missing you already:.**_

_-Blaine_

"Well that's the biggest smile I've seen on your face in a while." Burt said quietly as they waited at a red light. "Friend?"

Kurt quickly cleared the message and stuffed his phone back in his pocket before reaching up to rub at his face. "Something like that." he finally said, staring out the passenger window. Blaine's words from earlier still circled around his thoughts as his father continued the long drive to Lima.

* * *

><p><strong>Questions:<strong>

_From younyon38:_

**Will Finn's memory of finding Kurt be written?: **_**YES**_. Don't worry though, I will have clear warnings before that memory starts. For a while I didn't think I would write it but I think it's very important to the story and to Finn's character that I do. _It probably wont happen for a while but when it does there will be multiple indications._

* * *

><p><strong>Frances: <strong>The song I was going to use for Kurt's audition before I was pointed in another direction was _Hello_ by **Evanescence. **I do think I'll be using this sometime later so it's not off the radar yet. : ) (Love your awesome long reviews by the way!)

* * *

><p><strong>(AN): **Not what you expected with Wes? Don't worry, when everything is out in the open a very angry Blaine will surface. : )

A bit more of Nick's family is revealed, even more will be in the next part. Also we get to meet Blaine's parents as well, along with Jeff's.

I know this was kind of short compared to the last chapter, but this part was mainly here to lead into the next. It'll probably be a long one next time. This chapter will probably have 3 or 4 parts so no previews for a while.

_(Please ignore the grammar mistakes that are probably really obvious in this chapter. I'm still feeling under the weather slightly and even though I went through to correct things it may be worse than usual. **Sketchy Relations** is next on the edit list because I know there are A LOT of mistakes in previous chapters. Thank you to everyone who has pointed them out to me, I've got them written down and once **Of Magic and Dragon Scales **is edited I'll be working on this.)_

_**New Blood **_is next on the update list.

Kind of left you on a cliffhanger, but please don't kill me, kay? I love you guys. : )

**Thanks so much for reading and all of your awesome reviews!**


	17. Missing You Part 2

**(A/N): **Oh gosh, over 370 reviews so far. I'm not sure what will happen once it reaches 400...will I implode of happiness and shock? I think I will…hmm. **Thank you all again so much for the amazing reviews~!** :D

A few questions are answered at the bottom so be sure to check them out. Also I have an announcement that some of you may like at the end as well. : )

**Rating: M**

**Warnings: **_M/M, Rape, Abuse, Language. _If you do not like Male on Male love then I suggest you hit the back button now. I would really hate to be yelled at because someone didn't read the warnings before hand. (AU!)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Glee or any of the characters. If I did the show would be called Klaine instead.

* * *

><p><strong>Sketchy Relations<strong>

_Missing You (Part 2)_

"_Are you fucking stupid?"_

That was the pleasant greeting Blaine received after spending the last few minutes wrestling with his sheets and comforter to grab the phone. He blinked sleepily, scooting up to rest against his headboard before glancing at his alarm clock. "Nick, isn't three in the morning a little too early to be throwing a fit?" Blaine asked grumpily, immediately regretting his words once a huff annoyance from the other Warbler managed to filter its way across the phone.

"_Well I think it's always too early for the amount of oblivious you seem to possess." _Nick snapped, adding a sigh after a brief pause.

"Okay, what's wrong?" Blaine asked as he leaned his back, blinking a few more times as he tried to clear the fog currently mucking up his thoughts.

"_You. That's what wrong."_

Blaine released a sigh of his own before reaching up to run a hand through his disheveled curls. "I don't understand what you are tal-"

"_How could you just say that to Kurt?"_

Blaine's hand froze as he took in a deep breath, closing his eyes as he remembered exactly what Nick was talking about. He himself had known it was a long shot to ask but he just had to. It was hard seeing other people interact with Kurt and it was even more frustrating when the junior smiled at the things they said or did. He knew it was probably pathetic that he was jealous when other boys got to witness how bright and beautiful Kurt's face lit up when he did instead of him, but he couldn't help it. "I…"

"_What were you thinking?"_

Blaine's mouth opened but nothing managed to actually came out for a few seconds. "How did you even find out?" he finally asked, reaching out to pull his comforter back over his legs.

"_You seriously forgot Jeff was standing right there?" _Nick snapped once again. _"Tell me, would you have done it in front of anybody just standing around?"_

Blaine licked his lips for a moment as his half-asleep state tried to process the junior's words. "I-"

"_Do you even think before you speak?" _Another pause followed where Blaine still couldn't form a sentence. _"I can't imagine how upset he would have been if you just blurted it out in Warbler practice or something like that, did you even think about what it would do to him?"_

"Okay, stop." Blaine said, finally finding words after Nick had the nerve to think he didn't think about Kurt because he did. He always did and how dare he even think he would hurt the other like that? "For one thing what gives you the right to call and tell me off?" he asked in a rough voice, mentally chastising himself for not grabbing a sip of the water he had on his nightstand before he started to tell the other off. "For another, it was sort of an accident." he explained, ignoring the disappointed sound on the other end of the phone.

"_How could you accidentally say that, Blaine?"_

"Look I don't know, okay?" Blaine said in a rush. "I just…I don't want anyone else to ask him first and it isn't like it worked." he continued in a mumble, rolling his eyes when a soft sigh responded to him.

"_What do you mean?"_

Blaine thought for a moment, finally fully awake as he scratched at his chin. "We haven't talked about it sense. We've texted a few times but we're both just pretending it didn't happen." he mumbled miserably, scratching at his bare chest absently mindedly.

"_Oh."_

Blaine smiled slightly and shook his head even though the other couldn't see him. "See, you went the over protective route for no reason." he said before sighing again. "He probably doesn't see me in that light. Maybe I'm better off just as a mentor after all…" Nick was silent for a few minutes and Blaine would of thought the other had hung up on him if he didn't hear the soft clicking of keys on a keyboard from the other side.

"_I wouldn't say that._" Nick finally said, voice distant and soft. _"Just let him be the one to bring it up next time."_

Blaine frowned before he began picking at the little balls of fuzz that clung to his comforter. "Do you….think he will?" he asked softly, tensing when he heard the typing in the back ground stop for a moment before it continued.

"_I think so, one day." _Nick said, his voice just as soft and hesitant as it had been before. _"You have to have patience, Blaine. You can't push him or he'll just run in the other direction." _

"But he took my hand, Nick." Blaine argued quietly, balling his fist up in one of his pillows as he thought. "Doesn't that mean _something_ at least?"

"_It means more than you know Blaine, trust me." _Nick began, the background silent. _"Just trust me on this and let him come to you. If you think he's showing you signs then it's only a matter of time."_

"Alright." Blaine said with another heavy sigh before pushing his comforter off his legs and standing, stretching his arm above his head. His back gave a soft pop and he relaxed for a moment before walking towards his bedroom door. Maybe Nick was right and maybe he wasn't, but he wasn't going to wash the other's advice down the drain just yet. Unfortunately Nick seemed to be the person who was the closest to Kurt so it was possible the other junior knew what he was talking about.

"_Hey, Blaine?"_

Nick's voice pulled him out of his thoughts as he walked out of his room and down the hallway. "Yeah?" he yawned, holding onto the banister of the staircase as he walked down them.

"_Sorry for…going off on you I was just-"_

"Worried." Blaine finished, a small smile tugging at his lips. "I get it." he said, wincing when his feet hit the cold hardwood floor after the last step. "Why are you up this early anyways?"

"_I was talking to Jeff. It's like he can't go eight hours without hearing my voice or something."_

Blaine grinned before opening his mouth. "I think I remember you panicking those few days he was out of school to attend his grandfathers funeral, you were basically moping the whole three days."

"_I was just worried about him because he loved his granddad so much and….okay so you've made your point."_ Nick said, a soft sound of frustrations leaving him. _"I guess I'll let you go now."_

"Bye." Blaine said, waiting for the other line to die before pressing the end button on his own phone. He yawned again as he padded towards the kitchen, stomach rumbling loudly as he got closer. When he turned the corner light shining from underneath the door confused him considering it _was _three something in the morning. Who else would be up this late? Pushing the door open he was surprised to see his father standing at the island as he dunk a chocolate chip cookie into a tall glass of milk.

"Blaine?"

"Hey dad." Blaine said, smiling when his father dipped another cookie into his milk. "What are you doing up?" he asked before walking further into the kitchen to grab himself a few cookies from the cookie jar that his mother always kept freshly stalked.

"Working on a new case." Jared said before turning around to grab another glass from the cabinet. He poured another glass of milk and slid it towards Blaine, offering his son another tired smile. "You?"

Blaine paused, his cookie halfway dipped into his milk. Although he and his father had come a long way from fixing a car in the man's attempt at getting his hands dirty to turn him straight, he still didn't think discussing boy issues with him was the greatest idea. "A friend needed help with something." he answered finally, face scrunching up when his cookie broke off and floated to the bottom of his glass.

"At three in the morning?" Jared asked surprised, holding in a laugh when Blaine stuck his fingers in his glass so he could attempt to scrape the soggy piece of cookie from the bottom.

"Yeah, it had been bothering him for a while." Blaine said with a shrug, glaring as crumbs began to float to the top of his milk. He eventually gave up and dunked a new cookie in, taking a bite when he looked back at his father.

"You helped him through it?" Jared asked, picking up the napkin beside him to wipe his mouth after he had finished off his milk.

"Mostly." Blaine said around another mouthful of cookie, watching his father turn from him to walk to sink and wash his glass out. He closed his eyes when his father ruffled his curls on his way past him.

"I'll see you in the morning." Jared said before removing his hand and continuing his walk out of the kitchen.

Blaine smiled, biting into another cookie. He was grateful that he and his dad had learned to get along and even more thankful for the fact that the man eventually accepted for who he was, gay and all. It had been hard at first with the unsure looks and degrading words he had sent him, but his father only had to take a little time to open his eyes. That and the fact that Blaine's mother, Marie, was practically breathing down his neck. She had been supportive from the moment her son had come out and had often played the negotiator and peace maker between her youngest son and husband.

So when Kurt had pulled his hand away so fast as his father's truck had approached, Blaine understood. Did the other's father hate the fact that he was gay? It sure didn't seem so with the way the bald man had smiled at Kurt. He knew though that appearances could be deceiving so did the junior have it rough at home like he did a few years ago? Was his father trying to make him be something that he wasn't? Kurt had said he had a stepmother, so was she also trying to shove the 'right' thing down his throat as well? Did Kurt ever see his other mother?

Sighing Blaine quickly drank the rest of his milk, washed his glass and grabbed another handful of cookies before walking out of the kitchen. Walking up the stairs to his bedroom he couldn't help but think about Kurt and his family. When they had first met Kurt, Nick had suspected abuse or something worse but they had quickly blamed the newest Warbler's skittish behavior on being bullied at his old school. Was there a possibility they were wrong though and Kurt really was getting abused or something like what Nick had went through after all?

Blaine's stomach dropped as he opened the door to his room. If Kurt was getting hurt, there would be no way of knowing. Wide awake and worrying he sat down in front of his computer desk, leaning back in his chair and ignoring the loud squeak it gave in return. He really wished he had an excuse to call Kurt at three in the morning, he really did. If he could only hear the other's voice maybe then he would be able to sleep, then again maybe not considering he only had about a hundred more questions about Kurt circling around his thoughts. Well, he was always thinking about him so wasn't he permanently screwed anyways?

* * *

><p>Kurt smiled as Pavarotti tweeted next to him, hopping around the perch in his cage. The little bird hadn't caused any problems the night before, in fact he was pretty sure Carole had fallen in love with him with the way she had cooed and talked to him. Finn mainly ignored him, the only real interaction happening when he tried to feed the bird an old cheerio he had found in the couch. Kurt had stopped him of course thinking it really wasn't a good idea. Finn had given him a sheepish look before launching into another complaint about Rachel.<p>

Kurt whistled along with his feathery friend as he continued to press the charcoal in his hand against a page in his sketchbook. A familiar smile was staring back at him from it, making his stomach flutter. He didn't even know how it was possible for a _drawing_ of Blaine's smile to make that happen, but it did. Pausing in his sketch he looked towards Pavarotti who seemed to be watching him.

"Do you think he really meant it that way?" he whispered, smiling when the bird chirped softly in response. "What if he meant something else though?" the little bird only flapped his wings this time, causing a soft laugh to leave his owner. "I think I want it to…well I want it to mean something at least."

"Dude, not that I don't like to hear you talk and all but talking to yourself is the first sign that you're losing it right?" Finn asked from his spot in Kurt's open doorway. He smiled as his step brother's face lit up in embarrassment and held in a laugh when shorter teen quickly closed his sketchbook.

"I-I was talking to Pavarotti." Kurt said quickly, glancing towards the small cage when the bird let loose another chirp.

"Oh." Finn said before shooting the bird a confused look. "He didn't talk back, right?"

Kurt blinked a few times before shaking his head. "No." he said, tilting his head to the side as Finn grinned.

"Good." Finn said in a relieved voice, walking further into the room. "Anyways, Rachel has been bugging me about asking you if she and Mercedes could come over tomorrow?"

"Why are you asking me?" Kurt asked, reaching over and pulling a Kleenex from a box that was sitting on his desk next to Pavarotti. He began to wipe the charcoal residue from his hands as he waited for Finn to explain.

"Well uh…they didn't want to bother you." Finn said, reaching up to scratch the back of his neck. "I mean if you don't want them over it's cool, I'm sure they would understand b-"

"I thought they were coming over to see you?" Kurt said, throwing the used tissue away before standing up and walking towards his brother. "They actually want to see me?"

"Well yeah, they think you're awesome." Finn said happily, watching as Kurt walked around him and out of his door. He followed quickly, wanting to hear the other's voice more so he continued to speak. "How's Dalton?"

Kurt was still trying to wrap his mind around the fact that Mercedes and Rachel wanted to come see him as he walked down the stairs, Finn on his heels. Did that mean they had become good friends as well? Sure he got the usual text and call from them every few days but had that brought the other two closer to him? When his stepbrother's questions finally registered he was already in the kitchen, Finn giving him a pleading stare. "Oh. It's fine." Kurt said before opening the refrigerator door.

"So that hobbit isn't giving you any trouble then?" Finn asked, brow furrowing when Kurt tensed. "He is isn't he?" Finn said, hands balling up into fists as he stood there. "I swear I'm going to shave all that stupid curly hair off and use it to-"

"No!" Kurt said, twirling around to face Finn with a flushed face. "It's not like that!" he said quickly, closing the door before walking to the island in the middle of the kitchen. "He's been the perfect gentleman, they all have." he explained, finally looking up into the taller teen's face. "I was just surprised that you asked about him is all."

Finn watched Kurt fidget for a moment before sighing. He didn't really believe that explanation but what could he do when Blaine was currently two hours away? "Right." he said with a nod of his head, watching as Kurt went searing through the cabinets.

"What do you want for lunch?" Kurt asked since he knew Finn couldn't cook for himself. Carole had the day shift at the hospital that day and his father was currently at the garage so he was the only one left that could.

"You shouldn't have to cook on your days home." Finn said before grabbing his coat from the hook on the wall, throwing Kurt his. "Come on, I'll take you to Breadsticks." he said, holding up a hand when the other began to argue. "Think of it as an early Christmas gift."

"We haven't even made it to December yet." Kurt pointed out, slowly pushing his arms into the long blue coat. He buttoned all the buttons while Finn grabbed the keys to his truck.

"Well, it's extra early then." Finn said with a little smile and shrug before leading Kurt out of the house.

* * *

><p>Lunch had been an interesting affair and Kurt had the feeling that Finn didn't enjoy sharing their table with Santana and Britney one bit. Britney had been friendly enough but she had insisted that she sat next to her 'unicorn' which meant Kurt for some unknown reason. He had always wondered if there had been something wrong with the girl or if she had been putting on an act when he was at McKinley. He quickly figured out that she really was as clueless as she seemed but it only made him see her as sweet and adorable as she went on about how her cat wouldn't stop smoking and reading her diary.<p>

Santana on the other hand seemed a bit harsh compared to Britney. She was obviously sore about the fact that she and the other cheerio weren't sitting together and kept shooting Finn nasty looks. Surprisingly the dark-skinned girl didn't give Kurt anything but a few friendly smiles, which confused him to no end while she vocally terrorized his stepbrother.

Kurt had thought about trying to interrupt but Britney had leaned in closer to him to whisper that they did this all the time. Oddly that and the fact that Finn seemed to have enough insults for Santana relieved him enough to leave them alone. The blond then went on to say she wished she knew where the restaurant got their bread baking goblins from, along with the question as to why Kurt's hands were as soft as a baby's butt. Thankfully Finn had finished and announced that they had to get back home before he had to answer.

On the ride home Kurt had asked the question he had been wanting to ever since he had caught Santana's dark colored eyes staring into Britney's with something he thought he recognized. The other boy had only given him a confused look at first before his face lit up in realization, though Kurt never got an explanation. Finn was amused they had only spent an hour at the restaurant once he had checked the clock on the kitchen wall when they had arrived home.

Kurt immediately walked up the stairs to check on Pavarotti, smiling when the bird came into view. He seemed fine then, he was a little less vocal than normal but he still hopped around his cage for the remainder of the day. When night finally approached Kurt began to get nervous considering the little bird didn't look too perky anymore. He wasn't eating and wasn't even singing along to his whistles either. He also barely moved but the most disturbing thing was the fact that he kept loosing his feathers.

When dinner rolled around he managed to plaster a smile on his face, pretending everything was the way he said it was, fine. They didn't seem to catch on to the fact that his mind wasn't really with them in their conversation but with Pavarotti upstairs in his room. Sadly enough he had taken over washing dishes much to Carole's dismay so he wouldn't have to return to the bird as quickly as he actually wanted to. He was scared that his little friend would look worse when he returned, and unfortunately he had.

Kurt didn't get any sleep that night as he watched over Pavarotti, the only thing he managed to do was draw the little bird in the state it was in. He found himself wishing that he had brought his laptop along with him many times so he could at least look up what was wrong with him since the browser on his phone decided it wasn't going to load. When morning came along and Pavarotti looked even worse than the night before he made his decision.

After telling Carole and his father goodbye for the day he made sure Finn was still asleep before he called Blaine, knowing his voice sounded abnormally high and panicked as he quickly left his address with the other Warblers voicemail.

* * *

><p>Kurt never got a call back from Blaine that morning, instead he got a knock on his door three hours later and a panicked looking Warbler on his front step. He noticed the other's stubble had grown over the few days they had been apart and that his curls weren't plastered down to his head, something of which Kurt would like to see more off.<p>

"I got your call, what's wrong?" Blaine asked hurriedly, looking over the taller boy with worry. He followed Kurt into the house when the other walked off in the other direction, shutting the door behind him softly.

"It's Pavarotti, I think he's sick." Kurt began quickly walking over to the little coffee table in the middle of the living room where said bird and his cage rested. "I-I've taken good care of him, but he won't sing and he's loosing his feathers." he finished watching as Blaine knelt down to inspect their feathered mascot.

"Oh, he's just molting." Blaine said once he had calmed down from the fact that Kurt was alright. From the near hysterical message he had received he hadn't been expecting it to be about Pavarotti. "He's growing a new coat of feathers so his body has to shut down a little." he said, glancing at Kurt's relieved face before looking back towards the little bird.

Kurt let the large breath he had been holding for what seemed like days out quietly, closing his eyes as he relished in the fact that nothing was wrong with his small friend. He had been so scared that maybe he hadn't gotten him from Randal in time and they the bird really was sick and no one had noticed.

"Don't worry about." Blaine said, standing up and sitting next to Kurt on the couch. "He's got food and water." he trailed off, looking over the immaculate cage with a smile. "He seems to like his cage." he said with a little nod. "Just give it a little while, he'll be singing again in no time."

"I'm sorry I made you drive all the way out here for this." Kurt said softly, looking down at his knees as he felt his face flush. "I didn't have internet on my phone so I couldn't check and I forgot my lapt-"

"Hey, it's fine." Blaine said quickly, placing a hand on Kurt's knee before looking around the living room. "I had nothing else better to do anyways, besides I'll always come

when you call."

Familiar flutters began in Kurt's stomach as another smile found it's way across his face. Blaine really shouldn't say things like that if there could be a double meaning…or was he meaning the thing that Kurt wanted? Why was it always so confusing? "Thank you." he said, watching the other's head swivel as he took in the sights of his living room.

"No problem." Blaine said happily, his gaze pausing when he found a family picture that must have been recent for the fact that Finn, and he was guessing Kurt's step mother, was in it with Kurt and his father. Questions began to pop up in the back of his mind and he really couldn't stop himself. "You said that Carole is your stepmother right?" he asked, continuing when Kurt nodded. "Do you ever get to see your real mom?"

Kurt looked away quickly, his grip on his phone tightening. "Sometimes." he finally said, looking back to Blaine when the other made a sound of acknowledgement.

"It's complicated. I get it." Blaine said with a nod, smiling towards Kurt again.

Kurt felt himself smile once again as Blaine looked at him. The question he asked though brought up the fact that he hadn't visited his mother's grave in a long while. He knew he wouldn't be able to get his dad to take him and asking Finn would be too awkward. Normally he took his car but since it was currently unavailable to him he didn't have any way of going. Unless…but could he really ask that of Blaine?

"You must miss her a lot then." Blaine said, squeezing his hand around Kurt's knee as he waited for the other to answer.

"All the time." Kurt said before taking a small breath and sitting up. "Would you like to meet her?" he asked, his smile growing when an excited look crossed Blaine's face.

"She's here in Lima?" Blaine asked, holding back the urge to jump up when Kurt only nodded in return. "Sure, should I drive?"

"If it's alright with you, I mean I know you must have plans for the break I can't just expect you to drop-"

"No, it's fine." Blaine stated, standing from the couch. "I would be honored to finally meet your mother." He knew it wasn't the same as meeting Kurt's father, but at least the other Warbler was willing to let him meet one of his parents.

Kurt stood as well and walked towards the front door after telling Pavarotti bye, following Blaine out the door. "She'll love you." he said once he locked the door behind him.

Blaine grinned once again and nodded. "We'll have to stop by a florist on the way there." he said, explaining when Kurt shot him a confused look. "Well aren't you supposed to bring flowers to a woman when you visit them for the first time?"

Kurt felt his face fall for a moment before he made himself smile again. Was Blaine always going to be so sweet and perfect, or would he be angry when he figured exactly where his mother resided? "Of course."

* * *

><p><strong>Questions<strong>

_From sketches:_

**Has Kurt ever met Blaine's dad?: **Yes.

**Will Pavarotti die in this story?: **That is a wait and see. I think this is first time I've given this answer to a question for this story…oh well it had to happen eventually. : )

* * *

><p><strong>NiffLover396:<strong> I am aware that Jeff has toned down his hyper tendencies but you've got to realize he's doing so for Kurt. He's a smart cookie and since he learned from Nick those few years ago he knows how to be calm around people who are skittish. Any other scenes we've had with Jeff have been quite serious so…Don't worry though, hyper Jeff is still alive and bouncing, he just hasn't had the right environment to be free, yet. :D

* * *

><p><strong>(AN): Okay I didn't get to go into Jeff family or even Nick's in this part but I'm thinking its going to happen in the next. We got to see a bit of Blaine's dad though. : )**

I borrowed a bit from cannon around the end so I hope that didn't disappoint, I thought it would be a sweet way to get Blaine to Lima.

****Special Announcement!****

I have once again started a new fic. It is a **Harry Potter/Glee crossover**. I know many other people have done this but I wanted to throw my own idea into the cauldron. So if you're interested be sure to check it out and let know if it's worth continuing! It's called: **What Spells Love?**

**Thanks for reading and all of your amazing reviews!**


	18. Missing You Part 3

**(A/N): **Oh wow! Thank you yet again for all of the lovely reviews you have all sent my way. I cherish every single one of them! :) Can you believe _**Sketchy Relations**_ is up to 400? I can't! Gosh, I think my heart stopped beating for a second when I realized it!

_Special thanks to _**DemitriMP**_ who was my __**400th reviewer**__! Thanks!_

Another thanks to** ittlebitz** who has taken on the horror of becoming the beta to all of my current fics! You guys should feel very grateful towards this amazing person, I know I do!

Special note:_**.:This represents texting.:**_**.**

****Another Special Note!******: **I do not in any way, shape or form own the lyrics to _**Arms**_ by Christina Perri.

Questions are answered at the bottom so if you're interested be sure to check them out. :)

****PLEASE READ!****

_**Some of Nick's past is shown in this chapter. I'm telling you because it is a bit graphic. I've tried to write it to where it isn't so bad, but please pay attention to the **__**CLEAR WARNINGS**__** I place at the beginning and end of where the scene is. Once again I will say that I don't think it's too bad, but like I said some readers may choose not to read it.**_

**Rating: M**

**Warnings: **_M/M, Rape, Abuse, Language. _If you do not like Male on Male love then I suggest you hit the back button now. I would really hate to be yelled at because someone didn't read the warnings before hand. (AU!)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Glee or any of the characters. If I did the show would be called Klaine instead.

* * *

><p><strong>Sketchy Relations<strong>

_Missing You (Part 3)_

Jeff slept on, oblivious to his bedroom door silently swinging open, the soft sound of padding feet following after. He didn't even register the fact that something began to crawl up the side of his bed, tugging on his blankets as it did so. Amazingly, he didn't stir when quiet giggles began to fill the room and small hands pushed at his shoulder.

"Jeff!" the little girl squealed, shaking her uncle's shoulder once again. Another giggle left her lips when the older boy only moaned before his eyes fluttered open. "Morning!" she cried out happily, leaning over to place a kiss on the blonds cheek.

"Carly?" Jeff asked in a hoarse voice, blinking in confusion once he finally realized his phone had somehow stuck to his cheek. His brow furrowed as he tried to remember how that had happened, slowly peeling the screen of his phone from his face. Another round of giggles left the little girl sitting next to him as he rubbed at the newly freed skin.

"Your face looks funny, Uncle Jeff." Carly said, placing her little hands over her mouth to stifle another round of laughter once she had seen the other's normally styled hair sticking up in random places.

"When did you and your mom get here?" Jeff asked through a yawn, frowning when his phone wouldn't power on. Had he used it that much in the last two days? He rubbed his face before reaching for the cable of his charger that rested on his nightstand.

"I dunno." Carly said with a little shrug of her small shoulders. "Mommy said you probably wouldn't wake up till later." she began, scooting closer to her uncle as the other plugged his phone in.

"I guess she didn't take you into consideration?" he asked, another yawn leaving him before he leaned forward to pull the little girl into a hug. She squealed in delight, causing a grin to cross his face as he kissed the top of her dark colored head. "Morning, Carly." he murmured. "I missed you."

"Uncle Jeff, will Nick be coming around?" Carly asked, wiggling out of Jeff's arms as the phone buzzed loudly against the wooden nightstand.

Jeff smiled at the bright eyed girl that was staring at him hopefully. Ever since Nick had met his young niece, they had somehow formed a friendship he couldn't understand. They would share little secrets and laughs whenever they were with one another, and Nick was always sure to get the girl something for her birthday and Christmas. Pretty much every time he knew he was going to see her, Carly would end up with a new coloring book or a stuffed toy that his boyfriend gave her. "Not this year, he's spending it with Tony, Anna-belle, and their parents." he explained, reaching over to pick up his phone as the little girl began to pout.

"I wanted to see him, though." Carly said, tugging at the sheet that was currently draped over Jeff's long legs. "Can't you take me to see him?" she asked, shooting another hopeful look in the blonds direction and crossing her arms over her chest when she realized the other was giving all his attention to his phone.

_**.:You fell asleep on the phone again.:.**_

Was the first text he read, which caused the corners of his mouth to lift. He quickly tapped out of that message to read the next one, imagining Nick's skeptical look upon his face as he read the other's words.

_**.:I bet you fell asleep so soon because you were having a marathon with your older brother all day and night yesterday with that stupid show.:**_

Jeff grinned, thinking back to the framed picture of the Coffee Rangers! he and Nick had placed on the wall in their dorm room. Though his boyfriend constantly ragged on him about watching his Power Rangers dvd's, he still caught the green eyed warbler staring up at the sketch at times.

_**.:You're such a dork.:.**_

That text made him laugh as the affectionate tone of voice the other always used when he called him that rung through his ears. Carly was now pulling on his other arm, trying to get him to leave the comfort of his warm bed. He ignored her easily, even when she began to chatter and complain about him not moving fast enough.

_**.:I suppose that's why I keep you around though. I love you.:.**_

That had been the last message Nick had sent and even though they had been dating for over two years, it still made his heart beat faster whenever his boyfriend used those three words. He managed to pull his arm away from his young niece to type out another _I love you_ in return before placing his phone back on the nightstand. He knew the other wouldn't be awake for a few more hours, meaning he would have to wait to call. "Alright, Carly." he began when a dramatic sigh left the five-year-old, "I'll be out in a second, let me get dressed okay?"

Carly perked up once Jeff had finally relented, jumping up and down excitedly, which caused her braided pig-tails to fly up with the movement. "Okay!" she exclaimed happily before running from the room, slamming the door behind her.

Jeff groaned as the loud sound seemed to slam against his eardrums, causing his head to ache. He slowly kicked his blankets and sheets off, noticing with some amusement that he had fallen asleep in his jeans the night before. What had he and Nick been talking about before he had passed out anyway? He dug through his dresser for a clean shirt his mother had stuffed inside the day he had arrived, claiming that he needed new clothes anyway when he had asked her why the shirts and pants still had price tags attached. Finally finding a light blue one he like, he slipped it over his head after he had gone through his normal morning routine, missing his toothbrushing partner.

"Carly Anne Sterling, I told you not to wake him!" a woman exclaimed in the kitchen as he walked down the stairs, regretting his lazy choice of not going back for socks when his bare feet hit the hardwood floor. He hid another yawn behind his hand before walking into the kitchen where Sarah was still scolding his niece.

"Sarah, it's okay." he spoke up, walking to the refrigerator to grab the orange juice carton. He almost dropped it when the little girl ran into the back of his legs, latching on as she peeked out from behind them to watch her mother closely.

"Mommy is being mean." Carly whined, hiding her face against Jeff's legs once again when Sarah opened her mouth to retort.

"Are you being mean to my little girl?" a deep voice asked from the entrance, a loud shriek of joy leaving the little girl as she unattached her self from around Jeff's legs to run towards her father.

"Daddy!" Sarah giggled happily, screaming in delight when the tall man picked her up from the floor, pressing a gentle kiss to her little cheek as he held her in his arms. "She was!"

"Well, that's not very nice." the man said, giving his ex-wife a cheeky grin before walking over to the little table in the corner of the large kitchen. He pulled out a chair to sit down, setting his daughter on his knee as she continued to cling to him, sticking her tongue out at her mother over her father's shoulder.

"I swear, she'll never learn how to behave if you keep coddling her like that." Sarah sniffed before throwing an affectionate smile towards Jeff. "Sorry about her waking you up, I guess she was too excited to wait." she said, walking over to the stove where a mixing bowl with pancake mix sat. She picked it up, slowly stirring a spoon through it before turning towards the younger blond in the room. Even though Carly had gotten her dark brown hair and blue eyes, she was one-hundred percent sure she had gotten her father's personality.

Jeff shrugged before unscrewing the little cap off of the orange juice, drinking from the carton itself instead of taking the effort to get a glass down from the cabinet. He ignored the little noise of disgust Sarah sent his way, swallowing a few more times before recapping the juice and stuffing it back in the refrigerator which was packed with plates of food and other related things for their Thanksgiving dinner. He himself never understood why his mother prepared food days before, but if it made her happy and kept her occupied he wasn't going to say anything. "It really is fine Sarah, I don't mind," he finally said, stomach growling when the smell of pancakes filled the air after the woman had poured the batter into the frying pan. "Besides, I hardly get to see her." he pointed out, watching as Sarah's shoulders hunched slightly.

"Jeff, don't." Keith called out from his chair, gently attempting to smooth Carly's hair down.

His brother's pleading tone caused him to frown before he walked over to the table as well, pulling out the other chair to sit down. Things had been tense between his brother and Sarah ever since they had found she had gotten pregnant with Carly in their junior year of high school, meaning Jeff himself found he was going to be an uncle when he was twelve. Of course they had both panicked, which meant their rushed marriage had barely lasted a year. Though Sarah had a new boyfriend who was constantly around and even helping her raise Carly, Jeff knew his brother still loved Sarah. The constant pained and longing looks he sent her when he thought she wasn't looking was enough proof for him.

Keith only loved one other person more, and it was his little girl. Carly was his whole world, even though he only saw her every other weekend and holiday. Jeff had heard him arguing over the phone with Sarah the night he had gotten home, the man nearly in tears when he finally hung up only to tell the rest of his family that they couldn't get little Carly for Christmas after all. It was what had prompted the Power Rangers marathon all night and next day, with Jeff trying to get his brother a little more upbeat for when his daughter would arrive, even if she was only allowed to stay a few days. He continued to watch his brother as he talked to Carly, the bright smiles and happy laughs he shared with her causing his own smile to return.

"Oh Jeff, honey." his mother said once she had walked into the kitchen, an empty coffee mug cupped in her small hands. "I didn't know you were awake already, do you feel alright?" the blond haired woman asked, walking up to her youngest son to press her hand against his forehead. "You don't have fever..." she mumbled, smiling at Jeff when he grinned up at her.

"I"m fine, Mom." Jeff said, rolling his eyes when he felt one of her small hands run through his tousled hair. "Morning." he added when she left his side to walk up to the counter, pouring another cup of coffee.

Rose gave her son a quick good morning before turning her gaze towards Sarah, blue eyes narrowing as she took in the girl. She still couldn't believe she was pregnant again with another man's child. Of course she wouldn't admit it, but she was still sore over the fact that Sarah had divorced her son, though the reason why was still sketchy even up to this point. Keith wouldn't tell anyone the real reason, and every time she tried to ask her former daughter-in-law, all she got was snappy retorts reminding her to mind her own business. Needless to say, the two of them barely got along, even with the knowledge that her oldest son was still pining over the other woman. She sighed softly when giggles began to fill the air, cutting through the tension as they continued. Turning towards Keith, she smiled as she watched him continue the tickle attack that was causing the girl to squeal. "For heavens sakes Keith, let the poor child breathe." she called out in a little laugh, watching as Carly took in big gulps of air once Keith had finally relented.

"Mornin'," a tall, dark haired man mumbled out as he walked through the entrance of the kitchen. He easily scooped up his granddaughter when she crawled off her father's lap, running towards him with raised arms. "How are you?" he asked, smiling when the little girl pressed a kiss to his stubbly cheek.

"Excited!" Carly exclaimed. "Daddy said it's gonna be a lot of fun at Thanksgiving!" she said, practically bouncing in the man's arms.

"Daddy told you it wasn't until a few days, remember?" Sarah called out, returning to her pancakes when Rose shot her a glare.

"Aww, don't ruin her excitement." the man said before dropping the little girl back on her father's lap, Keith launching another tickle attack almost immediately. With a chuckle he turned towards his wife and the coffee pot, looking away from the dark look the woman was giving him.

"You didn't come to bed until late last night, Greg." Rose pointed out, poking her husbands shoulder as he began to fix his own mug of coffee.

"Papers don't grade themselves." Greg pointed out, a grin stretching across his face when his wife only sighed and pressed a kiss against his cheek. He took a sip of his coffee after he had mixed his cream and sugar in, turning to face both of his boys now. It was amazing how similar they looked to one another. Both having blond hair and a tall build, the younger having his brown eyes and the older having their mother's clear blue eyes. While Keith was a bit more built than Jeff, he knew it was only a matter of time before the younger would grow into his own body even more. "Morning boys." he said, smiling towards his youngest when he received a warm smile.

To be honest, Greg had been shocked when his son had come out to him. He had even sent him to a therapist, of all things, something of which he was ashamed of now. It had taken a bit of time for him to accept, but it wasn't like he had shunned his own child, no. Granted, it was a bit awkward for a few months, but he never had the thought of disowning Jeff or throwing him to the streets. He had down his research, sat down and actually talked with his son, and had even spoken to his wife several times before he felt comfortable enough to accept it. Once he had, everything had run smoothly. Well, besides his other son's complications.

Everything had changed when Jeff brought Nick Duval home one day. The boy had been so nervous and quiet, when asked anything his son defended him almost instantly. At first he thought it might have been a one time thing, they just seemed too unalike to him, even when his wife had told him she thought that perhaps Jeff was very serious about the boy. So he did the responsible thing, of course, told his son to be 'safe' with the boy, something he apparently neglected with his oldest. When Jeff continued to bring the boy around for dinner and even the occasional holiday, he finally asked his son why Nick was so skittish and quiet. It wasn't normal to him and it made him fear that perhaps Jeff was hanging around the wrong type of guy. That was, until he was told the truth about Nick's past.

After the truth had been revealed, he, along with his wife, saw his son's boyfriend in a new light. They quickly fell in love with the boy as they noticed how hard he tried, for Jeff, to get along and talk to people. He had even began to open up more around them, something Greg enjoyed, considering it really did seem like Nick would be sticking around for a long time yet. Though now that he was attached, he wouldn't know who he would be more angry with if the two of them broke things off with one another.

"How's Nick?" Rose asked, smiling when Jeff's face lit up. "He's eating right?" she asked, tilting her head to the side as she tried to remember the boy's physical state the last time she had seen him. "That boy is too skinny for my liking, don't his foster parents feed him?" she asked, pushing a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Mom." Jeff said with a sigh. "He's fine, and yes, they feed him," he said with a shake of his head. "He almost came over again this year but Jill and Mark wanted him to spend time with them this time."

Rose released a soft huff before she began her trek towards the kitchen's entrance. "Well, I'm still going to wrap him up a few turkey sandwiches. Oh, and those chocolate pies he loves so much." she said, speaking to herself mostly as she left, Greg shaking his head as he followed her out.

Keith smiled as he looked at his younger brother, Carly sliding off his lap to walk up to her mother. She began to chatter to her excitedly about the games she would play with the other girls at Thanksgiving, making sure to let her mother know that boys were icky and they weren't allowed to play with them. "They really like Nick, you know?"

Jeff smiled thankfully at Sarah as she placed a plate full of pancakes covered in butter and pancakes in front of him. He took a bite of his breakfast before he nodded towards his older brother. "I'm quite fond of him myself." he said after he swallowed his mouthful, grinning once again when the older man laughed loudly.

"How is he, really?" Keith asked, propping his elbow on the table and resting his chin in the palm of his hand as he watched his brother mull over his question while he took another bite of his pancakes.

"Good." Jeff managed around his mouthful of pancake. Though he knew better than that himself. Nick had been acting a little strange...well, okay, stranger than normal lately. He just figured it had to do with his sudden protective streak he felt towards Kurt, so he didn't bother bringing it up. He trusted his boyfriend, especially with everything they had been through together.

The rest of his day was spent playing with Carly and his brother, though they did manage to anger Sarah when they brought her daughter back soaking wet and covered in mud from the backyard. She hadn't told Keith off too much though, and they all managed to take a shower before his own mother had caught on. Though he knew he wouldn't be able to spend time with his brother after the Thanksgiving break, not even over Christmas this year, he still missed Nick terribly and couldn't wait to hold him in his arms again.

* * *

><p><strong>**WARNING SCENE STARTS HERE**<strong>

_"Where's the kid?" a gruff voice shouted, the sound of the door slamming following after._

"_Hunter, leave him alone. He hasn't done a thing!" a woman pleaded, her voice high and panicked. "You're drunk again, please, just go lie down."_

"_Get off me, you stupid bitch!" Hunter yelled, the woman crying out suddenly, and Nick knew from the sound of skin slapping together that she had been slapped._

_He heard his mother's quiet sobbing easily,since their rundown home had such thin walls you could practically hear what was going at all hours of the day and night. The staggering steps the man was taking began to get louder as they proceeded down the hallway, Nick's breath hitching as he pushed against the door with his back. He wasn't sure why it was like this, it hadn't always been so. They had all actually been happy at one point in time, but he supposed his father losing his job had something to do with the way he had changed over the years._

"_Stop hiding, you little coward!" Hunter bellowed, finally coming upon his son's bedroom door. His hand stumbled as he tried to grasp the door handle, his grip tight once he finally latched onto it to twist. Realizing that Nick was holding on to the handle on the other side he grunted, pushing against the door with all his weight._

_Nick licked his lips nervously as he continued to to push against his father, not wanting to admit that his own body was shaking slightly from fear. His back still ached from the last time his father had taken the belt to him. The man on the other side of the door began to pound his fists against the flimsy wood, more panic settling in Nick's stomach when the other began to kick as well. The door bounced even with all his weight and force pressed against it, a small whimper leaving his throat._

_Suddenly the pounding and kicking stopped, but Nick knew better than to think his father was finished. Even when he was drunk, he was stubborn to the point he always worked to where he got what he wanted. If he had to wait hours to gain it, then he would. He heard the heavy breathing behind his door, thinking that maybe the man had fallen asleep against the door like he had a few times before. His mother's sobs had stopped by now and he was beginning to worry about her, always fearing that maybe the man would go too far one day._

_Nick closed his eyes before taking a deep breath, slowly moving away from the door when he heard something hard and heavy hit the hallway floor from the other side. Cautiously, he cracked the door open to see his father sprawled out on the ragged carpet that covered the hallway floor, his chest lifting and falling in a slow rhythm. Slowly and quietly, he slipped out of his small bedroom, keeping one eye on the large man as he made his way to the hunched up figure sitting on the hand-me-down couch in the middle of the living room._

"_Mom." he whispered softly, kneeling on the floor before reaching out to touch her shoulder. The dark haired woman jumped at his touch, her head snapping up and panic flashing in her green eyes before she realized it was her son._

"_Oh, Nick.""""she whispered, another broken sob leaving her chest. "Are you alright?" she asked, reaching up quickly to cup his face in her cold hands. _

"_I'm fine, he fell asleep again." Nick reassured her, frowning when he noticed the large red splotch on the right side of her face. "You've got to stop defending me...he only hurts you more," he whispered, knowing her face would be blue and splotchy by the end of the night. His mother smiled, shaking her head slightly as she pushed his bangs away from his face._

"_Don't you worry about me." she said softly, looking over her son's face again. "It's my job to defend my own child, it kind of came with the job description of being a mother." she trailed off for a moment, head tilting slightly as Nick gently touched her face. "Perhaps you'll know one day."_

"_Mom," Nick said with a sigh, shaking his head slightly. "The last time I checked men couldn't give birth, you know?"_

"_There's always adoption." his mother pointed out. "Maybe one day you'll find that special someone, Nick." she began, ignoring the soft scoff the other gave in return. "If you do, I expect at least one."_

_Nick watched his mother smile, noticing she winced slightly when she did so. "Right." he said, standing up and moving to sit next to her on the couch. "How about we concentrate on getting out of here first before we start talking about my non-existent perfect partner and child." he mumbled softly. He sometimes regretted telling his mother that he thought he was gay, because lately all the woman could talk about was him finding a nice boy and their future, which was something he knew never would happen._

"_Soon." the woman whispered, taking her son's larger hands in hers. "I promise." she said, flashing another smile towards her son._

"_Yeah..." Nick said, not looking his mother in the eye. She had been saying that ever since everything had begun spiraling out of control._

"_No, I really mean it this ti-"_

"_Is that little fucker out yet?" Hunter groaned, struggling slightly as he fought to sit up straight. His face darkened when he saw Nick sitting next to his wife, eyes wide like a deer caught in the headlights. He struggled to stand, having to use the wall for balance as he waddled towards the little living room. "Don't you move..." he grumbled, shoulder leaning against the entryway as he reached down to unbuckle the belt from his pants._

_Nick paled once he heard the sickening sound of the belt buckle clanking together as his father's large meaty hands pulled it from the loops of his jeans. "Mom." he whispered, looking at his mother's shocked face. "Go to the bedroom." he urged quickly._

"_Hunter, don't..." the woman began, only to be hushed by her son. She let the teen push her towards her bedroom, even allowed him to shut the door in her face._

"_Come here, you little shit." Hunter said, reaching out for his son, who dodged him easily to run down the hall and back in his room. He let out a yell of frustration, stilling when he heard his wife's quiet sniffles behind their bedroom door. "This is all your fault, wench!"_

_Nick pushed his door open again once he heard his mother's panicked voice. He ran into the living room, glaring at the back of his father's head before speaking up. "Leave her alone!" he yelled, stomach sinking when the man turned to face him. His father stepped towards him and he resisted the urge to run back to his own room to hide, knowing that if he did his mother would bear the brunt of the man's anger. _

_Nick's blood pumped loudly in his ears as the drunk man stumbled closer and closer, eventually towering over him. He cried out when he was pushed to the floor, bracing himself for the first blow. Once the end of the buckle hit his back he bit his bottom lip to keep from screaming out, knowing his mother would come running to try and intervene if he did so._

"_This is your fucking fault, isn't it?" the man roared, continuing to slam the belt down hard on the teen's back as he rambled on. "It's all your damn fault..."_

"_Hunter, stop!" the woman yelled once she had opened the bedroom door. Nick heard the man grunt again, noticing the absence of the hard metal buckle. He heard the man's shoes rub against the carpet as he turned to face his mother, fear washing over him once again as he gained enough courage to sit up and turn around. He grabbed the man's leg in hopes that he would fall, but he had no such luck when the large metal belt buckle came flying towards his face-_

*_**SCENE ENDS HERE***_

Loud buzzing filled the room as Nick's eyes fluttered open, his heart still racing and his mind still hazy on what was real and what was a dream. He rolled over, arms stretching out in search of the familiar warmth that was usually pressed against him as he slept. When nothing but a pillow was found, more panic settled over him as he sat up, frantically looking for Jeff around the room.

"Jeff." he called out in a choked voice, breathing calming once he began to realize where exactly he was. He looked around his bedroom again dejectedly, knowing now it wasn't the dorm room he shared with his boyfriend at Dalton. He reached up slowly, running his fingers over where the belt buckle actually had hit him that night years ago. The skin was smooth and unmarred, causing him to calm even more as he rested his back against the headboard to his bed.

Nick knew he wouldn't be getting much sleep over the break, simply because Jeff wouldn't be sleeping next him. However, he didn't factor in the nightmares he always had when the other wasn't around. Somewhere in the back of his mind he knew he shouldn't have to depend on the blond to sleep or comfort him when he fell apart, but he did. He had for almost two years now, which in the beginning he never thought would last that long.

Once his heart seemed to be beating at a normal pace again, he turned his head to the right to look at his phone that rested on his nightstand, giving it a thankful look. He reached over for it, the bright light causing him to squint for a few moments before he could see what time it was. Knowing that he would have suffered through more of his nightmare if he hadn't been woken up, he didn't groan when the time stated it was only eight-thirty in the morning. He unlocked his phone, a smile crossing his face as he read the message that had woken him him.

_**.:I love you too, baby. Wish I was with you.3:.**_

"I wish you were here, too." Nick whispered, still staring over the text message that Jeff had sent him a few minutes before. He was slightly surprised the blond was up so early, but he wasn't about to question it. Instead, he placed his phone beside him on the bed, knowing that the other had probably rolled back over to sleep for the rest of the day. Nick really wanted to call and hear Jeff's voice, but he didn't want to keep him from sleeping when he knew the other loved to sleep late into the day when he could.

With a heavy sigh Nick slowly removed himself from his bed, opening his bedroom door and walking down the hall to the bathroom he shared with Tony and Anna-belle. He closed the door behind him quietly before flipping on the light, glancing in the mirror to make sure his face was still in one piece. Once he was reassured, he quickly took care of his usual morning needs, missing the feeling of Jeff's hip brushing against his as he brushed his teeth.

When he returned to his room he sat on the end of his bed, staring into empty space as he thought about the person he missed so much. He knew space was needed for a relationship to work, but it didn't mean that he had to like it. With a heavy sigh he looked around the room, his eyes landing on the first present he had ever received from Jeff sitting in the corner. The acoustic guitar's polished surface gleamed as the morning light filtered through his bedroom window. He smiled, remembering the first few times Jeff had given him lessons on the very same guitar, missing the warmth of the other's arms as he recalled the way the other had hugged him in excitement when he had finally mastered a simple song.

Nick stared at it for a few more minutes before standing from his seat on the bed and walking across his room to take it from the stand it had been resting on. He carried it back to his bed once he had made sure his door was shut all the way, returning to his seat before he began to strum the chords absently. His fingers brushed against the words written in black marker beneath the bridge where the strings were connected, another smile lighting up his face as he read.

_**Before you try and give it back, know that I won't let you. You've worked so hard, Nick, you deserve it more than I do. Besides, you wouldn't let me buy you anything for your birthday, and I didn't buy this! You're not the only one who can find loopholes!**_

_**At least now you'll always have something connected to me, you remember how I told you this was my first guitar right? I know you don't want to go too much further with our relationship, and I understand. I'll wait forever if I have to.**_

_**I just really like you okay? **_

_**Happy late birthday/Congrats on mastering Marry Had A Little lamb! :)**_

Laughter bubbled up from his throat, another smile crossing his lips as he shook his head. "I swear, you are such a dork sometimes..." he whispered, plucking a few more strings before sighing. "But you are my dork." he added quietly, leaning back and crossing his legs before he began to strum actual notes to the song running around in his head.

_~I never though that you would be the one to hold my heart_

_But you came around and you knocked me off the ground from the start_

_You put your arms around me_

_And I believe that it's easier for you to let me go_

_You put your arms around me and I'm home_

_How many times will you let me change my mind and turn around?_

_I can't decide if I'll let you save my life or if I'll drown_

_I hope that you see right through my walls_

_I hope that you catch me 'cause I'm already falling_

_I'll never let a love get so close_

_You put your arms around me and I'm home~_

Nick closed his eyes as he imagined the rest of the instruments playing around him, also picturing Jeff wrapping his arms around him in hugs and the simple way he held him at night as they slept.

_~The world is coming down on me and I can't find a reason to be loved_

_I never wanna leave you but I can't make you bleed if I'm alone_

_You put your arms around me_

_And I believe that it's easier for you to let me go_

_I hope that you see right through my walls_

_I hope that you catch me, 'cause I'm already falling_

_I'll never let a love get so close_

_You put your arms around me and I'm home_

_I tried my best to never let you in to see the truth_

_And I've never opened up_

_I've never truly loved 'til you put your arms around me_

_And I believe that it's easier for you to let me go_

_I hope that you see right through my walls_

_I hope that you catch me, 'cause I'm already falling_

_I'll never let a love get so close_

_You put your arms around me and I'm home_

_You put your arms around me and I'm home~_

The room was eerily quiet once he finished and had pulled himself from his own memories. He laid the guitar on his bed, bringing up his legs and wrapping his arms around them to hug them to his chest as he rested his chin on top of his knees. Realization dawned on him then, that he was very lucky in finding Jeff, who had put up with all his insecurities and drama. It was just another thing to add to his list of what he was thankful for that year, including his other four friends as well.

Nick couldn't help but think back to Kurt and Blaine again. Could Kurt gain the same luck with Blaine and have arms encircle him as well, or did something like he himself had found only happen once in a lifetime? Did the other junior really want to have someone in his life, or was Blaine barking up the wrong tree? Would Blaine understand and accept what had happened to Kurt and be able to look past it? Was it even possible for his new friend to get over something like that so soon, was he strong enough?

Yes he was, Nick just knew it. He had seen the anger flashing in Kurt's bright eyes that time the coffee shop and with Pavarotti and Randal. He had seen the looks he sent Blaine when the senior wasn't looking and he had noticed how much he had grown since his first night at Dalton. The real question was if Kurt wanted to let someone in or not, and Nick found himself hoping that he did. He had refused at first, not wanting anything to do with Jeff when the blond had first introduced himself. He had eventually caved though and allowed the other to capture his heart. Blaine was different, though, he had seen his own fair share of horrible things and tended to give up easily. Would he end up fighting for Kurt when he found out, or would he just run the other direction like he had done so many times before?

"Nick!"

Nick jumped at the loud shout that echoed through the house, hands clutching his comforter as he calmed himself. The person shouted again and he recognized it as his foster-mother's voice. With a soft sigh he stood up, flattened his hair down and grabbed his phone before heading out of his room. He made a mental note to check up on Kurt once he had called Jeff later that day. Contacting Blaine would probably be a good idea too, knowing him he would run off to Lima just to see Kurt if the other forgot to text him back or something.

* * *

><p>The ride to Lima's only florist was nicer than Kurt had expected it to be, though he was amused that Teenage Dream seemed to be on repeat as it played in the background softly. Blaine talked about his own Thanksgiving traditions, a smile on his face the whole time he explained. He had asked a few questions about Kurt's mother, like what kind of flowers she liked and what kind of person she was. Kurt answered as truthfully as he could, the guilt building at each new question.<p>

They were now looking around the little shop, a serious expression etched into Blaine's face as he searched for the 'perfect' flowers. Kurt only stood back and watched, already knowing what he was going to get because it was the same flower he always bought when he visited his mother's grave. The other Warbler asked a few more questions, but mostly did the shopping on his own, which Kurt was thankful for. He wasn't sure how much longer he could skip around the truth.

Once Blaine had finally made his decision they walked up to the counter, the familiar old woman greeting Kurt with a bright smile when her dark brown eyes landed on him. "There you are, sweetie, I haven't seen you around lately," she said, offering another smile to the shorter male standing beside Kurt.

"Oh, I've...been busy." Kurt answered quietly, looking away when Blaine gave him a confused look.

"Of course." the woman said with a little nod. "The usual then?" she asked, already slipping on her gloves and grabbing her clippers as she waited for Kurt's answer.

"Yes Ma'am." Kurt said softly, glancing at Blaine to see the confused look from earlier still graced his face.

"I would actually like to place an order too, please." Blaine said politely, flashing a charming smile when the older woman turned her gaze on him.

"What would you like, dear?" she asked, watching the boy closely.

"A dozen mixed yellow and red daisies, please." Blaine requested, pulling out his wallet when the woman shuffled away to clip the flowers they had asked for. Once he had pulled out enough to cover his and hopefully Kurt's purchase, he focused his attention on the junior. "You buy flowers for your mom often?"

Kurt felt himself tense but he managed a nod. "Yes, she...likes them a lot." he said with a small shrug, hands clasping together in front of him.

"That's really sweet." Blaine said with a smile, thankful that the older woman was a lot faster than she looked when he noticed she had already returned behind the counter. He watched her wrap an elastic band around his order, confused when she didn't place any decorative paper around it as well. He was about to ask why when he finally saw what Kurt's 'usual' was, a single white lily that stood in contrast against the other colored flowers.

"Together or separate?" the woman suddenly asked, pulling Blaine from his current thoughts. Kurt began to dig in his pocket for his own wallet when the other male cleared his throat.

"Don't worry about it, Kurt." Blaine said, pushing a twenty over the counter when the woman had finished pushing the buttons on her cash-register.

"Blaine, I-" Kurt began, really not wanting the other to have to pay for gas and all of the flowers as well.

"Kurt, really it's fine." Blaine said happily, telling the store owner to keep the change after she had handed them their flowers.

Kurt sighed softly, letting the other lead him from the shop and back into Blaine's car. He held the flowers in his hands as the other drove, Katy Perry's voice filling the awkward silence whenever Kurt wasn't giving directions to the graveyard that Blaine though was his mother's house.

"I'm nervous." Blaine admitted as they waited behind a line of traffic. He glanced towards Kurt who was looking down at the flowers he was holding, the grip his hand had on the stems causing his knuckles to turn white. "Does she not know...that you're gay?" he finally asked, stomach turning nervously since he was basically asking Kurt himself for the first time.

Kurt slowly looked up at Blaine with a confused expression before he finally realized what the other was asking. "Oh...Dad said they knew since I was three." he said quietly, confusion growing again when the other teen shot him a relieved look.

"So your dad knows then?" Blaine asked, mentally cheering. Sure, he and the others had been pretty sure that Kurt was gay, but no one had ever asked him before. Now that he knew for sure, his hope flared up even higher.

"Yeah." Kurt said, biting his bottom lip as the car finally managed to escape the traffic jam it had been stuck in for a few minutes before. "You're going to turn left up ahead." he said softly, wondering if Blaine had even seen the large sign that had stated which direction to turn for Lima's cemetery.

When Blaine finally parked, he realized something he should have hours, maybe even a month ago. He turned his head towards Kurt's hunched form in the passenger seat. "Your mother is...dead?" he asked softly, glancing back towards the cemetery where neat little tombstones lined the field.

Kurt closed his eyes for a moment before lifting his head. "Yes," he began, turning in his seat to face Blaine. He noticed the sad expression, wondering why the other wasn't angry or upset he had lead him to meet his mother that he had thought was alive. "Blaine, I'll pay you back for the gas and flowers. I'll even get Finn to pick me up if you don't want to drive me home an-"

"Kurt." Blaine interrupted quickly, reaching out to place his hand on the junior's knee. "Hey, it's okay," he whispered, noticing the way Kurt worried his bottom lip between his teeth. "I'm not mad, just...surprised." he continued, shaking his head. "I just assumed she was alive...I'm sorry."

Kurt blinked in surprise, the panic that had balled up in the middle of his chest lessening slightly as Blaine's hazel eyes stared into his own. This boy wasn't mad or angry that he hadn't told him the truth, he didn't even seem the least bit annoyed. "No, I should have told you." he finally said, shaking his head when Blaine's mouth opened again. The other shouldn't have been the one to apologize. "I'm sorry." he whispered, feeling the corners of his mouth twitch when Blaine gave him a sad smile in return. He felt Blaine's hand squeeze his knee, confused when the other took his keys from the ignition before opening his car door and sliding out of his seat.

Blaine shut his door quickly and practically ran around the front of his car to open the passenger door. When Kurt looked up at him with another confused expression he smiled, holding out his hand. "I can still meet her, can't I?" he asked, stomach performing an odd flip when Kurt took his hand. He pulled the other up slightly, closing the passenger door behind the other as he continued to hold Kurt's warm hand in his own.

"You really don't have to do this, Blaine," Kurt said quietly as he led the shorter Warbler through the cemetery's open gates, stopping in the middle of the pathway to look into the other's face once more.

Blaine smiled again, looking straight into Kurt's beautiful colored eyes that seemed even bluer that day. "I want to, Kurt." he began. "Even if she has passed, I still want to share this with you." he continued quietly. "Unless you don't want me to?" he asked quickly, afraid that he had over stepped his boundaries.

"No, I mean I do...well I..." Kurt trailed off, flustered. He opened his mouth to try and explain again before giving up and tugging Blaine through the rows of tombstones, reaching his mothers a few minutes later. He slowly pulled his hand away from the Blaine's, kneeling down on his knee to place his lily upon the grass in front of the tombstone. "This is her." he whispered, staring at the polished marble like he had done so many times before. He felt a hand squeeze his shoulder, slightly surprised when Blaine knelt down beside him as well.

"Hello, Mrs. Hummel." Blaine said softly, placing his red and yellow daisies next to Kurt's lily. He suddenly realized why the woman at the shop hadn't wrapped them in paper. "It's nice to finally meet you." he said, glancing at Kurt.

"You don't have to...do this." Kurt said, his cheeks flushing as his own memories of talking to his mother's tombstone resurfaced. He looked back at Blaine when the other chuckled, surprised that the dark haired boy had now sat on the grass with his legs crossed.

"It would be rude not to talk to introduce myself though." Blaine said, staring back at the white marble that that had Elizabeth's name scrawled across it in an elegant font. "My name is Blaine Anderson, and I just wanted to thank you."

Kurt sat beside Blaine once he began to speak, watching as the wind ruffled the daisies petals. He wasn't sure what Blaine was talking about but he wasn't about to interrupt him since that would be considered rude, right?

"I wouldn't have Kurt without you." Blaine continued, wrapping his arm around the other's shoulders. "He's become one of my best friends, I wouldn't know what to do without him." he said quietly, surprised and thrilled at the same time when Kurt leaned over to rest his head against his shoulder. He slowly tilted his head down, cheek pressing against the top of Kurt's head as the wind picked up yet again. "Do you think she would of liked me?"

"I know she does." Kurt whispered as the wind continued to roll through the cemetery. "Thank you, for coming out here and everything."

"I told you I would always be there." Blaine reminded him, not caring how long he had to sit and wait as long as Kurt was beside him. If this was important to the other then it was to him too, simple as that.

Kurt and Blaine sat there like that, both staring at the tombstone for what seemed like hours while they talked quietly. Mostly Kurt talked about his mother, and how she had struggled with lukemia the last few years of her life. Blaine had listened to his rambling without complaint, nodding along and asking simple questions like what she liked to do and what her favorite color had been. Finally Kurt pulled away from Blaine's shoulder, offering a small smile when the other stretched out his legs. "Do you think I could have a few minutes to myself?" he asked hopefully, stomach fluttering when Blaine gave him another smile.

"Sure I'll just wait in the car, take as long as you want." Blaine said, standing up and patting Kurt's shoulder before walking off towards the parking lot.

Kurt waited until he was sure Blaine was out of earshot before he began to whisper. "I really like him." he began, pulling a few blades of grass from the ground nervously. "I think he likes me too, but I'm scared." he admitted, smiling when the wind tousled his hair yet again. "Should I wait for him to say something, or maybe I should?" he sighed and shook his head before continuing. "I don't know if I'm even ready though...how will I know?" he asked, wishing somehow he could receive a answer from thin air. "I haven't even...well dad doesn't even know about him, but what is there to know?" he mumbled, rubbing his forehead slightly. "It's not like we are doing anything...I just don't know what to do..."

He stood then, knowing he couldn't keep Blaine waiting forever even though he had told him he would. "I promise I'll try to come around more often, but dad is still keeping my car.." he explained, sparing one last look towards his mother's name before turning away. As he walked he realized that coming here didn't feel the way it used to, the wind may comfort him because of the way his mother had explained it to him but it couldn't help him figure things out. Why did things have to be so complicated when it came to liking someone the way he did? Should he even have these feelings after everything that had happened, was he allowed to?

His phone scared him from his thoughts, his heart racing as he pulling the loud singing device from his pocket. He noticed Finn's name and sighed before he answered it, not prepared for the loud jumbled sentences that the other shouted in his ear. "Finn...Finn calm down!" he said, relieved when the other boy finally lowered his voice.

_"Dude where are you?"_ Finn asked, panic lacing his voice.

Kurt continued to walk towards the parking lot, lips quirking when he noticed Blaine sitting on the hood of his car instead of inside where the heater was located. "I'm with a Dalton friend, were coming home." he explained, rolling his eyes when Finn began to tell him off for not telling him before he left.

_"Well I hope Burt understands."_

Kurt paused mid step, his hand tightening around his phone. "Dad is home?" he asked worriedly.

_"Yeah, he came to take you out to lunch." _Finn replied, a soft sigh leaving him afterwards._"He was really worried, but his phone was dead so he made me call."_

"Tell him I'm okay, and that I'll be home soon okay?" he said, his pace quickening once his feet had hit pavement.

_"Okay, he said he wants to meet your friend. I do too...which one is it?" _Finn asked, having no way of knowing how worried Kurt looked at the moment_. "It's not the hobbit is it?_"

"I've got to go, be home soon." Kurt rushed out quickly before ending the call and shoving his phone back in his pocket. When he reached the parked car Blaine gave him a concerned look.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Blaine asked, sliding off the hood of his car and walking up to Kurt.

"My dad wants to meet you." Kurt said quietly, watching Blaine's face for his reaction.

Blaine blinked, slowly reaching up to run his hand through his curls as he thought. "He...Okay." he said in a dazed voice, pulling his keys from his pocket. He honestly didn't know why he was so worried, it wasn't like he was dating the man's son after all...at least not yet.

So why did it feel like he was driving to his own doom once they had finally left the cemetery parking lot?

* * *

><p><strong>Questions<strong>

_From grandenonfatmocha:_

**Has Kurt moved on from what happened to him at McKinley or is he still recovering? **He is still recovering.

_From CanAnyoneHearMe:_

**Does all of New Directions know what happened to Kurt?: **Yes, you will learn why whenever Finn's discovery is written.

_From Black Bard:_

**Will Blaine find out what happened to Kurt from his father?: **This is a wait and see thing, sorry. :)

_From xsilvershadowx:_

**How will Blaine find out what happened to Kurt?: **Also in the wait and see category.

**Has Kurt made the connection between Blaine and his father?: **No, but if you remember early on in the story...maybe chapter 2? He did think the name Anderson sounded familiar.

_From PrettyLittleScars:_

**Will other characters come between Klaine?: **All I'm going to say is that Jeremiah does appear for a brief time in future chapters.

* * *

><p><strong>LiveLifeWithLove: <strong>I would like to thank you again for your song selection, looks like I finally used it! :)

**Frances:***HUGS!* :D

* * *

><p><strong>(AN): **Okay we finally got to see into Jeff and Nick's family. I know I didn't go in too deep with Nick's, but it'll happen eventually. Uh oh, a Burt and Blaine meeting is finally happening. I wonder what's gonna happen...

Sorry if this chapter was a little boring and on the long side, hope you guys enjoyed it anyways!

**Thanks for reading and all of your amazing reviews!**


	19. Missing You Part 4

**(A/N): **I can't believe _**Sketchy Relations**_ is only like 3 or 4 away from 450 reviews! Never thought it would get so many, thank you all so much!

Another thanks to** ittlebitz** who has once again put up with looking over and fixing so many spelling, grammar, and overall stupid phrasing of this chapter.

**Rating: M**

**Warnings: **_M/M, Rape, Abuse, Language. _If you do not like Male on Male love then I suggest you hit the back button now. I would really hate to be yelled at because someone didn't read the warnings before hand. (AU!)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Glee or any of the characters. If I did the show would be called Klaine instead.

* * *

><p><strong>Previously:<strong>_"My dad wants to meet you." Kurt said quietly, watching Blaine's face for his reaction._

_ Blaine blinked, slowly reaching up to run his hand through his curls as he thought. "He...Okay." he said in a dazed voice, pulling his keys from his pocket. He honestly didn't know why he was so worried, it wasn't like he was dating the man's son after all...at least not yet. _

_ So why did it feel like he was driving to his own doom once they had finally left the cemetery parking lot?/i_

* * *

><p><strong>Sketchy Relations<strong>

_Missing You (Part 4)_

The loud thumping of Blaine's thumbs drumming across the steering wheel was all Kurt heard in the quiet car. For some reason the other Warbler had turned the continuous loop of Katy Perry off, so now the only thing filling the car was the constant _thump, thumps _and awkward silence. Kurt wanted to pretend he wasn't nervous, but at the same time he knew it would be a big lie.

Perhaps he shouldn't be so nervous, but something about his father meeting Blaine sent a chill down his spine each time he imagined different scenarios of how it would go. A few of them actually had a happy ending, but those were also the ones he thought of in attempt to calm his twitching fingers that rested upon his knees. The rest of them all ended up horribly, over dramatized and a threat or two thrown in by his father and stepbrother when Blaine ran from the house.

"You look just as nervous as I feel." Blaine said softly, fingers gripping the steering wheel beneath his hands as he waited at a red light. "I don't have to meet him, I can just drop you off if you think it's better that way." he offered, secretly hoping Kurt would allow him to meet his father anyway.

Kurt's fingers dug into his knees as he thought about Blaine's proposal. On one hand it seemed so much easier that way, he wouldn't have to worry about them meeting and Blaine never looking at him again afterwards. On the other hand, wouldn't that just be running away? If he really wanted the type of relationship with Blaine that he found himself daydreaming about multiple times a day, shouldn't the other boy meet his father anyhow?

"No, it's okay." Kurt said, somehow finding the courage to go along with it. If Blaine was even a possibility in the future he would have to get to know his family eventually, why not nip Kurt's dream in the bud right now? The smile the other boy sent him in return caused his stomach to do a familiar flip-flop.

"Cool." Blaine said happily, returning his attention back to the road once the light had turned green. He was still nervous, but something told him Kurt was even more so. Was there a drift between the junior and his father? Sure, he had had said earlier that both of his parents had known he was gay since he was three, but did his father actually accept it?

Kurt bit his bottom lip slightly when Blaine's dark blue Mustang pulled into the driveway next to his father's white work truck, a familiar dark blue car parked behind it. He managed to open his door and step out before the shorter boy could run around the car again, his gaze on the other blue car. Why did it seem so familiar to him?

"Kurt?" Blaine asked, watching the puzzled look on Kurt's face turn into surprise when he placed one of his hands on the other's shoulder. "You alright?" he asked, a smile tugging at his lips when a small smile graced the taller boy's face.

"Yes." Kurt said, reaching up to pat the hand on his shoulder before looking towards the house. "Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked when he had realized he hadn't given Blaine the chance to back out earlier.

"As ready as I can be." Blaine said with a nod, giving the shoulder beneath his hand a gentle squeeze before dropping it to his side again. "Are _you_ sure you want to do this?" he asked, wanting to make sure once more that he wasn't pushing Kurt into something he didn't wish to do.

Kurt smiled again when Blaine asked. "I'm sure." he said with more confidence then he thought he possessed. He began to walk up the sidewalk, taking a calming breath as he heard Blaine's shoes scuff the sidewalk behind him as the other Warbler followed him.

Blaine felt his arm move, but he wasn't really aware of what exactly he was doing until his fingers brushed across Kurt's hand. He quickly pulled it back when a glass door came into view, giving Kurt an apologetic look when he glanced at him over his shoulder. He closed his eyes briefly, opening them and blinking a few times when he noticed that Finn now stood in the door, his nose pushed up against the glass as he glared in his direction. Right, the stepbrother didn't like him, did that mean he had been saying awful things to Kurt's father? Blaine felt his stomach twist into even more knots with each step they took to the door.

Kurt sighed when he saw Finn walk up to the glass. He shook his head whenever the taller male began to glare at Blaine, really wanting to know what Finn hated about the other Warbler. Maybe once Finn got to know the shorter boy better, he would perk up and actually try to get along with him.

Once they were close enough, Finn pushed the door open, giving a brief smile to Kurt before turning his narrowed gaze back to Blaine. "Finn, stop." Kurt whispered pleadingly, reaching up to pull on his stepbrother's sleeve since he was ignoring him.

Finn looked towards Kurt again, frowning when he saw how nervous he looked. He glanced back and forth for a few seconds, finding that they both looked that way. "Burt!" he hollered, ignoring the soft sigh Kurt gave in return. "Kurt's back!"

"Well, don't make him stand in the cold, Finn!" Carole scolded, gently pushing against her taller son's arm to scoot him out of the way. " Kurt, honey, come in before you catch a cold." she said, moving to the side to let the two boys walk in from the cold. "Oh!" she said, once she caught the new boy's smile. "You must be Kurt's friend." she said happily, smiling when the curly headed boy shook her hand gently.

"Hello, Mrs. Hummel." Blaine said politely, trying to ignore the way Finn was practically breathing down his neck as he stood behind him.

"Carole, this is Blaine. Blaine, this is my stepmother." Kurt introduced them quietly, looking towards his stepmother with a curious expression. "I thought you had work today?" he asked, blinking when a few familiar voices were heard from his living room.

"I did, but I took the afternoon off so I could go with you three for lunch that has somehow turned into dinner." Carole said, giving her son a confused look when he kept staring down at Kurt's friend. "Finn!" she scolded once again, sighing when he sent her a strange look. "Why don't you and Kurt go keep the girls busy while I take Blaine to meet Burt." she said, shooing them both off in the direction of the living room.

Kurt's eyes widened as Carole spoke. She wanted Blaine to meet his father by himself, how was that even fair? "C-Carole I really think I should go with y-"

"Nonsense, It'll only take a few minutes." Carole said, giving Blaine a bright smile when the boy looked between her and Kurt with wide eyes.

"Come on, Mercedes and Rachel haven't stopped asking where you've been since they got here." Finn grumbled, grabbing his brother's arm and pulling him towards the living room.

Suddenly, the blue car in the driveway clicked into place, Mercedes' face popping up in his memory from the day she had come with Rachel to help him with his audition song. He struggled against Finn's grip for a moment, calming when Blaine sent him a reassuring smile and a little nod. Was it really okay to let the other Warbler meet his father alone with only Carole at his side? It sure didn't seem so to him, but it wasn't like he had a choice with the way Finn was practically dragging him down the hallway.

Kurt was greeted with the girls' excited chatter, his brother leaning against the doorway to brood. He did his best to keep up with both of them, finding it a little difficult at first, considering Nick, Jeff and the other Warblers didn't talk as fast and all at once like the two girls did. Once he got into the swing of things, Rachel asked who Blaine was, both she and Mercedes sharing a knowing look when he stuttered as he explained how they had met.

As Kurt continued to talk to his other friends, Blaine still had most of his thoughts. He was scared that his father might send him away after all without him there to reign him in. Now that he thought about it, it wasn't like he could stop the older man from speaking his mind. Finally, he gave in to what he had thought earlier on the ride back from the cemetery, if Blaine really was meant to stick around then he would have to get along with his father and the rest of his family.

Kurt hoped Blaine's charming and dapper personality shone through. Hopefully, his father would notice what kind of person the senior was. He wished, with all that he was worth, that the man would just know how much Blaine actually meant to him.

* * *

><p>Blaine followed after Carole at a slightly slower pace, wiping the palms of his sweaty hands across the jeans he had thrown on earlier that morning after he had listened to the voice-mail Kurt had left on his phone. As they walked across the kitchen, he suddenly wished he had taken a bit more time in picking out his clothes, considering all he wore now was a pair of worn out jeans and a simple white-tee that was covered by his jacket.<p>

When the woman in front of him twisted the door knob and pushed the door open, he felt his heart quicken and his stomach coil. Another desire hit him, this time it was the fact that he wished he had thought to stop at a store or something for a toothbrush. Many other things he would've liked to have done beforehand swam around his head as they walked closer to the man hunched over a open-hooded mini-van.

"Burt!" Carole chirped excitedly, the woman's smile causing the other man to return it with his own after he had stood up and leaned away from the mini-van.

Burt grabbed the rag sitting on the cart next to him, wiping his hands off as he looked over the teen he had seen just a few days before when he had picked Kurt up from Dalton. He smiled and took the other's hand and gave it a firm shake when the younger male held it out towards him. "So you're the one who gave Kurt a ride." he said, smile growing wider when the boy's eyes grew wide.

"Was he...grounded or something? I didn't mean to..." Blaine began, licking his lips nervously when a quiet chuckle left the older man.

"Calm down, kid," Burt began, throwing the rag on top of a pile in the corner of the garage. "No one's in trouble." he said with a shrug before reaching up to readjust his baseball cap.

"Oh..." Blaine said, mentally wincing at the stupid answer. He looked over the man, calming down as the other seemed relaxed and at ease with him standing before him. "My name is Blaine, Blaine Anderson." he finally said, a smile lighting up his face when Burt was the one who extended his hand this time. He took it quickly, this handshake less awkward than the one before.

Burt's brow raised at the familiar name, his grip tightening around the other's hand when he finally made the connection. "Burt Hummel." he answered, stuffing his hands in his pockets when they had finally let each other's hands fall. "You Jared's kid?" he asked, holding back a laugh at the surprised look that crossed Blaine's face.

"Yes sir." Blaine answered, staring at the man with a surprised expression. Kurt had told him his father owned a car shop in Lima, but his father lived in Westerville. As far as he knew his dad never ventured to the smaller town except for when he was working on a case, which wasn't very often. He also believed that his father used a mechanic in Westerville for all his car troubles.

"He's a good man." Burt said, sending a smile towards his wife when she also gave him a surprised look. Hers wasn't the same as Blaine's though, she knew who Jared was and how much he had done for Kurt. Burt quickly trained his focus back on the shorter boy who was still looking at him with a puzzled expression. "He did some business for me a while back." he said, the small explanation seeming to be enough for Blaine as he sent an understanding look his way.

"Right." Blaine said with a nod, mentally chiding himself. Of course Burt could have used his father for some reason or another. While curiosity grew as to what exactly for, he kept his mouth shut on the matter when he noticed the older man wasn't going to elaborate.

"How is Kurt doing?" Burt asked, cutting right to the point. Of course he had asked Kurt himself, but considering all of the things his son had kept from him in the past he had to have another person's outlook. It was the main reason he wanted to meet Kurt's new friend, but it seemed he got an added bonus when Jared's son walked through the door.

"Great!" Blaine said happily, smiling towards Carole when a relieved sigh left her. "Everyone loves him, especially the Warblers." he continued, confused when a dark look crossed Burt's face.

"So no one's..." Burt trailed off, closing his eyes for a second to organize his thoughts. "No one is messing with him or anything?" he asked, surprised when a flash of something unrecognizable crossed Blaine's face.

"I would never let anyone." Blaine said quickly, cheeks reddening slightly once he realized what had just escaped his mouth. "I mean...I and the rest of his friends wouldn't let anything...like I said, everyone loves him." he said in a rush, trying to correct himself.

Carole grinned as she watched Burt give the boy a confused look. "That's great, dear." she said, gently reaching up to pat Blaine's shoulder.

"Good." Burt said gruffly, a heavy weight being lifted off his shoulders at the boy's words, no matter how jumbled they were. "It was nice to meet you, Blaine." he finally said, wondering why the boy's face had flushed so much. He noticed the heavy jacket the other male was wearing and glanced towards the little heater he had kicked on earlier to warm the garage. That was probably it, then.

"Burt, why don't we invite Blaine to dinner?" Carole began, smiling when Blaine turned a look of surprise to her this time. "We are taking the girls, too, what's one more person?"

"Fine with me." Burt said, looking at Blaine. "What do you say?" he asked.

Blaine couldn't believe what he was hearing. Was he really invited to go and eat with Kurt's family? Did that mean they liked him, that he was in the clear? He opened his mouth, shutting it right after once he remembered his manners. "I couldn't possibly intrude, I mean-"

"You're coming, whether you like it or not." Burt said gruffly. "If you don't like it, take it up with your dad, but I think Kurt would want you to come." he said before turning back to the mini-van he had been working on.

"Thank you, sir." Blaine said happily, fingers and toes tingling with anticipation to tell Kurt.

Burt pulled his head from the mini-van once again to give Blaine a look. "Stop with the formalities, kid." he said before poking his head back under the hood.

"Ye- I mean, okay." Blaine stuttered, following a giggling Carole out of the garage. That had gone better than he thought it would. Burt even seemed to like him, considering he had invited him to dinner with the rest of his family. Though the fact that the man apparently knew his father still made him wonder why. What could Burt have needed a lawyer for?

* * *

><p>Kurt looked up when he heard a familiar laugh from the hallway, the knots in his stomach un-twisting slightly. If Blaine was laughing, then it couldn't have gone too bad, could it? He stood up from the couch where he was sitting in between Rachel and Mercedes, face brightening when Carole gently pushed Finn away from the door frame. The look on Blaine's face made his smile grow wider.<p>

"We have another added to our dinner party, it seems." Carole called out, smiling towards the girls when Rachel clapped excitedly.

"Wait, what?" Finn demanded, brow furrowed in confusion as he looked down at his mother. "He's coming too?"

"Yes, of course." Carole said with a wave of her hand. "Burt says we'll be leaving in a few hours, so just occupy yourselves until then." she said before leaving the living room.

Finn groaned, shooting a glare at Blaine before plopping down in an arm chair on the other side of the room. He continued glaring at the back of the shorter teen's head, ignoring the disapproving looks Mercedes and even Rachel sent him when Kurt and Blaine weren't looking their way.

"It's...wow." Kurt said, smiling when Blaine walked up to him. He couldn't believe it had gone so well, but then again it wasn't like the Warbler had been introduced as his boy-

"Blaine Warbler." Rachel said, standing before Blaine and holding out her small hand, effectively killing Kurt's train of thought. She smiled when Blaine shook her hand back, pulling hers away and pointing at him slightly.

"Rachel, his last name is actually An-" Mercedes tried to cut in but was quickly cut off by the other girl's words, as usual.

"It's an honor to meet the leader of our competition. Rachel Berry, by the way." Rachel said, laughing when Blaine sent her a confused look.

"Leader?" Blaine asked, glancing at Kurt, who only shrugged his shoulders in return.

"Rachel..." Mercedes said with a sigh. She turned towards Blaine with an apologetic smile. "Sorry, she seems to think the person with the most solos is the leader." she said before giving Rachel a look. "I've told her a few times that the rest of the council actually decides everything, but she won't listen."

"All that fancy stuff is too complicated." Finn muttered from his spot. He sat up a bit straighter when Blaine looked his way finally. "Why not just give the solos and stuff to people who can sing the best and just forget about all the voting?"

"Well, I'm pretty sure other people would like to audition." Blaine began carefully. "We give people the chance to audition and if the senior council agrees, then they are allowed the solo," he said, frowning when Finn scoffed.

"Whatever, man." Finn snapped. "I like our way better."

"I have to agree with Finn. You can't just waste talent when it's staring you in the face. All of our glee club understands this." Rachel said, giving Mercedes a confused look when she laughed.

"Sure we do." Mercedes said, with a roll of her eyes. "I would kill if the rest of Glee club got to vote sometimes..."

"You don't get to?" Kurt asked, glancing towards Rachel when the short girl gave an indignant huff.

"They do!" Rachel insisted, narrowing her eyes when Mercedes shook her head slightly.

"We have like once or twice, but other than that..." Mercedes said with a sigh, noticing how Rachel pursed her lips and decided to change the topic. "So, how is Dalton going?" she asked, smiling towards Blaine when the Warbler sat up with interest, hazel eyes shining as he stared at Kurt's face.

The rest of the time spent at the house was enjoyable, even if Finn did sulk through most of it. Blaine, being the charming gentleman he always was, even got the girls and Kurt laughing. When they loaded up to head out for dinner, Blaine offered to drive Kurt, which he accepted after aiming a hopeful look to his father.

Of course, Finn couldn't stand that so he had asked if he could ride along, Blaine agreeing in fear of upsetting the family he had just been introduced to. Finn didn't miss the way Blaine's fingers brushed against Kurt's leg and hand during the drive, the other boy thinking he wasn't paying attention. Each time, his mood darkened and his foot would accidentally kick the back of the driver's seat.

* * *

><p>Dinner had been light and cheerful, everyone getting their fill of pasta and bread-sticks. Blaine had impressed Kurt by being able to keep a conversation going about cars with his father, explaining that he and his dad had rebuilt a car over the summer a few years ago. Everyone seemed to be at ease with the other Warbler except for Finn, who kept shooting Blaine dirty looks across the table when Burt and Carole weren't paying attention.<p>

When everyone had finished, Kurt stated that he had 'forgotten' his coat in Blaine's car, so he left with him, ignoring the knowing looks all three women shared at the table. Once they had made it outside, he shivered, hugging his arms to his chest as they walked across the parking lot to Blaine's car, which was parked next to Mercedes'.

"You're freezing." Blaine said, after a glance in Kurt's direction. He quickly ran ahead to his car, unlocking the doors and opening the door to pull Kurt's blue coat from the front seat. By the time he had shut the passenger door, the junior was already waiting in front of the car. "Here."

Kurt smiled as Blaine draped his coat across his shoulders, his teeth still clattering together as he stared at the other's bright smile. He pulled the jacket closer and smiled back when Blaine leaned against the hood of his car, reaching out and grabbing Kurt's hands to pull him closer. "Thank you for coming and...for everything else today."

"My pleasure." Blaine said, smiling once again when Kurt shivered as a cold gust of air blew through the parking lot. He stood up once again, slowly wrapping his arms around Kurt's waist in a loose hug, resting his chin on top of the other's shoulder. "It'll keep you warmer." he said, once he felt Kurt tense slightly. He smiled when the junior seemed to relax, not caring how cold it got as long as Kurt let him hold him like he was.

"I like this." Kurt whispered after a few minutes of silence, eyes widening when he realized what he had just blurted out loud. He pulled back from Blaine's arms quickly, looking down to his shoes. "I mean, well, I ju-"

"I like it, too." Blaine said, stopping the soft string of words Kurt was saying. He smiled when Kurt looked up at him, eyes shining with something he couldn't quite recognize. "I...like it a lot, actually." he admitted, reaching out to take Kurt's hand.

Kurt squeezed Blaine's hand, closing his eyes as he thought of how to say what he had been thinking for the past few weeks. "Blaine...I have to tell you so-"

"KURT!"

Kurt jumped, pulling his hand from Blaine's before whirling around in the direction where Finn's voice had come from. His shoulders slumped when his father and then Carole walked out after his stepbrother, waving him over. Of course, the one time he had gathered enough courage to actually tell Blaine...he turned around to find said boy smiling sadly.

"We can talk about this later, if you want?" Blaine offered, his heart skipping a beat when Kurt nodded. "You better go before Finn comes over and hauls you away." he said, surprised when Kurt stepped forward to give him a hesitant hug that he returned.

"Later." Kurt whispered in his ear before pulling back and smiling, cheeks and nose rosy from the cold wind. "Be careful on the way home." Kurt said.

"I will." Blaine said, walking around to the driver's side door. "I'll text you when I get home." he promised, sliding in and shutting his door when Kurt nodded once again. He made sure Kurt got to his father's truck before turning the ignition of his own car.

Once Mercedes and even Burt's truck pulled out of the parking lot, he finally pulled out himself. He was pretty sure his mouth was going to freeze with the large, giddy smile it had at the moment. He wasn't sure what Kurt had meant when he said he had to tell him something, but he had liked Blaine hugging him! Could this mean that the other boy wanted the same thing he did?

* * *

><p>Burt escaped to the garage once more once they returned home, making sure no one had followed him before pulling out his cell phone. Thankful that Carole had charged it before they had left, he scrolled through his contacts until he found the name he had been looking for. He hadn't needed to call it in a while and vaguely wondered if the other man would be as nice to him now that he wasn't paying.<p>

"May I speak to Jared Anderson please?"

* * *

><p><strong>Questions<strong>

_From__xsilvershadowx:_

**Can Kurt make a move soon?: **I know, I know, seems long and drawn out but it will get there, I promise! :)

**Any New Directions and Warbler interaction soon?: **Yeah. They still need to go to sectionals ;)

**How long do we have to wait for more Finn back-story?:** I'm not sure, not within the next few chapters at least.

_From .oO:_

**Do you still plan to write the Nick/Jeff one-shot?: **I do. It's on the list but it probably won't happen until Sketchy Relations is completed. Probably in-between the sequel I plan to write.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN): ** Yay! To make up for the lack of Klaine last chapter I give you a KLAINE chapter. :) Next part will more than likely be the last part of **Missing You.**

Aww, look Burt likes him! Finn still doesn't though. KURT, what are you doing, blurting all that out? Also Burt is calling Jared, dun dun dun, what does it mean?

Hope you guys enjoyed the first meeting between Burt and Blaine. Well, I just hope you enjoyed the whole chapter! :)

For those of you who follow my other stories, _**What Spells Love?**_ is up next on the update list.

_(I'm also toying with this new idea that's been flying around tumblr a bit. The whole Blaine and Rachel are brothers and sisters. If your interested you may want to check to see if I've published anything new in a few days because that idea seriously won't leave me alone.)_

**Thanks for reading and all of your amazing reviews!**


	20. Sectionals Part 1

**(A/N): **I can't believe _**Sketchy Relations**_ has hit over 500 reviews! That...I never imagined anyone would like it as much. Thank you all so MUCH for all the reviews, favorites, and alerts you have given this fic. It really is one of the things that keeps me motivated to continue writing this.

Special thanks to **LiveLifeWithLove **who was my 500th reviewer!

Another thanks to** ittlebitz** who has once again put up with looking over and fixing so many spelling, grammar, and overall stupid phrasing of this chapter.

**Rating: M**

**Warnings: **_M/M, Rape, Abuse, Language. _If you do not like Male on Male love then I suggest you hit the back button now. I would really hate to be yelled at because someone didn't read the warnings before hand. (AU!)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Glee or any of the characters. If I did the show would be called Klaine instead.

_**Previously:**__ Burt escaped to the garage once more once they returned home, making sure no one had followed him before pulling out his cell phone. Thankful that Carole had charged it before they had left, he scrolled through his contacts until he found the name he had been looking for. He hadn't needed to call it in a while and vaguely wondered if the other man would be as nice to him now that he wasn't paying._

"_May I speak to Jared Anderson please?"_

* * *

><p><strong>Sketchy Relations<strong>

_Sectionals (Part 1)_

Burt listened to the normal 'elevator music' that accompanied waiting lines after the woman had put him on hold. He drummed his fingers across his tool bench as he listened to a recording of a perky woman's voice explaining all the things Anderson & Anderson could do for him, now and in the future. He held in a sigh of relief when Jared finally picked up his end of line, fingers stopping in their tracks.

"_This is Jared with Anderson & Anderson."_

Burt straightened his back and sat up further where he sat upon the wooden stool he had chosen earlier. "Yeah, this is Burt Hummel." he began, noticing how quiet the other line was. "You helped me and my son out last year, I was wondering if you had time to talk?"

"_Yes, of course. Has something happened?"_

Burt smiled and shook his head, forgetting for a moment that the other man couldn't see him. "No, it's about your son."

"_Blaine?"_

"Yes, it seems he's become one of Kurt's friends." Burt said, brow furrowing when the other man didn't speak for a few seconds.

"_I see."_

Burt frowned then, squaring his shoulders before launching into his next conversation. "Do you have a problem with your son being friends with mine?"

"_What- No." _the other voice began, a bit rushed. _"That's not what I meant at all, I was just surprised since he is a senior and Kurt is a junior."_

"He seems like a good kid, even took Kurt to go see..." Burt trailed off, his former wife's death still a bit hard to bring up. "On a ride." he continued, staring at a greasy wrench that sat next to his elbow on the bench.

"_Wait, that was where he was all day?" _Jared asked, sounding puzzled.

"Yeah, we even took him to dinner." Burt said, a little confused that the other man hadn't known where his son had been all day.

"_He took off this morning claiming one of his friends were having Warbler issues...I didn't know Kurt had made it in?"_

"I was surprised when he told me." Burt admitted, though all along he should have known Kurt would of loved that type of thing with the amount of times he had caught him and his mother singing together when he was younger. He had even caught him singing softly to himself a few times last year. Elizabeth always said that their 'baby was meant for more than they could imagine', but what did she mean?

"_So if Blaine hasn't done anything, and there are no...issues in other departments, what can I do for you?"_

Burt held in a sigh. Leave it to an Anderson to want to cut straight to the point. "I suppose I just wanted to thank you again for recommending Dalton." he began, reaching up to pull off his baseball cap. "And Blaine, well, he seems so close to Kurt." Burt paused for a moment, clearing his throat before continuing. "You haven't...told him have you?"

"_No, I haven't." _Jared trailed off. _"Would you like me to?"_

Burt thought for a moment, a image of Kurt's earlier smile flashing across his mind. This time he let the sigh fall from his lips as he continued to rub his forehead. "No. Kurt will tell him if he wants to." While logically he knew this was the best choice, a small part of him wanted Jared to tell Blaine so that the boy would treat his son with caution and care, the way he wanted him to. Though, he also knew that if someone else told him before Kurt did, it would backfire horribly. As much as he wanted to protect his son, he knew that eventually the other would have to stand on his own two feet again, and that wouldn't happen unless he could at least tell someone himself, instead of being forced by family, friends, and even his therapist, Amanda.

"_Alright." _Jared said, the phone line silencing once again. _"You say close. How close?"_

"What do you mean?" Burt asked, confused on what the other meant.

"_Well…" _Jared trailed off again, clearing his throat awkwardly. _"As in, just friends...or something more?" _Jared asked, deciding to just put it out there for the other. _"I mean, Blaine and I have patched our relationship the best we can, but I still don't understand any of the things he goes through with...other boys."_

Burt blinked, hand tightening on his cell phone as Jared spoke. "Oh. I don't know." he said truthfully. He began to think back to a few hours before, now remembering the odd looks he would sometimes catch on Blaine's face at the table in Breadsticks as he looked at his son. That didn't mean anything right? Surely it was just something like Kurt having spaghetti sauce on his cheek or something.

"_If they are-"_

"What?" Burt asked defensively, knowing Jared's back-story with his son. "Are you going to throw your boy out, just like that?" Maybe he was speaking quickly and irrationally, but fathers who would do that to their own flesh and blood, anyone for that matter, never deserved a place in his or his son's life and he wasn't about to let Jared be an exception to that rule.

"_No, nothing like that." _Jared spoke calmly. _"Would it bother you if that was the case?"_

Burt paused, mouth halfway open. He once again remembered how happy Kurt had looked earlier when Blaine was around, the light in his eyes actually returning to what they had been before everything had happened. "What about you?" he blurted, not comfortable with the shift in conversation at all.

"_Considering all that Kurt has gone through, I think Blaine would have to tread very lightly." _Jared began, an audible sigh leaking over the phone line. _"I guess we'll just have to watch and see what this 'friendship' grows into before we can really label it. It would be wrong at the moment just to assume."_

"Right." Burt muttered quietly, glancing over his shoulder when he noticed Carol walking towards him. His face colored slightly when he realized he hadn't noticed her enter earlier. How much had she heard? "Well, I'll let you go now. Let me know if something on your end changes?"

"_Of course. I'll talk to you soon, Mr. Hummel."_

"Might as well just call me Burt now." Burt said with a sigh. "I have a feeling we'll be getting to know each other even more now." He ended the call, putting his phone on the bench before running his hand across his face. "How much did you get out of that?" he asked his wife, glancing towards her when she walked up next to him.

* * *

><p>Jared placed his office phone back in it's cradle before leaning back in his chair with a sigh. Of all the boys his son could have been interested in, it had to be Kurt. The one traumatized boy that would more than likely never really heal from what he had suffered through.<p>

The only reason he had actually asked such a personal question about Kurt's relationship with his son was because Blaine had been acting different. Even if he had been home for only a day before this morning, he had overheard small tidbits of Blaine's conversations with his mother.

"_The bluest eyes..."_

"_He's so talented, but he doesn't even acknowledge it..."_

"_...taller, but you know it doesn't really bother me, even if he is a year younger than me..."_

"_Patient...caring...amazing..."_

Those were just a few things he had overheard on his way back and forth from his office to the kitchen. Of course his wife was ecstatic that Blaine was finally showing interest in_ someone _after so long. The whole deal with Thad had really knocked Blaine for a loop, and Jared knew without a doubt that it was one of the main reasons why his son had never really felt the need to seek out a relationship. Though he didn't know what his son did at Dalton entirely, he was pretty sure he would have at least told his mother about the boy he was dating, if he did have one at this point in time.

He didn't know for sure that Blaine was speaking about Kurt, but with the way the boy had rushed off earlier that morning to go meet the other kind of made him think in that direction. Also, if he remembered correctly, Kurt did have blue eyes, though when he had seen them last, they had been dull and uninterested in all of their surroundings, as though the life had been sucked from them.

Had Dalton really changed the other teen that much in the few months that he had attended? Had he made friends that would actually understand what had happened to him if he told them, or would they abandon him because of the drama and pain? Would his own son even be able to handle something like that?

Jared Anderson sat at his desk pondering for another hour or so, his eyes focused on the open file in front of him on his desk. His attention was finally pulled to his office door when he head Blaine close the garage door. He waited patiently for his son to walk past before he spoke up. "Blaine." he called out, smiling when his son's curly head poked through the door way.

"Sir?" Blaine asked, a bit surprised his father wanted him, considering he never left his office during the days he was home.

"Did you...help your friend?" he asked, his smile growing slightly when a bright expression lit up his son's face.

"Yeah, it wasn't too serious like I thought it was though. It's all taken care of now." Blaine said with a shrug, waiting for his father to dismiss him. He was itching to call Nick and tell him the latest with his development with Kurt.

"Good." Jared said with a nod. "See you in the morning then." he said, smiling towards his son one last time before he disappeared out of view.

"What am I supposed to do?" he mumbled, closing his eyes as he rubbed his temples.

* * *

><p>"<em>You did WHAT?"<em>

"Nick, stop yelling in my ear!" Blaine said, moving his phone a few inches from said ear to rub at it as it continued to ring slightly. "Isn't this a good thing though?" he asked, frowning when a soft string of curse words left the other warbler.

"_Blaine, what part of 'take it slowly' do you not get?" _Nick snapped, the sound of a guitar strumming in the background carrying through on Blaine's end.

"Nick, it's not like we eloped." Blaine said with a roll of his eyes. "I though this was really good progress." he continued when the strumming suddenly stopped.

"_You don't understand, Blaine." _Nick began, a sigh leaving him. _"You've got to take this really slow. Kurt, he..."_

"You know, I really don't know why you think he'll break if I touch him the wrong way." Blaine said in a irritated tone of voice. "Kurt would tell me himself if he wanted to back off, don't you think?"

"_No." _Nick answered immediately, causing even more confusion to take root in Blaine's thoughts. _"What if you accidentally hurt him an-"_

"You really think I would actually hurt him?" Blaine said, his tone of voice raising before he could stop it. "Nick, you know I would never do that!"

"_Not on purpose, Blaine!" _Nick shouted into the phone. _"I mean on accident! What if you say the wrong thing, or do something that upsets him wh-"_

"Why?" Blaine snapped suddenly.

"_Why what?" _Nick asked in a strangled voice.

"Why are you so worried about him, why do you think he'll run away and never be seen again if I do something he doesn't like?"

"_Because-"_

"Because why?"

"_He's been hurt before Blaine, you can't just expect him to let things go as easily as some other people!"_

Blaine froze, not caring that his ear was ringing yet again from the yelling match he and Nick just had. "Wait, he's been hurt before?" he whispered, sitting down on the edge of his bed. "What do you mean?" he asked, patience thinning and mind whirling.

"_Shit." _Nick muttered, a groan making it's way through the phone. _"Look, just trust me on this, okay?"_

"What, no way!" Blaine exclaimed, sitting up again. "You can't just tell me he's been hurt before and not tell me by who or how!"

"_Honestly, Blaine." _Nick said, his voice oddly calm. _"What would you gain by knowing his past when he obviously doesn't want you to know?"_

"How do you know that?" Blaine demanded.

"_Well, I would think he would have told you by now if he wanted you to know."_

Blaine glared at his bedroom wall, his free hand fisting tightly in the comforter that was beneath him. Blaine knew he had a bad temper whenever he was pushed to his limit, though he never would have thought he could say something as horrible as he was about to. "You know, I think when your dad was knocking you around, it rattled your brain a bit too much." he said darkly, his breathing heavy as he tried to control the urge to punch a wall out of frustration. A few moments of silence met his ear as he began to calm down, the guilt slamming into him as he repeated the words he had just said in his head over and over again. "Nick, I didn't mean-"

"_You don't deserve him."_

"Nick really, you know how my temper is, I never meant to say it-"

"_You really think you can be with Kurt, the way you just throw words around like some careless idiot?"_

"Nick-" Blaine pleaded, the hum of a disconnected phone line meeting his ear a second later. He tried calling, again and again, but Nick was ignoring him. How could he have said that, the most horrible thing he possibly could have?

Blaine leaned back on his bed, staring at his ceiling. He was a horrible person. Nick was right. How could someone like him deserve someone like Kurt who was so giving and caring to everyone around him?

* * *

><p>Jeff looked down at his lap when his phone began to buzz with a incoming call. He grinned widely when he realized it was Nick and quickly got up from the couch where he was watching another Power Rangers rerun with his brother. "Night!" he called, quickly heading for the stairs, taking two at a time to get to his room faster.<p>

Once he made sure his door was shut he accepted the call, pressing the phone eagerly to his ear. "Hey!" he said excitedly, sitting on the edge of his bed. He frowned when nothing but silence greeted him. "Nick?" he asked, wondering if the other Warbler had accidentally dialed his number like he had many times before if he sat down with his phone in his back pocket. He was about to hang up but a small sound caught his attention. He listened closely, recognizing it as a sniffle.

Jeff felt his heart quicken as he strained to hear. "Nick." he said carefully. "Baby, please answer me." he whispered, closing his eyes when a soft voice answered him.

"_I'm sorry, I just didn't know what else..."_ Nick whispered, clinging to his phone as he listened to his boyfriend.

"It's okay, what happened?" Jeff asked quietly, slowly standing up and moving across the room to slip his shoes on. He grabbed his coat before he headed down the stairs.

"_I really...I need to tell you something, about Kurt." _Nick said quietly.

"Kurt?" Jeff asked, pausing at the front door so he could signal to his mother. "One sec." he said, placing his hand over the bottom of his phone.

"Mom, I'm going to Nick's tonight!" he called out, thankful that by now his parents understood why he would go at such a late hour.

"Be careful, call me when you get there!" his mother called out, his father warning him about traffic just before he closed the front door to his house.

"Alright, I'm coming over, okay?" he said, scurrying towards his car so he could get in and turn on the heater.

"_What? No, I'm okay." _Nick said, trying to clear his throat.

"You never could lie very well." Jeff said in a light voice, trying to make the best of what he could out of the situation. "You can tell me when I get there, alright? I love you."

"_I love you too, be careful." _Nick said before ending his call. He hadn't wanted Jeff to come, but it wasn't like he could stop his boyfriend once he had his mind set on something.

He felt guilty but then relieved at the same time that he was going to tell Jeff about Kurt tonight. He had been carrying the secret for a few months now, but it felt like it had been years since he had found out. Jeff knew how to keep a secret, but Nick was worried about how he would treat Kurt now that he would know. Would Jeff be the same, or would he act strangely around Kurt?

Was Nick doing the right thing in telling him? Would it come back and bite him in the ass later? At the moment, with his feelings hurt, and wet cheeks he didn't care. He just needed to tell Jeff so he could make it better. Jeff always made it better, and maybe if he had one more person in the know, it would help Kurt out more in the end.

Maybe.

* * *

><p><strong>Questions<strong>

_From Vampluve78 & xsilvershadowx & I hate mosquitos :_

**What is wrong with Finn, why doesn't he like Blaine?: **You got to remember that Finn was the one who found out exactly what Karofsky was doing to Kurt. I'm sure he doesn't want any male to get close to him after what he saw. Also, he feels guilty that he never knew it was going on behind his back and that he never took the time to understand his stepbrother before everything happened.

_From tortom:_

**Will Kurt and Blaine find out about the connection with Jared?:** Yes, eventually.

_From Katia Earley:_

**I thought Blaine's dad was Karofsky's lawyer?: **Nope, he was Kurt's.

_From Frances:_

**Is this Arc wrapping up soon?: **Yes.

**Sequal:** Yes :) *HUGSS!*

_From Bittsweetmis:_

**Is Rachel going to get called out on discouraging Kurt from signing up to New Directions?**: Not really called out, but it will be discussed soon enough between the two of them.

_From IJustFellDownTheRabbitHole:_

**Have you ever watched Snow White, beacuse when Kurt is talking to Pavarotti it reminds me of that?: **I have watched it, it's one of my favourites! As far as it being similliar to the way Kurt and Pavarotti interact...I guess it's kind of like that.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN):** Oh god, Nick!It hurt to write Blaine the way I did, but he does have a temper at times, but he isn't violent towards anyone, he just uses words that cut...very deep. Why he lashes out like this will be eventually be explained as well. Let's just say it was before he went to Dalton and before he and his father actually got along. I hope you all don't hate me for that, but I thought it had to pop up I know, no Kurt, but he will be in the next part for sure.

**Now here is where the tricky part starts.** The Neff scene (aka: Jeff/Nick) where Nick actually tells Jeff what is going will NOT be included in _**Sketchy Relations**_. HOWEVER, if a few people claim they are interested, I don't mind writing another one-shot, or what ever it is called- to accompany this story agan. It's not going to b r-rated, just comfort, fluff, and understanding. If you would like to see that send a private message or include it in a review.

If enough people are interested I'll post it up before the second half of this chapter is posted. :)

This chapter was a bit different from the norm, and yes I know there was no Kurt. He'll be in the next part for sure because the next part is actually sectionals, so yay! I hope this chapter wasn't dissapointing for such a long time between updates.

Let me aplogize for such a late update. Things happen and suddenly you find yourself out of whack and off track. Now, hopefully this will NEVER happen again, but understand that if it does it doesn't mean I'm not trying my hardst to get the chapter finished and published.

So for all of you who have stuck it out and have waited for the update, thank you. I know it must of been frustrating but like I said hopefully it won't happen again. I really hope this update was worth the wait.

Also, for those who do not follow me on Tumblr, let me place the update schedule up so you know what, when, and how things will go over the next few weeks.

**Update List:**

_**Of Magic and Dragon Scales **__(Complete)_

_**New Blood**__ (Complete)_

_**Sketchy Relations(x2) **__(1/2 Complete)(In-progress)_

If you like the update list being at the end of the chapter in my fics, let me know in a review or private message and I'll start adding them in all of my stories.

If you are wondering why _**Sketchy Relations**_ has _(x2)_ by it, let me explain. A few people on tumblr have expressed that they feel as though it is being updated too slowly because _**New Blood**_ and _**Of Magic and Dragon Scales**_ keeps winning the votes for the top slot in the update lists.

I myself have noticed this and since_** Sketchy Relations**_ has_ never won a vote_,** I have decided to update it twice BEFORE** holding another vote so the playing field is a bit more even for all my fics.

As you have read, _**Sketchy Relations**_ is up next on the update list again. _Hopefully_ it will be published by next weekend :)

**Thank you all for reading and all of your amazing reviews!**


	21. Sectionals Part 2

Okay so how many times can I say I'm sorry? Probably not enough to even begin to make up for how long this has taken me. Issues came up, and like most people I had to put some things on hold to take care of them. Hopefully most of these have been taken care of and I can get back to a semi normal update schedule..._hopefully._

I would like to say thank you to all the amazing people who have waited so long for an update. Also all the reviews and words of encouragement sent my way something that truly kept me thinking about this fic, and the many other ones I have yet to update.

I hope it was worth the wait!

Also a very special thanks to my friend who edited this for me!

**Rating: M**

**Warnings: **_M/M, Rape, Abuse, Language. I_f you do not like Male on Male love then I suggest you hit the back button now. I would really hate to be yelled at because someone didn't read the warnings beforehand. **(AU!)**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Glee or any of the characters. If I did the show would be called Klaine instead.

_**Previously: **__Nick felt guilty, but then relieved at the same time because he was going to tell Jeff about Kurt tonight. He had been carrying the secret for a few months now, but it felt like it had been years since he had found out. Jeff knew how to keep a secret, but Nick was worried about how he would treat Kurt now that he would know. Would Jeff be the same, or would he act strangely around Kurt?_

_Was Nick doing the right thing in telling him? Would it come back and bite him in the ass later? At the moment, with his feelings hurt, and cheeks wet with tears, he didn't care. He just needed to tell Jeff so he could make it better. Jeff always made it better, and maybe if he had one more person in the know, it would help Kurt out more in the end._

_ Maybe._

* * *

><p><strong>Sketchy Relations<strong>

_Sectionals (Part 2)_

Blaine could feel his stomach drop as he pulled into his familiar parking spot between Jeff's light blue Ford Focus and Wes's tall green colored jeep. He knew he would be dealing with the taller blond sometime during the day because of what he had said to Nick, but he didn't't think it would happen at school. Actually, he had expected Jeff to call or even drive to his house to tell him off, but it never happened. It would have been better that way, the whole school wouldn't't have had to see and no one but their little group of friends would have known how horrible it had been.

As Blaine turned his key over, his thoughts plummeted while the car's engine died down. Perhaps it really was better like this in some odd way, considering he would actually be 'punished', or more humiliated then he already was. With another sinking feeling Blaine realized that Jeff could be waiting just for that opportunity... He knew the other Warbler would never throw a punch at him or anything like that because it just wasn't the way he was, but he also knew he deserved whatever his friend came up with.

With a small sigh and a soft groan he finally opened his car door and stepped out onto the smooth pavement of the parking lot. Quite a few people were still milling about in little groups around their cars, no doubt talking about their Thanksgiving vacation with one another. A few of the boys stopped when they saw Blaine to give him a wave or a pat on the back as he passed. Blaine managed to smile and say hi to a few in return even though he felt his stomach crawling up his throat as he walked closer to his dorm building.

Sliding his card key took him longer than normal; probably because he knew what waited on the other side of the locked door was something he really didn't't want to face. Thankfully no blond was waiting on the other side to attack or accuse him. The entrance was relatively calm with people carrying luggage towards the stairs and down different hallways. Blaine found his nerves settling slightly as he walked towards the stairs that would take him to the senior dorm rooms. Maybe he wouldn't't run into Jeff so soon after all.

Of course, that sense of comfort ended once he rounded the corner to see Jeff and Nick in the hallway. Jeff's arm was wrapped around the shorter Warbler's waist as they stood outside the open door to Kurt's dorm room. He finally realized he had stopped walking when another senior brushed passed him, grunting out some sort of apology before walking further down the hall.

"Oh, hey Blaine." Jeff said when he finally noticed him.

Blaine frowned, noticing that the normally happy-go-lucky junior was staring at him with a dark look. Nick wouldn't't even look up from Jeff's shoulder to acknowledge him. Biting his bottom lip he slowly began to walk down the hall once again, chiding himself mentally as his heartbeat seemed to increase as he drew nearer to the couple.

"Blaine?"

Blaine froze when he heard the familiar soft voice call out to him. He turned towards the open door to see Kurt standing there watching him with a small smile. "Kurt." He managed to say, a smile breaking out on his face despite the other two standing beside him. Even though he had just seen him a few days ago, he couldn't't help but be in awe by the way the junior looked.

Kurt's hair was perfectly styled like it normally was, but it looked a bit shorter than usual, like he had gotten it trimmed since the last time Blaine had a chance to examine it. His pale cheeks were flushed slightly and his eyes seemed to shine with something Blaine couldn't describe. The dark colored sweater he wore clung to his chest in a way that the Dalton blazer could never give justice. Fitted, light denim jeans also offered something more than the usual gray slacks did.

Kurt's stomach fluttered when the other warbler returned his smile, feeling his own stretch even more. "Hi."

"Hey." Blaine said, glancing to his side when he heard someone clear their throat. Jeff had his brow raised as he looked at both of them, a small grin appearing as he continued to stare.

"So, like I was telling Kurt, we should totally go get coffee later, you know?" Jeff said, his arm around Nick's waist tightening when the shorter boy leaning against him shifted his forehead against his shoulder slightly.

"Oh, right." Kurt said, finally exiting whatever little world he had escaped to at the sound of Jeff's voice. "Are you coming, Blaine?" he asked hopefully, looking into the pair of hazel eyes he had just been staring at again.

Suddenly Blaine's mouth felt dry and uncomfortable, his right hand picking nervously at the hem of the simple grey sweater he had chosen to wear. He should really say no, he _really_ should, considering he knew it was an obvious set up. How could he say no when Kurt looked at him like _that_ though? It only took him a few more seconds to answer considering Kurt's stare had never left his own. "Yeah, sure. Wouldn't miss it. Are Dave and Wes coming too?" he asked hopefully, knowing the other seniors' presence would make it harder for Jeff to bring anything up about Nick in front of Kurt.

"I haven't asked yet, but you know how they are about coffee. I think Wes would live off of it alone if David let him." Jeff said, shrugging slightly when Kurt glanced at him with a raised eyebrow.

Blaine watched as Jeff shifted his arm around Nick's waist, his thumb rubbing across the shorter male's hip. It was such a simple gesture, something almost all couples did, but the way Nick smiled in return made Blaine feel a little jealous. He glanced at Kurt, who for some reason was diverting his gaze from the entwined boys.

"We'll come get you two in a few then, once we find the others of course." Jeff said with a smile in Kurt's direction, never giving Blaine the same. Kurt smiled back, something which would always make Blaine's stomach flip flop, no matter how many times he saw it.

"Okay, I'll just feed Pavarotti real fast then." Kurt said quietly, watching as the two Warblers walked off together down the hallway. That's when he turned to Blaine, his eyes bright and lips curled into another one of those heart stopping smiles. "How was your Thanksgiving?" he asked after a few moments, his voice quiet and soft like it normally was.

Blaine was still trying to get over the intensity of Kurt's eyes, which he still couldn't quite pinpoint the color of, when he had asked. "Oh, fine, I guess. Boring and a bit repetitive... we always seem to do the same thing each year." he answered. "Yours?"

Kurt smiled, looking into Blaine's eyes for a brief moment, causing said boy's heart to skip a beat for a second before answering. "It was nice." Kurt began, looking down the hallway when a few seniors came out of a room. "Small and quiet. I got to see my aunt too." he said after the boys had left, still looking in the direction they had emerged from.

Blaine smiled, tilting his head slightly as he thought about his next question. "You get along with your aunt then?" He was surprised when Kurt's face seemed to light up at his words, an excited spark now in his eyes that had somehow found Blaine's own again.

"Yes, she's amazing. When she lived down here we used to do all sorts of things together." Kurt said excitedly. "Anything from movies, plays, and board games."

"Board games?" Blaine asked, a smile tugging at the edge of his mouth as Kurt's own seemed contagious as he continued to talk.

"Never underestimate me when it comes to Monopoly." Kurt said with a small laugh, looking to his right as a few more seniors passed. He watched as one of them playfully punched Blaine's right shoulder before continuing, making sure they were well out of earshot.

"I haven't seen her since she moved to New York though, so it was nice." Kurt's face fell slightly, his eyes turning away from Blaine's face to his shoes instead.

Blaine's eyebrows furrowed for a moment, noticing the sudden mood change. "How long has she been in New York?" he asked quietly, not knowing if it was the right question to ask when a strange look crossed Kurt's pale face in response.

"Ever since my mother passed away," Kurt began, slowly bringing his gaze up to meet Blaine's. His heart fell even more when he noticed the worried look on Blaine's normally smiling face. "She and my dad didn't really agree on everything that was happening at the time, so..."

Blaine nodded slightly, really regretting that he had asked anything at all. He just couldn't help himself though. Anything new about Kurt excited him, but perhaps he should use more restraint. Kurt had been through so much, and asking about things that obviously upset him wasn't a smart idea. Why did he have to have this realization after he had already asked?

After a few moments of awkward silence Kurt finally spoke up again. "So you really do the same thing every year, nothing different?"

Blaine took the shift of subject gladly, rocking back on his heels slightly as he thought of his own Thanksgiving. "It was the normal, I guess." he said, shrugging his shoulders slightly.

"The normal?" Kurt asked, leaning against his door frame.

Blaine smiled at Kurt's questioning look. "Well, we do the same thing every year, really." he said, explaining further when Kurt tilted his head to the side. "We go to my mom's parents' house the day before, then we go to my dad's the next."

"Oh, do your grandparents live far from each other ?" Kurt asked, nodding his head in understanding. He knew of a lot of families that had two or even three dinners to attend to on Thanksgiving because of distances.

"No, not really." Blaine said, looking down the hallway. He suddenly wished Jeff and the others would appear. Of course they wouldn't actually interrupt when he _needed_ them too. He had a bad feeling this was going to turn into another awkward conversation.

Seeing the confused look flash across Kurt's pale face he decided to continue. "They live just a few streets over from each other, actually, but they don't exactly..." he paused for a moment, resisting the urge to run his hand through his gelled curls once again. "They don't exactly get along. I guess it's really my fault though." he said quietly, refusing to meet Kurt's eyes now.

"What do you mean?" Kurt asked, reaching out to press his hand against Blaine's shoulder, quickly pulling it back as if he had been burned once he had realized what he had done. It had been automatic. Seeing the face Blaine had made caused his stomach to twist in an unpleasant way. In that moment he had felt the need to do something to offer some sort of comfort.

Blaine was looking at him now, something showing on his face that Kurt didn't understand. The hand he had just pulled back quickly clenched into a fist at his side, the top set of his teeth quickly biting down on his lower lip before he spoke again.

"Blaine, I didn't mean to-"

"It's fine." Blaine said, a smile gracing his lips. He had enjoyed the feeling of Kurt's warm hand against him. It had felt like the touch had grounded him, but maybe that wasn't the way to think about it. It had just felt _right_, for that one second the warm palm had rested against his shoulder.

"My father's side of the family doesn't exactly support the fact that I'm gay." he said quietly, watching Kurt's face as he spoke. "My mother's side of the family has no problem with it though. They can't stand that my father's family has basically chosen to ignore my existence."

"Oh Blaine, that's..." Kurt stopped, he didn't know what to say. He wanted to tell him how messed up it was, that he was sorry that he was treated that way by them. But if he did that, all he would be doing was giving Blaine pity.

_"You poor, poor thing…"_

_"The boy was so weak."_

_"It wasn't your fault kiddo, I'm so sorry."_

Kurt closed his eyes as the memories of people looking at him with looks that most people saved for injured animals flashed across the forefront of his mind. Everyone had said they were sorry, that it shouldn't have happened to him. That he was weak, so he couldn't help it even if he tried. No one ever... well no one ever tried to move past it. It was always the same things they said, making him feel like he would drown in the pity parade they threw whenever he was around. It was like he would never be able to move on from what had happened.

Kurt took a moment to take in Blaine's expression, noticing that the bright light that was normally behind his bright hazel eyes was gone. Even though he was smiling, Kurt knew better than to think it was a real one. He had used the same smile himself after all, so many times before.

"They don't deserve you, then." Kurt said softly, looking into Blaine's eyes as he spoke. He wanted to see that light again, that spark of something dancing behind hazel.

"What do you mean?" Blaine asked, just as quiet. His brows furrowed together like they often did when he was confused.

"If they can't accept the person that you are, then they don't deserve you in their life." Kurt continued, a little louder this time. "You are an amazing person Blaine, with so much to offer. If they can't see that past what sexual orientation you are, then they really don't understand what family means."

Blaine felt his heart thudding against his chest as Kurt spoke. Amazing...? He didn't think of himself as so, but Kurt had _said _that he was. He wiggled the fingers on his left hand slightly, trying to figure out if this was a dream or not. If it were, he prayed he didn't wake up. Ever.

"Do you really think that, Kurt?" he asked, smiling as he watched the junior's cheeks redden.

"Yes." Kurt answered softly, without hesitation. "Blaine, don't let them bring you down. You don't deserve that, no one does."

Blaine managed to swallow after a few moments, his mouth suddenly feeling dry. Maybe it was the intense way Kurt seemed to be staring at him. Then, as if a shift in the air caused it, he watched Kurt's shoulders drop. It was strange, seeing such a shift in his stance, even his facial features changed from determined to something he had seen before. It was like Kurt had just pulled a mask over his face, covering the emotion Blaine had seen seconds before.

"They didn't ruin your whole break, did they?" Kurt asked quietly, hands still clenched at his sides. He hadn't meant to get so worked up, but once he realized he had, he quickly calmed down. Just what he needed, Blaine thinking he was crazy. He couldn't help it, though, because he couldn't stand the fact that someone might treat Blaine the way he had been.

"No, of course not." Blaine said with a quick shake of his head, still confused and curious as to where the other Kurt had disappeared to. "My older brother always manages to make it here for the holidays, so that's always a plus."

"Oh, I didn't know you had a brother?" Kurt asked, curious. He had always just assumed that Blaine was an only child, considering he had never mentioned anything about having one before.

"Yeah." Blaine said, a small smile on his face as he thought about the taller man. "He's annoying and gets on my nerves more than what can be considered healthy." he said, laughing when Kurt nodded.

"Your stepbrother does the same?" Blaine asked, mirroring Kurt's smile.

"More than you know." Kurt said, a hint of a laugh in his own voice.

"Well, even though mine is annoying and a brat most of the time, he has always supported me. He was the first person I told actually, you know... about being gay." Blaine continued when Kurt nodded toward him. "Whenever we're at my grandparents, he never really leaves my side." he admitted. "When someone decides to say something not too pleasant to me, he always seems to come up with something even nastier to say to them."

"Your brother really cares about you, then." Kurt said, another smile flashing across his face as he thought about Finn for a few seconds. The big oaf really did care about him, even if he showed it in odd ways.

"Yeah, I guess." Blaine said sheepishly, grinning. "He has this stupid habit of pointing at the people he insults. It's kind of embarrassing and I'm scared that he's going to poke someone's eye out one day."

Kurt couldn't hold back his laugh, he just couldn't, especially when Blaine demonstrated a stance that he assumed the other's brother did often. He felt his face flush slightly when Blaine sent him a grin, his eyebrows wiggling slightly.

Blaine glanced to his left as a rowdy bunch of students rounded the corner, stopping just a few doors down from Kurt's. His smile faded as their shouts and laughter bounced against the walls, making him realize that he and Kurt didn't have the hallway to themselves any longer.

Kurt's focus was now on the large group down the hallways. It probably wasn't that big to most people, but to him it was enough to make him nervous all the same. He looked away from them when one of them called out a greeting to Blaine. He didn't notice how tightly he was gripping the door frame until he felt the wood digging into the pads of his fingers.

Blaine noticed how tense Kurt was now, and made the connection as to why when another student shouted, causing Kurt to jump. "Hey, why don't we go wait for the other four in one of the rec rooms downstairs?" he asked, noticing the relieved smile he got in return.

Kurt quickly walked inside his room to check on Pavarotti before grabbing his wallet and card-key. He glanced at his reflection in a small mirror beside his closet door, making sure his hair was still in place before walking out. He made sure to listen for the automatic lock to click in place before walking away from the door, smiling at Blaine and giving a slight nod when he was asked if he was ready to go.

Blaine led Kurt down the hallway and then down the stairs to the large entry way. He stopped for a moment, trying to decide which room would be the least crowded. Finally deciding, he began to walk towards the end of the hallway, turning to his right to walk into an open entry way.

Kurt had almost questioned why they had suddenly stopped, but thankfully Blaine had started moving again. He walked into the room, realizing that this was one of the ones that he hadn't actually been in yet. It seemed smaller than most of the rec rooms that Dalton had, but it wasn't uncomfortably small either.

There were a few couches pushed against the side walls, a wide screen T.V that seemed to be the norm for most of Dalton's rooms mounted to the back wall above a small fireplace. A smaller love seat was positioned in the middle of room with a good amount of distance from it to the screen of the television. The thing that caught his attention the most was the piano in the corner, it's glossy black surface catching the light of the long florescent bulbs above it.

Blaine walked toward the love seat, thankful that the room was empty. He knew it was usually the more deserted ones because of its size. Even though it wasn't suffocatingly small, it still wouldn't hold a large group of teen-aged boys that normally occupied the larger rooms. Normally only a few students were seen in this room, mostly the odd ones out that craved silence in the normally loud dorm building.

Kurt watched as Blaine sat down, hesitating before walking over and joining him when the other had patted the seat next to him. Their legs brushed together slightly as he sat down, his shoulder bumping Blaine's as he moved forward slightly. "Sorry." he said, smiling slightly when Blaine sent him a smile of his own.

"I don't mind." Blaine said, loving the way Kurt's smile made his stomach flutter. He watched Kurt for a moment, taking in the bright eyes and small upturn of his lips. "Kurt, can I ask you a question?"

Kurt felt the bottom of his stomach drop suddenly, his hands clenching on top of his crossed knees where they rested. "Sure." he finally said, looking away from Blaine's face. He wasn't sure what he was going to ask, and part of him wanted to disappear into the couch so he could avoid it all together.

"That night your parents took us out to eat." Blaine began, watching Kurt bite the bottom of his lip once again. "When we were outside, you said there was something you wanted to tell me." he continued, confused when Kurt's shoulders seemed to relax slightly. "You never did get a chance."

Kurt was thankful but nervous at the same time now that he knew what the question actually was. He himself had thought about the same night many times before. He had regretted not being able to say what he needed to that night, but sometimes he was thankful he had escaped before he had opened his mouth.

Staring back at Blaine, his own eyes staring into the hazel of Blaine's, he decided to go ahead and say what he meant to say that night. "Well, I wanted to-"

"There you two are."

Kurt's gaze snapped from Blaine to the head full of blond hair that had appeared around the entry way. He smiled at Jeff when the taller boy flashed a toothy grin in his direction. "Hey Jeff." he said quietly, looking back to Blaine when he heard the senior let out an audible sigh.

"Well, we finally found Wes and David, so we're ready to go." Jeff announced, leaving the entry way just as fast as he had appeared.

Blaine stood up from the love seat, feeling their knees touch once again as he did so. "Well, better not keep him waiting. You know how he gets." he said in a flat voice, suddenly regretting his decision to go along. He still wasn't sure what Jeff was up to, but whatever it was it couldn't be good.

Kurt frowned at the sudden tone Blaine's voice took, quickly standing up beside him and smoothing the wrinkles in his jeans. He stood up straight once again, finding Blaine's eyes focused on him once again. "I-"

"Come on!" Jeff called out impatiently, his head popping back into view.

Blaine held in another sigh and forced a smile in Kurt's direction, walking out with Kurt following him a few steps behind. He had wanted to know, so badly, what Kurt had wanted to tell him that night. Just moments ago he thought he had a chance to actually know, but of course fate and a certain blond had something to say about it.

Kurt didn't know whether to feel relieved or disappointed as he followed the chattering group down the hallway and into the entryway. He glanced at Blaine, noticing how quiet he was. Was he mad because he hadn't told him? It wasn't like he hadn't tried after all. He looked down to his feet once they finally walked out the front doors of their dorm building.

Maybe it was for the best, after all why would someone like Blaine even feel the same way about Kurt himself? Kurt didn't deserve Blaine, he never would. Blaine was meant for someone with so much more to offer than he ever could.

Needless to say it was a quiet and awkward ride to the mall, Blaine didn't even talk as Jeff rambled on about his own Thanksgiving break. Nick was quiet as well, but Kurt had noticed over time that that seemed to be normal. Blaine didn't even look at him the whole ride there, maybe he was mad at him after all?

It was for the best, though, even if it did make Kurt upset. He wouldn't show it, no, he couldn't. It would hurt Blaine because for some reason he seemed to care for him, and it would just inconvenience him.

He would never tell Blaine anything that he wanted to. It would never work.

* * *

><p>The mall parking lot was crowded and full of people coming and going as they pleased. Wes and Blaine eventually gave up on finding two parking spaces close together, deciding after a quick phone call that they would just meet up at the little coffee shop inside.<p>

"This place is packed even more than usual." Nick said as their group of four slowly pushed through a throng of people gazing at a large display window that house Christmas ornaments and other decorations. "Remind me why we had to go to the mall coffee shop and not the one just across from campus?" he asked, tilting his head back to look at Jeff.

"I need to check that comic book place again." Jeff explained, a large grin appearing on his face when Nick groaned in return.

"Of course, should have known you were dragging all of us here just to go to that stupid store." Nick grumbled, face lighting up when Kurt sent him a sympathetic smile. "Kurt!" he said excitedly.

Kurt jumped slightly, the loud outburst not common from the shorter male. "Yes?" he asked, dodging a little girl that was running down the overcrowded hallway they were walking through.

"Instead of Jeff dragging me to that dust trap, why not we just let him and Blaine go?" Nick said, sending Kurt a hopeful look and ignoring Jeff's slight pout. "Unless you like small little stores that smells like something has died in the back?"

Kurt smiled, holding back a small laugh at the desperate look he was receiving from Nick. "Not in particular, no." he glanced at Blaine for a moment, confused by the strained look he had plastered all over his face. "That's okay, right?" he asked, deciding it was better to ask since Blaine had given him a ride there after all.

Blaine forced a smile, his stomach flip-flopping unpleasantly when he noticed Jeff staring at him intently. "I...yeah that's fine." he managed to say, subconsciously moving away from Jeff a few paces as they continued their way to the coffee shop.

Kurt watched Blaine's strange behavior, wondering what had caused it so suddenly. Was it something he had said or done earlier, or was Blaine really that upset that they had been interrupted? He didn't know, but he couldn't help but feel like it was his fault somehow.

"Finally." Nick said when they had stopped just outside the coffee shop. "I thought we would never get here." he mumbled, leaning against Jeff's shoulder. He had noticed Blaine's strange behavior as well, but he wasn't going to say a word to him. At least not yet, anyhow. They had both said things out of anger that night, but what Blaine had said really did hurt. Nick wasn't one to normally hold grudges, but in this case he felt he couldn't let go what had been said so easily.

As they waited outside the shop Nick couldn't help but notice the way Jeff was staring at the shorter senior within their group. He still hadn't told his boyfriend what had been said exactly, so the blond had been itching to get Blaine alone. Nick had made Jeff promise him that he wouldn't do something stupid, but he knew that if Jeff wanted to know he would eventually get what had happened out of one of them. Honestly, Nick knew Blaine was the easier target for Jeff, and that worried him.

Now that Jeff was in the loop about Kurt, Nick was constantly worried he would let something slip. He didn't know why though, Nick had told him almost all his secrets and fears and the blond had never much as hinted at knowing anything around other people. Perhaps it was because it wasn't his own secrets, but someone else's besides his that he now had to keep safe that caused him to worry.

He silently pulled on the sleeve of Jeff's light blue jacket, giving him the _look_. It was only rare occasions that he had to use it, but when he got a sheepish smile in return he knew that Jeff had understood. Even if Blaine had upset him, he was still one of his only friends. Though he doubted Jeff would actually get physical with him, he still didn't want the taller teen to do anything too drastic to the shorter senior.

"I knew this place would be crowded, but I didn't expect it to be this bad." Wes complained when the other two had finally walked up, pushing through another group of people that stood in front of the little shop.

David laughed slightly, smiling towards Kurt when he noticed how tense he seemed. "What did you expect with it being so close to Christmas?" he asked, raising an eyebrow when he saw Blaine. The shorter teen hadn't looked this nervous in a long time, making him wonder what had happened.

"Alright there, Blaine?" Wes asked next, confirming David's thoughts.

"Oh, yeah." Blaine said, forcing another fake smile before leading the small group of Warblers into the already overcrowded coffee shop.

Kurt had to hunch his shoulders and walk sideways to get through the large crowd, every brush of the shoulder and slight shove causing him to be further on edge each time. He jumped slightly when someone yelled over the loud voices of the other customers, biting his bottom lip nervously when Blaine gave him a worried look.

"Kurt, are you okay?" Blaine asked, his voice raised to be heard over the other people. He watched Kurt for a little longer, worried when he saw him sway slightly on his feet.

Kurt's vision began to blur as the volume of the room seemed to grow louder the closer he got to the counter. "I..." he said, his voice sounding more like a croak since his throat had dried. He tensed even more when he felt a warm hand close around his wrist.

Kurt suddenly panicked, forgetting where he was and who he was with as his thoughts began to spiral towards the dark part of his mind, causing him to yank his arm back as hard as he could. The voices in the room quickly began to turn into an unintelligible roar in his ears that caused him to screw up his face in concentration as he tried to distinguish sounds once more. He didn't understand what Karofsky was doing as he pulled back again. He was normally safe in larger crowds or where people could see! Did he not even care anymore? Was he finally tired of sneaking around that it didn't matter who saw or what was said?

"Please." he begged in a tiny voice, the grip on his wrist still strong and unrelenting as he continued trying to pull his arm back. "Please don't, I can't." he whispered, head swimming as he felt his body rocking back and forth.

"Kurt!" Blaine said, his hands now on his shoulders as he tried to shake him out of whatever trance like thing he had entered. He didn't understand what was wrong with Kurt, it was like he was somewhere else.

"Stop it, you idiot!" Nick snapped, his hand on Kurt's wrist tugging once again. "I'm going to try and get him out of here." he said, nodding to Jeff and David who were using their backs to push against the wall of people surrounding them to make a small path.

"Here, just let me hel-"

"No! Just let me handle this, you're only going to make it worse." Nick shouted at Blaine after noticing how much more Kurt seemed to shut down when Blaine began shaking his shoulders earlier.

Blaine glared at Nick, reluctantly loosening his grip and letting Kurt slip out of his grasp when Wes voiced his agreement. He watched as Nick struggled with the other resistant junior until the small of Kurt's back disappeared into the mass of people standing around them.

* * *

><p>Kurt struggled as much as he could, eventually giving up when something slammed against his chest, knocking the air from his lungs and making him wheeze. The roaring in his ears seemed to lessen as the air grew colder. He blinked a few times, trying to see more than just odd shapes and colors in front of him.<p>

"Kur-" Nick called out, pushing the person who had just run into the both of them to the side roughly.

Kurt tilted his head, hearing a familiar voice that he couldn't quite place. He knew it wasn't Karofsky's normal gruff one, but that didn't make sense. Wasn't he the one that was dragging him down the hallway towards the janitor's closet like he always did?

_"loo...lis...ease.."_

There it was again, this time only louder. Was it maybe one of the other jocks dragging him to the dumpster again, is that why it didn't sound like his normal attacker? A sharp pinch to his arm caused a small noise escape the back of his throat. He began to pull away again, hearing the other voice a little more clearly now that the loud noise that had pushed against his ear drums was growing softer the further he was pulled along.

Nick was growing more worried the further he drug Kurt down the crowded halls. The taller teen hadn't responded to him at all and struggled the whole way causing people to point and stare as they passed. He shot most of the onlookers a dirty look of his own as he continued, finally finding a smaller hallway off to the side that lead to a restroom.

Kurt registered something solid and cool to the touch pressing against his back causing his eyes to widen in panic. Were they in the janitor's office after all even though the person who had drug him there didn't seem to be Karofsky? "Don't." he pleaded once again, feeling helpless.

Nick slowly un-wrapped his fingers from around Kurt's wrist when he noticed he had stopped struggling as much. He stepped back a few feet, letting Kurt have room to breathe as he tried to figure out what to do. Pinching him earlier clearly hadn't worked and had only made him struggle against him even more. He had tried talking to him earlier but that hadn't seemed to work either. He decided to try talking again since it was really his only option besides calling an ambulance and he knew Kurt wouldn't appreciate that once he came back from wherever he had gone.

"Kurt, I know right now something is happening that I don't understand." he began, watching Kurt's face as he continued to speak. "You are safe, no one can hurt you here, remember?" he asked hopefully, noticing the rapid breathing that Kurt had began earlier slowly lessen as he talked.

"We shouldn't have gone in there, it was too crowded." Nick said, watching as Kurt seemed to be trying to refocus his eyes on his face. "I'm sorry, I didn't even notice until it was too late."

Kurt's brow furrowed as his heart beat lessened. He didn't understand why nothing had happened yet, or where he was. There was no punching or kicking like normal when the jocks had managed to corner him, and nothing in the norm was happening when Karofsky had him alone. He began to steady his breathing, concentrating hard on the dark blur in front of him.

"You know Jeff is going to say something really stupid when they finally come out of there." Nick said, starting to just chatter about anything that came to mind as Kurt slowly seemed to be coming around. He remembered learning that telling a person to calm down during a panic attack only made things worse, not that he was sure Kurt was having one. He had never really been around a person who had had one before, but he wasn't going to chance it if he were.

"He keeps making up these weird stories about the coffee rangers and how they can save the world, one coffee bean at a time." he continued, a small snort of laughter leaving him as he remembered how ridiculously invested the blond had been when he had told him about them a few weeks ago.

Kurt began to realize slowly that he wasn't actually at McKinley. The black marbled floor beneath his feet was too nice to ever be in the school's hallways. It also didn't smell like the cafeteria food that penetrated the air either, although the smell wasn't exactly pleasant, he knew it wasn't the same.

"-at and the fact he gets so excited over the normal Power Rangers makes it even more annoying."

Power Rangers? It wasn't Jeff who was talking to him though, no this voice was softer and not as excited as the other. Green eyes and dark hair finally came into focus when titled his head up to look, a worried expression sprawled across the face he was slowly beginning to recognize.

"Nick?" he asked hoarsely, looking around quickly as he came to. His surroundings made him realize exactly where he was now, and what had just happened. "I'm..." he started, his voice wavering slightly. "Sorry." he finished, confused when Nick hesitantly stepped closer to look at his face.

Nick felt relief flood throughout him when he heard Kurt's strained voice say his name, stepping closer when the shaking in the taller Warbler's hands seemed to lessen slightly. "Don't be sorry." he said quickly, looking into Kurt's still panicked blue-grey eyes. "Do...do you need to go to the hospital or-"

"No!" Kurt said, quickly pushing away from the wall and falling forward as his right foot caught his left in a clumsy stumble. He was surprised when Nick caught him before he could fall on his face, gently leaning him against the wall again.

"Okay!" Nick said, after he had helped Kurt back to the wall once again. "I was just offering, I didn't know if you-"

"I'm fine, really." Kurt cut him off again, looking away when Nick gave him a not so believing look. "I'm just..." he paused for a moment, trying to think of some excuse. "I'm just really claustrophobic." he said quickly, the words stumbling out of his mouth in a rush.

Nick decided not to mention the near breakdown he had witnessed and the fact that he didn't believe that excuse for one second. "Are you sure you're okay?" he asked, watching Kurt's face closely.

"Yes. Well, I think so." Kurt admitted quietly, leaning the back of his head against the wall now. "I didn't mean to-"

"Kurt, it's okay. Friends take care of each other, it's kind of in my job description." Nick said, smiling when Kurt let out a wheezy laugh. "I can get Wes to take you back to Dalton if you want?" he asked, thinking it would probably be the best thing to do.

Kurt thought about it for a moment, weighing the pros and cons. He could go back, hide in his room the rest of the night and not have to face anyone until the morning, or he could stay and have the courage to face his friends now. The urge to just crawl under the covers in his dorm room was strong, but something in the back of his head began to nag at him.

"Kurt?" Nick asked when the other seemed to close himself off to the world again. He was surprised when Kurt's head snapped up all of a sudden, a look of determination mixed with something else he couldn't quite place flashing across his face.

"No, I'll be okay, as long as I don't have to go in there again." He said, smiling slightly at the skeptical look Nick sent him. "I promise." He added, giving him a hopeful look.

"All right, but at least tell me if you start to feel that way and we can move somewhere else before it happens again, okay?"

"Deal." Kurt said, taking a few moments to steady himself before pushing away from the wall, noticing how quickly Nick had stepped by his side in case he started to sway on his feet again.

Nick wasn't sure if this was a good idea, letting Kurt go back through the crowds and towards the coffee shop again. He couldn't very well tell him no when he saw that face so determined and set, like he could conquer whatever he was fighting at that moment. Needless to say, he stayed by Kurt's side, smilingly gratefully when he noticed the other Warblers standing outside of the shop, a bit away from the large crow of people. Wes waved them over and Nick noticed that both Blaine and Jeff had an extra cup of coffee in hand.

Kurt smiled nervously at them for a moment, surprised when Blaine pressed a warm cup of coffee into his hands. "You bought my coffee?" He asked, quickly reaching for his back pocket to grab his wallet. He stilled when fingers brushed across the hand he was using to hold his coffee cup.

"Don't worry about it." Blaine said quickly, looking Kurt over worriedly. The other three hadn't let him follow them out earlier, so dejectedly he had settled on ordering Kurt's normal cup of coffee. "Are you okay ?" He asked, glad to see that the severe look of panic he had seen just a few minutes before had almost vanished from Kurt's face. "What happened?"

Kurt could feel how red his face was, drawing his bottom lip between his teeth as he tried to think of something to say. He could feel the grip of his hand on his cup tighten and could even hear the groan of protest the styrofoam material gave as he did so.

"Claustrophobia." Nick said quickly, not missing the thankful look Kurt shot in his direction. "He got overwhelmed." He explained further when Blaine looked at him with raised eyebrows. He knew it wasn't the truth exactly, he had never seen anyone react that way with claustrophobia, but it was what Kurt had told him.

" You're okay now, right?" Blaine asked, smiling slightly when Kurt gave a nod. "You had me worried for a little bit there." He admitted, confused when Kurt's face darkened.

"I'm sorry." Kurt said softly, feeling guilty. He was surprised when Nick cleared his throat.

"Well, while you two go to the comic store I think I'm going to borrow Kurt and go to that second hand book store."

Jeff rolled his eyes before leaning over to press a kiss to Nick's forehead, pressing the cup of coffee he had gotten him into his outstretched hand. "Yet you call my store a dust trap." He said, grinning when Nick huffed in return.

"We are going to that sheet music place on the upper level to look for something for sectionals if you need us." David said, gently patting Kurt's shoulder as he and Wes passed them.

Blaine frowned once he realized the group was already splitting up to go their separate ways considering they couldn't really sit at a table with their coffee with it being so packed. "I think I'll go with Kurt and Nick, Jeff." he said, stepping towards the other two, frowning when he felt Jeff's heavy hand land against his shoulder.

"Come on, Blaine." he said with a tilt of his chin. "Are you really going to make me go all by myself?" he asked, frowning as the shorter Warbler shrugged off his hand. "Besides, I think Nick and Kurt need to go have fun, they haven't been able to see each other over the holiday." he said, giving Blaine a knowing look that caused said boy to look away guiltily.

"See you guys later, then." Nick said, smiling to Kurt as they turned to head the other direction. "Oh and I swear if you bring back another box full of those stupid comics!" Nick called over his shoulder in warning before continuing, weaving in and out of the crowds as carefully as he could while Kurt followed.

"Yeah, like I can pass up a good deal when I see one." Jeff snorted, taking another look at Blaine before throwing his long arm over the other's hunched shoulders. "Finally, I never thought we would have a chance to you know, talk." he said, his voice slightly lower than normal. "Did you really think you could hide for too much longer?" he asked, ignoring the squirming senior beneath his outstretched arm as they walked towards the other end of the mall. He knew Nick could get lost for hours over those old books he liked to look at, so he had time to find out what he wanted.

Blaine stared at the floor as they walked, not saying anything in return. True, he had known it was coming, but it didn't mean he _wanted _it to. Fearing the worst, he allowed Jeff to guide him in the direction of the comic book store, just knowing that the day wasn't going to end very well.

* * *

><p>This chapter is actually going to have around four parts to it. At first I only wanted two but dividing it up seemed like a better idea.<p>

Yes I am still answering questions; please don't hesitate to send me one I never got to! I love answering them and I really had wanted to sift through my emails, but that would have taken another two days at least and I knew all of you had waited long enough.

I really hoped this was worth the wait, in the next part Jeff finally confronts Blaine! Yikes, I wonder how that is going to go.

Also anyone following my other fic, _**New Blood**_, will be happy to know that it is up next to update! As always thank you so much for reading!


End file.
